Naruto Uzumaki: El Tormento de los dioses
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: Luego de que Naruto fuera sellado por Orochimaru, se despierta un legado que debio haberse quedado dormido. Ahora un nuevo guerrero renacera desde las cenizas y sera el tormento de los villanos y dioses. Serio, Antiheroe y gris. NarutoxAthena mas adelante harem, Konoha, Iwa y Kumo (Civiles y ancianos) Bashing Dark Akatsuki and Dioses and Titanes Evil.
1. Prologo

Hola amigos, como han estado, aquí recuperándome luego de estar ausente ..La universidad ahora me está agotando mucho más. Ahora siento la presión que no sentía desde hace años atrás y bueno no puedo quejarme, y les tengo que agradecerme por todo su apoyo

Primeramente gracias por las votaciones de los proyectos que subí y buen fics fueron los más votos y uno de mis favoritos y los estaré haciendo cada vez que tenga tiempo y mi creatividad.

También quiero agradecerles por su paciencia, dedicación y apoyo que me han dado, les aseguro que no les defraudare cueste lo que cueste hare esos fics.

Y bueno para serles francos, tengo poca experiencia en jugar ese gran juego llamado God of War pero he tenido experiencia al ver a mis amigos y ver videos en cómo es la trama del juego y eso es lo que me atrajo ese gran juego.

Y bueno tengo libertad para algunas sorpresas y seguro que le gustaran y bueno sin más comencemos con el prologo

Prologo

La antigua Grecia, grande en su mejor gloria desde la época de los grandes dioses del olimpo, pensaron que sería la época dorada para los griegos, pero, todo salió mal cuando los dioses temían a la profecía del oráculo de Delfos cuando predijo que un guerrero espartano seria el destructor del olimpo y de la antigua Grecia, los dioses de la guerra Ares y Athenea pensaron que el hermano menor de Kratos, Deimos era el chico de la profecía que destruiría el olimpo y Ares decidió secuestrarlo y evitar que la profecía se cumpliera..

Pero lo único que hicieron fue adelantar el final de los dioses.

Ares y los dioses se llevaron a la persona equivocada, y dejaron libre y en manos de la diosa de la Sabiduría y Guerra Atenea en manos de Kratos. Donde la cruzada sangrienta e infernal de Kratos comenzó luego de hacer actos heroicos y trágicos, en las cuales se destacan la matanza hacia su familia, la de su madre y su esposa e hija, y lo de sus logros mas destacados fue a matar a Hidra, Montar Pegaso, derrotar al Coloso de Rodas y cumplir cada una de las misiones ``solicitadas´´ de los dioses pero todo cada uno de ellos los traiciono a su gusto pero todos pagaron caro con sus vidas

La caída del dios de la guerra Ares, la de héroes notables como Perseo, Teseo y Hércules, la muerte de los grandes dioses como Poseidón, el dios del mar, Hades el dios del Inframundo, Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses, Helios, el dios del sol, Hera la esposa de Zeus, Hefesto el herrero de los dioses y el señor del olimpo Zeus, al igual que la caída de los grandes titanes como Cronos y Gaia

Luego de destrucciones de las ciudades como el Olimpo, Atenas, Esparta, Tebas, Corintias , Creta y la Atlántida, Kratos al no tener nada en su vida y sentirse vacio en el mundo y librarse de las pesadillas de su horrible pasado, decidió suicidarse de una vez y librarse de su agonía ante los ojos de antena que todos sus esfuerzos de prevalecer la paz, murieron con la muerte del ``El Fantasma del Esparta´´

Sin saber que no sería la última vez que veríamos de nuevo a Kratos porque el destino le trae algo mejor para el Espartano en un lugar muy alejado de la Antigua Grecia un lugar donde encontraría un destino particular con alguien con quien dejar su legado sangriento a alguien.

Eso nos llega en ese momento en el cual estamos en la actualidad

Naruto Uzumaki se pensara si tiene el peor dia de su vida o solamente un día más de su día por sobrevivencia

Luego de meses luego del incidente del robo del pergamino prohibido del shodaime hokage y luego de una dura verdad luego de que uno de sus ``profesores´´ le digiera que era el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, pero luego de derrotar al chunnin traidor de Mizuki, fue graduado como gennin y recibiendo su hitae-ate de konoha, para el rubio ya era un logro y un paso más hacia su ``sueño´´

Pero luego comenzaron a desmoronarse luego de estar con un ``equipo´´ que era el ``mejor´´ de todos por tener el jounin famoso y antiguo capitán anbu Kakashi Hatake y con sus ``compañeros´´ del equipo 7 conformados por la civil e hija del miembro del consejo civil Sakura Haruno y del ``último´´ miembro del Clan Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero ese ``equipo´´ es un total desastre…no hay trabajo colaborativo, trabajo en equipo, ese equipo era individualista, Sasuke solamente se preocupaba por sí mismo y entrenar y robando otros jutsus para su repertorio, mientras que sakura solamente alabada al uchiha y tratando de tener una cita con el que por su entrenamiento de Kunoichi, mientras que el jounin hatake solamente llegaba 3 horas tarde, ``entrenamiento´´ de equipo´´ y entrenar en secreto al Uchiha.

Durante meses han tenido misiones de rango D, pero hartos de misiones aburridas se les otorgó su primera misión de rango C hacia Nami no Kuni en ayudar al constructor de puentes Tazuna….que sorpresa le traerían que luego de enfrenarse ante los hermanos demoniacos Gozu y Meizo aumento la peligrosidad de rang cuando se enfrentaron a uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla Zabuza Momochi, luego de un respiro, tuvieron más de semanas en ``entrenar´´ en escalar arboles con la planta de los pies y luego del momento decisivo tuvieron una batalla sangrienta ante el Espadachín de la niebla y su aprendiz que era una usuaria de línea de sangre de Hyoton pero en ese momento luego de una ``muerte´´ falsa de sasuke, un sello casi liberado del kyuubi, la traición del magnate gato, en total murieron tanto los renegados de Kiri, el Magnate y su ejército privado de mercenarios y bandidos, con la victoria total de los de konoha y la liberación del pueblo de Nami del puente.

Luego de un mes con mas misiones de rango D los 4 equipos de konoha fueron dominados para ser candidatos para tomar los exámenes chunnin en este año, para los 12 de konoha tenía las de ganar luego de sobrevivir la primera fase del examen escrito por el jefe del departamento de tortura e inteligencia Ibiki Morino, ahora pasaron a la segunda fase de sobrevivencia en el campo de entrenamiento #44 o mejor conocido como el bosque de la muerte. Para los que sobrevivieran deberían recoger dos pergaminos, uno del cielo y de tierra y terminarlo en 5 dias como límite para llegar hacia la torre en pleno centro del bosque.

Esa prueba en teoría para los aspirantes y veteranos era sencillo.

Quién lo diría que el equipo 7 están teniendo el peor dia de sus vidas.

Para comenzar fueron emboscados por un equipo de gennins de Ame y luego de escapar de ellos fueron asaltados por un Jutsu de Fuuton separando al equipo y siendo atacados por un ``gennin´´ de Kusa con invocaciones de serpientes.

Solamente el único que podría dar algo de resistencia era Naruto luego de ser influenciado por el chakra del Kyuubi, mientras que sus dos ``compañeros´´ estaban paralizados de miedo, sobre todo por el uchiha que ni se movía.

Eso nos encuentra en esta situación actualmente

Naruto aun influenciado por el chakra del bijuu estaba siendo sometido por la ``genin´´ de Kusa sonriendo con maldad hacia el rubio que lo miraba con sed de sangre.

Naruto: Déjame ir maldita bruja maldita seas te arrancare tu maldita lengua de serpiente y te la are tragar en tu maldito trasero

Gennin de Kusa (Orochimaru) : Kukukuku vaya que interesante…siempre has sido interesante Naruto-kun, como siempre que tus emociones te ganen y deje que el chakra del kyuubi te influya y el riesgo de morir es alto para ti…sería lo mejor para todos de que te mate de una vez y no te interpongas en mis planes, pero hoy me siento muy generoso en dejarte ir pero no sin darte algo para que no me olvides kukukuku

Tanto la gennin de Kusa que sujetaba del cuello del rubio tenías las otra mano libre de su mano izquierda comenzaba a brillar de un color morado claro y con la otra mano levantaba la chamarra y playera del chico mostrando el sello que retenía al zorro. Y con fuerza le clavaba sus cinco dedos con esos símbolos en el estómago del rubio.

Gennin de Kusa (Orochimaru) : Gogyō Fūin (Sello de los Cinco Elementos)

Naruto dejo escapar un intenso rugido de dolor al sentir que todo su chakra estaba bloqueado, sentía que cada musculo de su cuerpo se convulsionaba al sentir ese bloqueo en su cuerpo, pronto se sentía cada vez débil y tratando de no quedar inconsciente cayendo boca abajo agarrándose el sello que lo había sellado dejando a orochimaru satisfecho por deshacerse de su amenaza principal.

Gennin de Kusa (Orochimaru): una amenaza menos, lo único que me importa es Sasuke-Kun, es el único que quiero que me interesa para probar con alguien con realeza uchiha.

Ahora que la ``genin´´ sello el chakra del rubio ahora puso atención hacia los demás integrantes del equipo 7 sobretodo de un pelinegro que seguía temblando de miedo al ver que fue derrotado el dobe sin problema.

Pero antes de acercarse hacia el uchiha el rubio con poco lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas saco una kunai en su porta-kunai de su pierna para dar una tajada hacia el gennin.

Naruto: Aunque ya no pueda usar mi chakra, aun. No me daré por vencido.

Para la gennin de kusa, solamente se reía de la terquedad del rubio uzumaki, simplemente aceleraba su muerte y pensó si podría matarlo ya que estaba sellado su bijuu, ya no tendría problemas de la ``resucitación´´ del kyuubi de una vez.

Gennin de kusa: Sabes mocoso, ya me estas hartando, creo que hare un bien en matarte de una vez y de tu criatura, asi nadie se molestara en tener un maldito jinchuriki como shinobi bueno para nada.

Naruto: Talves sea un jinchuriki un demonio pero no aceptare la derrota sin luchar.

Tanto el rubio se lanzó con la kunai listo para apuñalarlo pero luego sintió un dolor punzante y agudo en su espalda y notaba una hoja de gran tamaño clavado en su torso, tanto el rubio dejo escapar un grito agudo por el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Naruto: ¡Uhhhhhhhhh!

Gennin de Kusa (Orochimaru) : Sientete afortunado Naruto-Kun, muy pocas personas tienen el privilegio de morir con mi amada espada Kusanagi, ni siquiera estas a mi nivel, y le hice un bien para todos en eliminarte de una vez, de todos modos, eres un jinchuriki del kyuubi, un ser inferior ante mí un inmortal.

Luego de que orochimaru sacara su espada del cuerpo del rubio hacia un sello de mano hacia el rubio para eliminarlo y enfocarse en su objetivo principal.

Gennin de Kusa (Orochimaru) : MUERE Fūton: Daitoppa (Elemento Viento: Gran Penetración)

La ráfaga de fuego ya hizo mucho más estragos al cuerpo del chico luego de ser sellado su chakra, apuñalado en el torso y ahora lanzando y cortado por la ráfagas de viento y mandándolo a volar hacia unos árboles muy lejos del lugar donde la ``genin´´ ya estaba impaciente para luchar con el uchiha.

Gennin de Kusa (Orochimaru) : Una molestia menos, en que me quede.. ah si mi querido Sasuke- Kun nadie nos interrumpirá, demuéstrame, demuéstrame lo que tienes Sasuke Uchiha, si eres merecedor de tus preciados ojos.

Mientras que esa batalla ya estaba por comenzar entre Sasuke y la Gennin de Kusa sin saber que eso marcaría el destino y final del ``ultimo´´ uchiha.

Mientras tanto a unos kilómetros del bosque de la muerte

Nos encontraos entre los bosques destruidos y cortados donde debajo de los árboles se encontraba el cuerpo moribundo de un joven de 13 años, de cabellera rubia dorada puntiagudo, de ojos azules tipo zafiro, y una altura no más de 1,40 m y para la opinión de todos se encontraba muriendo debido a los golpes, cortes y el gran corte en su torso y sangrando a cantidades y debido que no podía usar sus ``habilidades´´ especiales de curación instantánea fueron bloqueados por el sello colocado en su estómago era imposible de salir contado de esa.

¿podria ser el final para el?

Mientras recordaba los peores y muy pero muy pocos momentos agradables de su vida se desvanecía y pensaba que la muerte le traería una paz eterna para el jinchuriki pero algo lo estaba llamando en su subconsciente y como sabía que no tenía nada que perder tenía que quien o quienes lo estaban llamando

Subconsciente de naruto

Naruto se encontraba en un pasadillo oscuro y húmedo, y cada vez se adentraba más y más oscuro con un toque de rojo anaranjado, cada vez mas se parecía a las alcantarillas de Konoha, a diferencias de ellas eran que las tuberías que viajaban a lo largo y atreves de las paredes y el techo que brillaba.

De pie comenzó a caminar por el pasillo por el pasillo, siguiendo por el tubo de color rojo que era el único que viajo por el pasillo. Cuando salió se encontró de pie en frente una gran puerta de gran tamaño, casi 20 y con bastantes grandes barras de acero. En el centro había un gran trozo de papel con el kanji de Fuuin (Sello) en él.

Sin embargo lo más sorprendente no fue la puerta, si no que eran dos sujeto que estaban en frente de la puerta.

El primer sujeto era un una gran bestia, digamos que era un gran zorro enorme con 9 colas, su pelaje era naranja rojizo y miraba al chico como si fuera su nuevo juguete. O algo más.

El segundo era un sujeto de gran tamaño de 1.95 m de altura, su tez era blanco ceniza ya casi llegando a la palidez, pero de gran musculatura en todo su cuerpo, lo más notable de su cuerpo, tenía una cicatriz que cruza su ojo derecho y un gran tatuaje rojo que comienza en su ojo izquierdo y termina en el hombro izquierdo. Llevaba unos shorts rojo con dorado puestos al igual que unas botas de cuero que llegaban hasta la rodillas al igual que llevaba una hombrera derecha con gran decoraciones de oro y bronce. Entre sus muñequeras llevaba puesto un cierto tipo de guanteletes de bronce con algunas cadenas saliendo desde los antebrazos del sujeto. Y también se notaba que llevaba un par de espadas atadas en su espalda y notaba su mirada estoica y fría.

¿?: Por fin has llegado aquí. Estaba comenzando a preguntarme en cuando harías mi visita.

Naruto: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿En dónde estoy?

¿?: Estamos en tu mente Gaki. No es muy impresionante luego de ser tratado como la paria o lo peor que ha existido como mi jinchuriki.

¿?: Y ahora que estamos aquí juntos, en lo cual es perfecto, ya que el zorro es la última pieza del rompecabezas y los medios que viva el chico.

Para el rubio ya sabía quién era el primero y no era mas que el Kyuubi no Kitsune (Zorro de las 9 Colas) ya que no hacia faltar ser un genio para entenderlo, pero el chico no reconocía al segundo sujeto.

Naruto: No has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Bueno ahora que ando de ánimos, Soy Kratos, Soy su antepasado que vivio hace casi más de mil años antes de las naciones elementales siquiera existiera.

Kyuubi: Lo sabía, sabía que había reconocido su maldita presencia, eres ``El Fantasma del Esparta´´ uno de los sujetos más peligrosos que haya existido, ¿Por qué estás aquí en mi contenedor y porque él?

Kratos: ¿Cómo lo había dicho antes, Naruto es mi descendiente y tiene el poder de despertar mi legado de nuevo durante mucho tiempo , y por qué estoy aquí, desde hace mucho tiempo he estado esperando el despertar de mi descendiente, pero debido que el chakra bloqueaba mi sangre , mientras que tú, sé que tú no me mientes Kurama….

Kyuubi: ¿Quién te crees que mereces llamarme con mi nombre asquerosa….

Kratos: No te tengo miedo, sé que eres uno de las bestias de colas más poderosas, pero solo eres una parte del Juubi, así que tu poder no es más del 10% de tu fuerza, mientras yo los afronto, he luchado ante enemigos imposibles, dioses, deidades, titanes, gigantes y monstruos que ni siquiera su mejor hombre podría vencerlo.

Kyuubi (Kurama): Sé que debido a los sellos contenía su maldito poder para evitar una nueva destrucción del mundo, todos los dioses y deidades tienen miedo de ti, y trataran de asesinarte con o sin descendientes.

Kratos: Que lo hagan, y yo y mi descendiente terminaremos la cruzada sangrienta, los dioses solamente nos ven como escoria y trataran de destruirnos, sé que tú quieres ser libre por eso necesito de tu ayuda para que el despertar comienza….

Kurama (Kyuubi): Como si el Yondaime me halla sellado en su hijo es bastante malo ahora saber que ``El Fantasma del Esparta´´ tiene descendiente de mi jinchuriki es aún peor para mí.

Para el zorro y el espartano, no se dieron cuenta de la indiscreción que había dicho el ultimo dialogo del bijju porque se encontraba el rubio con los ojos abiertos al escuchar una dura verdad.

Naruto: Mi padre era...el….Yondaime?

Tanto el bijuu y el espartano asintieron hacia el chico para tratarlo de tranquilizar.

Kratos: Era el único con el poder de sellar todo mi poder en su esposa que era la segunda Jinchuriki de Kurama, tu madre era la segunda Jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki, princesa y la última heredera del clan Uzumaki, tus padres murieron al sellar a kurama en ti luego de ser convocado por cierta persona.

Naruto: ¿Quién fue, no era cierto que Kurama quiso destruir la aldea por gusto?

Kurama: Bah,..no era que me desperté de buenas de destruir una aldea corrupta y llena de traidores y arrogantes, Fui convocado por en este mundo por segunda vez por el malnacido e hijo de puta de Madara Uchiha mediante sus malditos ojos hipnóticos del Mangekyo Sharingan me hizo obligar a atacar a Konoha

Ahora que el rubio sabia de la verdad de la aldea se sentía arrempetido del zorro luego de saber que no lo hizo por placer si no porque fue obligado y forzado a atacar, tanto el y el bijuu fueron usados por personas para sus siniestros planes.

Naruto: Eso explica porque fue todo el problema, en porque todos nos odian algo en que no tuvimos la culpa, te debo una disculpa Kurama, pero creo que es demasiado tarde porque estoy a unos segundos en morir.

Kurama: ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Para el bijuu no podría dejar que muriera el chico, no es que le cayera bien, si no que estaban atados hasta la muerte, si muere el chico, también muere el y perderá toda posibilidad de resucitar porque cierto Yondaime le había quitado la mitad de su alma y ahora está en el estómago de Shinigami.

Naruto: Cierta Gennin con apariencia maligna con cierto aroma de serpiente nos atacó de forma agresiva, sobreviví de que me comiera vivo una de sus anacondas, pero luego de que jugara conmigo me aplico cierto sello en mi estómago y luego clavándome su espada en mi torso y luego lanzado lo mas lejos de mi ``equipo´´

Kratos: Ese ``genin´´ que dices es uno de los tres sennins, Llamado Orochimaru uno de los shinobis más peligrosos que haya existido, de peligrosidad de rango S, pero para en mi opinión es otro aficionado más en convertirse en dios, para mi es una escoria que debe morir. Es por eso que estoy aquí, en situaciones normales, ya hubieras muerto junto con tu compañero, si quieres vivir para luchar un día mas, te ofreceré mi ayuda en cambiar todo eso y transformarte en un guerrero.

Naruto: ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Kratos: Debido al sello que está bloqueando su chakra, puedo acceder todo mi poder y legado en ti, pero tanto tu y kurama deben convertirse en una persona y así podrás vivir sin la dependencia de su energía llamada Chakra, si no tendrás una nueva energía combinada con mi poder y la de tu compañero y serás imparable.

Kurama: ¿Y tu crees que aceptare ese trato ``Fantasma del Esparta´´ quieres que me fusione con mi jinchuriki para complacerte?

Kratos: Tienes dos opciones, si lo dejas morir, él y tu morirán juntos y terminaras de nuevo en el estomago de Shinigami o con alguien peor para ti.

Para el zorro solamente gruño al saber que era cierto y se entristeció al saber que debía unirse con el si no estaría de nuevo en el estómago de shinigami.

Kurama: Odio decirlo, pero tienes razón ``Fantasma del Esparta´´ al parecer ya no tengo más opciones , acepto, te doy mi alma, mi chakra y todos mis poderes, pero antes de partir, quiero que me prometan algo. Solamente una cosa.

Kratos: ¿Cuál seria tu última voluntad Kurama?

Kurama: Quiero que protejas a mis hermanos y hermanas bijuus, que ya no los usen como armas o solamente herramientas de desecho, y que el Gaki tenga un nuevo hogar que en esa prisión del infierno llamado Konoha.

Kratos: Trato Hecho, tu que dices Naruto?

Naruto: Ya que no tengo nada preciado porque proteger o alguien que me aprecie por lo que soy, honrare su legado Kurama, al igual que mi antepasado, los hare orgulloso lo que valgo. Y ser el mejor guerrero que haya existido.

Kratos: y lo será, tu seguirás con el legado sangriento que he seguido, nadie se te interpondrá tu camino hacia la gloria que tu te mereces, ni madara, orochimaru o cualquier corrupto caerán ante tus pies en desgracia…estás listo Kurama?

Kurama: Estoy listo ``Fantasma del Esparta´´

Kratos: Muy bien, prepárate Naruto, ya que esta voluntad estará marcado de sangre y gloria, todo un guerrero luchara hasta las últimas fuerzas, nunca aceptar la rendición y derrota, siempre luchar por tus ideales y por tu honor.

Tanto Kurama y Kratos se acercaban al rubio para preparar el despertar del rubio y convertirlo en el siguiente dios de la guerra o mucho mas

Y comenzaba a surgir un nuevo guerrero desde las cenizas, un guerrero que temblaría el mundo shinobi u otro mundo pero debido a ese despertar, tuvo un gran destello de poder que fue sacudió por los 8 bijuus junto con sus jinchurikis que sintieron ese destello al igual que en otra parte del mundo, ciertos dioses sintieron esa presencia que nunca debí haberse despertado..

Muy bien con eso termina el prologo

Es la primera vez que escribió ese tipo de cross de un anti-héroe y espero no defraudarlos

Y bueno, como es de costumbre, eso hará un mini o un harem para el descendiente de Kratos

Ya tengo las armas seleccionadas junto con una variedad de habilidades que he jugado e investigado y espero que sea de su agrado

También tengo ideas originales para un antagonista único y rara vez usado en los fanfics.

También aviso que habrá bashings a ciertas personas. Y como aviso no será Dark o Evil

Si no será un Gray Naruto como un tipo de Anti-Hero.

Y bueno acepto propuestas de las chicas, enemigos y otras opciones para el siguiente capitulo

Y bueno con eso me retiro amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	2. Capitulo 1: El Despertar de un Guerrero

Que hay amigos como están me alegro que les hayan gustado el prólogo, al parecer fue un tremendo éxito, y eso me alegra porque es el primer fanfic en español del cross de Naruto con God of War, y bueno y no quiero decepcionarlos y dar todo mi potencial en ese fic.

Y también les agradezco por todo su apoyo que me han dado, se los agradezco, ahora que tengo las armas ya seleccionadas, las chicas y el poder sobre todo para este fic.

Y bueno también tengo otros proyectos y retos que hacer y también descansar una parte en mi vida personal para descansar jejej

Pero bueno ya nos estamos desviando, ya tengo planeado lo que vendrá para este capitulo

Pero antes….

Quiero agradecerles a:

Victor018: Hola amigo, gracias por el gusto de mi nuevo fic, y sé que tengo otros fics que actualizar pero tengo unos dos (en los cuales tengo mi beta reader) está aceptando en quedarse con esos fics que originalmente trabajamos, y bueno me alegro que te haya gustado el prólogo y bueno gracias por las opciones, y sé que hay muchos NaruSaku y NaruHina y bueno me distes muy buena elección con la Reina Sara, veré como la acomodo, bueno como sabrás este fic se hará de God of War, y no tendrá un hollow o invocaciones de dragones, pero si tendrá, muchas pero poderosas espadas que pondrían en vergüenzas las zampakutos, y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

DANNYHALL55: Hola amigo gracias por tu agrado de mi fic, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y veras que habrá más, te lo aseguro amigo.

Alexzero: Hola amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y bueno seguro que te gustara mas en este fic y bueno disfrútalo amigo.

11: Hola amiga, me alegro que sea el primer fic en español del cross de God of War con Naruto y veo que te agarro la curiosidad, igual a mí me la agarro jejejej. Y bueno gracias por tu apoyo lectura, no te defeccionare.

Kamigami no kami-Kurai senshi: Que hay amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado y bueno sé que tienes las ideas y las aceptare con gusto, al igual que las chicas y claro que lo continuare, pero aun seguiré escribiendo otros fics para no retrasarme y bueno, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

aten92: que hay amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy gracias por apoyarme y al darme buenos consejos y bueno, gracias por los buenos consejos de las chicas, aunque tenía algunas chicas para este fics, las que me propusisteis, fue una buena idea. Y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Zafir09: Que hay amigo como has estado me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, sé que estabas preocupado porque seria un fic de Dark Naruto, y no fue así, sino será un Antihéroe, seguro que será algo nuevo pero te agradara, y bueno, ya sabrás que le esperara a Orochimaru, y bueno gracias por las opciones de las chicas, pero tengo mis dudas con Hinata y con las diosas, como había dicho antes, pondría Dark y Evils dioses, y bueno vere que puedo hacer y bueno espero que te guste y te encantara el juego de God of War.

alexsennin9999: Hola amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y me alegro que te gustara el fic de God of War, fue muy único el fic y más sobretodo que está en español, y bueno gracias por las opciones de las chicas, te lo agradezco, y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Seikishi-Kenshi: Que hay amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y bueno esa serpiente de Orochimaru ha sellado su destino al sellar el sello del rubio, sin saber qué consecuencias traerán el futuro y un nuevo despertar en las naciones elementales.

Shinigamidxd: Que hay amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, ando viendo pero la veo difícil en que use a Hinata porque tengo otras opciones que te gustaran y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Naru98: Hola amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y claro que habrá continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado amigo.

CCSakuraforever: Que hay amigo, como as estado, me alegro que te haya gustado este nuevo fic y claro que veras el potencial de naruto ahora con los poderes de Kratos al igual que sus armas, solo te confirmare que una de sus armas sean las espadas, y bueno espero que sea de tu agrado amigo.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy.

Capitulo 1: El Despertar.

Mientras tanto en un templo fuera de las naciones elementales

Nos encontramos en un templo semi destruido con apariencia post-apocalíptica en las cuales ciertas deidades estaban alterados y nerviosos al sentir esa presencia que había sido la desgracia para el Olimpo y para Grecia

Se encontraban los grandes dioses del olimpo junto con sus respectivos dioses menores en las cuales también habían sentido esa presencia que les daba temor de que volviera a destruir el mundo.

¿?: Debemos evitar que el ``innombrable´´ se desarrolle.

¿?: Ese innombrable, fue entrenado por ti, no lo recuerdas, ahora está libre en otro mundo causando desastres.

¿?: jaj crees que podremos vencerlo, ya fuimos derrotado y asesinado por esa cosa.

¿?: Eso se debe que fuimos arrogantes y confiados en poder vencerle, y mira que nos pasó, todos y cada uno de nosotros fuimos

¿?: Sabes que eso no puede ocurrir de nuevo, tenemos que buscar a nuestros campeones para eliminar esta nueva amenaza, si no se volverá a repetir la historia.

¿?: También está el problema de que varios de nosotros decidieron apoyar al chico, de ahora en adelante serán considerado traidores ante nosotros, no habrá misericordia de esos traidores y del ``Innombrable´´.

¿?: Esta bien, estaré mandando a mi mejor hombre para que investigue si son ciertos los mitos.

¿?: a quien enviaras?

¿?: Enviare a…..

Mientras tanto en el bosque de la muerte

Día 5

Oscuro, simple oscuridad era lo único que sentía, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaba ahí luego de conocer por primera vez a su bijuu que esta ``sellado´´ y al guerrero espartano y antepasado suyo, todo sentía un nuevo poder que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, sentía todo el chakra y una energía fluyendo en todo su cuerpo y un grato de recuerdos de su bijuu en cómo fue creado y como fue criado por su creador y padre Rikudo Sennin o mejor conocido como H agoromo Ootsutsuki y la de sus antiguas Jinchurikis, Mito Uzumaki y Kushina Uzumaki y la de su antepasado Kratos, tantos recuerdos y experiencias, tanto gloriosos y dolorosos, todo lo que tuvo que soportar y sufrir Kratos, ser odiado, traicionado usado cientos de veces por seres de otro mundo como los dioses, hasta que él tuvo su alto y puso el fin de todo una era, para la de los humanos y la de los dioses, sabía que iba ser odiado pero no le importaba, el seguirá con ese legado sangriento y recorrerá ese camino lleno de sangre pero por la gloria y su honor ahora como un guerrero y shinobi sin importarle lo que le pasaría la aldea u otro que se le enfrenara en su camino.

Pero ahora sentía un gran dolor en su ojo derecho luego del corte que le había hecho Orochimaru y la herida de profundidad en su torso, y sentía que alguien lo estaba curando de sus heridas, pero debido que estaba agotado y cansado por su nuevo ``despertar´´ estaba débil quien era la persona que lo está salvando.

Y es en esta situación que nos encontramos ahora

Luego de que el rubio sintiera que alguien la estaba curando con el esfuerzo que estaba recuperando y cuando abrió los ojos estaba sorprendido en qué lugar estaba.

En primer lugar ya no estaba ``enterrado´´ en una pila de árboles destruidos si no que ahora está acostado en una cama improvisada en el suelo y notaba que ya no tenía su mono de buzo de naranja brillante con azul, si no con unos shorts rojos con dorado en los bordes que le llegaban hasta arriba de la rodilla, unas sandalias negras y unas rodilleras metálicas de color cobre, estaba desnudo del torso pero notaba la gran cicatriz de su torso al igual que su espalda que tenía la misma herida también notaba una cicatriz que tenía en su ojo derecho, y los mismos tatuajes que la de Kratos en su cuerpo, solamente que no era como la ``Pintura de guerra´´ si no algo más, al igual noto que cambio mucho de su apariencia, en vez de un cuerpo flaco, flácido, y desnutrido, ahora era más marcado en todo su cuerpo, grueso pero en forma al igual que su altura había crecido de manera convencional, una altura mínima de un joven de 14 a 15 años.

También notaba que alado de el, se encontraba una chica de su edad que a su opinión ..una deidad en persona.

Era una joven adolescente de unos 15 a 16 años de edad,. Tenía el cabello largo de color rojo rubí era tan largo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos de sus pies su piel era blanca caucásica de ojos azules zafiro como los del rubio, una altura de 1.55 a 1.60 m, no era tan alta como naruto pero tenía su toque de belleza al llegar a la clase de Hime (princesa) o como Deidad. Teniendo en su cuenta que su edad era joven tenía un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría porque su busto era muy ajustado y torneado de copa D, llevaba una blusa beige de escote que notaba su busto, del lado derecho tenia manga y del izquierdo estaba descubierto para demostrar más su belleza, también portaba un mini short del mismo color del beige pero uno muy corto y ajustado para sus caderas, también llevaba una espada de gran tamaño en su montura y unas sandalias negras de tacón con rodillera y notaba que llevaba un par de espadas en su espaldas y además de que la estaba curando de sus heridas en su torso al rubio.

¿?: Ya era hora de que despertaras espartano, cada vez que no estoy, siempre tienes que estar al borde de la muerte.

Naruto: Ehh? Disculpe señorita, pero la conozco?.

¿?: Veo que el golpe te afecto la memoria, siempre lo mismo espartano…..o mejor te dijo Naruto-kun.

Naruto: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

¿?: Te he estado esperando ese momento para esto.

Para la chica se le acercaba de forma sensual hacia el chico y pensaba que si ha muerto, ya estaba en el paraíso con esa deidad y todo en esos pensamientos pero luego sintió un tremendo golpe en su torso donde estaba la herida.

La chica le había dado un gancho derecho en la herida del rubio obligando al chico en caer de rodillas y agarrar la herida que estaba vendada.

¿?: Esto fue por olvidarte de mí durante todo este tiempo espartano, y esto….

luego de golpearlo y recriminarlo se le acercaba al chico y le daba un cálido pero simple beso en sus labios al chico que se quedó en piedra al sentir esa sensación tan suave e adictiva al sentir los labios de la chica, luego de sentir de ese ``incidente´´ del beso del uchiha, ese era mucho mejor de hecho ya estaba sintiendo que ambas lenguas ya estaban bailando entre sus propias bocas pero debido que ya se estaban quedando sin aire ambos se separaron para que respiraran un poco.

Naruto: ¿Eres tu?. Athena-Sama.

Athena: Veo que por fin te acordasteis de mi pero no quiero que seas formal conmigo, ahora que estamos en este mundo podremos estar juntos, pero veo que tienes mucho que aprender porque veo que en este mundo tienes muy poca experiencias.

Naruto: Hey, eso no es cierto, solamente tuve un mal día.

Athena: y vaya día, luego de sentir tu presencia, todo los dioses quieren verte muerto otra vez, y todo está en tremendo caos en el olimpo, y temo que te estarán cazando.

Naruto: A si que Kratos lo que me dijo era cierto, muy bien no me importa lo que tenga que hacer luchare, caeré pero me levantare y derrotare a cada uno de los dioses sin importar lo que me pase.

Athena: Bueno al menos tienes el espíritu de un guerrero, es lo bueno, pero con eso aun te falta mucho porque recorrer.

Naruto: Lose, pero porque estas de mi lado, en vez la de tus hermanos?

Athena: Yo y unos pocos estamos en contra de la cacería que ha convocado por Zeus y Ares, son los que más te odian y quieren verte muerto y utilizaran cualquier recurso sin importar las consecuencias.

Naruto: A sí que otra vez estoy en la línea de fuego con los dioses, genial, ¿puedo preguntarte algo Athena-Chan?

Athena: Por supuesto Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: Desde cuando estuve inconsciente, luego de que me encontrasteis.

Athena: Bueno, luego de sentir la unión de tu bijuu, me guie de tu presencia y me encontré a ti de nuevo al borde de la muerte por pura suerte te pude sacar de los árboles y encontré un lugar seguro para que pudiera curarte de tus heridas y veo que tu bijuu y Kratos hicieron un buen trabajo en despertar tu legado, y la siguiente pregunta fue que has estado durmiendo más de 4 días, de hecho hoy es el día 5.

Para el rubio sabía que ya no tenía posibilidad de terminarlo con o sin equipo, pensaba que los demás de su equipo estarían heridos o muertos.

Naruto: A sí que técnicamente estoy fuera de los exámenes chunnin.

Athena: No exactamente Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: ¿A que te refieres?

Athena: Veras Naruto-Kun, durante las noches que te dejaba tranquilo, investigaba de los demás equipos, y según hasta el momento, tengo informado que 5 equipos de konoha, 1 equipo de Kumo, Kiri, Suna, Iwa, Taki, Oto, y Nadeshiko pudieron terminar la segunda fase, pero con tu equipo fue excepcional, luego de que el Uchiha fuera marcado por el sello maldito del cielo, el cada día es más inestable y peligroso, y debido que tu habías ``muerto´´ pudieron conseguir los dos rollos para llegar a la torre pero debido que eran dos debieron haber sido descalificados pero no fue así.

Naruto: Adivino…el consejo o los consejeros.

Athena: Fueron los consejeros, debido que tu habías ``muerto´´ decidieron mandar a un ``remplazo´´ para sustituir tu lugar para evitar que el equipo 7 fuera descalificado, ese chico, no es un gennin común y corriente, veo su alma y esta vacía y sin humanidad.

Naruto: Ya veo…me impresiona que esa aldea ya está bien corrompida por los ancianos del consejo, cada vez más está debilitando de forma liberada a Konoha, y el consejo civil es como un cáncer y está matando a ese pueblo con su corrupción y favoritismos.

Athena: Ni siquiera me lo recuerdes, así estuvieron mis pueblos en Grecia, creo que fue una equivocación en darle mucha libertad en la democracia, comenzó a proliferar la corrupción y con eso comenzaron con guerras civiles y tensiones en los pueblos.

Naruto: Ya veo, entonces las cosas, cada vez están feas.

Athena: ¿Qué harás ahora Naruto-Kun?, dijo porque ya estas descalificado de la competencia.

Naruto: Aun no.

Athena: ¿Cómo?

Naruto: Veras, a pesar que ya estamos en el límite del tiempo, aún tengo posibilidad en recolectar los pergaminos que quedan, y desenmascarar a ese Gennin que me suplanto y buscar verdades.

Athena: ¿Verdades?

Naruto: Hay secretos oscuros que me han estado ocultando, presiento que hay conspiraciones internas que están en mi contra, y luego de que Kratos y Kurama, ellos me han dado lo necesario para que pueda liberarme de esas cadenas.

Athena: Pero aun sigues herido y sin armas como quieres conseguir esos pergaminos sin tu equipo Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: Como he dicho antes, antes de partir me han dejado ciertas armas pero primero debo entrenarlas para que pueda dominarlas al máximo,

Para la diosa era lo único que necesitaba escuchar la seguridad que estaba con Naruto, y le daba dos herramientas que no había visto antes.

Athena: Empezaremos con lo básico, usaras tus armas principales, seguro que recordaras al usarla.

Naruto: Por supuesto Athena-Chan, cuando comenzamos.

Athena: Veamos….a unos metros hay varios equipos que se están matando por los pergaminos, seguro que quieres luchar en tu condición?

Naruto: Un guerrero que este herido, lesionado, nunca se da por vencido ante la adversidad, la afronta y estará dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias, cueste lo que cueste.

Athena: muy bien, pues comencemos con tu recolecta de pergaminos.

Ambos recogían sus cosas, bueno con las cosas que tenían a las manos. y a pesar de las heridas en el torso el rubio podría caminar sin problema alguno porque luego de que se repusiera comenzaba a sanar lento pero de manera constante la herida del torso.

Mientras tanto en el bosque de la muerte.

Se encontraban un par de equipos de las aldeas de Kusagakure y Amegakure que estaban cara a cara tratando de matarse entre si mismos, pero de repente sintieron una intensión asesina de manera tan intensa que los gennin miraron en la copa de los árboles y miraron al responsable.

Gennin de Ame: ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Gennin de Kusa: ¿Por qué un bueno para nada está aquí, no tiene la banda, me imagino que es un maldito huérfano?

Pero para los gennins dejaron de reírse al mirar la expresión de frialdad y furia y casi los dos equipos sintieron unos tremendos escalofríos en su columna vertebral y su instinto de supervivencia les gritaba que corrieran por sus vidas ya.

Naruto: Veo que me divertiré mucho el día de hoy…ustedes disfrutaran sus últimos días de sus miserables vidas luchando porque hoy comenzara mi cruzada.

Gennin de Kusa: ¿Qué cruzada?

Naruto: Esta Cruzada mis queridos gennins.

Y con eso desenvainaba un par de espadas en cada de sus manos que estaban atadas en cadenas y comenzaba a incendiarse las hojas y para el terror de los gennins, el guerrero se lanzaba de forma frontal y brutal hacia ellos con una combinación letal de cortes transversales, decapitaciones, tajadas, cortes verticales y horizontales en los equipos.

Luego de unos minutos, la batalla, o mejor dicho una tremenda masacre, un baño de sangre de tripa e órganos, y los únicos que quedaban eran el propio Naruto con las espadas del Exilio bañadas en sangre y a Athena que también había dado caza un par de equipos pero ella fue más…benevolente y darles la muerte a los gennin de forma menos dolorosa.

Athena: Veo que no has cambiado tu forma de luchar, siempre terminas en baño de sangre.

Naruto: ¿Es la primera vez que siento esa adrenalina al luchar, eso es lo que quería decirme Kratos en sentir la voluntad y fuerza de un guerrero espartano.

Athena: Luego de hayas terminando de los exámenes, comenzaremos de nuevo con el entrenamiento de tu armamento y de tus habilidades, y entrenaremos día y noche. Me entendisteis?

Naruto: Claro, no hay problema en eso.

Con eso se dirigían hacia la torre del hokage, y ya sabiendo que solamente tenía unas horas en llegar, ambos apresuraron el paso para llegar a la torre, pero nadie los recibió, y se dirijan hacia la arena de lucha

Athena: ¿Estás preparado para demostrar quien eres Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Por supuesto Athena-Chan, todos sabrán lo que soy ahora, y nadie me va detener ahora que soy libre de las cadenas .

Mientras tanto en la torre.

Luego de 5 dias los gennins que pudieron pasar hacia la torre del bosque de la muerte, los equipos que se han destacado fueron los equipo de Suna que lo habían pasado sin problema alguno, al igual que los equipo de Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, Oto, Nadeshiko pero los que tuvieron mayor problema fueron los equipo de konoha, sobretodo cierto equipo.

El equipo #7 fuera golpeados, asaltados, e casi asesinados por un sennin, el resultado fue un gennin rubio ``muerto´´ o mejor dicho KIA o MIA a un Uchiha marcado con el sello maldito del cielo y a Haruno totalmente golpeada, sucia, y débil al luchar por sobrevivir y cuidar de su preciado uchiha.

Luego de que sobrevivieran en una lucha de vida a muerte, Sakura estuvo cuidando de su preciado uchiha que en vez de buscar el ``cuerpo´´ de su ``compañero´´ pero debido a emboscadas de un cierto equipo de Oto casi no la libraba si no fueran las intervenciones de Rock Lee, el equipo #10 y 9 apenas si podrían mantenerse en raya a los de Oto

Hasta que cierto uchiha, despierto con un poder maligno liberaba una sensación de maldad pura en el aire, ya débil mentalmente sucumbió ante la sed del poder entregado por el Sennin de las serpientes

Y el resultado fue un Gennin de Oto lesionado gravemente de los brazos luego de que Sasuke le rompiera los brazos mientras que los demás trataban de controlar.

Y debido que ya tenían los rollos necesarios pero debido que les faltaba un miembro del equipo, que Ni siquiera ni Sasuke o Sakura les preocupaba al rubio decidieron continuar con el examen, y para la suerte y desgracia de todos, Sasuke y Sakura pasaron la segunda fase luego de que ciertos consejeros le dieran ``Chance´´ de que el Uchiha participar en la competición de los exámenes chunnin.

Mientras que todos no sabían de la ``muerte´´ de naruto cierto Anciano tuerto mandaba uno de sus subordinados que ``suplantara´´ al rubio y desacreditarlo al saber que el chico-kyuubi reiniciara de forma humillante y cobarde así humillando más al chico y forzando al hokage en dar al chico como su preciada arma.

Y asi nos encontramos en la actualidad.

Nos encontramos entre la arena de combate de las preliminares donde se encontraban todos los equipos. 5 equipos de konoha en las cuales se destacan

El equipo #7 conformados por Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y ``Naruto Uzumaki´´ que en realidad era un Anbu ``Ne´´ con un henge no jutsu del uzumaki para hacerse descalificar de la competencia y su Jounin-sensei Kakashi Hatake.

El equipo #8 están conformados por Hinata Hyuuga, KIba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame y su Jounin-Sensei Kurenai Yuhi.

El equipo #9 estaba siendo conformados por Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee y Tenten siendo liderados por su Jounin-Sensei Might Guy.

El equipo #10 estaba siendo conformado por Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi siendo liderados por Asuma Sarutobi.

Mientras que el otro equipo de konoha, estaban siendo conformados por Kabuto Yakushi, Yoroi akado y Misumi Tsurugi junto con su Jounin de konoha.

El equipo de Sunagakure estaban siendo conformados por los hijos del Yondaime Kazekage o mejor conocidos como los hermanos de la arena tales como Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Kankuro y Sabaku no Gaara o mejor conocido como el Jinchuriki de Ichibi y están siendo liderados por Baki.

En Kumo estaba siendo conformados por Samui, Karui y por la Jinchuriki de Nibi Yugito Nii siendo liderados por también el Jinchuriki del Hachibi y hermano del Yondaime Raikage, Killer Bee.

En Kiri estaban siendo conformados por Choujuru, Hotaru Tsuchigomo y Suigetsu Hozuki y siendo liderados por el Jinchuriki de Rokubi Utakata.

El equipo de Iwa estaban siendo conformados por dos nietas del Tsuchikage, como Kurotsuchi y Suzembachi y con el Jinchuriki de Gobi Han y siendo comandados por también el Jinchuriki del yonbi Roshi.

En Taki su equipo estaban siendo conformados por la Jinchuriki de Nanabi Fuu, junto con sus compañeros ``gennin´´ Kego y Yourou y siendo liderados por Shibuki.

En Oto su equipo estaban siendo liderados por Dosu Kinuta, Zaku abumi y Kin Tsuchi siendo liderados por su jounin-sensei de Oto (orochimaru)

Mientras que un equipo de Nadeshiko estaban siendo conformadas por kunoichis, entre ellas las que más se destaca es la heredera y próxima líder del pueblo de Nadeshiko Shizuka y la de sus guardaespaldas que eran kunoichis de su propia aldea, estaban siendo comandados por Tokiwa.

Todos los jounin senseis al igual que los encargados de la primera y segunda ronda de los exámenes chunnin como Ibiki Morino y Anko Mitarashi junto con algunos anbus, al recibir los rumores de que había aparecido el Sennin Traidor de Orochimaru e al igual un poder liberado en el bosque todos estaban aterrados y en shock al saber quién o fue el que libero tal poder, pensaron que el Jinchuiki del Kyuubi había muerto y había dejado en libertad al bijuu pero según reportes, nada ni siquiera había aparecido el cuerpo, es como si la tierra hubiese tragado completamente la presencia del chico

En el palco de honor los jounin senseis, los encargados al igual que los anbus estaban alado con el Hokage y sus queridos ``consejeros´´ que se trataban de los antiguos ``compañeros´´ del Sandaime Hokage Koharu Utanade y Homura Mitokado y Danzo Shimura.

Todos estaban esperando que el sandaime diera el inicio de la tercera ronda…o eso pensaba.

Pero ahora la que debía dar la entrada del inicio fue la examinadora de la segunda fase de los exámenes chunnin.

Anko: Para todos los que pudieron llegar tan lejos hasta aquí gakis, felicitaciones en pasar la segunda etapa de los exámenes chunnin. Escuchen atención todos de ustedes como Hokage-Sama explica la tercera ronda.

Ahora de pie en su palco de honor se levantaba con su gloria ante los gennins que miraban al Hokage.

Hiruzen: Antes de explicar la tercera etapa de los exámenes chunnin, no es algo que me gustaría que ustedes sepan pero tienen que saberlo el verdadero objetivo.

Sakura: el verdadero, a que se refiere Hokage-Sama?

Hiruzen solamente pudo suspirar ante la inocencia de la chica, a pesar que era una de las más inteligentes y con excelencia en el control de chakra, era una incompetente e débil en el ámbito de ser una kunoichi de promedio.

Hiruzen: Esto no es un solo una prueba, sino que es un simulacro.

Shikamaru: ¿Un Simulacro?

Hiruzen: Los exámenes chunnin son un remplazo a las guerras, en vez de derramar sangre de pueblos por guerras de poder y gloria, se hicieron eco para demostrar el poder de las aldeas a través de sus ninjas. Ustedes tendrán que arriesgar sus vidas para traer gloria al pueblo.

Antes de que el sandaime prosiguiera un sujeto con apariencia enfermiza en sus ojos y su palidez, el hombre estaba vestido con el uniforme estándar de Jounin de konoha, la única diferencia era que tenía puesto una banda con el símbolo de konoha en su cabeza utilizando como un pañuelo. El también portaba una espada atada a la espalda.

¿?: ``Tos tos, Si me permite Hokage-Sama, me gustaría explicar para lo siguiente.

Hiruzen: Muy bien, puedes continuar.

¿?: Muchas gracias Hokage-Sama, ante todo, soy Hayate Gekko, Tobeketsu Jounin, ants qde que podremos comenzar la tercera prueba, tengo que informarles de que habrá una ronda preliminar.

Kiba: ¿Por qué tenemos que tener las preliminares?, ¿Por qué no todas llegamos frescos para una ronda preliminar?

Hayate: Hm..``Tos´´ porque anteriormente los exámenes chunnin pueden haber sido demasiado difícil para los gennin de antiguas generaciones, pero este año fueron demasiados candidatos, y además de acuerdo con las reglas de los exámenes, hay que debe tener unas preliminares para reducir el número de los candidatos para la tercera prueba. Como por supuesto Hokage-Sama habrá muchos clientes potenciales, Daimyos y Kages para asistir la última prueba y ver quienes merecen ser Chunnin.

Para todos los gennin que habían llegado al filo de la hora estaban agotados, cansados y sin ganas de luchar otra ronda más, sabría de que no había opción si merecían ser reconocidos o ser ascendidos a Chunnin.

Hayate: De todos modos, para los que no se sienten bien o aquellos que no se sientan capaces, pueden levantar la mano para retirarse….``tos´´ entonces, quien quiere retirarse.

Antes de que ciertos sujetos (Kabuto) y ``Naruto´´ levantaran la mano, un grito los interrumpio.

¿?: ¡ALTO!

Ese grito fue tan grande de que todos, desde los gennin, los jounin hasta el Sandaime volteran sus cabezas hacia la puerta donde se encontraban dos sujetos vestidos con una capa que les cubrían sus cabezas.

En las puertas estaban siendo custodiadas por los chunnin Izumo Kamizuki y Kotestu Hagane se les bloqueaba su camino.

Izumo: Lo sentimos chicos, pero ustedes no pueden pasar.

Kotesu: será mejor que nos acompañen hacia las gradas si no es….

Antes de que pudieran continuar, los sujetos habían golpeado en la boca del estómago a los chunnin revolcándose de dolor de se impactó impactando a todos. Antes de que los anbus hicieran algo el sujeto que tenía un par de armas atadas en su espalda miro fijamente de forma amenazante al ``naruto´´.

Hiruzen: ¿Quién eres tu Gennin, sabes que ya estas descalificado a la hora, y además de que no tienes un integrante de tu equipo, porque estás aquí en primer lugar.

¿?: Jejeje, veo que ya me han olvidado pronto eh ``Jiji´´ al igual que mi ``equipo´´ decidió traer un remplazo mío porque veo que soy una ``molestia´´

Eso ultimo con gran odio e ira que le dio escalofríos al equipo 7, a cierto consejero tuerto y una serpiente.

Jounin de Oto (Orochimaru): (No puede ser)

Danzo: (Tiene que ser una pesadilla)

Sasuke: (Imposible)

Sakura: (Eso no esta pasando)

Naruto (Anbu NE): (Oh no, Danzo-Sama no estará contento)

Ahora que todos tenían puestos vistas en él, decidió quitarse la capucha y mostrar su identidad.

Naruto: No dejare que ese impostor tome ese lugar, pase lo que pase, nadie y ni siquiera mi equipo verán lo que soy capaz de hacer..sobre todo tu impostor. Tú... no verás el final de éste día, este será mi camino ninja de ahora en adelante.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Que les pareció, disculpen por no detallar más en el encuentro de Naruto y Athena y bueno como sabrán use a una nueva Athena para este fic, no será como Saori o Sasha o como Anabelle de Percy Jackson, sino una original en mi opinión.

Y bien ya se está viendo de la nueva personalidad de Naruto ahora con el poder de Kratos y de Kurama.

También ya se mostró los dioses del sentir del despertar del espartano ahora han mandado a alguien en investigar si sus temores son ciertos.

Y bueno también como sabrán ya habrá ciertos Bashings y Darks en algunos gennin y personas.

¿Quién será el enviado de los dioses en investigar al mundo shinobi?

¿Quiénes serán los dioses que estarán apoyando a Athena y Naruto en contra de los dioses del Olimpo?

Al igual que otras preguntas más, las parejas hasta el momento están asi.

Athena (Pareja Principal, Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra)

Opciones

Tsukuyomi (Diosa de la Luna)

Amaterasu (Diosa del Sol)

Shinigami (Diosa de la Muerte)

Hinata Hyuuga (aunque con ella tengo mis dudas si le queda bien con un espartano)

Ayame Ichiraku

Fuu

Yugito Nii

Shion

Koyuki Kazahana

Anko Mitarashi

Yugao Uzumki

Kurenai Yuhi

Hana Inuzuka

Mei Terumi

Sabaku no Temari

Kurotsuchi

Samui

Shizuka de Nadeshiko

Tenten

Hasta el momento para el harem de nuestro querido Espartano Jinchuriki

Y en su armamento hasta lo que pudieron ver lleva portado las Espadas del Caos/Exilio y Athena lleva sus propias espadas.

Muy bien esperare con gusto sus respuestas, consejos, peticiones e dudas para el siguiente capítulo que les tengo planeado para ustedes jej.

Y bueno con eso me retiros amigos

Hasta el próximo capitulo amigo.


	3. Capitulo 2: La Furia Espartana

Hola amigos, como han estado, veo que fue un gran tremendo éxito en el fic y eso para en mi opinión me siento satisfecho y feliz por el fic que estoy haciendo, y bueno también les agradezco por su aprecio del fic, sé que es el primer fic en español y no los quiero defraudar, y bueno se que tengo otros fics por que actualizar pero tengo otros compromisos fics proyectos, que me estoy tomando mi tiempo para darles su gusto jeje.

También les agradezco por sus consejos, y también alguna que critica, con eso me sigo motivando para avanzar como escritor y autor.

Y bueno también quiero ser lo más original y creativo para este capítulo, seguro que no les voy a defraudar.

Pero antes….

Quiero agradecerles a:

Alexzero: Hola amigo, como has estado amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y eso me alegra y claro, como veras, ahora los que querían ver sufrir, odiar y traicionar el rubio, verán lo que es capaz ahora el Jinchuirki Espartano lo que es capaz de su crueldad y furia, ni el uchiha, ni esa momia o los dioses podrán ante una nueva cruzada sangrienta por Naruto y gracias por el nombre de guerra para el rubio, seguro que le daré un buen uso jejeje y bueno, gracias por responder a mis preguntas, seguro que sabrás quienes son, y bueno espero que sea de tu agrado amigo.

Aten92: Hola amigo, como has estado amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y si como veras poco a poco se esta demostrando Naruto su verdadero poder del legado del Fantasma de Esparta y sip, nuestro querido rubio ya fue recibido por el beso de una deidad, (maldito suertudo) sobretodo que es su pareja principal para Naruto. Y bueno si en eso coincido contigo que Hinata no es la indicada, a pesar de su hermosa personalidad, la veo no apta para un Anti-héroe como es Naruto, ahora con el legado del Fantasma del Esparta. Y bueno con Anko, pobre de naruto, seguro que sobrevivirá ante la Hebi, al igual que Neko, y la de Tenten y bueno como prometido te envie unas imágenes de Athena bueno, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Zafir09: Que hay amigo, como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y bueno si ya vimos un poco de NaruxAthena y sip ya ando buscando imágenes de las otras diosas para el harem o como aliadas, y bueno hay que esperarnos para que revivan los padres de Naruto al igual que Mikoto, por el momento dejemos que aumente su poder y reputación, y sip ya veremos varias y palizas sobre los Consejeros, a cierto Tuertos y el Anbu ``Ne´´ y a ciertos gennins que merecen ciertas palizas, y bueno para u spolier, Hiruzen no estará contento de ahora en adelante lo sucedido y bueno gracias por las opciones de las chicas, aunque algunas tratare de reducirlo y ver quienes estarán ante un nuevo rubio, y a pesar que estoy en duda con hinata le ando buscando para a la Ojiperla para que no se sienta sola…y bueno, espero que te agrade el capítulo que tengo para ti amigo.

Gjr-Sama: Que hay amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y bueno como sabras ya ando en dudas con lo de Hinata y veo que no le quedara muy bien con el nuevo Naruto ahora con Actitud y Temperamento de Kratos o mucho más, y bueno también ando viendo imágenes de las diosas de Shinto y bueno espero que te agrade el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Microsoft Exchange: Que hay amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, me siento complacido en que sea de tu agrado y si me estoy dando cuenta de que Hinata no le vendrá bien con el Espartano Rubio, y de por si es muy frágil la chica, ahora se quebrara al ver la brutalidad de un nuevo guerrero que es Naruto ahora con el legado de Kratos y bueno espero que sea de tu agrado el capítulo que tengo para ti amigo.

fanfic meister: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el prólogo y el capítulo de hoy amigo ahora que Naruto tiene el legado del Fantasma de Sparta ahora que nada lo detendrá en sus objetivos pero no será el Dark o Evil si no un Antihéroe como fue Kratos, claramente no tendrá piedad con los villanos e antagonista pero también dará palizas (Bashings) hacia algunos personajes. Y bueno gracias por las opciones de las chicas, sobre todo a cierta diosa, y bueno espero que sea de tu agrado amigo.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y sip apenas es una probada del poder que tendrá el rubio y al igual cuales dioses apoyaran al Espartano y ya verás las expresiones de todos al ver un nuevo Naruto ahora con el legado del Fantasma de Esparta y bueno espero que sea de tu gusto el capítulo de hoy.

DemonDragon210: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y bueno tranquilo ya vi las peticiones y la primera me parece accesible pero con los dos dioses principales lo veo difícil porque le tienen cierto odio hacia Kratos, sobretodo Hades, pero con los otros dos, tal vez si, dependerá en como transcurra el fic. Y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

James Anderson: Hola amigo como te encuentras, gracias por el review y tu opinión, veo que te agrado mucho y bueno se que aun mi compresión y mi ortografía no es la mejor pero todavía sigo aprendiendo a través de los capítulos y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Seikishi-Kenshi: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y sip Athena le dio un buen comienzo hacia el rubio dándole su primer beso de amor y también un golpe por olvidarlo tanto tiempo, y bueno ya veremos palizas y bashings en este capítulo y veras el potencial del Fantasma de Esparta

Kamigami no kami-Kurai senshi: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y sip, veo que te agrado mucho las chicas, armas y el nuevo naruto ahora con el legado de Kratos y bueno espero que sea de tu agrado amigo.

: ola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y bueno veré que hago con sus personalidades, y bueno disfruta el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Shadow Moon Black Dragon: Hola amigo como te encuentras, gracias por dar preferencia a tu fic y bueno estaré viendo si lo hago grande y se que algunos han tenido problemas pero otros los han solucionado y bueno espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo que les tengo esperados.

Jordan3: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya agradado y bueno siempre quiero innovar con los fics y ser lo más original y bueno me evitare dolores de cabeza en un massive harem y al igual que le fic que me cuentas, suena interesante pero ahora ando muy atareado en otros fics, tareas, proyectos y exámenes en la universidad y bueno espero que sea de tu agrado el capítulo de hoy,

Yamil: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y bueno espero que sea de tu agrado el capítulo que les tengo esperados.

PhazonLordKaito: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y sip tanto a ti como a mí nos gustan fics originales que los del Canon, a mí me gusta innovar y crear fics nuevos según con ese estilo, y bueno gracias por las chicas y espero que sea de tu agrado el capítulo de hoy.

Alucardzero: Hola amigo como te encuentras y bueno ya se sabrá porque hizo el equipo 7 sobre poner un impostor, y bueno espero que sea de tu agrado el siguiente capítulo.

ShinigamiDxd: Hola amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado, y gracias por las votaciones y bueno se me hará difícil con la hinata, ya se sabrá de su porque, y bueno ya tome en cuenta las chicas, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy

Capitulo 2: la Furia Espartana.

Estamos de nuevo en plena arena de las preliminares donde 12 equipos conformados por 36 Gennis que habían sobrevivido en las primeras y segundas rondas de los exámenes chunnin tuvieron el impacto de que tendrían unas preliminares para eliminar el mayor número de competidores, para la tercera y última ronda de los exámenes Chunnin

Por primera vez, todos los 9 Jinchurikis estaban reunidos al igual que los mayores herederos de diferentes clanes, entre los que se destacan (7 Clanes de Konoha) (2 de Kiri) (1 de Iwa) y mayor parte grandes gennis con gran potencial.

Dos de los 36 Gennis ya estaban planeando retirarse por tales motivos, pero ahora que una voz fue interrumpida por el sujeto que había tomado a los dos chunnin que custodiaba la puerta.

Ese sujeto era un adolescente de unos 14 a 15 años de edad de tez blanca con toque bronceado con cabellera rubia pero mucho más larga y salvaje, con un cuerpo fornido del torso con sus abdominales tipo lavadora en cuadros, a pesar que tenía una cicatriz de su torso, también notaba que llevaba un gran tatuaje tribal en su torso de su lado izquierdo hacia su brazo, llevaba solamente vestido con un short rojo con bordes dorados, una sandalias negras con rodilleras junto con espinilleras de bronce, también notaba una gran cicatriz en su ojo derecho de un corte vertical y llevaba una espadas pequeñas pero de gran tamaño atadas con cadenas en sus muñequeras. Y otras dos armas que no habían visto cualquiera de los shinobis,

La primera era una vara de unos 2 metro con una hoja de filo de color bronce en forma de hoja y un escudo de bronce de gran tamaño pero compacto para él, tenía un logo en forma de Flecha que mira hacia arriba (Lambda) pintada de rojo de sangre.

y bueno para las reacciones de todos y cada uno de todos no se hiceron esperar

Para el Hokage tenía una mirada fría y de preocupación al ver al ``naruto´´ que tenía una mirada estoica muy raro en el, y ya se estaba cuestionando si el ``verdadero´´ estaba diciendo la verdad pero al ver una nueva indumentaria muy rara en este mundo que la mayoría de los ninjas usaban desde Ninjatos, Kunais y Shuriken, esas armas son totalmente raras, y estaba decidiendo si investigar de él o dejarlo si está diciendo la verdad.

Mientras que los consejeros, estaban entre enfadados y aterrados al ver una nueva amenaza en sus planes, sobre todo para cierto Tuerto que trataba de poner su cara de Póker pero la furia que le tenía a ese chico, y la treta que había hecho lo metería en una situación que le causaría mucho más retrasos a sus maquiavélicos planes.

Para los Jounin-Senseis, tenían muchas expresiones en el cambio y debut del ``gennin´´, para Kakashi al principio no le interesaba en su estudiante pero al ver al ``naruto´´ de su equipo, comenzó a dudar al ver la expresión estoica y tranquila, algo muy raro para él porque conocía esa expresión en su experiencia como anbu NE, Sabia que le había pasado al chico, pero al ver al nuevo Naruto, notaba que el sello que retenia el Kyuubi había ``desaparecido´´ y le tenía preocupado que el bijuu había escapado, pero, no se han notificado la aparición del bijuu y tenía que poner ojos hacia cierto anciano. Para Asuma tenía cierta duda en ese chico al ver su nueva indumentaria y la de su tatuaje le causaba duda, mientras que Guy estaba exclamando de las ``Llamas de la Juventud´´ en el nuevo guerrero que ha nacido en el chico. Mientras que Kurenai trataba de no mirar al chico pero había algo que lo atraía y estaba soportando con toda su voluntad en no sonrojarse y mantenerse fría para que nadie la viera ese tiñe rojo en sus mejillas.

Para Baki le tenía preocupado y cierta alarma en el chico que según Inteligencia de Suna y Oto, ese chico es o era el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y tenía que ser ``débil´´ para comenzar el plan de Invasión pero al ver ese nuevo jinchuriki tenía que reportar eso ante su Kage para tomar cartas en el Asunto y tomar medidas drásticas.

Para Shibuki, le alegraba de ver a su amigo verlo sano y salvo pero preocupado en ver un nuevo cambio y tenía cierta curiosidad en ver sus nuevas habilidades y poder retarlo.

Para Tokiwa tenía interés en ese chico porque según una información ``clasificada´´ por cierto peliblanco le había dicho que su ``aprendiz´´ debería pedirle la mano de la futura líder en matrimonio arreglado, y también al igual que Shibuki tenía curiosidad en las habilidades del chico porque notaba interés en las otras chicas de Nadeshiko en el Guerrero Espartano.

Mientras que los Jouin de Kumo, Iwa y Kiri (Roshi, Utakata y Killer Bee) tenían seriedad y duda en el chico que era uno de los suyos y ver lo que era capaz de hacer con el poder de si bijuu o esté en contra de la aldea que siempre lo han odiado.

Pero no todo eran tan agradables o curiosos en el chico, cierto Jounin de Oto estaba molesto en que no hubiera muerto la molesta del chico, ahora que notaba cierta presencia le aterraba de que el seria el causante de su desgracia, y tendría que asegurarse de que uno de sus seguidores eliminaran a él, o antes de que sea demasiado tarde para él.

Mientras que los gennins. Hubo muchas expresiones para ellos, muchos de soberbia, arrogancia, frialdad y ira (Por parte de Sasuke, Kiba, Neji,Gaara, Han, Kankuro, Suigetsu, Dosu, Zaku y los ``gennins´´ del equipo de Kabuto) mientras que otros cierta duda y preocupación al sentir la presencia del nuevo Naruto como las de Shikamaru , Shino, Chouji, Lee, y las de algunas aldeas tenían curiosidad porque no tenía el chico la banda de konoha.

Pero por el otro caso casi la mayoría (salvo cierta pelirrosa) estaban con san sonrojo en sus rostros y mejillas, algunas ya estaban salivando al ver el cuerpo del guerrero rubio, Cierta ojiperla estaba tratando de no desmayarse pero la subida de su sangre en su cabeza le estaba ganando la batalla, mientras que otras trataban de no sentir que le ganaban la lujuria (tales como Ino, Tenten, Temari, Samui, Yugito nii, Hotaru, Fuu, Kin y el trio de Nadeshiko estaban sintiendo un enamoramiento hacia el guerrero.

Para el rubio miraba hacia su ``impostor´´ con furia y frialdad dándole escalofríos al pobre Anbu NE, que por años de experiencia olvidándose las emociones y sentimientos ahora sentía esa emoción que debía suprimir. El miedo

¿Porque debería sentir miedo ante un jinchuriki, que debe ser odiado, serle leal a la aldea, sobre todo a su amo para la grandeza de la aldea y para su beneficio…pero cuando miro esos ojos de muerte, sentía que todo le iba ir mal al pobre anbu.

El rubio caminaba hacia el terrero donde se encontraban los gennins y mirando hacia el Kage que seguía mirando a el con cautela.

Hiruzen: Naruto? Eres tú?

Para el guerrero miraba a su ``abuelo adoptivo´´ con indiferencia y aburrimiento.

Naruto: ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas alguien más? O al Kyuubi?..``Jiji´´

Mucho de los adultos se pusieron rígidos y padecieron sobre ese comentario muy…sensible para la mayoría de la población de konoha. Pero cierto interés en la curiosidad en las aldeas. Pero cierto Uchiha decidió interrumpir ese momento.

Sasuke: ¿Cómo es que estas con vida Dobe? ¿Deberías haber muerto en el bosque?

Para Naruto miraba al uchiha con cierto rencor, y furia, luego de ser abandonado, y ser usado como escudo humano en varias ocasiones, ya no más, ahora él era que iba a pagar todas las que debía sin importarle el consejo o la de la banshee.

Naruto: ¿Y tu deberías callarte la boca ``Uchiha´´, estas sorprendido en verme…que divertido jejejejeej….tu siempre me has odiado, y mira con lo que me encuentro, me remplazas con ese ``impostor´´ para no perder tu ``oportunidad´´ de ascender, tu solo eres una vergüenza como shinobi, no tienes ni lealtad en ti mismo.

Eso le molesto mucho al uchiha esa ``ofensa´´ era lo más desagradable que habían hablado de esa manera. Nadie, y sobretodo nadie le hablaba así, él era un Uchiha, de la realeza, un príncipe y que ese ``Dobe´´ le hablaba de esa manera, no debe quedar impune para su orgullo herido.

Sasuke: ¡Como Te atreves llamarme así Dobe, tu lugar es estar debajo de mí, yo Como uchiha una elite, de la realeza debe tener sus súbditos en sacrificarme por mí.

Solamente ese comentario hizo reír de forma sencilla pero sádica dándole tremendo escalofríos a todos los gennins.

Naruto: ¿En serio? Ni si quieras eres de la nobleza o alguien llamado de la elite, Tu solo eres una farsa, un cobarde, bueno para nada, un maldito egocéntrico Emo, que todo el mundo debe inclinarse ante un maldito cobarde y debilucho, Yo te vi cuando tu estabas Paralizado de miedo contra esa ``Serpiente maldita´´ con tan solo te quedasteis paralizado de miedo mientras yo partiéndome la madre en luchar contra una de sus mascotas, tú estabas dispuesto a dar el pergamino del cielo para salvar tu miserable mida, y si no funcionaba, pensabas entregar a tu ``compañera´´ Haruno para darte de huir como un miedoso. No tienes lo necesario para ser un shinobi, tu maldito orgullo no te llevara para nada, mientras otros nos esforzamos para seguir adelante y aun así seguimos despreciados mientras sujetos como tu te llevas la gloria como si nada.

Después de terminar todo lo que tenía que decirle al Uchiha, todos y me refiero a todos miraban a Sasuke con vergüenza, disgusto y molestia, hasta el propio Kakashi se sentía avergonzado de la actitud de Sasuke, hasta Sakura que se quedó Callada, sabía que todo lo que le decía Naruto era cierto, pero por otra parte no podría hacer nada para proteger a su amado Uchiha y decidió quedarse callada. Mientras que Sasuke intentaba reclamarle algo, el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia el Hokage que aún lo seguía mirando.

Hiruzen: Lo siento Naruto, pero no puedes participar en esta competencia en las preliminares, usted llego tarde y tendrá que quedarse en el banquillo.

Tanto hiruzen estaba esperando que aceptara su oferta de derrota para el chico pero lo que obtuvo fue una mirada entrecerrada y liberando su Instinto Asesino a tal grado de que todos los que están en la arena y del palco estaban sintiendo la presión que los estaban comprimiendo poco a poco, para los gennins tenían visiones de muerte inminente para ellos, mientras que los Jounin y anbus que custodiaban en la sede, trataban de levantarse pero sentía que cada vez más había menos aire y mientras que cierta serpiente estaba pensando en cómo Eliminarlo porque ese instinto eran mucho más grande que el suyo; Para el Sandaime y sus consejeros estaban arrodillados y sudando a mares al sentir esa presencia que no habían sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Naruto: ¿De verdad? Y porque al Uchiha y a Haruno habían estado en mi lugar, usted tendría que descalificarlo en participar sin dudad y francamente…me estoy hartando de su cobardía y su negligencia.

Para los de Konoha estaban en shock por tal declaración, Naruto, quien es la persona que le tiene mayor respeto al Sandaime Hokage, ahora lo estuviera insultando por su cobardía.

Hayate: Cuida tu boca.``Tos´´ ``Tos´´ mocoso.

Naruto: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es la verdad lo que digo? No es que me importe o que presuma pero tengo lo necesario para pasar con los pergaminos que he recolectado en esta bolsa.

Con eso el rubio le lanzaba la bolsa hacia el Hokage y junto con los Consejeros y los primeros examinadores (Ibiki y Anko) revelaron más de 20 rollos con un medio del cielo y la otra mitad de la Tierra.

Anko: ¿Cómo le hicisteis para obtener tantos rollos?

Cuando comenzaban a observar cada vez más en la bolsa y los rollos notaron que estaban teliendo ligeramente con un líquido rojo con olor a fierro oxidado.

Hiruzen: Tu…Matasteis a todos estos gennin?

Solamente le recibió con una mirada algo sádica y luego estoica para darles otra mirada a ciertos consejeros.

Naruto: No fue inmediato, Les pregunte muy bien por sus pergaminos y les pedí de manera sincera en dármelos sin lucha alguna pero botaron decirme que no y tratarme de matarme de nuevo, y bueno, les di una muerte rápida y sin dolor a ellos y me quede con sus pertenecías, Ahora puedo calificar para las preliminares o no?

Para el Sandaime Sabia que ese llego a tiempo por tan solo un minuto pero también estaba molesto en cómo le había faltado de respeto, y tenía cierta mirada hacia sus consejero luego de saber de qué había un impostor entre sus filas y tendría que resolver eso.

Danzo: Hiruzen, le recomiendo que saques a su ``Genin´´ de las filas, lo veo inestable…

Pero el Sandaime le hizo callar

Hiruzen: ¡Silencio! Y recuerda que soy tu Hokage, me hablaras como Sandaime o Hokage-Sama , a pesar que eres mi ``consejero´´ yo soy tu líder y tendrás que obedecerme, y eso va igual que ustedes, Homura y Koharu.

Consejeros: Si…``Sandaime-Sama´´

A regañientes tuvieron que cumplir con obediencia, al igual que Ellos Danzo asintió de mala manera.

Hiruzen: Que Participe. Tiene el derecho de estar aquí, si cumplió con los Rollos necesarios al igual que llego al límite de tiempo.

Naruto: Ya sabía que ibas a hacerlo a buena manera Anciano…

Hiruzen: Pero antes de que te unas a los demás, deberás demostrarnos si eres el verdadero Naruto, porque tu y el que se llama Naruto lucharan un duelo del último hombre en pie. El ganador se le dará la razón de estar por aquí. Estas entendiendo la situación?

Naruto: Por mí con gusto en darle lo que se merece ese impostor de segunda…no habrá lucha sin cuartel.

Esa declaración les hizo dar un escalofrio hacia los ancianos, el Hokage y al pobre Anbu que trataba de mantenerse estoico pero le estaba ganando los nervios

``Naruto´´ (Anbu Ne): Maldicion, eso no va según lo planeado por Danzo-Sama, ahora tendré que luchar contra el Jinchuiriki del Kyuubi.

Hayate: Muy bien, todos los gennis, deberán subirse hacia las gradas y esperar que eso termine, luego comenzaremos con las preliminares.

Los gennins se retiraron hacia las gradas para ver el espectáculo que iba a comenzar, muchos estaban preocupados por el chico que decía que era naruto pero debido a su actitud era muy diferente, en vez del bocazas alegre y siempre de buen de humor, ahora mucho más salvaje, directo y sin titubeo. Mientras que el impostor era mucho más estoico.

Antes de que todos se fuera, la encapuchada se le acercaba al rubio dándole un beso de buena suerte para el rubio que nadie había notado ese beso.

Athena: No hagas un desastre Naruto-Kun, solamente demuestra lo que estas hecho

Naruto: Tratare de no sobrellevarme Athena-Chan, y gracias por el beso.

Athena: y Habrá muchos más si sobrevives eso, te estaré esperando en las gradas.

Naruto: De acuerdo, esa batalla no durara mucho.

Mientras que la encapuchada se retiraba le deseaba buena suerte a nuestro espartano que estaba preparándose mentalmente para ese duelo sin cuarte que comenzaría en unos instantes.

Los únicos que estaban en la arena de combate estaban el Tobeketsu Jounin Hayate Gekko y los dos Naruto, que estaban mirando frente a frente.

``Naruto´´ (Anbu Ne): Le aconsejo que renuncie y se olvide de estar aquí, no ganaras.

Pero lo único que recibió fue un ataque frontal con una arma de hasta que él lo esquivaba con volteretas hacia atrás.

Naruto: Menos charla y más pelea impostor porque no tengo todo el día aquí.

Para el impostor. Sabía que debía actuar como un estúpido e idiota pero debido al entrenamiento y programa ``Ne´´ simplemente saco unas Kunais.

``Naruto´´(Anbu Ne): Entonces morirá por el bien de Konoha.

Ese último comentario fue un click para la mayoría, nadie decida ``Por el Bien de Konoha´´ Excepto cierta persona que era un Tuerto vendado mirando de forma Estoica pero internamente furioso porque uno de sus ``subordinados´´ le habría revelado de forma indirecta que el era el impostor del Jinchuriki del Kyuubi.

Danzo: (Maldito seas Mocoso-Demonio y maldita herramienta me has fallado, ahora todo sabrán de lo que hice con el equipo del Uchiha, eso no lo vi venir, tendré que mantenerme de perfil bajo…Te maldigo Jinchuriki)

Mientras eso sucedía el combate había comenzado de forma muy directa y siniestra con la lanza y escudo, el Anbu Ne, a pesar de que su estilo de ataque debía ser de pelea callejera y torpe, ahora era directo y mortal por cada estocada de la lanza que le aplicaba al rubio.

Para el Anbu Ne eso era nuevo para él, había luchado ante shinobis, ninjas renegados y otros anbus con armas estándares como Kunais, Shurikens, Bo, Ninjatos y Katanas, y con esa arma era muy distinta, apenas o tenia nula experiencia con una arma de naginata, pero esa era mucho más larga y filosa.

``Naruto´´ (Anbu Ne): Eso es lo mejor que tienes mocoso?

Solamente le recibió un ataque ofensivo de la lanza hacia el torso del ``anbu´´.

Naruto: Un guerrero lucha, no se esconde, vamos demuéstrame lo que eres capaz de hacer, y no esconderte.

``Naruto´´(Anbu Ne): Como quieras mocoso.

El espartano ya lo tenía listo para penetrarlo pero solamente vio que se le había escapado entre las manos.

Naruto: (Shunshin no Jutsu-(Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante))

Y detrás del espartano, el Impostor tenia preparado con una Tanto que había sacado de su bolsa listo para rematar al chico que estaba esperando que su ``final 'del espartano.

``Naruto´´(Anbu Ne): ¡Muere de una vez!

Justamente en el último segundo el rubio bloqueo el ataque de la tanto dejando perplejo al Anbu, según los reportes de sus compañeros y la de su Amo, el chico debería ser débil, torpe, inútil y bueno para nada, pero ahora estaba un guerrero directo, con intensión asesina en matar. Y para el horror del Anbu, naruto le daba una sonrisa sádica.

Naruto: Si est es lo mejor que tienes, pues que lastima, ahora es mi turno.

El anbu no pudo hacer de nuevo su Sunshin no Jutsu al ser golpeado sin piedad alguna con el escudo del bronce, que sintió que lo golpeaba con un mazo o con una tacleada de mayor fuerza. Y desafortunadamente el Anbu ne que trataba de recomponerse del golpe el rubio seguía golpeándolo desde la cabeza y torso por parte del espartano que no le daría descanso, una guerra sin cuartel hacia el.

Naruto: Vamos, ni si quiera he usado mis otras objetos, y eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, tu solamente eres un impostor.

Luego de eso se lanzaba pero en vez de un ataque frontal, el hacia un seguimiento en forma de ziz-zag pero en vez de utilizar la lanza, utilizaría su puño para aprovechar el desorientamiento del impostor.

Pero tanto el Impostor y el rubio ahora sin armamento porque primero el rubio había guardado sus armas hacia su espalda, mientras que el impostor había perdido su Tanto debido los golpes constantes del escudo del espartano.

Ambos golpes, fueron tan fuertes que se habían impulsado hacia atrás de la arena, para el Espartano, estaba en los barandales del lado donde estaban los gennis, mientras que el Anbu, que ya sentía que su Henge ya estaba por romperse, sabía que tenía una última oportunidad para vencerlo y saco las ultimas shurikens que le quedaban en su en su pantalón.

``Naruto´´(Anbu Ne): (Esta es mi última oportunidad, todo por el bien de konoha y por Danzo-Sama)

Mientras que el rubio a pesar que cayó bien y de pie en los barandales, se estaba agarrando la parte de su herida que le había golpeado el impostor, y trataba de no sucumbir ante el dolor, pero aún le dolía y notaba peligro en el ambiente y saco su escudo para su siguiente jugada

Naruto: (Así que buscas daño colateral para el bien de la momia, veremos como resulta.)

El rubio a pesar de que aún no estaba recuperado completamente, no dejaría que esa herida le hiciera mecha en su combate, pero al presentir que su impostor iba a planear algo y uno de gran magnitud preparo su escudo en modo defensivo para evitar un ataque.

Pero cuando ya estaba por planear su jugada vio unas kunais y shurikens dirigiéndose hacia él y noto algo que no vieron los demás algo que si lo golpearía duro si no actuaba pronto.

Naruto: (Maldición tengo que pasar al plan B y comenzar a ponerme serio)

Mientras eso sucedia el impostor le había colocado en las kunais acompañado con las shurikens bombas de humos para preparar fuego de cobertura y planear asesinarlo de forma sigilosa y cumplir su misión.

``Naruto´´(Anbu Ne): (Por el bien de Konoha) Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- (Jutsu: Clon de Sombra Shuriken)

El Impostor ``rubio´´ había lanzado una docena de kunais y shuriken junto con algunos sellos explosivos y bombas de humos para aturdir y así debilitar al jinchuriki, según sus experiencias y las practicas, no podría sobrevivir a una técnica de Rango A y acompañado con los sellos explosivos, era su oportunidad en la que ha estado esperando

Y en línea directa recuperaba su tanto que se le había caído ahora con la nube de las explosiones

``Naruto´´(Anbu Ne): Sairento Kiringu (Asesinato Silencioso)

El Anbu hubiera tenido éxito tal como lo hubiera diseñado su amo si no fuera porque luego de despegarse el humo denso de las bombas de humo y los sellos explosivos, se le aparecía una sorpresa nada agradable para él.

De frente de él se encontraba el rubio espartano totalmente ileso en los barandales que estaba sujetando si no que su escudo había soportados por el centenar de kunais y shurikens lanzados hacia el.

Lo peor es que no estaba solo, sino que todas las gradas donde rodeaba los barandales estaban en fila irrompible de 5 espartanos rubios con sus escudos en modo defensivos.

Naruto: Funciono mi Formación de Falange, eso es lo mejor que tienes Impostor de segunda.

Por primera vez, el Anbu comenzaba a sucumbir ante la situación, ese chico que debía ser débil, inútil y el ultimo muerto le ha estado dando la peores de las luchas que ha tenido, él era uno de los hombres más fuertes de los más leales a Danzo, y no podría vencer a un simple gennin

``Naruto´´(Anbu Ne): (No puede estar pasando)

El rubio que veía que el impostor estaba quieto y con eso aprovecharía la siguiente fase.

Naruto: Si eso es lo mejor que tienes, que penas me das…ahora es mi turno impostor.

Mientras preparaba su estrategia final mandaba a los 5 espartanos, que eran unos clones sólidos para distraerlo para comenzar la siguiente movida. Mientras sacaba su arma principal daba por su amada Athena.

Mientras que el original estaba viendo como derrotar al Impostor, los 5 clones comenzaban a rodearlo y el Anbu ya sabía que se estaba acabando el tiempo del henge del Jinchuriki, sabía que aún le quedaba un ataque más para derrotar a los 5 espartanos que lo tenían rodeado con sus lanzas.

``Naruto´´(Anbu Ne): No es mi momento de perder esto se acaba Enjin Ranbu-(Danza Salvaje Circular)

Para el anbu que aún le quedaba sus últimas fuerzas hacia una serie de combos de golpes y tajadas hacia los 5 clones espartanos y luego de vencer al último clon, pensaba que todo había acabado.

``Naruto´´(Anbu Ne): (Por fin…se acabó…lo he logrado)

Pero justamente que iba a recuperar su aliento desde el cielo de la arena de combate aparecía el rubio ahora con un par de armas encendidas en una llama brillante envolviéndola se dirigía hacia sus pies.

Naruto: Es tu fin impostor, Katon: Jigoku no ichigeki-(Elemento Fuego: Golpe Infernal)

Las espadas del caos habían enterrado el suelo donde estaba el anbu ne donde fue recibido por el golpe explosivo del fuego mandándolo a volar pero no tuvo un aterrizaje para nada bonito porque el rubio saltaba hacia el anbu y con una de sus espadas le enterraba una en su estómago hiriéndolo de gravedad al impostor hasta que lo agarró del cuello y lo lanzaba hacia la pared de la arena donde aterrizo de forma dura causando un gran estruendo y grandes telarañas en el suelo debido al golpe del rubio.

Naruto ahora que había acabado todo se dirigía hacia el moribundo impostor donde con todo el dolor, tenía todo los huesos fracturados, los órganos desgarrados, todo el chakra en cero al igual que sus armas estaban destruidas y miraba con odio hacia el jinchuriki.

Naruto: Un guerrero de verdad no se esconde, ¿ahora demuéstrame quien eres tú?

En el campo de la arena, el anbu que estaba en el suelo se le había acabado el tiempo de su henge y lo revertia y demostraba su verdadero perfil para la vista de todos.

Se trataba de un joven de 18 a 20 años de edad, llevaba lo que era una máscara ANBU con patrones rojos con la kanji de ``Ne´´ en el centro de su máscara, y notaba sus rasgos como la de su piel bronceada con el cabello castaño y espigado y con sus ojos cafés, llevaba vestido el uniforme estándar de todo ANBU de Konoha que se trataba de una armadura gris en su torso y sobre una camisa negra al igual que sus pantalones negros, tenía unas muñequeras metálicas que le llegaban hasta los antebrazos, también portaba unas sandalias negras de combate, pero casi todo su uniforme estaba ensangrentado y ya apunto de desmoronarse.

(Imagien a Kinoto, es el Ex-compañero de Kinoe/Tenzou/Yamato cuando estaba en Raiz)

El rubio ahora que la amenaza se había terminado se dirigía hacia el Anbu mientras el intentaba de forma muy débil de incorporarse de pie pero debido que ya estaba, totalmente destrozado solamente podría mirar a su verdugo.

Kinoto (Anbu Ne): El anciano y débil de Sarutobi mostro mucha benevolencia contigo….da lo mismo cuantos de nosotros terminemos cayendo…siempre apareceremos otro quien se enfrentara a ti maldito Demonio.

Solamente el rubio solamente se burlaba con ironía hacia el anbu que sabía que andaba en las ultimas.

Naruto: Todos terminaran cayendo mi querido Anbu-san.

Kinoto (Anbu Ne): Tu presencia nos traerá la muerte de Konoha.

Naruto: Entonces prepárate para tu final, mi querido Impostor.

 **ADVERTENCIA-EN ESA PARTE CONTIENE ESCENAS VIOLENTA Y GORE…se recomienda discreción**

Kinoto no tenía ni tiempo para reaccionar luego de que su cuerpo estuviera destrozado, como el espartano de repente lo agarraba del cuello de una manera brutal que estaba estrangulando al anbu que ya se le olvidaba lo que era la emoción que debía olvidar por parte de su amo….el Miedo, ahora sentía cada parte de cuerpo lo que era el miedo y el terror de morir de una manera horrible por parte del chico, luego le dio un golpe de manera dura y contundente hacia las costillas rompiéndolas casi la mayoría de ellas, luego comenzó a golpearlo en el torso y del estomago , casi la mayoría de los espectadores, sean gennin, los jounin, y el Hokage y sus consejeros se estremecieron y encogerse después de cada golpe.

Finalmente luego del veinteavo puñetazo en el estómago del Anbu, comenzó con golpearlo en la pared del estadio estremeciendo de nuevo a los espectadores con tan…crueldad posible, ni siquiera los más sádicos como Ibiki, Anko o alguno de los Jounin Jinchurikis vieron tanta crueldad y sadismo en cierta persona, siquiera los más veteranos como ciertos ancianos vieron tanta crueldad, que solamente estaban comparados por los primeros hokages o por el mismísimo Madara.

Luego de algunos golpes brutales, el rubio que aun sujetaba le daba una cabezazo que le abría la frente del Anbu ya totalmente ensangrentado tanto la del Anbu y la del Espartano, luego dejaba caer ya el cuerpo moribundo, le daba una patada en el estómago retorciéndose del dolor y para rematar otra patada pero en la boca sacudiéndola con agresividad, provocando que el Anbu escupiera tanto la sangre y algunos dientes ya rotos por los golpes, ya comenzaba a respirar con dificultad porque ya sus pulmones estaban colapsados y llenos de sangre luego de que sus costillas estuvieran rotas…en pocas palabras, ya era un cuerpo literalmente hecho trizas.

Luego de darle un último cabezazo agarraba otra vez del cuello para mandarlo a lanzar con fuerza hacia la estatua de unos brazos haciendo un sello ,pero no se dirigía hacia la estatua, si no más hacia arriba donde estaba una pantalla gigante electrónico donde el pobre anbu fue lanzado como si fuera una muñeca de trapo hacia la pantalla donde fue destruida debido al impacto lanzado del cuerpo del anbu y caía estrituposamente hacia el suelo donde su columna vertebral y las piernas ya están destrozada debido a los últimos golpes y ya comenzaban a sangrar debido a hemorragias internas, fracturas expuestas e internas, desgarros y traumas en todos los cuerpos.

Mientras que el anbu trataba de huir arrastrándose hacia el árbitro Hayate pero el pobre Jounin también estaba petrificado del miedo al ver la barbarie del rubio, jamás se había creído que ese chico amable, tonto e hiperactivo, fuera tan cruel, despiadado, frio, y con una sed de sangre jamás vista, ni siquiera los grandes traidores como Orochimaru, Itachi y Madara Uchiha, el espartano caminaba hacia el anbu y lo volvía a levantar del cuello estrangulando de forma lenta haciéndolo sufrir cada vez más hasta que ya quería poner fin a su sufrimiento al utilizar sus pulgares a cegarlo de sus ojos dando un grito de dolor y terror que helo a todos lo del estadio, y ya para poner fin a su vida le aplicaba una llave colocando sus brazos debajo del cuello para así romperlos con facilidad sin necesidad de gritos por parte del anbu que caía sin vida en el suelo.

Luego de acabar con la masacre por parte del rubio estaba esperando las reacciones de todos y no se quedaron con las expectativas de esa….brutalidad por parte del nuevo Naruto ahora en su modo Gore.

Ahora que todo había acabado estaba esperando que reaccionaran la mayoría de los espectadores que todavía seguían en silencio

Y, esas fueron las reacciones de todos ellos

Para el Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, estaba sin habla, Jamás había visto tanta barbarie y brutalidad en un solo partido, estaba viendo a su ``nieto´´ adoptivo de un niño alegre, hiperactivo y con grandes sueños, a uno muy frio, violento, salvaje y sádico, pero aun con toque de honor, valor y con determinación con voluntad de fuego, se estaba arrepintiendo de que iba a punto de descalificarlo ,pero al ver a los consejeros, y al equipo 7, sabría que rodaran muchas cabezas por tal corrupción, pero estaba satisfecho de que Naruto hallara pasado esa prueba de fuego tan dura, y una muy difícil al enfrentar ante uno de los subordinados de su Rival Danzo, ahora esperaba de que Naruto no cayera en el lado oscuro.

Mientras tanto los jounins hubo varias reacciones, las de los Jinchurkis estaba sin habla, ellos habían visto una batalla sangrienta sin límites, ello sabían que él había sufrido mucho por se jinchuriki pero aun asi gracias a su charla espiritual con sus bijuus les había dicho que el aún no ha caído en la oscuridad, sino algo mas está en el interior del rubio, mientras que Tokiwa, estaba interesada en el chico y pensaba que el seria el chico que pidiera matrimonio de Shizuka, al igual que Shibuki a pesar de que estaba impactado de la nueva personalidad, estaba tranquilo en que hallara ganado, también estaban las reacciones de los Jounin de Konoha, sobre todo la de su Sensei Kakashi que jamás había pensado que ese chico fuera un tremendo pero brutal guerrero al igual estaban sorprendidos tanto Kurenai , Asuma y Guy.

Los únicos que no estaban para nada felices eran los Jounin de Suna y Oto no estaban complacidos, al ver un nuevo guerrero, ese jinchuriki le causaría muchos problemas si no lo detendrían para sus planes.

Para los gennins, pues hubo de todo, casi todos estaban impactados, traumados y aterrados al ver la brutalidad, para los de konoha no sabían que pensar, para los equipos que dudaban de el, ahora estaban pensando en retirarse para no enfrenarse ante él, para ciertos chicos estaban tanto enfadados y celosos pero también pero también con mucho miedo si se enfrentarán a él, tales como Sasuke, Kiba, Neji,, mientras que otros equipos, estaban analizando si valía la pena si estar en las preliminares, pero casi todas la chicas a pesar de la brutalidad las chicas estaban excitadas, con un gran sonrojo por ver el torso tonificado del rubio al ver como luchaba como un verdadero guerrero, y ya estaban planeando planes de cita o matrimonio para el guerrero espartano.

Mientras tanto no todo era felicidad, porque ciertos consejeros no estaban para nada felices, al ver la brutalidad, crueldad y ferocidad, sabía que sus planes de dominar al jinchuriki del Kyuubi fueron destruidos, ahora tendrían que deshacerse del antes de que sea demasiado tarde para sus planes de conquista mundial.

Pero solamente cierta encapuchada estaba feliz pero molesta al ver que su guerrero vivo y sobreviviendo a tal lucha sin cuartel, pero molesta porque le había dicho que no se llevara de más ante el anbu pero bueno, ahora tendría que entrenarlo mejor para tener un mejor control de su ira y la de su poder.

Pero los únicos que no estaban para nada contentos eran los consejeros que veía al chico destruir todo los planes que le tenían al Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, tenía un plan simple pero efectivo creado por los consejeros principales Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane y Danzo Shimura.

Todo comenzó cuando dos miembros del equipo 7 apenas si sobrevivieron a los 4 dias en el bosque de la muerte, luego de que fueran emboscados y casi asesinados por el Sennin Traidor de Orochimaru, había ``asesinado´´ a su compañero Naruto y marcado con el sello maldito del cielo a Sasuke

Y luego de ser casi asesinados por tres miembros de Oto, pero a pesar de que los miembros del equipo 9 y 10 trataron de defenderlos pero hasta que un despertar oscuro despertó en el uchiha luego de la activación de la primera fase del sello maldito derrotando a uno de los miembros de Oto al romperle los brazos.

Tanto Sasuke y Sakura sabían que al entrar en la torre serian descalificados, pero se tomaron la sorpresa en que se habían encontrado con un ``Anbu ´´ que debían pasar hacia un cuarto oscuro donde se encontraba los tres consejeros y les había dicho que enviaba uno de sus subordinados para suplantar a su compañero caído para que su equipo no fuera descalificado y asi pasar la tercera ronda,

Todo era perfecto para los ancianos, hasta que un fantasma se le Aparicio y le arruino todo planes y expuesto la corrupción que han hecho las momias.

Sin duda rodaran muchas cabezas luego de acabar los exámenes chunnin.

Pero ahora….

Naruto: Y bien ``Jiji´´? Que dices ahora?

Hiruzen solamente suspiro al ver que tendría mucho papeleo y dolores de cabeza de ahora en adelante pero tendría que aceptar de que gano justa pero brutal su pelea.

Hiruzen: Felicidades Naruto-kun, has demostrado que eres el verdadero naruto y también has desenmascarado a ese Anbu por suplantarlo, aunque lo hubieras dejado vivo para interrogarlo.

Naruto: Hmp, Los anbus jamás dirán la verdad, y no sabremos hasta descubrir la raíz del problema

El rubio terminado diciendo hacia cierta momia tuerta que se quedó rígido al mirlarlo de forma penetrante para darle un terror hacia el anciano.

Hiruzen: Bueno, cumplisteis con tu parte, puedes unirte a los demás, podrán descansar una hora porque hay que arreglar el tablero, luego comenzaremos con las preliminares.

Con eso el rubio subía hacia las escaleras donde lo estaba esperando la Diosa Athena y notaba que no estaba nada contenta por la parte de no excederse con el Anbu, pero sabría que terminaría bien con ella, si podría salir con vida de su diosa.

Mientras tanto en el bosque de la muerte.

Se encontraba un sujeto vestido con capa blanca donde estaba examinando todos los bosques destrozados donde el sujeto miraba la sangre que aún seguía fresca donde hace unos días estaba enterrado el cuerpo de Naruto.

El sujeto solamente miraba el caos que había y solamente notaba que la presencia había desaparecido momentáneamente.

¿?: Asi que has regresado, no debisteis haber regresado de la muerte Kratos, tú y tu Heredero caerán en nuestras manos, y no importa las personas que mueran, se hará ante la voluntad de los dioses.

Y con eso se retiraba del lugar con un flash de llamas para reportarlo ante su jefe.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Bueno, creo que es mi primera vez que escribo una escena muy fuerte con lo que es de una pelea sangrienta con Gore, solamente me falta tener experiencia escribiendo Lemons o Limes pero al menos es un inicio

Muy bien como sabran ya Naruto ahora con el poder y temperamente de su ancestro Kratos, no ha tenido ni piedad con el Anbu Ne al demostrar una probada del poder de un Guerrero espartano, y no tuvo clemencia al masacrarlo como si nada.

Y bueno, en estos días estaré armando como serán las preliminares para el siguiente capítulo, será original, único y algunos insólitos que sean de su agrado.

Y bueno vamos bien en las parejas

Por el momento las parejas para Naruto están asi

Athena (Diosa de la Sabiduria y la Guerra) Principal

Opciones de parejas.

Tsukuyomi (Diosa de la Luna) (Usare una Oc girl para su avatar)

Amaterasu (Diosa del Sol) (al igual usare una Oc como su avatar)

Shinigami (Diosa de la Muerte) (también una Oc)

Yo aún sigo buscando las oc, si no me pueden recomendar que avatar que quedaría bien las chicas.

Ayame Ichiraku

Fuu (Jincuriki de Choumei)

Yugito Nii (Jinchuriki de Matatabi)

Shion

Koyuki Kazana

Anko Mitarashi

Yugao Uzuki

Kurenai Yuhi

Hana Inuzuka

Mei Terumi

Kurotsuchi

Sabaku no Temari

Shizuka de Nadeshiko

Tenten

Nuevas opciones

Afrodita (Diosa del Amor)

Artemisa (Diosa de la Caza)

Persenfone (Esposa secuestrada de Hades)

Pandora

Haku Yuki (vere como le hago como sobrevivio ella)

Mikoto Uchiha

Hana Hyuuga

Hanai Hyuuga

Tayuya

Karin

Kin Tsuchi

Reina Sara

Y en cuanto a Hinata, la veo muy difícil, no creo que este apta para estar con un Naruto siendo sanguinario, sádico y cruel con los villanos, a pesar de que pueda calmarlo, nada detendrá de ahora en adelante al Fantasma de Konoha.

Mientras las otras opciones como Konan, Hera, Demeter, Gaia, serán como antagonistas en este fic, o al menos de que me argumenten si merecen estar con el espartano

Y en cuanto a los aliados como Poseidon y Hades, la veo difícil ellos odiaban a Kratos y creo que todos los dioses estarán en una alianza para matar al descediente de Kratos.

¿Le gustaría si en las preliminares fuera eliminado o descalificado Sasuke y Sakura?

¿Tambien le gustarían unas palizas a Kiba, Neji, o a Kabuto?

¿Quién ha sido el sujeto que Aparicio en el bosque de la muerte?

¿Qué contrato de invocación le gustaría para Naruto?

Que no sean, ni Sapos, Serpiente o unos usados como Dragones o Fenix.

Que sea algo nuevo y único.

Y bueno espero sus propuestas, dudas, consejos, peticiones para el próximo capitulo

Muy bien con eso me retiro

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Capítulo 3: Relajación y Retribución

Que hay amigos, como se encuentran si se que debí actualizarme desde hace una semana, pero se me cruzo el fic de Fairy Tail y otros proyectos de la universidad, la universidad me está agotando cada vez peor, si no es ética profesional, es Francés que estoy recursando, y si no es francés es el Ingles básico…pero bueno, el lado bueno de todo es que ya me queda un mes de clases para salir de vacaciones

Les agradezco mucho por todo su apoyo en el fic de God of War, no me había dado cuenta de que todos estaban esperando que alguien hiciera esa grandiosa saga.

Y bueno amigos también me tome el tiempo para escribir y buscar referencias, desde las diosas, armas, antagonistas y sobretodo las habilidades en las cuales nuestro rubio espartano usara en este fic

Y una vez terminando comencemos.

Pero antes….

Quiero agradecerles a….

El crítico 2040: Hola amigo, gracias por dar preferencia y gusto al fic, y sip ya vera Bashings en el Uchiha emo, la Banshee de Sakura, en el ``perro´´ de Kiba, y en el arrogante y segundo emo de Neji y al arrogante de Kabuto, en cuanto a Hinata…creo que veré un nuevo destino para ella, y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

aten92: Hola amigo, como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y si se me olvido la parte del orgasmo para nuestra querida Hebi Hime, pero ya pronto veremos el lado sensual de Anko y sip habrá muchos bashings para Sasuke y Sakura y ahora que quieren ver palizas para Kabuto, Neji y Kiba y también gracias por la recomendación del contrato de invocación y en cuanto a las chicas gracias por tu preferencia y sip ahora le di un toque, aunque fuera poco le di vida para este fic y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Alexzero: hola amigo, gracia por dar preferencia en el fic y me alegro que te hay gustado la parte de la paliza mortal para el Anbu Ne y sip ahora todos vieron la brutalidad de lo que es capaz de hacer el descendiente de Kratos y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

alexander1993: Hola amigo, gracias por dar preferencia al fic y me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy gracias por las opciones de las chicas al igual que de las las invocaciones, y bueno espero que sea de tu agrado el siguiente capítulo de hoy amigo.

: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy bueno como había prometido que habrá palizas y Bashings para Sakura, Sasuke y Kiba pues las habrá para hoy y buena idea de las eliminatorias al igual los dioses y semidioses.

Gerymaru: Hola amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y gracias por tu preferencias a las opciones que hay de chicas en el harem y al igual que Hinata bueno tengo una idea para la chica Hyuuga y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Destructor Apocalipsis: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y bueno me alegro que te guste el Gore y la brutal paliza para el Anbu y si Naruto es digno ser el descendiente de Kratos y veras la próxima paliza para el Uchiha y gracias por la recomendación del contrato de invocación y bueno veremos un nuevo destino para Hinata y bueno disfruta el capítulo de hoy amigo.

fanfic meister: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado y sip de ahora en adelante nadie detendrá al ``Fantasma de la Hoja´´ y gracias por las recomendaciones de las armas, al paso de los capítulos se revelaran las armas en su momento, y también te agradezco las invocaciones son muy buenas y también te agradezco la opción de las chicas son muy buenas opciones y bueno ya le encontré un nuevo destino para Hinata y seguro que todo estaremos conformes, y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

arcanine9407: Hola chicos/as como andan jejej me alegro que hayan gustado el capítulo de hoy y sip habrá palizas, masacres, y mas bashings para las Momias, para la serpiente y para el uchiha, y bueno seguro que les encantaran las preliminares únicas e originales que les tengo y bueno espero que sea de su agrado el siguiente capítulo de hoy amigos/as.

Shadow Moon Black Dragon: Hola amigo, me allegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y veo que encontró otro gran fan de los Quick Time Event, y ya pronto, veremos caer a Kabuto y también te agradezco las opciones de los contratos de invocación y gracias por felicitarme al hacer mi primer gore, sé que soy nuevo en eso pero me estoy adaptando y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Zafir09: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y sip ese Impostor tuvo su merecido y lo pago con su vida, y bueno, tengo una idea mejor para el Uchiha y la Haruno, en vez de descalificarlos les tengo algo peor para ellos y ya pronto veremos quién es el enviado de los dioses que está en Konoha y gracias por las opciones de las chicas y también para las otras chicas, y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Seikishi-Kenshi: Hola amigo, como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y sip como sabrán, nadie notaron la presencia de la Diosa Athena, y veremos sus expresiones y reacciones, sobretodo de las chicas y si el Sandaime ya está tomando las riendas y seguro que habrá rodar cabezas en el consejo y sus consejeros luego de la treta de los ancianos y los miembros del equipo 7 y bueno esperar quien fue el enviado de los dioses y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Kamigami no kami-Kurai senshI: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y me alegro que te gustara la parte de gore y sip habrá mucho más problemas para los villanos y gracias por apoyarme en el harem jejje, y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Yamil: Hola amigo como andas me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y sip habrá muchos gore y bashings y bueno ahí está el capítulo de hoy.

DemonDragon210: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y si gracias por comprenderme en los dioses, como sabrás en la historia tanto Poseidón y Hades le tiene un gran odio hacia Kratos por muchos motivos y si no te preocupes por lo de Hana, y también gracias por las recomendaciones de los contratos de invocación y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Termineitors: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y gracias por el consejo del contrato, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y bueno amigo veo que te gusto la parte del nuevo poder de Naruto ahora con el legado de Kratos y veras que contrato del di al rubio y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy.

Capítulo 3: Relajación y Retribución

Nos encontramos en el 5 día en la torre en el centro del campo de Entrenamiento # 44 o mejor conocido como el bosque de la muerte, estamos en plenas preliminares luego de que 12 equipos de diferentes aldeas llegaran a la torre en plena segunda ronda de los exámenes chunnin, ya se iban a preparar para una rondas eliminatorias de las preliminares..

Hasta que un fantasma se le Aparicio a todos y demostró el terror de todos luego de que derrotara de una manera brutal al impostor de Naruto quien el desafortunado era un Anbu que cayó en manos del espartano.

Debido los daños y la destrucción del campo de batalla, se tenían que arreglar tanto las gradas, las paredes cuarteadas, el suelo destruido y también la pantalla gigante electrónica arreglada, se tomarían un buen rato, hasta ese momento el Sandaime les indico que se tomaran un descanso hasta nuevo aviso, y que deben decidir quién quiere seguir en el examen y los que no puedan retirarse.

La mayoría de los gennis estaban desde sus habitaciones, en la sala principal, sala de espera o en algunos casos en el comedor. Excepto ciertas personas.

En los pasillos se encontraban nuestra pareja preferida donde se dirigían hacia un lugar tranquilo y discreto para hablar de lo sucedido.

Athena: Bueno por lo menos tenemos un tiempo para descansar.

Naruto: ¿Sigues molesta por lo anterior?

Athena: ¿Tu qué crees? Naruto-Kun, te dije que no te dejaras llevar por la ira, sabía que tu podrías ganarle sin problema alguno, pero ahora creo que levantamos sospechas por tus nuevos poderes.

Naruto: No creo, ellos vieron más mi salvaje actuación que mis poderes, de hecho note a todos sus presencia que estaban aterrados…bueno casi.

Athena: Si te refieres a esas zorras, ni crean que dejare que toquen a mi hombre.

Naruto: Ehh desde cuando estas celosa Athena-Chan?

Athena: He estado esperando desde milenios para estar contigo, que para que una zorra oportunista te tenga, yo te amo y te prefiero como estés, no importa lo que me pase, estaré contigo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Naruto: Vamos Athena-Chan igual yo te he estado esperando mucho tiempo pero tampoco no es para ponerte celosa, y además…

No pudo decir más cuando notaba que comenzaba a abrirse un poco la herida de su torso preocupando un poco la pelirroja.

Athena: Todavía no estas al 100% Naruto-Kun, tu ultimo rival sabia en donde atacarte.

Naruto: Lose, aun siento la herida punzante, pero tolerare el dolor hasta el final

Athena: Para nada, una vez que busquemos una habitación, yo misma te curare para las preliminares.

Naruto: Gracias por la ayuda, pero en ese momento creo que no hay más….

¿?: ¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú?

Una voz detrás de ellos los interrumpió a nuestra pareja donde dirigieron su atención hacia un joven que se acercaba al rubio y notaba que estaba agitado al suponer a la pareja que estaba corriendo al seguir al espartano, se trataba de un joven de unos 22 años de edad de mediana estatura, tenía el pelo castaño que estaba siendo mantenido con una cola de caballo, ojos oscuros y una cicatriz que cruzaba en el puente de su nariz. Lleva el traje estándar de los chunnin de konoha completo y su protector en la frente, sandalias negras y el chaleco táctico Chunnin tradicional de Konoha.

Naruto:!Iruka-Sensei!

Iruka: Naruto ¿Qué te paso? Te vez…..

Naruto: ¡Diferente! Nah digamos que tuve un nuevo despertar luego de burlar la muerte.

Iruka: ¿Tu? Casi morirás, pero ¿Cómo sobrevivisteis?

Naruto: Pura voluntad en jamás darse por vencido ,y además de que alguien me salvo la vida.

Para el chunnin estaba agradecido por la pelirroja que había sábado a su ``hermano menor´´ había escuchado luego de la masacre que le había hecho con un impostor suyo al igual que desenmascarar la corrupción del equipo 7 y de los consejeros del hokage. Para su opinión de él estaba muy molesto y decepcionado de Sasuke y Sakura y se estaba arrepintiendo luego de colocarlo en ese equipo.

Iruka: Le estoy eternamente agradecido por salvar a Naruto-san, el es una persona importante para mí y gracias por ayudarlo en entrar a la segunda fase. Eh….

Athena: Nariko Asamiya Iruka-San, fue un placer y un deber en salvar a Naruto-kun luego de luchar con una serpiente y curar sus heridas, pero ahora necesitamos descansar hasta que nos avisen Hokage-Sama.

Iruka: De hecho es por eso que los andaba buscando, por el combate que tuvisteis Naruto tuvieron que posponer hasta mañana a la primera hora de la mañana, y sus habitaciones por cortesía de Hokage-Sama, se les dará una habitación especial para ustedes.

Naruto: De verdad…y ¿qué paso con mi ``equipo´´?

Iruka: Ellos están con los demás en konoha en habitaciones mixtas. Ustedes se han ganado una Suite V.I.P por parte de Hokage-Sama, te lo mereces Naruto y Nariko.

Naruto: Le agradezco mucho por la noticia Iruka-Sensei, ya estábamos desesperados en buscar un lugar para descansar, me alegro el día.

Iruka: Te lo mereces, luego de derrotar al Anbu y humillar a los consejeros, nadie ha podido hacer eso y tú lo has hecho lo imposible.

Naruto: Jej, esa es mi especialidad, vencer lo imposible.

Iruka: Ni que lo digas, bueno chicos, me tengo que retirar, antes de retirarme, su habitación es el #117 los estaré viendo en las gradas, te deseo buena suerte Naruto, y Nariko, cuide mucho de el

Nariko (Athena): no hay problema Iruka-San, lo estaré cuidando a el de ahora en adelante, con su permiso nos retiramos

Y con eso el Chunnin se retiraba a la pareja ya aliviada al encontrar un lugar para descansar y feliz al que tuvieron una Suite para ellos solos sobre todo para la pelirroja que estaba muy animada al saber que dormirían juntos con su adorado Espartano. Y luego de unos minutos encontraron la habitación #117

Ya con las llaves abrieron la Puerta de la habitación se quedaron boquiabiertos luego de ver la Suite en la que hospedarían.

La Suite tenia decoraciones temática orientales y con apariencia de ser lujosa, muy parecida las habitaciones de los Daimyos o la de las familiares de clanes como la de Hyuuga o Uchiha, tenían una habitación con cama matrimonial, sala principal, comedor, cocina, armario, almacén un Jacuzzi y una vista del bosque de la muerte pero desde el cielo.

Nariko (Athena): Vaya, eso es mucho mejor que los palacios de Atenas o los propios palacios del Olimpo, lo bueno que podremos descansar, no es así.

Naruto : Si, lo bueno que Hokage-Sama por fin ya se está enderezando y dejara de sucumbir con los consejeros o por el uchiha.

Nariko (Athena): Ya era hora, pero ahora necesito que te metas al Jacuzzi, tengo un método para que te cures lo más pronto posible.

Naruto: De acuerdo Athena-Chan o mejor Nariko-Chan.

Nariko (Athena) : Siempre me llamaras Athena o Nariko, pero para tener el perfil bajo, prefiero que me llames Nariko para que nadie sepa de mi anterior vida como Diosa.

Naruto: de acuerdo, será lo mejor, bien preparare el agua, te estaré esperando.

Y con eso el espartano despojaba desde sus armas dejándolas a un lado, y se quitaba la poca ropa que tenía, desde sus shorts, sus rodilleras y sus sandalias, mientras que la pelirroja hacia una Magia de sello sellando toda la sala para evitar. Curiosos y metiches indeseables así aislando toda la suite para la pareja.

Ahora que Naruto estaba en el jacuzzi relajando sus músculos y liberando tensión se estaba relajando luego de un día agitado podría estar por siempre en ese lugar pero le gustaba más luchar contra nuevos enemigos mucho más poderosos, para el por parte de su descendiente todo un espartano luchara hasta el último aliento y hasta el último hombre, sin opción de rendirse, luchar por la gloria y el honor.

Naruto: (Oh genial, se siente tan bien, qué más puedo pedir)

Con ese deseo que había pedido detrás del rubio se metía la pelirroja semidesnuda en el jacuzzi abrazando detrás de él, para el chico estaba tratando de no desmayarse por sentir los grandes y suaves senos de la chica, y para la pelirroja estaba totalmente animada al ver que el rubio estaba sonrojado al sentir la sensualidad suya.

Nariko (Athena) : Veo que te gusto mucho Naruto-Kun, aprendí varios trucos y enseñanzas de mi querida hermana Afrodita, pero ahora necesito que estés relajado porque con estas aguas podre sanar la herida que tienes.

Naruto: Te lo dejo todo en tus manos Nariko-Chan.

La pelirroja asintió y coloco sus manos en el torso lesionado del rubio y con el agua caliente del jacuzzi comenzó su acción en ayudarlo en comenzarlo en curarlo al chico con la magia que tenía, para el chico comenzó a sentir mucho calor y dolor en la parte lesionada de su torso.

Nariko: Naruto-kun, cierra los ojos y concéntrate solo así podrás libera un poco de tu poder.

El espartano asintió cerrando sus ojos y a pesar que sentía el dolor de la recuperación, sentía toda la energía dada por Kurama y Kratos y ya se estaban encargando de que sus heridas del torso, el cuerpo tenso al igual que su poder, sentía todos los recuerdos de su Bijuu y la de su descendiente, un montón de habilidades, técnicas, jutsus, que se estaba memorizando para poder hacerlos de manera práctica, durante unos minutos ya no sentía mucho dolor de hecho sentía otra vez la misma sensación en sus labios, y como sentía que una lengua le jugaba con la suya, se sentía esa sensación que aun quería sentir y abrió los ojos y enfrente de él se encontraba Nariko besándolo con dulzura y con lujuria.

Nariko: Veo que ya estas mucho mejor.

Naruto: Gracias Nariko-Chan, fue muy buena idea la concentración, pude recordar más habilidades de Kratos.

Nariko: Me alegro que hayas encontrado las habilidades que tenías sellado, pero aun así debemos entrenar todas las habilidades que tienes, ahora que tu chakra se fusiono con la magia de Kratos ahora tienes muchas ventajas. Especiales

Naruto: ¿Cuáles son esas ventajas especiales?

Nariko: Como lo sabrás, utilizaste una habilidad de Katon (Elemento Fuego) fue combinado con el Fuego de Ares pero luego de que entrenes o luches contra otros rivales se despertaran otros elementos tuyos conservados, en total tienes más de 10 elementos desbloqueados en tu interior. Solamente hay que pulirlos para poder usar a tu agrado.

Naruto: Genial, ¿quieres ir a Cenar Nariko-Chan?

Nariko: Por supuesto Naruto-kun.

Luego de que se limpiaran y ponerse ropa limpia la pareja se dirigió hacia un comedor único en la cual estaba decorando de una Cena romántica para ellos solos, luego de apagar las luces, disfrutaron la luz natural de la luna, ambos estaban disfrutando de una cena completamente de Sushi, Onigiri por mera coincidencia dos platos de Ramen.

Para Nariko (Athena) estaba disfrutando la cena de la Suite junto con el rubio al igual que la comida oriental era mucho más variada y deliciosa, sobre todo por el Sushi y el Ramen, ambos la estaban pasando muy bien para la pareja, luego de comer con satisfacción, ambos decidieron dormir para preparar el siguiente dia.

Para Nariko (Athena) y Naruto durmieron en la cama matrimonial ambos abrazados y obviamente semidesnudos disfrutando el calor corporal entre si mismos, y ambos estaban disfrutando esa estadía, pero luego el rubio tendría que seguir adelante para las preliminares listo para cualquier batalla.

Y al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente a primera hora el rubio se levantó ahora vestido con el mismo traje que se había puesto, ahora mucho más limpio, en referencia, sin manchas de sangre, ahora se sentía mucho más nuevo luego de que Nariko le curara de su herida y le abriera más habilidades, ahora se encontraba en el campo de arena junto con los demás gennins en fila india, en las gradas se encontraban, los Jounin-Sensei, el Hokage, junto con sus dos mejores Anbus, y su amada Nariko se encontraba alejada en la gradas.

En el campo de batalla se encontraba Hayate Gekko listo para esperar órdenes de su Hokage-Sama.

Hayate: Antes de que continuemos ``tos´´ ``tos´´ con las preliminares Hokage-Sama quiere aclarar unas dudas con un equipo.

Con eso el Hokage se levantaba par mirar de forma muy fría hacia Sasuke y Sakura dándoles escalofríos a ellos dos pero también a Kakashi esperando lo peor para ellos.

Hiruzen: Luego de investigaciones llegue a la conclusión que Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno deben ser oficialmente Descalificados de la competencias….

Sasuke: Queeeeeeeee, tú no puedes hacer eso maldito anciano, Soy un Uchiha, de la elite de la relza y merezco pertenecer aquí porque yo te lo….

Justamente que iba a terminar el uchiha sintió 3 Instintos Asesinos masivos poniendo a todos de rodillas y con imágenes de muertes horribles en sus pensamientos, el primer instinto era el de Hiruzen que miraba al mocoso uchiha con ojos muertos luego de ser insultado, el segundo era de Kakashi que ya estaba harto de la arrogancia e egoísta de su ``estudiante´´ y el ultimo el de Naruto que ya estaba molesto por la corrupción y el favoritismo del Uchiha.

Hiruzen: ¡SILENCO! Soy tu Hokage y mi palabra es la ley, ya no te apoyara el consejo civil ni los consejeros, debido que tú y Sakura hallaran pasado a la siguiente ronda con Trampa, evitando a los chunnin, sin tener los rollos del cielo y la tierra y abandonar a su compañero es lo peor que han hecho, ustedes son más que escoria que manchan nuestro orgullo como shinobis de konoha….ustedes están oficialmente….

Antes de que pudiera decir algo el Sandaime el rubio los interrumpió.

Naruto: Espere un momento Hokage-Sama

Hiruzen: (¿Hokage-Sama?, que hay de ``Jiji´´ o de Viejo) ¿Qué tienes que decir Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Sé que ellos merecen ser descalificados, les propongo algo para mi ``equipo´´

Hiruzen: ¡Te escucho tu propuesta!

Naruto : Déjelos participar, y que muestren lo que valen y lo que han aprendido…

Sasuke: Hmp, sabias que harías lo correcto Dobe, siempre debes inclinarte ante tus superiores…

Pero no pudo terminar cuando sintió un dolor punzante y doloroso en su estómago luego del que Naruto le diera un golpe de gancho en el estómago del uchiha haciendo el uchiha escupiendo saliva y sangre y revolcándose de dolor.

Naruto: Crees que me importa, no lo hago por ti ni por ti Haruno, si me vuelves gritar de tu adorado ``Sasuke-kun´´ te hare algo peor que el uchiha, así calladita,….Ustedes participan como todos lo hicimos, pero con una condición.

Hiruzen: ¿Cuál es la condición?

El rubio solamente le dio una mirada de fría a Sasuke y a Sakura.

Naruto: Si ellos pierden. No solamente perderán. Si no serán suspendidos de por vida de los exámenes chunnin por el resto de su vida.

SasuSaku: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Hiruzen: Me agrada la idea la acepto Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san, Haruno-San, podrán participar, pero todo depende de su competición si quieren permanecer en los exámenes chunnin, podremos comenzar Hayate-kun.

El jounin asintió hacia la orden al igual que los jounin de Konoha, estaban felices y satisfechos de que el Sandaime ya estaba actúan do como todo un Hokage y que el rubio enderezara a el y a el equipo 7 hartos del favoritismo del uchiha.

Hayate: Los que quieran participar, quédense, los que no se sientan capaces en participar dar un paso adelante. Y levanten las manos los que quieran retirarse de la competencia.

Enre los 13 equipos que quedaron, 4 gennin dieron paso adelante aceptaron su renuncia, 1 de Iwa, 2 de Taki, 1 de Nadeshiko decidieron retirarse causando impacto para los gennin de diferentes aldeas.

Kurotsuchi: ¿Han? Porque tu…

Han: Hay algo oscuro en el y mi ``compañera´´ me dice que debo retirarme, para la seguridad de todos?

Kurotsuchi: ¿Pero?

Han: No te preocupes por mí, aun puedo pasar otro año para ser chunnin, solamente necesito que ustedes se protejan de él.

Kurotsuchi: Esta bien, nosotras seguiremos adelante.

Mientras que el jinchuriki se retiraba, una Kunoichi de Nadeshiko se retiraba.

Hanasaki: Lo siento Shizuka-Sama, no creo ser apta para continuar, luego de lo sucedido de Uzumaki-kun.

Shizuka: No te lamentes, si esa es tu decisión, la aceptare Hanasaki-san, hay algunas veces que hay que retirarnos cuando es el momento, puedes subir con Tokiwa-sensei.

Hanasaki: Hai Shizuka-Sama

Mientras que las chicas se despedía, los de Taki también estaban explicando sus motivos hacia Fuu.

Fuu: ¿Por qué se quieren retirar en ese instante Chicos?

Kegon: Ordenes de Shibuki-Sama, y además, de que no podríamos vencer al joven Uzumaki.

Fuu: Cierto, pero no presiento nada malo en él, mi compañero me dijo que no había nada oscuro en él, solamente quiero hablar con él, tal vez sea un nuevo amigo.

Yourou: Pero aun así, ten cuidado Fuu-san, te deseamos éxito en la competencia.

Fuu: lo hare chicos, pondré mi mejor desempeño.

Mientras todos estaban preparando para retirarse hacia las gradas, uno se quedaba en silencio mirando a cierto jounin de Oto y luego a sus ```compañeros´´ y subordinados ,todo va según lo planeado de su Amo. Ese sujeto era Kabuto Yakushi

Kabuto: Proctor, me retiro

Para los gennin de konoha estaban conmocionados al ver al peligris retirarse, luego de ayudarlos con información, consejos era su séptima ahora octava vez de que se retira de la competición, pero para el Hokage, los Jounin al igual que el rubio les dio mala espina a Kabuto, es su séptima vez en esa competencia que no la completa, tiene mucha información de muchos competidores, pero para Naruto sintió en él un aroma de Serpiente de gran maldad en el alertándolo, haciendo una nota mental en investigar de él y derrocarlo.

Naruto: A sí que renuncias ¿eh Kabuto? Supongo que no debería sorprenderme usted ha estado más de 7 veces y es probable que renunciasteis cada vez que has llegado hasta aquí…que lastima me das, me das pena, un guerrero nunca renuncia, acepta sus acciones sin importar lo que pase yo avanzare y progresare, mientras que tú te vas como si nada…que pena me das.

Kabuto apretó los dientes y los puños luego de ser insultado por un ``mocoso´´ bocón y hablador, que pensaba que tuvo mucha suerte de que sobreviviera un ataque de Orochimaru-Sama, él sabía que pagaría por insultarlo pero se tranquilizó después de todo no era una buena idea mostrar sus verdaderas habilidades o dar la razón del Hokage al creer que era la Mano Derecha del Sannin de las Serpientes. El Peligris camino tranquilamente en vez de las gradas hacia la puerta de la arena, ya que nadie le veía sonrió de manera siniestra planeando para el pan de su Amo.

Kabuto: (Tu tiempo vendrá prono Naruto-kun, pagaras por insultarme, y cuando sea el momento, voy a estar allí para matarte)

Luego de que Kabuto se retiro, ahora quedaban menos de 30 gennin el Hokage le indicaba que comenzara las regla de las preliminares

Hayate: Una vez que comiencen las preliminares ya no hay marcha atrás, las reglas son simples ustedes lucharan una contra otro , derrotaran cuando su contrincante caigan inconsciente, en K.O, que se rinda y también es válido asesinar ante su rival, solamente interrumpiré si se salen las cosas fueran de control. En unos segundos se abrirá la pantalla electrónica y se decidieron al azar los nombres de ustedes, una vez explicado todo, comenzaremos con las preliminares de los Exámenes Chunnin

Y con eso la Pantalla electrónica ahora más moderna y Digital descendía en las gradas marcando los primeros nombres y para la sorpresa de todos la primera lucha comenzaba con cierta persona.

Sakura: No puede ser.

Ino: Tiene que ser una broma.

Sasuke: No es mi día el día de hoy.

Naruto: (Buena suerte…``Uchiha´´ la necesitaras toda)

Sasuke Uchiha vs….

Muy bien con eso termina el capitullo de hoy

Disculpen si me tarde escribir ese capítulo pero tuve muchas interrupciones entre ellas las de actualizar el Cross de Fairy Tail..pero también por motivos médicos

Hace más de una semana que aún no me recupero de una gripe y de dolores en la garganta, al igual que la universidad ahora que estamos en las últimas semanas para la clases de la universidad, ahora hay más trabajos, proyectos, lecturas intensas al igual que exámenes finales, todo para Noviembre.

Pero bueno como se verá, ahora ya no hubo gore, porque tenía planeado hacerlo largo pero gracias a las ideas de un amigo, se me ingenio en cómo hacerlos mucho más interesantes.

Como sabrán ya hubo mucho más romance entre Naruto y ahora la llamada Nariko (Athena) para que nadie sepa de su linaje como Deidad.

Les agradezco mucho en las ideas de los contractos de invocaciones y hasta el momento hay buenas ideas tales como

Las Criaturas Mitológicas griegas (centauros, minotauros, ciclopes, Hidra, León de Nemea, Manticora, Pegaso, Fénix, Espectros, Quimera, Sátiros, Cerberos Colosos y gorgonas)

También están las ideas de los Dragones (aunque sea repetitivo)

Jakols (de Riddick)

Sapos

Salamandras

Y bueno como sabrán se que les prometí Palizas para Kiba Neji y tal vez Gaara pero les tengo luchas especiales para este fic que nadie sabra.

También agradezco las opciones de las armas, jutsus, habilidades pero ya está todo confirmado según lo confirmado

Y hubero hasta ahorita las parejas van hasta el momento.

Parejas de Naruto Uzumaki

Nariko Asamiya (Athena) pareja principal

Artemisa (Diosa de la caza)

Afrodita (Diosa del Amor)

Amaterasu (Diosa del Sol)

Tsukuyomi (Diosa dela luna)

Shinigami (Diosa de la muerte)

(les gustaría si tienen nombres japonéses para cubrir su indentidad)

Parejas confirmadas según su opinión al igual que le vendría bien al espartano)

Ayame Ichiraku

Fuu (Jincuriki de Choumei)

Yugito Nii (Jinchuriki de Matatabi)

Shion

Koyuki Kazana

Anko Mitarashi

Yugao Uzuki

Kurenai Yuhi

Hana Inuzuka

Mei Terumi

Kurotsuchi

Sabaku no Temari

Shizuka de Nadeshiko

Haku Yuki (Esta confirmada)

Mikoto Uchiha

Hana Hyuuga (Madre de Hinata)

Tayuya

Karin

Kin Tsuchi

Reina Sara

Nuevas Opciones de chicas

Yakumo Kurama

Tsunade (aunque creo que le vendría bien como aliada que de pareja)

Shizune

Kunoichis de Nadeshiko (compañeras de Shizuka)

También están de opciones como

Mabui

Guren

Pandora

O otras opciones.

Con Hinata, se que le hubiera ido bien si tiene la personalidad del Road to Ninja pero le encontré una pareja para la chica

Apolo (Dios del Sol

Si no acepto otras opciones para ella

Las otras opciones como Hera, Demeter, Gaia, Persenfone Konan, Kaguya, las hermanas del destino o las Tres Furias estarán descartadas porque sean antagonistas.

Acepto propuestas de las batallas,

¿Qué rival se efrentara ante el Uchiha?

¿Qué kunoichi se efrentara ante Sakura?

¿Le gustaría una paliza para Kiba y Neji?

¿Quién habrá sido el enviado de los dioses

Hermes

Semidios (hijos de los dioses)

Muy bien acepto propuestas, dudas, consejos e peticiones para el siguiente capitulo

Muy bien con eso me despido amigos

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Capitulo 4: Las Preliminares

Hola amigo como se encuentran, disculpen por los atrasos que he tenido pero ahora el mes de noviembre ya estamos en la ultima ronda de los trabajos, proyectos finales e otros trabajos finales bueno sé que va venir para lo peor para finales de noviembre y principios de diciembre.

También una disculpa si no me he actualizado pero caí enfermo y grave al parecer casi me daba dengue y otras enfermedades así que estuve reposo en mi cama por días.

Pero anduve chateando, y planeando nuevos planes para este capítulo que les tengo para ustedes amigos/as.

Seguro que les encantaran esas peleas únicas para este capítulo y bueno comenzamos..

Pero antes…..

Quiero agradecerles a:

Alexzero: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y sip ya me hartado de la maldita corrupción al igual que los favoritismo del Uchiha ahora le pues fin de una vez para todas, y si también tendrá su merecido Sakura, y ahora Hiruzen ahora se enderezo ahora que debe actuar como todo un líder y sip habrá mucho más palizas para el Consejo civil y para los ancianos y no te preocupes la curiosidad valdrán sus frutos de su espera, y te encantara la paliza del Uchiha, y ya tome en cuenta de los aliados si vendrían bien de apoyo para el rubio, bueno disfruta el capítulo de hoy amgo.

El crítico 2040: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y no te preocupes para Hinata estará en buenas manos con alguien especial y sip…conocido contigo de que las Sirenas vean a Sakura como a una pariente y hagan un buen trio para ellas. Y gracias por el ánimo de la universidad.

Xxayrtonxx: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y ya tome tu votación, espero que sea de tu agrado amigo.

Ferez917: Hola amigo como has estado ,me alegro que sea de tu agrado el fic y no te preocupes, luego de aclaraciones con varios compañeros e Betas, coincido que Hera debería estar entre los aliados, o algo más para la diosa de la familia pero si eso pasa el rubio deberá estar preparado para la Ira del Rey del olimpo.

fanfic meister: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y excelentes recomendaciones de las armas, cada una de ellas son muy poderosas y muy versátiles para Naruto/Kratos y también te agradezco la recomendación de las magias, les tengo una sorpresa para ustedes y no sabes cómo le va ir al Uchiha de ahora en adelante y también gracias por las opciones de las chicas, sobre todo para Mabui, Las kunoichis de Nadeshiko, Shizune y Pandora ya les tengo sus palizas para Kiba y Neji, bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Victor018: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y sip coincido contigo de ahora en adelante nadie apoyara al uchiha, y sabrá como sufren, se esfuerzan los demás en su camino como Shinobi , y verlo retorcerse luego de quitarles sus privilegios.

Seikishi-Kenshi: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y sip, Naruto tuvo su privilegio de bañarse con Nariko (Athena) y ser curado de una manera única e insólita y sip varios se retiraron de manera Estrategia y tranquila evitando que luchen con el Fantasma de la Hoja, y pronto muy pronto veremos Caer a Kabuto y todos sus planes de una vez por todas y espero que sea de tu agrado las peleas.

Shadow Moon Black Dragon: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, hey no me odies yo solo quise darle más trama al fic y veo que lo hice pero ya pronto, veremos muchas palizas para el Uchiha y tome tu voto para Sakura también habrá paliza para ella al igual de Palizas para Kiba y Neji y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

aten92: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, me alegro que te haya gustado mi estilo de los fics al igual la parte de Narutoxathena y sip Sasuke y Sakura no sabran si deberán ganar o perder, aunque ese último seria lo más obvio para ellos dos y ya verás contra quien peleara con el uchiha al igual para Sakura le tengo a alguien indicada y sip también habrá palizas para Kiba y Neji y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Zafir09: Hola amigo como has estado, gracias por apoyarme y darme algunas aclaraciones y consejos y bueno estaré checando mis errores, aunque siempre checo los capítulos evitando los errores pero gracias por decirlo, me alegro que te haya gustado de que los Jounin vieran a un Nuevo Hokage recto y directo, y bueno ahora que Naruto se ha enderezado estaba haciéndolo más serio y mucho más directo , pero aun así veré si Naruto le dice Jiji a Hiruzen y me alegro que te haya gustado la idea de que Naruto le diera un ultimátum a Sasuke y Sakura y verán como caen, y bueno Veré si Kakashi sea en sensei de Naruto porque de ahora en adelante va ver muchos interesados en enseñarle a Naruto y gracias por el apoyo de los nombres de las chicas, también hice mis investigaciones de las chicas y bueno también tome notas para la diosa de la Familia que es Hera (Hermana y esposa de Zeus) espero que sea de tu agrado el siguiente capítulo amigo.

DemonDragon210: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y gracias por las votaciones de las chicas como Pandora, en cuanto a Tsume, déjame pensarlo vale, y sip tome tu idea porque veo que le serviría bien pero bueno, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Y sip y veras más el poder de Naruto y los cambios de los exámenes chunnin bueno espero que sea de tu agrado el capítulo de hoy amigo.

charlychan500: Hola amigo como has estado, antes gracias por tu preferencias de mis fics sobretodo ese, me siento a gusto de que sea de tu agrado y gracias por felicitarme, siempre trato de hacer mis fics los más creativos e originales para que sean de su gusto de los lectores e autores y eso que todavía falta mucho más todavía me queda mucho ingenio y creatividad y claro que seguiré adelante con ese fic y bueno soy chico jejejej disfruta el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Yamil: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y sip tome las opciones que me distes, espero que sea de tu agrado amigo.

Guest: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y vaya selección que propusisteis de las chicas, muchos son muy interesantes, atractivas, bellas, sensuales sobretodo poderosas. Bueno espero que sea de tu agrado el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Guest: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y verasv que no decepcionare en este primer fic en Español del Cross de Naruto con God of War, espero que sea de tu agrado amigo.

Guest: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y sip ya tome tu opción de esa nueva invocación, espero que sea de tu agrado el siguiente capítulo.

Miguelgiuliano: Hola amigo como has estado amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y sip tome el consejo de los contratos de invocación, muy buenas por decirlo al igual que los elementos, y bueno espero que sea de tu agrado el siguiente capítulo.

metalic-dragon-angel: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y el capítulo de hoy y me alegro que te gustara la pareja de Hinata que sería Apolo, imagínate, el Dios del Sol junto con la princesa de ojos de luna. Y también los dioses como Afrodita y Apolo estarán apoyando al rubio en contra de los grandes dioses del Olimpo y sip habrá bashings para los personajes. Y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Son naruto: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y no te preocupes, seguro que te gustaran las peleas que les tengo para ustedes, y espero que sea de tu agrado, bueno disfrútalo amigo.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy.

Capitulo 4: Las Preliminares.

Opening (Ouverture of God of War 3)

watch?v=UdrVxxuPjtQ

Sasuke Uchiha, era (según él) la realeza, la elite, el heredero de Konoha y próximo Hokage en la cual todos debían estar debajo de él, sus objetivos eran simples…Matar al responsable de la Masacre de su Clan y renacer su clan a la grandeza.

Pero ahora todo se le fue al retrete luego de tener restricciones, ataques de su ``compañero, que debería ser el ``dobe´´ y su maldita Fan ahora no la estaba apoyando como era de antes, y para empeorar las cosas se tendría que enfrentar contra un rival que era de temer según datos del libro bingo.

Sasuke Uchiha vs Suigetsu Hozuki

El uchiha tendría que luchar contra uno de los ninja más prometedores y uno de los más peligrosos shinobis de Kirigakure, y uno de los grandes aspirantes al ser líder de la nueva generación de los 7 espadachines de la nieva.

El sujeto era un adolescente de uno 13 años de edad tiene el pelo blanco con un ligero tinte azul , los ojos morados, y lleva una camisa sin mangas color púrpura con pantalones grises. Lleva un cinturón alrededor de su cintura con botellas de agua y una Zampakuto ordinaria para su entrenamiento como Espadachin, Al igual que todos espadachines de la niebla él tiene dientes afilados como la de sus compañeros y su hermano mayor. Sin embargo su colmillo izquierdo sobresale de su boca.

(Imaginen a Suigetsu solamente cuando era adolescente)

Hayate: Todo el mundo que no participan en esta lucha, ``tos´´ ``tos´´ por favor regresen hasta las gradas y esperen sus respectivas luchas.

Como todo el equipo abandono el escenario el Jounin-Sensei Kakashi aparecia mediante un Sunshin no Jutsu a lado del uchiha que todavía se estaba recuperando del gancho provocado por el Espartano

Kakashi: Sasuke, no uses tu sharingan en esa lucha por el bien de los demás y de ti…

Sasuke: No puedes negármelo, el Sharingan es lo más poderoso que puedo vencer a ese gennin de Kiri y no necesito de tu maldita ayuda…

Kakashi: Uchiha, estas pisando terreno peligroso, sé que te marcaron con el Sello maldito del cielo, solo te doy esa advertencia Gennin, Si usas el Sharingan, activaras de forma liberada el Sello maldito, y no sabremos qué consecuencias traerás por tus actos.

Sasuke: Hmp.

Kakashi: Si activas el sello maldito, tendré que intervenir para que te selle tu sello, estas advertido Uchiha.

Sasuke apretó dientes por furia y frustración al acatar las órdenes de su Sensei y la condición amenazada por el dobe, eso era inaudito, él debía ordenar tanto a su sensei, al inútil viejo del Hokage y al dobe, ellos deberían estar debajo de el por orden divino por ser un Uchiha.

Mientras que el jounin se retiraba, no muy lejos, se encontraba el espartano hablando con el Hozuki

Naruto: Ten cuidado con mi ``compañero´´ el está marcado con el sello maldito de un sannin.

Suigetsu: ¿Por qué me das esa información?, acaso no deberías apoyarlo.

Naruto: ¿Por qué debería apoyar a ese uchiha, ni siquiera se quiere ayudar a sí mismo, solo se preocupa por si mismo y su estúpida venganza.

Suigetsu: Ok, sabes que eso te marcara como traidor dando info innecesaria a otra aldea.

Naruto: Solamente te estoy diciendo a que enemigo te enfrentaras, ese uchiha utilizara todas las artimañas, robara tus técnicas, y ten cuidado con su sello maldito, tal vez caiga en su locura. Deberás tener cuidado.

Suigetsu: bien, se cómo enfrentarme ante esos sujetos, será mejor que subas a las gradas antes de que comience mi lucha.

Naruto: Bien.

Ahora con la info dada por el Hozuki sabía que tendría que enfrenarse ante un heredero del can uchiha, y para dificutarlo mas estaba marcado con el sello maldito. Que cosas

Mientras que todos ahora en sus respectivas gradas, Naruto se encontraba alado de Nariko viendo la pelea esperada para el Espartano, ver si el Uchiha tiene lo necesario para quedarse, y si le hizo caso a su sensei en no usar su preciado Doujutsu y evitar el uso del sello maldito.

Hayate: el primer combate entre Sasuke Uchiha vs Suigetsu Hozuki…Hajime.

Tanto el réferi se alejaba para que ellos dos comenzaran con el primer combate de las preliminares.

Sasuke: Es hora de mostrar a ti y todos ustedes el estándar de la realeza del clan Uchiha que tendrán que seguir después de que te haya terminado con ese debilucho de Kiri menos como un espadachín.

Para algunos, ya estaban hartos de la arrogancia del Uchha, otros no sabían si ese mocoso sobrevirara con una lucha en la vida real.

Suigetsu: (Maldito arrogante, ese chico tenía razón, bueno me divertiré bajándole los zumos del uchiha)

Kakashi: (Que no aprendisteis en no subestimar con tus oponentes, si apenas pudisteis moverte con Zabuza y su acompañante)

Hiruzen: (Recordatorio. Mandarlo por un año misiones de rango D)

Naruto: (Cavasteis tu propia tuba Uchiha)

Sasuke: Listo para perder ante la Elite Débil?-

Suigetsu: Tal arrogancia de los Uchiha, Estoy deseando bajarte estos humos.

El primero en dar el primer ataque fue el Uchiha con unos lanzamientos de Shuriken y kunais, mientras que el Peliblanco lo esquivaba con simpleza, y al provechar que estaban cercas comenzó con un duelo de Taijutsu,

a pesar de que Sasuke había copiado una técnica recientemente al miembro del equipo 9 Rock lee y apropiarse como Suya, Suigetsu, lo esquivo con una Técnica propia de su clan.

Sasuke: ¿Cómo? Como evitasteis mi Shishi Rendan (Ráfaga de Leones)

Suigetsu: Ah estúpido Uchiha, necesitas mucho más que técnicas copiadas, todavía estas novato para este mundo.

Solamente eso hizo enfadar el uchiha que activo de manera deliberada su Doujutsu hacia su oponente con mucho odio y debido que activo el Sharingan también libero el sello maldito del cielo de su cuello liberando una presencia maligna y malvada cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo con unas manchas negras en forma de llamas.

Tanto el uchiha ahora con un nuevo poder fluyendo estaba haciendo una serie de sellos que todo jounin de konoha sabía hacer si tiene el Elemento Fuego (Katon) en sus venas.

Sasuke: ¡Te atreves de burlarte de mí, insignificante escoria, aprenderás de la realeza, Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu- Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego

La gran bola de fuego era mucho más fuerte que de las anteriores, para la preocupación de los jounin y del propio Hokage, ese poder al parecer estaba siendo alterado por el poder del sello maldito del cielo, y al parecer tanto algunos Anbus y el propio Kakashi ya estaban por intervenir hasta que Suigetsu se hacía….``Agua´´ en sí mismo.

Suigetsu: (Suika no Jutsu-Jutsu de Hidratacion)

Y aprovechando dejando un Mizu Bunshin para que recibiera el golpe de la bola de fuego se acercaba sigilosamente hacia la espalda del uchiha y aun en su estado de agua estaba licuando su cabeza dirigiéndolo hacia la cabeza del uchiha.

Suigetsu: Suiton: Mizu baburu-Elemento Agua: Burbuja de Agua

Luego de de que Suigetsu le lanzara un chorro de agua hacia la cabeza de Sasuke se encerraba en una burbuja de agua que hacia su efecto de ahogarlo y de una manera tranquilizarlo, al Uchiha que comenzaba a ahogarse por la burbuja y mandando maldiciones tanto al Hozuki, al Hokage, a su inútil equipo, y al dobe que lo condeno a su derrota, y caía inconsciente luego de tragar mucha agua para la alegría de todos.

Hayate se acercaba el cuerpo inconsciente del uchiha tomando su pulso si seguía con vida y levantaba su mano en forma de que el uchiha se encontraba en K.O

Hayate: Por una victoria de K.O el ganador es Suigetsu Hozuki.

Suigetsu estaba complacido en poder alguien que es llamado la ``elite´´ y poder vencer a un arrogante, también saber de qué Kirigakure no sato, estaba de vuelta.

Mientras que algunos Anbus por orden del Sandaime recogían al cuerpo inconsciente del Uchiha liderados por el ex Capitán anbu Kakashi Hatake para comenzar el sellado del sello maldito en un lugar alejado ahora de que Sasuke perdió su oportunidad para siempre de ser Chunnin, para la alegría de todos e internamente para Kakashi, Hiruzen y Naruto, y para la tristeza de Sakura al ver su amado ``Sasuke-Kun´´ en caer.

Luego de lo sucedido el Hokage se levantó de su palco para la audiencia de los gennin y jounin.

Hiruzen: Uchiha Sasuke, no pudo completar su compromiso, así que queda vetado de por vida en los exámenes chunnin para siempre, Sakura Haruno, espero mejor rendimiento en ti y no nos decepciones. Hayate-kun puedes continuar

Hayate: Hai Hokage-sama

Y con eso todo el mundo se volvió su atención a la pantalla gigante electrónica y vio el siguiente par de Luchadores para la segunda pelea.

Sakura Haruno vs Fuu de Takigakure.

Esa pelea no más fue por puro entretenimiento y lastima para La civil Haruno en contra de una kunoichi capacitada, y más que en la Jinchuriiki del Nanabi

La pelea comenzó cuando Sakura comenzó lanzarle shurikens y kunais con lo ``aprendido´´ de la academia y creando unos simples y débiles Bunshin no jutsu, mientras que Fuu desplejando sus ``Alas´´ para atacarla en el aire con un cierto polvo de escamas cegando a la chica y derrotándola con taijutsu noqueando a la chica sin problema alguno.

Fuu: Chica, das pena, seria mejor si te dedicas como una civil o como miembro civil, que como kunoichi, te hubiera matado sin problema alguno, pero dejante como gennin para siempre me vasta.

Para los de konoha, se sentían pena y vergüenza luego de que la civil haruno cayera fácilmente, Ino no sabía si apoyarla o darle vergüenza, mientras que otras chicas estaban avergonzadas del rendimiento de Sakura.

Hayate: Debido que Haruno Sakura no puede continuar Fuu de Takigakure gana, por ese medio.. Sakura es vetada junto con Sasuke Uchiha prohibidos en entrar los exámenes Chunnin.

Con eso se llevaron a la pelirrosa en camilla esperando para la siguiente competición del siguiente combate y notaron los nuevos nombres para el tercer combate que promete.

Shino Aburame vs Suzumebachi Kamizuru.

Esa pelea prometida mucho en ellos individuos, ambos son herederos de clanes expertos en dominios de los insectos, y además del Odio entre las dos aldeas de Konoha y Iwa, esa lucha podría romper las barreras en esa lucha.

Esa lucha comenzó cuando ambos usuarios comenzaron usar sus respectivos jutus secretos de Insectos, Suzumebachi usaban abejas y avispas en contra de los Kikachus de Shino, ambos luchaban a larga y media distancia usando sus insectos, y ambos estaban dominando con destreza y estrategia, pero cuando la mejor parte se iba a actuar para la Chica de Iwa el Aburame utilizo sus insectos para una emboscada para debilitar a la chica que a pesar de sus habilidades a un no estaba a la de los Aburames, es por eso el odio entre los Aburames y los Kamizuru y Suzumebachi cayo inconsciente luego de perder todo su chakra al ser rodeada por los Kikachus de Shino

Hayate: Shino Aburame es el ganador mediante por K.O

Luego de la victoria los médicos se llevaran a la chica, siendo acompañada por su compañera e amiga Kurotsuchi, los gennin pusieron en atención en los siguientes nombres de la pantalla gigante.

Sabaku no Kankuro vs Choujuro de Kiri

Los espectadores estaban viendo una pelea interesante pero corta, Kankuro tenía planeado usar su bulto para esconderse para atacarlo con la marioneta del próximo espadachín, en el cual al tener información de los Marionetistas de Suna utilizo el Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu-Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Ocultación de la niebla) y al esperar el momento utilizo su espada que lo significaba mucho como Espadachin y era la Hiramekarei y al sentir la presencia del ``Kankuro´´ era la marioneta que se estaba ocultando para atacarlo a distancia pero todo luego se vino abajo luego de que Choujuro destruyo la marioneta Karasu y obligara a rendirse al Marionetista luego de perder su arma más preciada de todo Marionetista.

Hayate: Choujuro es el ganador mediante por rendición.

Luego de la victoria Choujuro regreso hacia sus compañeros que estaban animados luego de que pudiera vencer a uno de los hijos del Yondaime Kazekage, mientras que el usuario de las marionetas molesto luego de ser derrotado y de perder su objeto preciado recuperaba las partes y sellando en rollos para luego arreglarlo cuando tuviera tiempo, pero todo no estaba bien luego de ser derrotado, eso arruinaría los planes de invasión, planeada por cierta serpiente y su padre, y ahora esperaba que su hermana y su hermano pasaran a la tercera ronda.

Luego de esa victoria la pantalla dieron nuevos nombres para la siguiente pelea

Ino Yamanaka vs Karai de Nadeshiko

Esa batalla fue del principio al fin de la Yamanaka, ella al ser otra ``Fangirl´´ contra una Kunoichi de una aldea mucho más superior, como la misma lucha de Sakura, Ino utilizaba métodos y estrategas muy básicos de la academia y de lo poco que entrenaba con Asuma intentaba atrapar a la chica de Nadeshiko con su Shintenshin no Jutsu- Jutsu: Cambio de Cuerpo y Mente pero Karai fue más activa y esquivo el jutsu secreto y con tan solo con un jutsu de viento hirió de forma serie a la chica y le puso su kunai en el cuello de la Yanamaka obligando a la rubia rendirse de forma humillante para los de Konoha.

Hayate: Por rendición, la vencedora es Karai de Nadeshiko.

Karai: Chica das pena, no te mereces el título de kunoichi, un consejo entre aliados, si quieres ser una guerrera, entrena y lucha algo porque luches, si eso no quieres, no creo que sea para ti en el mundo shinobi.

Con esas palabras duras pero hirientes, hicieron eco en Ino que se levantó del suelo llorando no por perder si no por esa verdad dura. Para los de konoha, sobretodo las Kunoichis estaban avergonzadas de las luchas de las chicas, que tan bajo ha caído en el sistema shinobi de Konoha. Mientras que Karai regresaba junto con su compañera e líder Shizuka y su amiga Hanasaki y miraba de forma interesada al espartano esperando la siguiente pelea que no tardo en esperar.

Sabaku no Temari vs Tenten Higirashi

Esa batalla fue mejor que las de Sakura e Ino, pero esa batalla también fue de principio al fin para Tenten. Era una pelea bastante dispareja con Temari para reclamar la victoria. Temari es una usuarioa del Elemento Viento (Fuuton) y lo peor posible coincidencia para Tenten que es una Usuaria de Armas.

(Igual en el Manga y Anime de la pelea)

Hayate: Por decisión de un unánime la victoria es de Sabaku no Temari.

Luego de que Tenten fuera recogida por los médicos estaban esperando la siguiente pelea que sería mucho más entretenida

Kiba Inuzuka vs Yugito Nii.

Esa batalla fue una de las cortas y decepcionantes para los de Konoha y una victoria un poco agria y rápida para los de Kumo, esa batalla era más una pelea tradicional entre Perro vs Gato.

Kiba al tratar su hombría, trato de humillar con palabras sexistas y machistas logrando enfadar a la rubia que cuando el réferi dio inicio en el combate la chica al utilizar chakra de su bijuu aumento su velocidad y logro noquear de forma contundente al pobre Kiba que no supo venir el ataque, mientras que Yugito miraba a su víctima noqueada, se sintió mal por el perro pequeño llamado Akamaru que estaba al lado de su amo a pesar que le había advertido de no burlarse de sus enemigos para la decepción del equipo 8, sobretodo de cierta Jounin que no tenía buenos ojos para su alumno.

Hayate: Kiba Inuzuka no puede continuar, la victoria es de Yugito nii de Kumo.

Luego de llevarse a Kiba junto con Akamaru acompañándolo esperaba para la siguiente pelea y para la molestia de cierto Gennin que miro su nombre en la pantalla.

Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi.

Shikamaru: problematico ¿porque tengo luchar contra una mujer?

Kin: Asi que usted piensa que esto va ser fácil porque soy una mujer

Shikamaru: Yo no he dicho eso, mujer problemática

Esa batalla tenia cierto interés en la estrategia de Shikamaru y la habilidad de la chica del sonido, al usar agujas senbon con cascabeles para desorientar rivales pero Shikamaru pudo resolver el problema al vencer a la chica atrapándola en su Jutsu familiar y al hacer mímica logro noquear a la chica para el alivio del Nara.

Hayate: Por una victoria de K.O La victoria es de Shikamaru Nara.

Luego de que Shikamaru fuera recibido por Asuma y Chouji estaban esperando la otra pelea interesante para ese combate y luego de llevarse la chica de Oto estaban esperando la otra pelea que prometía mucho.

Kurotsuchi de Iwa vs Hotaru Tsuchigumo.

Esa pelea entre herederas era muy buena, tanto Kurotsuchi era una experta del Yoton (Elemento Lava) mientras que Hotaru tenía habilidades del Suiton, comenzó bien la pelea con ninjutsu elemental, y luego con tácticas de guerrilla entre ellas pero la victoria fue para Kurotsuchi luego de que Hotaru se rindiera luego de que su chakra estaba abajo.

Hayate: Por rendición incondicional la victoria es de Kurotsuchi de iwa.

A pesar de la victoria Kurotsuchi estaba molesta luego de que su rival se hallara rendido, le había agrado la pelea y aun quería luchar con ella pero tendría que esperar para ante otra rival mientras que Hotaru triste al darse por vencida, ella fue bien recibida por sus compañeros de kiri sobretodo de su sensei Utakata que le prometia que todo estaría bien, y que la próxima ganaría.

Luego de lo sucedido la otra pelea seria algo interesante luego de los otros nombres que aparecieron en la pantalla electrónica

Karui de Kumo vs Chouji Akimichi.

Esa batalla fue muy particular entre ambos, tanto Chouji no quería pelear pero luego de ser convencido por su sensei en que si ganara, podría comer lo que quisiera en la barbacoa animando mucho al Akimichi mientras que la pelirroja no estaba de ánimo en luchar contra ``gorditos´´ cosa que escucho muy bien para Chouji que no le gusta que le llamen a si, así que cuando comenzó la pelea, Chouji utilizo su Baika no Jutsu-jutsu de expansión para aplastar a su rival que era mucho más ligera e ágil, y pudo esquivar las embestida del Akimichi cosa que sorprendido que a pesar de su peso, era versátil en el uso de sus jutsus familiares, pero Karui también tenía sus trucos, al ser una usuaria de kenjutsu pudo retroceder al Akimichi y usar un jutsu de Raiton pudo paralizar y noquear al mismo tiempo a Chouji así ganando la pelea un poco sufrida pero ganada justamente.

Hayate: La ganadora por K.O es Karui de Kumo,

Los médicos llegaron a un semiinconsciente Chouji que murmuraba de comida, para el alivio del equipo, que a pesar que perdió, ha mejorado mucho luego de meses de entrenamiento pero aun así necesitaba mejorar y practicar.

Luego de llevarse al Akimichi a enfermería vieron los nombres para las siguientes contrincantes.

Samui de Kumo vs Shizuka de Nadeshiko

Esa batalla, entre la heredera de una aldea y la mejor Kunoichi de Kumo, sí que dio ante las expectativas de los demás, sobre todo para Naruto que miraba los reojos un poco sonrojado de las chicas que miraban al chico, tanto Nariko y Naruto notaron que ambas estaban luchando por el pero de forma muy discreta, y tanto en el combate, ambas era excelentes kunoichis en varios ámbitos, Samui era una nata guerrera con su Ninjato y con el Raiton, mientras que Shizuka era ágil con el Fuuton y Taijutsu, al igual que tenían mucha resistencia, pero el que tuvo que ganar el combate fue Shizuka por ventaja en el Viento que vence con facilidad al Rayo de Samui que admitió la derrota, pero había dejado buen sabor ese combate, que no era por sus aldeas, si no por cierto rubio espartano que estaba impresionado por tales habilidades de las chicas.

Hayate: Por una decisión de unánime, la victoria es de Shizuka de Nadeshiko.

Ambas chicas se saludaron en forma de respeto en la cual ambas habían aceptado un gran combate para cierto chico y se reunieron con sus respectivos compañeros, y ahora estaban posando sus ojos en el siguiente combate.

Rock Lee vs Sabaku no Gaara.

Esa pelea estaba en otro nivel luego de que el Jinchuriki Aparicio en el tablero estaba en el piso de la arena luego de un Sunshin de Arena ansioso por una pelea por el Especialista del Taijutsu Rock lee aparece en el campo de batalla luego de un salto con voltereta para dar impresión a los espectadores.

La lucha comenzó entre la ofensiva y defensiva de los dos chicos, como Lee utilizo su velocidad sobrehumana combinado con Taijusu para conseguir romper la brecha de Gaara, mientras que el mostro a todos porque la gente no podría ni acercarse a golpearlo debido a su defensa definitiva de la Arena que lo cubría por todo el cuerpo. Finalmente su Sensei Might Guy le dijo a Lee en quitarse los pesos de las piernas, cosa que el al principio fue reacio al hacerlo pero obedeció, sin embargo, y revelo que el chico tenia más que solo unas ``pesas´´ vale la pena cuando los pesos crearon unos cráteres al impactar contra el suelo, destruyendo parcialmente el suelo de la arena….otra vez.

Entonces el potencial real de Lee comenzó a mostrar, lo que sorprendido a todos, e inclusive la pareja que vieron el verdadero potencial de Lee y al instante viendo la pelea cuando el chico se movio mas rápido que la área de Gaara que apenas si reaccionaba los contragolpes de Lee, y golpeo al muchacho luego de saber una abertura que había dejado el pelirrojo , para los hermanos de la Arena y su Sensei Baki se sorprendieron de que ese Chico extraño con Cejas tupidas fue capaz de golpear a Gaara. Eso era imposible e irreal, pero sucedió.

Sin embargo Gaara no estaba dispuesto de que alguien que lo detuviera este problema, ya que el ordeno su arena para crear un remolino de arena para cortar el ataque de Lee y comenzara a atacarlo con su arena mezclada con viento, Lee tuvo que pasar a la defensiva para esquivar los ataques, pero luego comenzó notar que comenzaba a sangrar sus cuatro extremidades

Sabía que Lee tenía que activar su as pero era un riesgo que el sabía que lo conllevaría, entonces cuando todos en verdad vieron el verdadero potencial en Lee cuando abrió el primero de las ocho puertas internas, cosa que era un Kinjutsu hasta para Guy sabía que era peligroso pero era su ultimo recurso. Y luego de activar hasta la quinta puerta, Lee estaba ligeramente echando en llamas luego de atacarlo con agresividad y velocidad a la velocidad de la luz, golpeando de forma grave a Gaara rompiendo su indestructible armadura de Arena. Y luego de aplicar su Técnica final, pensaban que todo había acabado. Pero no fue así…

Gaara, herido, pero aún con vida y aún muy enfurecido por ese muchacho que le había hecho, no dejaría que viviría para contarlo y planeaba matarlo en ese instante al indefenso lee que ya estaba sin fuerzas para moverse.

Pero ese ataque nunca llego.

Naruto al ver esa fuerza de Lee no permitiría que muriera por alguien no sabía perder, y demostrar algo a su ``hermano´´ de que hay otro camino que el camino oscuro que él estaba caminando.

Naruto se impulsó en las gradas con sus espadas para columpiarse para llegar a tiempo para salvar a Lee y detener el ataque de la arena de Gaara con un ataque de Fuego al cristalizar la arena pudo salvar a Lee y a Gaara.

Gaara: ¿Por qué?... ¿porque lo salvas?

Naruto: ¿Por qué no voy a aceptar a alguien que no acepta su derrota por su orgullo, Lee-san, dio todo y lucho bien, sería una vergüenza para que lo mates por capricho tuyo, así que no permitiré que dañes a alguien más mientras que yo siga en pie.

En ese momento tanto Hayate y Guy aparecieron a lado del espartano agradecido por salvar a un Gennin del jinchuriki de Shukaku.

Guy: Gracias por ayudar a Lee, temía algo que le pasara a mi estudiante, estaré siempre en deuda contigo Naruto….

Naruto: No se preocupe Guy-sensei,, como había dicho no dejare que lo maten, porque el en un futuro será un excelente guerrero.

Hayate: Por intervención, Gaara es el Ganador por descalificación.

Lee fue mandado por médicos luego de sufrir desgarros internos en su cuerpo luego de usar las 5 puertas internas y sobrevivir al ataque de un Jinchuriki. Tanto Gaara estaba aterrado internamente luego de que el espartano interviniera su lucha al igual que su ``Madre´´ estaba aterrado por tan solo sentir la presencia del espartano.

Ahora que todo estaban calmados la siguiente si que estarían los animos tensos luego de saber los siguientes nombres.

Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga.

Naruto: (Esto…no puede ser bueno)

La tensión está a flor de piel, en inclusive para los de Kumo se sentían incomodos luego de sentir la mirada de odio de Neji pero estaba satisfecho interiormente a pesar que quería matar a cualquier kunoichi de Kumo, es mejor matar a la responsable de la muerte de su Padre y su sufrimiento por ser de la Rama Secundaria.

La pelea comenzó luego de que Neji hizo brecha en la moral insultándola y quebrantando la poca moral que le quedaba a la chica, cosa que le molesto hasta el Hokage, los jounin y el propio Naruto que a pesar que miraba a Hinata como una amiga, no dejaría que alguien la tratara así.

luego de que la chica reuniera un poco de valor, comenzó esa lucha, que se llamaría a si pero fue una masacre para la chica, Neji estaba gozando en hacerla sufrir en sellar todo sus Tenketsus, hiriéndola de muerte e insultándola, ahora que quería darle el golpe final alguien lo interrumpió.

Antes de que Neji le diera el golpe final y de que los Jounin intervinieran, otra vez el rubio intervenia pero de una manera mucho más veloz para salvar a la chica pero también darle una…lección al Hyuuga.

Naruto Aparicio en frente en Neji agarrándolo del cuello estrangulando para el horror de Neji de que un ```plebeyo´´.

Naruto: Yo no entiendo completamente su odio hacia su prima, y a los de Kumo pero no dejare que por prejuicio y tu gusto asesines por placer, es algo de que me desagrada las personas….Creo que mereces…Pagar por tus acciones.

Naruto en eso aun sujetando al cuerpo de Neji esquivo una entrada Dinamica de Guy, y sujetando una de las piernas le lanzo a Guy hacia Hayate que fue lanzado hacia la pared junto con Guy adoloridos, Justo en ese momento esquivo un ataque de Kurenai que agarro la pierna derecha le hizo un barrido a la pelinegra derribándola, y golpeando a Asuma en la boca del estómago y utilizando el cuerpo adolorido de Sarutobi le lanzo hacia Kurenai que apenas se estaba recuperando del barrido.

Todos: (El solo tuvo una baja de 4 jounin sin sudar).

Naruto: Pareces disfrutar la agonía de derramar Sangre Inocente Neji-Chan.. Me pregunto si podría disfrutar tu sangre derramada de un hombre culpable sin escrúpulos.

Tanto Naruto aun estrangulando a un aterrado Neji trataba de aterrar al chico al activar su Byakugan pero noto en su interior algo oscuro que fluye en el aterrando más al chico. Ese chico no era normal como él pensaba. Y antes de que el espartano pudiera hacer algo Hiruzen y algunos Anbus intervinieron.

Hiruzen: ¡Naruto! Detente esto de una vez. Si usted hace esto ahora, voy a descalificarlo, como cree que Hinata-san se sentiría eso si eso sucediera.

Naruto: Hmp….Considérate afortunado que estamos en el Torneo Neji-Chan. Y matándote ahora me descalificaría….por lo que te dejo ese mensaje Neji-chan…esto no ha terminado y y yo en tu lugar no me sentiría cómodo por lo que has hecho. Créeme que yo no seré tan benévolo contigo. Estate seguro que eso no ha terminado.

Luego notaba de que los Jounin se estaban reincorporando. Lanzaba al pobre Neji hacia Guy le daba una mirada gélida que dejo helado a todos.

Naruto: Guy-sensei, le sugiero que discipline y le dé clases de humildad a este chico…La arrogancia del solamente conseguirán que lo maten…si no lo hace…yo me encargare personalmente de su….disciplina.

Guy simplemente le dio un guiño en aceptar el consejo del espartano.

Guy: Neji…estas en serios problemas.

Neji sabía de que no se salvaría de su castigo y suspiro en forma de derrota.

Luego de que se llevaran a Hinata a urgencias siendo escoltada por Kurenai y algunos Anbus. Notaron la siguiente lucha algo especial para el rubio que estaba feliz al notar estos nombres.

Batalla Real.

Naruto Uzumaki vs Dosu Kinuta, vs Zaku Abumi, vs Yoroi Akado vs Misumi Tsurugi.

Hiruzen: Debido de que ustedes 5 son los últimos integrantes, se hara una Royal Rumble en la cual solamente uno de ustedes pasaran a la siguiente ronda, necesitaran si noquear o asesinar a su contrincante para sobrevivir.

Esa batalla fue considerada una masacre que una pelea. Los 4 gennin tanto de Oto y de ``Konoha´´ se aliaron para eliminar de una vez por todas al rubio, pero lo único que encontraron fue una muerte rápida y dolorosa.

El primero en caer fue Dosu luego de que la momia tratara de usar su Brazo armónico, lo único que sintió fue un corte transversal de su brazo y una decapitación por parte del rubio que fue mucho más ágil en el contraataque.

Mientras que Zaku a pesar que no le importaba la muerte de su ``compañero´´ ataco de forma ciega su furia al utilizar sus brazos en ondas expansivas cosa que naruto lo noto y el esquivaba sin problema alguno los ataques de Zaku hasta que lo remato al clavarle una de sus espadas en el estómago de Zaku hiriéndolo de gravedad y rematándolo con una degollación por parte de Zaku cayendo muerto con los ojos en blanco.

Tanto Yoroi y Misumi ya habían planeado luego de que los peones de su amo cayeran como moscas, decidieron usar sus …habilidades especiales para capturar al rubio

Misumi de forma sigilosa acorralo al rubio atrapándolo con su cuerpo contorsionado como el de una serpiente estrangulando mientras que Yoroi agarraba su cabeza para absorber todo el chakra para darle fin a la amenaza que le preocupaba a su amo.

Misumi: Estas atrapado.

Yoroi. Ríndete y te prometemos que morirás rápido.

Tanto el rubio estaba en una situación difícil, pero luego de ser curado cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse luego de que su amada Nariko curaba sus heridas, le decía que había despertado ciertas habilidades únicas luego de que su chakra, al igual que el de Kurama y Kratos se había juntado una nueva energía mucho as ilimitada y más poderosa tenía un as que apenas lo estaba entrenando…ahora era el momento de hacerlo en acto.

Mientras que todos estaban preocupados por la condición del rubio al otro lado de la arena de combate Nariko, estaba viendo de que su amado activaría una de sus habilidades luego de que aun no estaba completo, y sabía que era una de las poderosas…hasta el momento.

Nariko: (Adelante Naruto-kun, deja que la rabia de los Titanes alimente tus hojas)

El rubio ahora que sentía el poder fluyendo activaba la Furia de Titanes junto con el chakra del bijuu y el suyo creaba una nueva versión de la Furia de Titanes.

Yoroi: ¿Qué es. Ese poder?

Misumi: ¿Algo está muy mal por aquí?

Yoroi y Misumi: ¿Por qué no te mueres?

Naruto: Katon: Chakura Mōdo-Elemento Fuego:

El cuerpo del espartano rubio se había estado cubierto en una armadura de llamas intensas de un color carmesí como si fuera un fénix renaciendo del as cenizas.

Yoroi: AHHHHHHHHHHHH MI MANO….MI MANO…

Misumi: MI CUERPO ME ARDE…QUEMA….QUEMA….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto: ¿Qué les sucede chicos. Muy calientes para robarme mis poderes?

Misumi: Ya veras maldito, nadie puede con nosotros.

Misumi a pesar de la quemaduras de segundo y tercer grad de su cuerpo, aun se lanzo un ataque frontal hacia el rubio que aprovecho en que sus espadas que estaban en llamas, le hiciera unos cortes severos a su cuerpo con volteretas, y para darle el golpe final, le hizo un corte X en su torso matándolo al instante, mientras que Yoroi, a pesar de la mano quemada aun tenia poder para vencerlo.

Yoroi: Pagaras por lo que has hecho de mi mano….

Slamente noto al espartano que juntaba mucho chakra en su poder y mirando al suelo para preparar su ataque final.

Naruto: Doton.: Hakai-tekina chikyū- Elemento Tierra: Tierra Destructiva

(Recuerdan esa habildad en god of war 2 en Atlas)

El rubio con su chakra mejorado golpeaba al suelo levantando rocas incineradas como si fuera un volcán en su Krakatoa y creando terremotos de gran magnitud impactado a todos los espectadores, e inclusive los Anbus que estaban ocultos, sintieron los temblores

Las rocas impactaron en el cuerpo de Yoroi que no tuvo mucha suerte al tocarle rocas incendiarias en su camino, y los temblores al destabilizarlo, luego de tocarle la mala suerte que el rubio lo rematara decapitándolo al cuerpo del chico creando un gran charco de sangre en los 4 enemigos que murieron de una manera brutal.

Hayate que tuvo que subirse a las gradas para salvarse de las rocas incendiarias, vio la masacre que había provocado el rubio, y al igual que el todos estaban en shock ver de nuevo el campo de batalla totalmente destruido con charcos de sangre de los 4 cuerpos irreconocibles de los gennin.

Antes de que Hayate pudiera declarar ganador Hiruzen decidio hacerlo.

Hiruzen: El ganador de la batalla Real es Naruto Uzumaki, y eres el último miembro en pasar hacia la tercera ronda de los exámenes chunnin. Ahora les pido que bajen de la arena para el sorteo.

Luego de unos minutos se encontraban los 14 gennin que habían ganado la lucha y estaban en frente del Sandaime junto con los examinadores de los primeras fases Anko Mitarashi y Ibiki Morino.

Hiruzen: Felicidades por todos ustedes en pasar hacia la tercera e última ronda de los exámenes chunnin. Antes de despedirme de todos ustedes, hay una cuestión que debemos antender. Anko san les dara unos trozos de pale con un numero aleatorio dentro del cuadro que Anko-san está sosteniendo. Quiero que cada uno de ustedes tome un número.

Anko: Muy bien gakis, tomen cada uno un trozo y esperen para que les diga que numero les toco.

Y cada uno de los gennin tomo su respectivo papel esperando las rondas indicaciones..

Anko: Ahora que todo el mundo tiene su pedazo de papel, me gustaría cada uno de ustedes que me digan el número que tienen sobre ella-

Shino: Seis

Neji: Dos

Gaara: Tres

Suigetsu: Cuatro

Temari: Ocho

Shikamaru: Siete

Choujuro: Cinco

Karui: Nueve

Yugito: Once

Fuu: Doce

Shizuka Diez

Karai: Trece

Kurotsuchi Catorce

Naruto: Uno

Hiruzen: Ahora vamos a revelar sus lucha respectivas para la tercera ronda de los exámenes chunnin.

Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga

Sabaku no Gaara vs Suigetsu Hozuki

Choujuro de Kiri vs Shino Aburame

Shikamaru Nara vs Sabaku no Temari

Karui de Kumo vs Shizuka de Nadeshiko

Yugito Nii de Kumo vs Fuu de Taki

Karai de Nadeshiko vs Kurotsuchi de Iwa

Hiruzen: Tendran 1 mes de entrenamientos para la tercera ronda de los exámenes chunnin, aprendan nuevas técnicas, elaboren nuevas estrategias, y mejoren sus habilidades. Los estaremos esperando junto con los Kages y Daimyos reunidos para analizar sus habilidades y ver quien tiene lo necesario para ser Chunnin.

Y con eso los 14 sobrevivientes de las preliminares se retiraban del lugar, mientras que el rubio era acompañado por Nariko a un lugar alejado de este lugar para comenzar el riguroso entrenamiento que le tiene esperado.

Mientras tanto afueras de la torre.

Se encontraba un sujeto en una puerta interdimensional esperando el mensaje de los dioses, luego de investigar mucho tenia pruebas de que el descendiente del Fantasma de Esparta ha nacido en ese mundo. Debería avisar a sus superiores de esa nueva amenaza.

¿?: Que tienes que reportar…..Hermes.

Hermes: Gran Zeus, las ordenes que me encomendó, los rumores son ciertos, ha nacido el descendiente del Fantasma de Esparta.

Zeus: Ya veo…..enviare a uno de mis mejores hombres, junto con mis hermanos Poseidón y Hades enviaran a sus hijos para darle Caza y fin a esa amenaza.

Hermes: ¿Quiénes enviaran poderoso Señor del olimpo?

Zeus: Enviaremos a mi hijo Hercules, Poseidon enviara su hijo Perseo y Hades enviara a Aquiles.

Ending (God of war 2: The End Begin)

watch?v=EytSP67tg_0

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Disculpen por las tardanzas que he tenido pero cai enfermo de Dengue Clasico y estuvo en reposo por semanas, y apenas tuve tiempo para escribir ese capítulo para ustedes

Como sabrán y les prometi luchas originales, bueno una que otra que del Cannon, pero les di Palizas y Bashings de Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba y Neji, y una muerte….Piadosa de los seguidores de Orochimaru jejejej

Ahora estaremos listo el mes para la tercera ronda de los exámenes chunnin y nuestro rubio estará entrenando de forma rigurosa con Nariko, y habrá la llegada de Aliados y enemigos.

Les agradezco mucho por las ideas de las invocaciones

Pero ya tengo la ganadora, y se le mostrar para el siguiente capitulo

Y bueno hasta ahorita las parejas van hasta el momento.

Parejas de Naruto Uzumaki

Nariko Asamiya (Athena) pareja principal

Artemisa (Diosa de la caza)

Afrodita (Diosa del Amor)

Amaterasu (Diosa del Sol)

Tsukuyomi (Diosa dela luna)

Shinigami (Diosa de la muerte)

Ayame Ichiraku

Fuu (Jincuriki de Choumei)

Yugito Nii (Jinchuriki de Matatabi)

Shion

Koyuki Kazana

Anko Mitarashi

Yugao Uzuki

Kurenai Yuhi

Hana Inuzuka

Mei Terumi

Kurotsuchi

Sabaku no Temari

Shizuka de Nadeshiko

Haku Yuki (Esta confirmada)

Mikoto Uchiha

Hana Hyuuga (Madre de Hinata)

Tayuya

Karin

Kin Tsuchi

Reina Sara

Yakumo Kurama

Shizune Kato

Kunoichis de Nadeshiko (compañeras de Shizuka)

Mabui

Guren

Pandora

Nuevas e ultimas opciones de Chicas.

Hera-Diosa de la Familia y Hogar

Hokuto

Sasame Fuuma

Sari

Yukata

Matsuri

Pakura

Maki

Amaru

Fuuka

Sen

Ameno

Kotohime

Ryuuzetsu

Isaribi

Tsume Inuzuka

Oc jinchuriki isobu

Las otras opciones como Gaia, Tsunade en vez de pareja serán Aliadas para Naruto.

Pero las que están descartadas, están Demeter, Konan, Kaguya

Ya están las armas confirmadas que usara Naruto al igual que los dioses que estarán como aliados

Al igual que Hinata estará con el dios del sol Apolo

¿Quién debería ser el Sensei de Naruto durante ese mes de entrenamiento?

¿Qué semidios, seria el rival eterno de Naruto?

¿le gustaría si masacro y torturo a Neji en la tercera ronda?

¿Qué les parecio las habilidades de Naruto de la Furia de Titanes y el Temblor de Atlas como Jutsus/Magia?

¿Le gustaría si el equipo 7 queda fuera de servicio de por vida?

¿Le gustaría si escribo el Opening y Ending para este fic?

Bueno durante estos días aun no me recupero del dengue pero cuando me recupere, estare de nuevo en acción, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy

Muy bien con eso me despido amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	6. Capítulo 5: Día de Descanso

Hola amigos como han estado, disculpen por las tardanzas, pero el mes de noviembre no fue mi mes, luego de caer enfermo de dengue clásico y postrado en cama por 3 semanas no es nada bonito sufrir calentura altibajo, escalofríos y sarpullido, y también noviembre la entrega de trabajos finales, proyectos, exámenes finales y recomponer clases perdidas, pero en fin, ya espero hacer los capítulos más tranquilos,

Ahora que es diciembre, estaré con los siguientes capítulos, solamente los que tendré en mente los hare y algunos nuevos, espero que les agraden el siguiente capitulo que les traigo para ustedes.

Y también tuve inconvenientes con oros motivos personales con algunas situaciones incomodas pero me las arreglare.

Y bueno comenzaremos ahora…

Pero antes….

Quiero agradecerles a:

charlychan500: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y gracias por felicitarme, eso es mucho y siempre hare mi mejor esfuerzo para dar lo mejor de mí y claro que habrá una batalla entre los semidioses, no te lo puedes perder para nada, pero ahora tengo algo mejor para este capítulo disfrútalo amigo.

Miguelgiuliano: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y claro que habrá mucho más trama y aventura para este capítulo y bueno, a pesar que suenan interesantes Juugo y Kimimaro los veo como enemigos que aliados, los que veo potencial son Suigetsu y Karin y gracias por tomar la opción de que haga el opening y el ending y veré como masacro a Neji y créeme que el prefería estar siendo torturado con su sello del pájaro enjaulado que estar con el Fantasma de la Hoja y tome en consideración las opciones de las chicas y bueno disfruta el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Alexzero. Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo e hoy y bueno me alegro que te gustara las derrotas de Sasuke y Sakura al igual que Ino y coincido contigo, ellas apestan como Kunoichis, ellas estarían mejor como civiles o retiradas y también me alegro que te gustara la forma de la derrota de Kiba y gracias, tome en consideración de las habilidades que me has aconsejado, espero que disfrutes el capítulo de hoy amigo.

aten92: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y sip perdieron de manera humillante tanto Sasuke y Sakura, y me alegro que te agradara las nuevas habilidades del rubio, poco a poco estará despertando sus poderes de su antepasado y gracias tome en consideración las preguntas que les hice y también las chicas que propuse y bueno espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

metalic-dragon-angel: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, jejeje gracias por tu aprecio, creo que tienes razón, se merece aparecer en una de las sagas de God of War y sip, lo estoy prometiendo que habría masacras para el Heredero del ``Fantasma de Esparta´´, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Zafir09: Que hay amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y sip como lo había prometido, Sasuke, Sakura y Kiba fueron derrotados, y ya veré el final de Kakashi, y descuida con Neji, pronto le llegara su final y deseara no haber estado en la final y sip tome en consideración para la Uchiha, Hyuuga, Uzumaki y Senju, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy amigo.

fanfic meister: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y gracias por preocuparte por mí ya estoy recuperado luego de estar un tiempo en cama por el Dengue y sip SasuSaku tuvieron su merecido y lo pagaron con el veto de por vida en los exámenes chunnin y también considere en consideración y votación de las chicas, y descuida, Hera estará en un buen camino, te lo aseguro y gracias por el consejo del rival para Naruto, disfruta el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Seikishi-Kenshi: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y sip, ya Sasuke y Sakura fueron eliminados de la competencia al igual que su Battle Royal para Naruto, y una pelea de chicas por parte de Shizuka y Samui y tranquilo, este mes de descaso e entrenamiento serán muy interesantes porque tendrá mucho que aprender y ya verás las órdenes del rey del olimpo, bueno disfruta el capítulo de hoy amigo.

CCSakuraforever: Que hay amigo como te encuentras me alegro que te gustaran las peleas originales que hice, al igual me alegro que te gustara las nuevas habilidades que les puse a Naruto y sip como había prometido, tanto Sasuke y Sakura fueran vetados de por vida en los exámenes chunnin, disfruta el capítulo de hoy.

DemonDragon210: Que hay amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y si como había prometido, Sasuke y Sakura fueron derrotados, al igual que Kiba, pronto, muy pronto veremos sufrir a neji y ya tome en consideración la opción de Hercules y la de Tsume, bueno disfruta el capítulo de hoy.

JM: Que hay amigo, pues si claro que estará Samui, tu tranquilo y disfruta el capítulo de hoy amigo.

Son Naruto: Que hay amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo de hoy, pues claro que acepto tu ayuda, siempre será bien recibida, bueno disfruta el capítulo de hoy amigo.

joel uchiha: Que hay amigo,,,ehhh tranquilo amigo, ya veremos como sufrirá neji peo ahora veremos el siguiente capítulo de hoy.

wolf1990: Que hay amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y pues claro que la seguiré haciéndolo, disfruta el capítulo de hoy.

ranma 439: Hola amigo, como te encuentras, veo tu preocupación pero no te preocupes, respeto la opinión de los demás, y descuida, me tomare mi tiempo para hacerlo de forma tranquila a Naruto, y los Bashing serán algunos, pero algunos se merecen, al igual que las chicas, prefiero de manera tranquila y lenta pero cómoda, gracias por opinarlo, espero que te guste el capítulo que tengo para ustedes, disfrútalo amigo.

Bueno sin más preámbulos…el Opening

 **Opening**

 _``Antes que la era de los dioses, titanes y deidades gobernaran este mundo una leyenda se alzó y reclamo un lugar entre ellos, una persona que debió haber sido un Jinchuriki, una arma de destrucción, alguien que debía ser utilizado, pero el destino estaba sellado en otro camino para esa leyenda; las manos de la muerte no pudieron con él, las hermanas del destino, ni siquiera el propio Kami no Shinobi (Dios de los Shinobis), y en este día, el hombre, la leyenda el descendiente del ``Fantasma de Esparta´´ saboreara su venganza´´._

 **Kratos thimos irte to telos thimos irthe o kratos thimos tha tous skotoso oloos**

(Kratos , el enojo , el fin viene , la ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos a todos)

Podemos ver a un Naruto como gennin haciendo lo imposible en derrotar a la ``gennin´´ de Kusa ante de que fuera sellado y ``asesinado´´ y fuera lanzado hacia unos árboles esperando su final.

Se encuentra en su interior, el Zorro de las Nueve colas y a su antepasado Kratos esperando su primera y última reunión con él y que rompiera las cadenas que lo retenían.

La siguiente escena es cuando derrota y asesina de forma brutal al Impostor en plenos exámenes chunnin reclamando su lugar en la competición.

 **Kratos, thimos tha tous skotoso oloos!**

(la ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos!)

 **Kratos, thimos tha tous skotoso oloos!**

(la ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos!)

Luego cambia la escena al recordar en uno de los recuerdos dados de Kurama como Murió sus padres y las pesadillas de alguien especial que aprecio y cae de rodillas por las visiones.

 **KRAAAAAATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

KRAAAAAATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

La siguiente escena es una silueta de un Dios del olimpo que comenzó la invasión hacia las naciones elementales y la destrucción en nombre del olimpo.

Ahora nos encontramos donde Naruto y su prometida Nariko (Athena) comenzara su travesía para detener la incursión de los dioses.

Luego se encontraban en un lugar desconocido donde Naruto abría un compartimiento y liberaba algo cegándolo.

Luego nos encontramos en el valle del fin enfrentándose su pasado hacia el futuro con un enemigo que lo ha estado esperando.

Naruto sujetando una gran espada lo remata empalándolo en el torso de la silueta matando sus planes de una vez.

La siguiente escena es aun recordando las visiones de las pesadillas que aún lo atormentaba y antes de que sucumbiera ante la oscuridad, varias siluetas se acercan para apoyarlo y abrazar para aceptar que regresara a la luz.

 **To Telos Arheezee!**

[¡El final comienza!]

 **To Telos Arheezee!**

[¡El final comienza!]

 **To Telos Arheezee!**

[¡El final comienza!]

La siguiente escena es de noche mostrando las 5 grandes aldeas en la destrucción por los propios dioses del olimpo y de algunos sujetos vestidos con túnicas negras

Naruto derrota el último sujeto vestido de la túnica negra pero un águila blanca sobrevuela en el campo de batalla transformándose en su peor enemigo del guerrero espartano.

El Dios con una nueva espada lo remata a Naruto privándolo de la vida y poniendo fin a la vida del Fantasma de la Hoja

En la oscuridad un sujeto misterioso ayuda a Naruto al abrirse paso de las manos de la muerte y regresando de la vida regresando al combate.

 **Ekdikisi**

(Venganza)

 **Ekdikisi**

(Venganza)

 **Ekdikisi**

(Venganza)

 **Ekdikisi**

(Venganza)

 **kratos thimos that tous skotoso olous**

(la ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos)

Naruto ahora está montado en un fénix se dirige ente los cielos hacia un lugar lleno de destrucción y muerte.

Ahí naruto se enfrenta a frente los tres grandes dioses del olimpo esperando para la última batalla final

 **Kratos, thimos tha tous skotoso oloos**

(La ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos)

Ahora Naruto ahora mucho más poderoso, está reunido con familia y seres queridos para apoyarlo en el momento más crítico de todos.

De repente estaban frente a Frente el ``Fantasma de Esparta´´ contra el Rey del olimpo y una sombra que está detrás de él.

Ahora se encontraba en un lugar en un lugar lluvioso y oscuro estaba mirando al olimpo listo para una nueva cruzada sangrenta.

Naruto: El final de…mi venganza.

 **Fin del Opening.**

Capítulo 6: Día de Descanso

Nos encontramos de nuevo en el Olimpo, destruido donde el mensajeros de los dioses Hermes luego de terminar su misión de reconocimientos para ver si los temores del regreso de que del descendiente del ``Fantasma de Esparta´´ ha nacido en un nuevo mundo haciendo que sus peores temores se volvieran realidad.

Ahí en el centro se encontraba el rey el olimpo recién instaurado y con más fuerza Zeus ahora con más deseos de venganza y un gran odio hacia el heredero del Fantasma de Esparta ahora que ha vuelto, y sus temores se han hecho realidad, y había convocado a todos los dioses del olimpo que estaban en contra de ese Espartano.

Entre ellos se encontraban Poseidón, Hades, Deméter, Hermes, Helios, Dionisio, Hestia , Ares y otros grandes dioses reunidos con los semidioses que habían sido seleccionados específicamente por los hijos, entre ellos se destacan Hércules, Perseo y el mas prominente y el más destacado de todos, Aquiles.

Zeus: Hermanos míos…Fuimos forjados en la victoria, Una victoria que acabo con la ``Titanomaquia´´ y que fue el inicio del reinado del Monte Olimpo, nacidos de las entrañas del inframundo, Surgido del Rio Estiga; Nuestro Monte emergió del profundo caos. Y según crecía, fue creciendo el poder de los dioses olímpicos. Nosotros creamos un mundo de Paz, un mundo de prosperidad, un mundo que vive a la sombra y al abrigo de nuestro monte. Un monte que se ha convertido en la medida absoluta de la fuerza y del poder. Hoy ese poder va ser puesto nuevamente a Prueba. Un nuevo descendiente del mortal Kratos, ``El Destructor de mundos´´ ``El Guerrero Marcado´´ y el ``Asesino de Dioses´´ pretende destruir un nuevo mundo….HERMANOS, dejad de lado las absurdas disputas que nos han vivido durante tanto tiempo, Vamos a estar unidos, juntos y permaneceremos juntos y yo me encargare de exterminar esa plaga de una vez por todas, su vida, creara un nuevo Olimpo para nosotros, el Olimpo Vivirá Siempre. Es por eso que mis hermanos y yo hemos convocado a 3 de nuestros hijos más poderosos para vencer esa plaga, su objetivo es claro. Matar y exterminar al descendiente de ``Fantasma de Esparta´´ y todos los traidores que apoyan a ese mortal caído. Mis órdenes son Claras…me han comprendido.

Hércules, Perseo y Aquiles: Si Gran Zeus, se hará ante so voluntad.

Zeus: Entonces, en marcha, y no pierdan más tiempo de lo que hemos perdido, y no aceptare errores de ustedes, no cometeré más errores en no matar a ese Mortal caído, si tienen que morir todos los humanos que protejan a ese mortal caído , pues que así sea, todo se hará para un nuevo Olimpo que se levantara de las cenizas….El Olímpico Nacerá de la Sangre de los malditos.

Todos aclamaban ante su rey con se discurso y estarían preparados para una celebración para la caída de ese nuevo guerrero caído, sin saber que dos sombras estaban espiando y todo sus planes estaban de acuerdo con sus planes.

¿?: Al parecer todo va según su plan maestro

¿?: Años de planear todo y ya tengo controlado a los dioses, solamente faltan los titanes que se nos unan, todo será bajo mi mando, y nadie ni siquiera ese Fantasmita podrá ante mi voluntad, todos deberán inclinarse ante mí, como debió haber sido desde un principio.

¿?: Pero amo, no hay que subestimar de ese nuevo enemigo, podrá derrotarnos.

¿?: Bah, esa plaga no se interpondrá en mis planes, y nadie, nadie se atravesara en mi camino. Ahora esperar si mis peones hacen todo lo que he planeado.

¿?: Esta bien amo.

Y con eso las sombras regresaban hacia su guarida para planear los siguientes planes para su nuevo orden mundial.

De regreso al Mundo Shinobi.

Nos encontramos en un día templado en Konoha, más exactos, en un campo de entrenamiento abandonado donde dos niños un varón y una niña, estaban entrenando tanto ninjutsu y Tajiutsu y a pesar de que tenían 6 años, el chico, estaba luchando de forma versátil ante la chica que estaba soportando ante la envestía del chico.

¿?: No bajes la guardia Yôko-Chan

¿?: No creo aguantar mucho tiempo Naruto-kun.

Ambos niños estaban repasando diariamente clases de Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, y ambos se aburrían de la manera teórica en cómo se tenían que usar las técnicas, y preferían ponerlos en práctica, y ambos eran muy buenos amigos, pero en secreto por la condición que tenía el pequeño rubio de la chica.

Tanto Naruto se distrajo al instante y Yôko le hizo una barrida en los pies del chico, derribándolo y poniendo una Kunai de entrenamiento en el cuello del rubio.

Yôko: Nunca, te distraigas Naruto-Kun, un descuido y se acabo.

Naruto: Perdon,

Yôko: Incluso en la muerte, un shinobi da la cara en combate, nunca rendirse ante la adversidad.

Naruto: Lo comprendo bien Yôko-Chan.

Yôko:¿Eres un Shinobi o no?

Naruto: Si Yôko-Chan.

La chica le daba la mano al rubio para que se levantara, y ambos daban una sonrisa cálida para ver que deben seguir entrenado, hasta que notaron, dos sombras se aparecieron en frente de los niños.

Yôko: Naruto-Kun, tengo miedo.

Naruto: Yôko-Chan, ponte atrás de mí, yo te proteger… ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?:No tengo tiempo para eso mocoso…

De repente todo se volvió oscuro para el lugar, y el rubio se levantaba de la cama respirando con pesadez y con mucho sudor, estaba empezando a afectarlo, se dirigía hacia el baño hacia la regadera limpiándose todo el sudor que le tenía todo en su cuerpo, y comenzaba a tener esas visiones extrañas.

¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Quién es Yôko? Que está en presente de todos sus sueños y visiones, eso lo tenía extraño. Pero luego decidió dejarlo más adelante, para comenzar a entrenar con Nariko, y con algunos invitados que había traído la pelirroja.

Luego de terminar las preliminares, y antes de que el Sandaime Hokage, o alguien curioso y metiche se interpusiera en su camino en el mes del entrenamiento que le dieron a los finalistas, ahora que fue acompañado por Nariko lo mando a un lugar desconocido, que era un gran campo de entrenamiento pero no la típica de su equipo, si no en la época de su antepasado Kratos, de hecho era un campo de arena de combate Espartano. Donde tiene todo lo necesario para entrenar con sus armas espartanas y grandes áreas libres para practicar libremente.

Justamente que ibas a entrenar con sus armas espartanas, alguien aparecer detrás del espartano

Nariko: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Naruto-Kun?

Naruto: Solamente necesitaba un calentamiento Nariko-Chan

Nariko: ¿De verdad? Es muy raro de ti en que entrenes muy temprano, ¿algo te preocupa?

Naruto: No es nada, de verdad solamente necesito estar en calentamiento para no aburrirme.

Narito sabía que estaba mintiendo, luego de notar las pesadilla que ha tenido, y ella temía que tuviera las mismas pesadillas de su Antepasado Kratos.

Nariko: ¿Son tus pesadillas? ¿Verdad?

Naruto: ¿Cómo sabias que he tenido pesadillas?

Nariko: Tu antepasado también ha sufrido las pesadillas que lo atormentaron en toda su vida por su oscuro pasado. Pero en tu caso…es muy extraño.

Naruto: Pero en mi caso es muy diferente…no conozco a esa chica que está en mi cabeza.

Nariko: No crees que ya habías conocido a esa chica

Naruto: Para serte sincero. Jamás la había conocido, y además cada vez más que me adentro más. Se corta al instante.

Nariko: Eso es preocupante, esperemos que puedas encontrar lo que te atormenta, porque eso le estaba comiendo vivo a Kratos.

Naruto: Lose, pero eso lo resolveremos más adelante, En qué lugar estamos, nunca he estado aquí pero me suena muy familiar?

Nariko: Lo notasteis? Hice ese lugar para ti y para nuestros aliados, fue un campo de entrenamiento abandonado pero está totalmente protegido con sellos de invisibilidad y anti sonido. Estaremos seguro ante la vista de los enemigos y de los olímpicos.

Naruto: Uff, menos mal, solamente tenemos un mes para entrenar para la última ronda. Algo con que empezamos para ese entrenamiento.

Nariko: Según con lo te he visto, y en las preliminares, despertasteis la Furia de Titanes y gracias al tu chakra y la de tu bijuu se fusiono con el poder de Kratos creasteis una nueva versión de la Furia de Titanes con un Jutsu Elemental de una Armadura. Al igual que despertasteis dos tipos de Naturaleza que poco usaba Kratos como el poder del Fuego de Ares (Katon) y el Temblor de Atlas (Doton)

Naruto: ¿Que otros elementos tengo despertados Nariko-Chan?

Nariko: Luego de estar los 5 días asimilando los poderes de Kratos y fusionarlos con el chakra de tu bijuu y el tuyo, despertaron entre el Katon (Elemento Fuego), Suiton (Elemento Agua), Doton (Elemento Tierra), Raiton (Elemento Rayo), Fuuton (Elemento Viento), y otros más, pero debido que las habilidades que consiguió kratos son escasos, son de alta potencia, solamente tienes que ponerlos en práctica.

Naruto: Esta bien, y dime Nariko-Chan, quienes serán los invitados que estarán con nosotros.

Nariko. En la noche estarán aquí, no pierdas la calma, por el momento aprenderemos a usar nuevamente tu poder, está bien.

Naruto: Hai Nariko-Chan.

Y así que nuestra querida pareja estaría entrenando con los elementos que tiene hasta el momento el Espartano Uzumaki.

Mientras tanto en Konoha

Torre del Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, el Sandaime Hokage, el Kami no Shinobi, y el llamado ``Profesor´´, no estaba teniendo un bonito día, era mucho mejor estar en su tortuoso e infinito Papeleo que estar lidiando con un interminable dolor de cabeza intenso.

¿Cuál es la Razón de esa Jaqueca?

Su querido alumno estaba más que molesto luego de enterarse de que grupos de quieren enseñarle a Naruto Uzumaki.

El primero es un segundo era un hombre de la mediana edad de unos 54 años, era de tez clara, y a pesar de su edad no se notaba arrugas en su rostro, solamente tenía unas rayas rojas en sus ojos, y su cabellera blanca y largo recogido en una cola de caballo con dos flequillo hasta sus hombros y sus ojos marrones oscuros. Llevaba vestido con kimono de camisa corta de color verde y pantalones al juego de su camisa, bajo cual llevaba una cota de malla que se mostró fuera de las mangas piernas, su atuendo se complementaba con un par de guardamanos, un cinturón negro simple y unas sandalias rojas de madera y un protector con la kanji de ``Aceite´´ en su frente y un espalda llevaba el pergamino de un contracto particular.

¿?: Que quieres decir que dejo salir el chico como si nada?

Hiruzen estaba con una tasa de té y con unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza tomaba con tranquilidad.

Hiruzen: Lo que quiero decir exactamente luego de las preliminares Naruto-kun y una amiga suya salieron al parecer de konoha para entrenar, pero al parecer nadie sabe en dónde está, me imagino que quiere estar en privado Jiraiya-kun.

Jiraiya: ¿Pero porque le dejasteis salir? ¿Se supone que yo debía entrenar al Gaki y ni si quiera está aquí?

Hiruzen: No fue mi culpa, y además de que hay una gran lista de espera a quien quiere enseñar a Naruto-Kun luego de su ascensión de su poder, no me sorprende de que mucho quieran entrenar luego de su mejor participación en los exámenes Chunnin.

Jiraiya:¿Quiénes están interesados en el Gaki?

Hiruzen: En el ámbito del Ninjutsu elemental, Kakashi Hatake, mi hijo Asuma Sarutobi, la Tobeketsu Jounin Anko Mitarashi . En el Taijutsu Might Guy, en el ámbito del Kenjutsu Neko, y del Genjutsu Kurenai Yuhi. Y varios más Jounin estaban interesados luego del dominio de sus espadas, en su dominio de dos de los elementos, y su brutalidad ante sus enemigos.

Jiraiya: Vaya, el Gaki en una caja de sorpresas.

Hiruzen: Tienes mucha razón, es una lástima, tal vez si se hubieran reunido antes, ahora hubiera sido tu aprendiz.

Jiraiya: No trate de culparme, no es porque no quería, últimamente he tenido mucho más deberes en mi red de espionaje, y me he obligado a estar mucho tiempo lejos de la aldea.

Hiruzen: No estoy diciendo que lo que hicisteis estuvo mal, simplemente estoy diciendo que usted probablemente debería haber tratado de aprendiz antes o por lo menos lo visite cuando era más joven.

Jiraiya: Sensei, que hubiera hecho, si me encontrara con mi ahijado, ¿Qué hay gaki en cantado de conocerte, por cierto soy tu padrino y maestro de tu padre que es el Yondaime Hokage?

Hiruzen: Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí Jiraiya-Kun?

Jiraiya: Tenemos problemas…serios problemas con Orochimaru.

Ambos se quedaron serios, y decidieron que se fueran los ambos y ambos, aplicaban sellos anti-silencio y de seguridad, se sentaban en unas sillas para conversar de ese tema muy serio que convoco el Gamma Sennin.

De regreso el campo de la Arena.

Nariko estaba observando el progreso del espartano, luego de que hiciera un calentamiento de sus espadas duales, con unos muñecos de entrenamiento de movimiento, para que pueda adaptarse a nuevos ataques recordados por los de su antepasado Kratos, desde lanzamiento de su espada como arpón, ataques de combos con los elementos que ha practicado, desde el Fuego de Ares hizo cenizas a los muñecos de entrenamiento y Destruyo una parte del campo junto con los muñecos con el Temblor de Atlas.

En la parte del Taijutsu, por parte de Athena, vio que su taijutsu era muy básico e ineficiente para él, por eso le instruyo de manera rápida al rubio con una práctica de Pancracio.

El pancracio es la precursora de todas las artes marciales, en esa su objetivo es Matar mediante con llaves de sumisión, de rompimiento de cuellos, de extremidades, y de causar tanto daño posible con sus puños, su ventaja en esa arte marcial, pues vale golpear las partes blandas y privadas, sin importar las reglas, el objetivo es sobrevivir cuete lo que cueste.

Esa nueva arte marcial le quedo muy bien para él era mucho más fluido, libre y creativo en sus técnicas, le sería muy útil ante usuarios de Taijutsu sobretodo de cierto Hyuuga que ya tenía muchas formas de masacrarlo de una manera inhumana como fuera posible.

También practicaba con el Dory (Lanza de Falange en Griego) y El Hoplon (Escudo en Griego) desde crear con sus Kage Bunshins formando Formaciones de Falange (o mejor conocido Bosque de Lanzas), pared de escudos que la hacía irrompible para invasiones enemigas, y dominaba el ataque y defensa de la lanza, que era muy eficaz a larga y mediana distancia, pero el escudo era mucho más aterrador que la propia lanza, al ser una ``arma´´ defensiva era sumamente peligrosa al ser tomada como arma ofensiva como una arma contundente y de empuje, en las manos de todo guerrero espartano, era su más arma de apreciación, y su vida.

También durante su práctica de los jutsus elementales combinado con el poder de Kratos, había descubierto muchos y diferentes estilos de Elementos tales el caso como el Katon que tenía tres estilos diferentes descubiertos por parte de Nariko, el primero era el Fuego de Ares que era un Katon mucho más explosivo y destructivo, y el segundo era el Genio, que era un Fuego expansivo y duradero. Los combinaba muy bien en sus espadas duales y en su cuerpo para en cualquier estilo de combate, el Raiton era su mejor ofensiva porque tenía 3 estilos únicos, el primero era la Furia de Zeus que era un Rayo de color dorado mortífero y eficaz a larga distancia, el segundo era la Ira de Poseidón que era una versión a menor escala del poder de su hermano Mayor (Zeus), la Ira de Cronos, una versión avanzada de la Furia de Zeus que era un Rayo azul cielo en orbes. En el Doton entrena aún más en el Temblor de Atlas, solamente necesita entrenar más en el Suiton y Fuuton que aún no ha descubierto en su poder.

También en el control de chakra y Flujo, luego de despertar del Katon Chakura Mōdo (Elemento Fuego: Modo Chakra) al igual que tenía una versión ligera pero eficaz del Raiton Chakura Mōdo (Elemento Rayo: Modo Chakra) la única desventaja de esos modos son los que le quita mucha energía y lo dejaba cansado al cansarse y necesita reposar por un buen rato para que recargue las bobinas de chakra para aplicarlo de nuevo.

Ahora nos encontramos a un extenuante pero resistente Naruto que está entrenando con las espadas contra unos muñecos de entrenamiento, y todo le iba bien hasta que Nariko llego atrás de él.

Nariko: ¿Naruto-kun, puedes venir por favor?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza dejando su entrenamiento para reunirse con la diosa. Y se dirigían lejos del campo de entrenamiento y llevándolo a un risco, que le parece muy particular para la Diosa y el Espartano

(Imaginen el Risco de los Suicidios de GoW 1,2, Ghost of Sparta, 3.)

Naruto: ¿Necesitas algo Nariko-Chan?

Nariko: Has mejorado mucho en tus habilidades, pero aun no es suficiente, te he querido decirte algo.

Naruto: ¿Dímelo Nariko-Chan?

Nariko: No te he dicho completamente de tu verdadero poder.

Naruto: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Nariko: Tienes más de 7 elementos avanzados en ti Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: Vaya. Eso es muy interesante Nariko-Chan, tendré que reforzar más el entrenamiento para esos elementos.

Nariko: Ehh Naruto-Kun, sobre eso, hay un cambio de planes de último momento, necesitas algo muy importante ¿

Naruto: y eso sería…

Antes de decir algo la chica lo empujo del risco para la sorpresa del rubio.

Naruto: ¿Qué DEMONIOS…..NARIKO

Nariko: Necesitas descansar, así que necesitaras que despierten tus Alas de Ícaro de tu espalda, y necesito que lo hagas ya.

Naruto: ¡PERO NO ASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

La pelirroja estaba preocupada Por hacer esa medida drástica pero lo hizo por dos motivos.

El primero era de que su Prometido necesitaba aprender de una vez el uso de las alas de Ícaro y la segunda es que quería darle una sorpresa que jamás olvidara y tenía que preparar todo lo necesario para este mes de entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto con Naruto

Mientras que Naruto no la está pasando nada bien cayendo desde el risco de los suicidios, estaba molesto y desconcertado luego de que su Prometida lo lanzara desde el risco para que aprendiera a usar las alas de Ícaro. Tanto el rubio sentía toda la brisa del viento corriendo en todo su cuerpo, y a pesar de que ya tenía parte de experiencia (por parte de Kratos), no estaba viendo la mejor de las situaciones en como despertar esas alas.

Luego de unos minutos, de estar cayendo y llegar las nubes, se concentraba en todo su cuerpo para tratar de levantar vuelo.

Y en eso que pensaba que ya había acabado, en su espalda más exactos en la espalda de sus hombros detrás levantaban vuelo unas alas de gran tamaño de color negro con plumaje oscuro.

(Imaginen las Alas de Ícaro de GoW2, solamente cambie el color de las alas de Gris a Negro)

Ahora que el espartano ya despertó sus alas, comenzaba a dar vuelo para comenzar a volar para un aterrizaje limpio y sin problemas, y notaba desde lejos una Konoha de Noche, más exactamente Medianoche todo era oscuro, y la mayoría de los aldeanos y Shinobis estaban en descanso, salvo algunos Anbus y ANBUS vigilando de noche.

Naruto había aterrizado en el techo del hospital de Konoha, para dar un respiro de Alivio.

Naruto: Bueno, al menos pude despertar mis alas, Nariko-Chan, se está vengando de mi luego de que viera esas chicas de Kumo y Nadeshiko, no es mi culpa de que estén bellas y fuerte, pero bueno, que más puede salir mal.

Y una vez que tenía planeado visitar su restaurante Favorito de Ramen y ver a cierta camarera, notaba algo extraño cuando escucho un ruido extraño que le llamo la atención, y entonces decidió investigar, y noto en una habitación y vio a la Chica de Oto siendo atada y sometida por un genjutsu por unos tres Anbus enmascarados con el Kanji de ``Ne´´, mientras que 2 Anbus de Oto tenían sometida a una Chica pelirroja de unos 12 años de edad con la banda de Kusa atada en su frente de su cabeza.

Anbu Oto: Recuerda el trato que hicimos, porque ahora intenta traicionarnos.

Anbu Ne: Danzo-Sama, ha cambiado de planes, necesita a la chica y la Uzumaki para sus planes, así que se ordena que se rinda incondicionalmente.

Naruto: (Con que esa momia y esa serpiente planean una conspiración y además de que te tiene una pariente mía, esta noche nadie sobrevirara ante mis espadas)

Mientras que el espartano estaba esperando entre las sombras al igual que sacaba su par de espeadas para una masacre, escuchaba la parte de una conspiración entre los Anbus de Oto y Ne

Anbu Oto: Eso es Traicion por parte de ustedes, tenían un trato entre Orochimaru-Sama y su líder.

Anbu Ne: Danzo-Sama ha decidido que sus servicios han concluido y ya no es necesario porque nosotros nos encargaremos de la invasión y de asesinar al Hokage con o sin ayuda.

Anbu Oto: Cabrones de mierda, nos ha traicionado por última vez, no conseguirás a la mocosa Uzumaki es pertenencia de Orochimaru-Sama

Anbu Ne: ya no, Danzo-Sama solicita que la Uzumaki sea una cría para sus nuevos soldados, asi quen, tiene una opción, Ríndase y acepten su muerte.

Antes de que cualquiera hiciera un movimiento los ANBUS, cierto espartano se lanzó al combate con su espadas y con un movimiento suyo de un ataque giratorio hizo triza a dos Anbus Ne y a los dos de Oto destazándolos sin piedad algunas soltando a las chicas que aún seguían inconsciente por el genjutsu que les había aplicado.

Naruto: Aléjate de la chica, y te dejare vivir.

Capitan Anbu Root: No acepto tu piedad Asqueroso Demonio, por tu culpa perdimos a nuestro mejor hombre, si te capturo junto con esas perras, Danzo-Sama será invencible.

Naruto: Ah esa momia entiende por las malas, tendré que demostrarte mi furia ante a ti.

El anbu que había sacado su tanto para luchar ante el espartano, pero el no tuvo muchas oportunidades luego de que Naruto le hizo un bloqueo de su tanto y le cortara una de sus piernas de una tajada, haciéndolo sufrir al Anbu que gritaba de dolor, y trataba de usar una Kunai para apuñalarlo de cerca pero tuvo el mismo destino luego de que el rubio le agarra el brazo y le partiera en dos haciéndolo gritar de dolor solamente siendo callado por un puñetazo tan fuerte que le destruyo la máscara de porcelana que tenía sujeta.

Capitan Anbu Root: ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!

El Anbu NE no tuvo oportunidad en reaccionar luego de que Naruto le clavo su espada en la boca de ese matándolo al instante y con un gran charco de sangre.

Naruto: (Pronto, muy pronto Momia, tú y tus amigos fósiles se reunirían pronto en el infierno, y no te sentiras solo, te acompañara la serpiente).

Una vez que Naruto se deshizo de los cuerpos de los Anbus, y recolectaba algo de información en sus pertenencias, también hacia un Kage no Bunshin que cargaba a las atadas e inconscientes chicas, para llevarlas a un lugar seguro e interrogarlas para saber más de esa conspiración que planean Danzo y Orochimaru.

Naruto cargaba a la chica pelirroja, mientras que el Clon tenia a la chica del sonido ahora con sus alas desplegabas listo para volar.

Naruto: ¿Listo?

Clon: hai sempai.

Naruto: entonces en marcha.

Tanto ambos espartanos como el original y el clon volaban hacia arriba para reunirse con Nariko y junto con los invitados que había invitado su pareja, sin esperar que también le estaban esperando otra visita inesperada para el Espartano ahora llamado ``Fantasma de Esparta´´

 **Comienzo del Ending**

 **To Telos Arheezee!**

[¡El final comienza!]

 **To Telos Arheezee!**

[¡El final comienza!]

 **To Telos Arheezee!**

[¡El final comienza!]

 **To Telos Arheezee Torah!**

[¡El final comienza ahora!]

Podemos ver a Naruto con sus espadas desenvainadas esperando el atardecer luego de un combate duro contra un dios del olimpo.

 **Prodosia!**

[¡Traición!]

 **Threemos! Threemos!**

[¡Ira!¡Ira!]

 **To Telos Arheezee Torah!**

[¡El final comienza ahora!]

Podemos ver a las diosas Shinto junto con algunos dioses del olimpo que están a favor de Naruto caminaban tranquilamente, ambos también han tenido un combate ante los seguidores de los olímpicos.

 **Tha Ton Skotoso!**

[¡Los mataré a todos!]

 **Tha Ton Skotoso!**

[¡Los mataré a todos!]

 **Patroktonia!**

[¡Patricidio!]

 **Genoktonia!**

[¡Genocidio!]

Podemos apreciar mas soldados siendo liderados por los tres grandes dioses del olimpo siendo manipulado por las sombras que estaban detrás de ellos.

 **Tha Toos Skotoso Ooloos!**

[¡Los mataré a todos!]

 **O Oleembos Tha Pesee**

[¡Olimpo caerá!]

 **Arheezee!**

[¡Comienza!]

Naruto estaba siendo acompañado con sus aliados listo para una última batalla y miraba al cielo más exactamente al monte olimpo para su cruzada sangrienta.

Naruto: Olímpicos, su hijo ha regresado y traigo la destrucción del olimpo.

 **Fin del Ending**

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Mil disculpas luego de un mes fuera, estuve en meses de exámenes finales, trabajos, proyectos, exposiciones y otros asuntos personales, y también interrupciones tanto médicas y sociales, pero bueno estoy de regreso, espero que les hayan gustado el capítulo que les traje para todos ustedes

Como sabrán, ya se mostró mas el antagonismo y la maldad por parte de los dioses olímpicos ante el Fantasma de Konoha. Y también las dos sombras que estaban vigilando

También el entrenamiento de Naruto que tendrá con su querida prometido y algunos aliados que estarán.

También como sabrán, ya rescato a dos chicas, y se sabrá que hare con ellas, no se preocupen ellas no morirán, ellas tendrán un mejor destino.

Tambien he visto que habrá mucho más masacre y otros enemigos porque luchar, y me esforzare para que este mes sea interesante para Naruto, y que sobreviva los celos de Nariko.

Tambien ya está confirmado todas las chicas que estarán Naruto

Parejas definitivas son

Diosas del Olimpo y Shinto

Nariko Asamiya (Athena) pareja principal

Yumiko-Artemisa (Diosa de la caza)

Aimi-Afrodita (Diosa del Amor)

Akari-Amaterasu (Diosa del Sol)

Mizuki-Tsukuyomi (Diosa dela luna)

Rei-Shinigami (Diosa de la muerte)

Yumi-Hera (Diosa de la Familia)

Kazumi-Pandora (Hija de Hefesto)

Miyu-Eos (Diosa del atardecer y hermana de Helios)

Konoha

Ayame Ichiraku

Anko Mitarashi

Yugao Uzuki

Kurenai Yuhi

Hana Inuzuka

Mikoto Uchiha

Hana Hyuuga (Madre de Hinata)

Yakumo Kurama

Shizune Kato

Oc Girl Senju

Sunagakure

Sabaku no Temari

Pakura

Yukata

Sari

Maki

Kirigakure

Haku Yuki

Mei Terumi

Iwagakure

Kurotsuchi

Kumogakure

Yugito Nii

Samui

Mabui

Takigakure

Fuu

Otogakure

Tayuya

Karin Uzumaki

Kin Tsuchi

Guren

Sasame Fuuma

Nadeshiko

Shizuka y sus Kunoichis

Y las nuevas y definitivas son

Sara

Fuuka

Amaru

Tanto como los aliados son Yûka-Gaia (Madre tierra y Tinaade) Tsunade Senju y Tsume Inuzuka serán Aliadas que parejas para el espartano

Para Hinata Hyuuga su pareja será Taiyô-Apolo el dios del sol

Y aliados masculos son un Titan y dos dioses griegos que están a favor de naruto

Ya se sabra todo el siguiente capitulo

Al igual que ya tendrá sus armas a su momento

Y sus elementos avanzados en eso se los explicare para el siguiente capitulo

Y bueno ahí van las siguientes preguntas

¿Quiénes serán las dos sombras que estaban vigilando a los Dioses Olimpicos)

¿Qué les parecio el campo de entrenamieno siendo recreado como Esparta?

¿Qué les parecieron las Alas de Icaro en Naruto?

¿Quién es Yôko en las pesadillas que esta sufriendo Naruto?

¿Qué tal la pequeña masacre en parte de los Anbus NE Y Oto?

¿Les gustaría una masacre para Orochimaru y el Yondaime Kazekage Rasa?

y por ultimo

¿Qué les parecio el Opening y el Ending?

Y bueno, tambien les quiero avisar que estare trabajando en 3 fics nuevo para este diciembre y enero asi que me tomare un tiempo para escribirlos, espero que sean de su agrado de todos ustedes y para el 2016 jejje.

Muy bien acepto consejos, dudas, felicitaciones e peticiones para el capitulo y los tres fics que hare, aquí los estare recibiéndolos en mi Facebook y mi correo

Mi Facebook es Alan Avila y mi foto de perfil es la de Altair de cuerpo entero para encontrarme mejor para chatea, platicar y poder hacer mas fics e ideas que tengo

Muy bien con eso me retiro amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos


	7. Capítulo 6: Rencuentros

Hola amigos como han estado, disculpen por las tardanzas, pero el mes de noviembre no fue mi mes, luego de que el fin de año me torciera el tobillo izquierdo y que mi padre es un experto en arreglar huesos fracturados. Y luego de regresar de nuevo a la universidad…siento la presión de las prácticas ahora que estaré dando clases a los de la secundaria privada y haciendo mi proyecto y ante proyecto…sobretodo más francés y francés.

Pero quiero comenzar el 2016 con un nuevo capítulo del grandioso pero sangriento juego de God of War para todos ustedes y les quiero pedir disculpas por los atrasos pero ahora me siento sofocado por muchas materias y deberes en el cual cumplir

Y también les agradezco mucho por todo el apoyo y los consejos que me dieran, me han servido de gran ayuda para este capítulo que me dieron, de corazón gracias por la preferencia de este fic.

Sin más comenzamos con los reviews.

 **aten92:** Hola amigo gracias por el review y sip jejeje hubo mucho desmadre en ese capítulo sobre todo por cierta diosa que quería un poco desquitarse con su prometido pero al igual entrenarlo en las alas de Ícaro, y tranquilo, ya se verá quien será esa chica en los sueños del rubio y sip ya está el batallón de las chicas, y bueno al igual veras quienes serán esas sombras, bueno espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo.

 **Destructor Apocalipsis:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustara de la aparición de las Alas de Ícaro, eso era importante en cada saga de GoW, y bueno veré si los podre combinar los ataques aéreos, y tranquilo poco a poco veras la historia de Yoko, y gracias por el aprecio del opening y ending jejej y gracias por tu opinión.

 **Zafir09:** Hola socio gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustara el fic y claro que algunos de los Jounin, sobretodo de ciertas reinas de hielo, y tranquilo, Gaia tendrá un papel muy importante en el fic, y también bueno poco a poco se verán quienes serán esas sombras, y me alegro que te gustara las masacres de los Anbus Ne y de Oto y ya están a salvo las chicas y ya verás que sucede con ellas.

 **darksquall03:** Hola amigo gracias por el review y claro que lo continuare y si coincido contigo de que hay pocos fics de harem en español, y bueno espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo.

 **metalic-dragon-angel:** Hola amigo gracias por el review, y ya se acabó la espera, porque ahí está solamente disfruta.

 **wolf1990:** Hola gracias por el review y gracias por el aprecio de que les pusiera las Alas de Ícaro, y ya poco a poco se verán quienes son esas sombras, y claro que lo continuare, disfrútalo.

 **DemonDragon210:** Hola, gracias por el review y sé que estas un poco decepcionado en que no pusiera a Tsume pero estarás a gusto con Hana, y me alegro que te gustaras las masacres de los Anbus de Danzo y Orochimaru y jejjeje si son muy efectivos las vendettas de Nariko cuando se pone de celosa, y gracias ese campo de entrenamiento fue mi toque, y en cuanto a Yoko, ya en su tiempo se revelara un poco más, y claro que habrá masacre para esa Serpiente Albina pedófila y al Kazekage, ese tampoco no se le escapara de la ira del Fantasma de la Hoja. Y déjame ver si hago volver a Gaara en el lado bueno, si la manera fácil o de la difícil, y gracias por tu opinión.

 **fanfic meister:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review y sip fue un tiempo en que me recupere del Dengue Clásico, eso sí me pego duro, y me alegro que te gustaran el Opening y el Ending, siempre me recuerda un buen juego de God of War en emulador en mi compu, y sip ya revelasteis un poco en el misterio en quien está manipulando desde las sombras a los dioses Arrogantes y a los Titanes resentidos, todos en contra del nuevo descendiente de Kratos, y hay algo mucho peor que Zetsu Negro. Y me alegro que te gustara, será de gran ayuda en el uso de las Alas de Ícaro y pudieron salvar a las chicas de los Anbus del Tuerto y de la Serpiente.

 **Shadow Moon Black Dragon:** Que hay amigo gracias por el review, y gracias por tu aprecio al Opening y el Ending al igual que el campo de entrenamiento, y en cuanto al risco de los suicidas lo saque del juego de God of War en donde Kratos trato de suicidarse hartos de las pesadillas que lo atormentaban, y claro que serán de utilidad las Alas para muchas situaciones, y claro que veras la muerte de la serpiente Traicionera ya lo veras, y gracias por el aprecio que tienes por el fic, y espero que te guste lo que tengo.

 **Miguelgiuliano . co:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review y siempre serán bienvenidos tus opiniones y claro que ya les puse sus alas, y en cuanto a los elementos ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, y bueno, el tendrá las 5 naturaleza junto con 7 sub-elementos secundarios, y claro que veras la gran masacre de esa serpiente, y en cuanto al Sandaime, déjame ver que pasara con él, y en cuanto a la mansión. Ya me dejasteis con algo en que pensar y bueno espero que disfrutes el siguiente capítulo, veras las sorpresas que tengo para ti

 **CCSakuraforever:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustara, y ya verás nuevos poderes en el espartano y la masacre de los traidores, espero que te gusten las sorpresas que te tengo.

 **Alexzero:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review y jejeje me alegro que te gustaran las Alas de Icaro y claro que estará la Perdición de Tifón, y ya verás las sorpresas que te tengo para ti.

 **Seikishi-Kenshi:** Hola gracias por el review y yap los dioses saben de la nueva Reencarnación de su pesadillas viviente y yap el rubio estará en la mira de sus enemigos, y sip Nariko se excedió un poco en su modo de despertar de las Alas de Ícaro, y claro que quise poner tanto el Opening y el Ending y ya verás quienes serán sus invitados, seguros que te sorprenderás.

 **Emir1298:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y como has estado, y no te disculpas ahora estoy en esa situación de clases, universidades, y de otros proyectos que son extenuantes, y yo al principio estaba de novato en la saga de GoW y veo que te gustara, seguro que te gustara, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo que te tengo para ti, y bueno, ya jugué el juego de Assassins Creed Syndicate, aunque tienen mucho más mejoras, como que cada vez más se está alejando más de la tramas originales de Altair y de Ezio. Y p.s creo que querías decir Play Station…verdad?

 **Jbadillodavila:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, espero que lo disfrutes.

 **silverwolf528:** Hola amigo, gracias por tu preferencia.

 **H . C:** Hola amiga, gracias por tu preferencia en el fic, y yo también soy fan del juego de Gow, Y Gracias por tu preferencia, me alegro que te gustara, y claro que Naruto tomo la esencia de su Antepasado, y claro que te gustaran las sorpresas que te tengo para ti.

Bueno sin más preámbulos…el Opening

 **Opening**

 _``Antes que la era de los dioses, titanes y deidades gobernaran este mundo una leyenda se alzó y reclamo un lugar entre ellos, una persona que debió haber sido un Jinchuriki, una arma de destrucción, alguien que debía ser utilizado, pero el destino estaba sellado en otro camino para esa leyenda; las manos de la muerte no pudieron con él, las hermanas del destino, ni siquiera el propio Kami no Shinobi (Dios de los Shinobis), y en este día, el hombre, la leyenda el descendiente del ``Fantasma de Esparta´´ saboreara su venganza´´._

 **Kratos thimos irte to telos thimos irthe o kratos thimos tha tous skotoso oloos**

(Kratos , el enojo , el fin viene , la ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos a todos)

Podemos ver a un Naruto como gennin haciendo lo imposible en derrotar a la ``gennin´´ de Kusa ante de que fuera sellado y ``asesinado´´ y fuera lanzado hacia unos árboles esperando su final.

Se encuentra en su interior, el Zorro de las Nueve colas y a su antepasado Kratos esperando su primera y última reunión con él y que rompiera las cadenas que lo retenían.

La siguiente escena es cuando derrota y asesina de forma brutal al Impostor en plenos exámenes chunnin reclamando su lugar en la competición.

 **Kratos, thimos tha tous skotoso oloos!**

(la ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos!)

 **Kratos, thimos tha tous skotoso oloos!**

(la ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos!)

Luego cambia la escena al recordar en uno de los recuerdos dados de Kurama como Murió sus padres y las pesadillas de alguien especial que aprecio y cae de rodillas por las visiones.

 **KRAAAAAATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

KRAAAAAATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

La siguiente escena es una silueta de un Dios del olimpo que comenzó la invasión hacia las naciones elementales y la destrucción en nombre del olimpo.

Ahora nos encontramos donde Naruto y su prometida Nariko (Athena) comenzara su travesía para detener la incursión de los dioses.

Luego se encontraban en un lugar desconocido donde Naruto abría un compartimiento y liberaba algo cegándolo.

Luego nos encontramos en el valle del fin enfrentándose su pasado hacia el futuro con un enemigo que lo ha estado esperando.

Naruto sujetando una gran espada lo remata empalándolo en el torso de la silueta matando sus planes de una vez.

La siguiente escena es aun recordando las visiones de las pesadillas que aún lo atormentaba y antes de que sucumbiera ante la oscuridad, varias siluetas se acercan para apoyarlo y abrazar para aceptar que regresara a la luz.

 **To Telos Arheezee!**

[¡El final comienza!]

 **To Telos Arheezee!**

[¡El final comienza!]

 **To Telos Arheezee!**

[¡El final comienza!]

La siguiente escena es de noche mostrando las 5 grandes aldeas en la destrucción por los propios dioses del olimpo y de algunos sujetos vestidos con túnicas negras

Naruto derrota el último sujeto vestido de la túnica negra pero un águila blanca sobrevuela en el campo de batalla transformándose en su peor enemigo del guerrero espartano.

El Dios con una nueva espada lo remata a Naruto privándolo de la vida y poniendo fin a la vida del Fantasma de la Hoja

En la oscuridad un sujeto misterioso ayuda a Naruto al abrirse paso de las manos de la muerte y regresando de la vida regresando al combate.

 **Ekdikisi**

(Venganza)

 **Ekdikisi**

(Venganza)

 **Ekdikisi**

(Venganza)

 **Ekdikisi**

(Venganza)

 **kratos thimos that tous skotoso olous**

(la ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos)

Naruto ahora está montado en un fénix se dirige ente los cielos hacia un lugar lleno de destrucción y muerte.

Ahí naruto se enfrenta a frente los tres grandes dioses del olimpo esperando para la última batalla final

 **Kratos, thimos tha tous skotoso oloos**

(La ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos)

Ahora Naruto ahora mucho más poderoso, está reunido con familia y seres queridos para apoyarlo en el momento más crítico de todos.

De repente estaban frente a Frente el ``Fantasma de Esparta´´ contra el Rey del olimpo y una sombra que está detrás de él.

Ahora se encontraba en un lugar en un lugar lluvioso y oscuro estaba mirando al olimpo listo para una nueva cruzada sangrenta.

Naruto: El final de…mi venganza.

 **Fin del Opening.**

Capítulo 6: Rencuentros.

Vemos en el cielo de Konoha donde cierto Espartano Jinchuriki estaba volando junto con un clon de sombra llevándose consigo a dos chicas que seguían estados inconscientes y sometidos a un Genjutsu, y siendo maniatadas de sus manos.

Luego de que su querida prometida Nariko lo aventara del risco de los suicidos para poder digamos que ``despertar´´ sus alas de Ícaro, él tuvo la suerte de despertarlas al tiempo antes de besar el suelo y despedirse de su vida. Pero al menos ya tenían despiertas sus Alas que le serán de gran ayuda.

Luego recordaba que había aterrizado de emergencia hacia el hospital de Konoha donde, notaban algo que le desagradable

Anbus de Oto y Ne matándose entre sí mismos por secuestrar a dos chicas.

A él no le importaba porque ellas querían ser utilizadas por una aldea reciente o por esa momia tuerta, pero él quería un momento de divertirse masacrando a esos anbus de pacotilla como si nada.

Que Anbus muy débiles, y se decían ser llamados la elite…que porquería, ni siquiera esa momia de Danzo sabia entrenar a sus marionetas.

Luego de que no podría dejar las chicas solas, se las llevo cargándolo en forma matrimonial junto con un Kage Bunshin, y poniendo de nuevo en práctica su uso del vuelo de sus alas ascendiendo hacia arriba, en donde está el campo de entrenamiento que había creado su prometida Nariko.

Durante unos minutos había llegado hacia el campo de entrenamiento hacia una casa en particular en el cual conocía en el espartano.

Esa casa era de tipo occidental, de techo de madera y de ladrillos, sin ventanas, con cortinas como remplazo, tenían lo esencial, desde un almacén, comedor, cocina, sala y algunas habitaciones.

Una vez llegado hacia la casa, puso a las chicas en una cama cómodamente para que no se lastimaran, pero aún seguían con las manos atadas porque quería tener unas respuestas por parte de ellas.

Naruto coloco en sus manos en la frente de las chicas para liberarlas del genjutsu que estaban siendo sometidas.

Naruto **: Genjutsu: Kai-Tecnica Ilusoria: Liberacion.**

En este instante las chicas fueron liberadas de la ilusión y cayendo hacia la cama respirando profundamente.

Naruto: Veo que por fin se despertaron eh chicas.

Las chicas miraron al sujeto que les rescato pero su expresión les cambio de una de alivio a terror, sobretodo de cierta pelinegra que estaba temblando de miedo.

La primera chica era una chica de unos 14 a 15 años de edad, ella era de piel clara caucásica de ojos oscuros, ella tiene el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta el suelo, junto con un moño violeta en el final de su cabello.

Ella estaba vestida con un chaleco verde claro, junto con una bufanda camuflada de color gris con purpura, usa unos pantalones de camuflaje blanco con negro al igual que unas sandalias negras, junto con unas muñequeras del mismo color, pero lo más característico es que ya no llevaba su Hitai-Ate de Otogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Escondida del Sonido)

La segunda chica era una joven chica de uno 13 a 14 años de edad. Ella era de tez clara de tipo porcelana, de cabellera media-corta de color rojo rubí, al igual que sus ojos rojos., su altura era de 1.50 metros de altura, era una joven hermosa chica.

Ella estaba vestida con una camisa café junto con una blusa de escote de cota de malla, una falda negra junto con unas medias de red negros y unas sandalias negras, al igual que llevaba unas gafas marrones junto con su Hitai-Ate de Kusagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Escondida de la Hierba)

¿?: Tu...

Naruto: Si soy yo, ...¿tú eres la chica del Sonido Kin. No es asi?

Kin: Hai.

La chica seguía asustada de él, por la antigua batalla ante su impostor luego de masacrarlo y torturarlo en frente de los Genin, ella es una ruda kunoichi que tenía que sobrevivir en ese mundo cruel, pero lo que ella había visto lo pasaba del límite.

Naruto un poco harto de la temerosa chica decidió un poco calmarse para no asustar más a ella y su compañera.

Naruto: Sé que te estas preguntando, en porque estoy aquí, y en donde te encuentras, no es así.

las Chicas asintieron aun temerosas pero notaron en el cambio del voz de una intimidante a una segura.

Naruto: Estamos a salvo, en un lugar luego de salvarlas de varios Anbus que querían por ustedes.

Kin: ¿Tu nos salvaste de ellos a mi y a Karin?

Naruto: Fue por mera coincidencia en que estuviera en el hospital, pero logre salvarlas, y digamos que los Anbus, pasaron a una buena vida.

Lo decía enseñando sus espadas aun con sangre de los Anbus asesinados de Oto y Ne.

Karin: Muchas gracias por salvarnos a mi amiga y ami, estamos en deuda contigo.

Naruto: Vale vale, no me gustan las chicas sumisas, sería mejor que me digan...porque esos Anbus las querían a ustedes.

Las chicas asintieron ante la petición del espartano.

Kin: Luego de fracasar en el intento de asesinar a tu...''compañero'' Uchiha, y de fracasar en las preliminares, Orochimaru-...mando a sus Anbus para asesinarme o utilizarme en sus enfermos experimentos para su invasión hacia Konoha...

Naruto: Espera un momento...¿Dijisteis Invasión?

Kin: Hai, Orochimaru junto con una alianza con la debilitada Sunagakure del Yondaime Kazekage Rasa en un intento de ascender a la aldea, y Orochimaru tener la destrucción de la aldea al igual que Asesinar al Sandaime Hokage y su premio Mayor. En la captura del Sharingan.

Naruto: Las cosas se están poniendo buenas. Genial...gracias por ser sincera conmigo, y lo siento por la muerte de tus compañeros.

Kin: No te disculpes Naruto-San, de todos modos ellos siempre me han odiado, así que su perdida no me afecta, de todos modos, estoy en una deuda contigo en salvarme de Orochimaru, y estaré aquí para que tú lo detengas de esa malvada serpiente.

Naruto: A pesar de que no respeto a Konoha, tengo un asunto en pendiente con esa serpiente Albina, y si cree que puede salirse con la suya, deseara haber huido. Porque ya no tendrá sus premios...Y tu Karin-San?

Karin: Me llamo Karin Uzumaki, soy de la aldea de Kusagakure, y mi equipo fue masacrado por los osos antes de que alguien me salvara pero caí inconsciente y termine en el hospital, y al parecer tanto el Sannin y un anciano llamado Danzo quieren capturarme por mi linaje.

Naruto: (¿Una Uzumaki? acaso será una prima lejana) ¿Que linaje tienes en especial Karin-Chan.

La pelirroja se había sonrojado por ese cumplido y poniendo un poco celosa a su amiga Kin que a pesar de que disimulaba su sonrojo estaba interesado en él.

Karin: Puedo sanar a los heridos con mi chakra, pero necesito que me muerdan para poder curarse.

Naruto: Ya veo...Entonces no se preocupen chicas, aquí estarán a salvo conmigo y con una amiga, y les agradezco mucho por la información que me han dado, ¿disculpa Kin-Chan?

Kin: ¿Si Naruto-Kun?

Naruto: ¿Que más sabes sobre de la invasión?

Kin al saber que estaría a salvo con él, le contaba todo, desde la alianza entre Oto-Suna, la infiltración de espías como Kabuto Yakushi en búsqueda de información de los shinobis talentosos para su Amo, al igual de la infiltración de Suna. En un mes más específicos en la tercera ronda de los Exámenes Chunnin tenían planeado desde usar su caballo de Troya que era mas ni menos que el Tercer hijo del Yondaime Kazekage en su arma definitiva, al igual que el asalto entre las tropas de Orochimaru para poder asesinar al Hokage y sus invitados kages y poder destruir Konoha.

Luego de la explicación, Naruto, estaba totalmente serio al tener esa información, era muy grave y Konoha no sabía nada de esa invasión, a pesar de que ya no le tenía amor o aprecio a la aldea que siempre lo odiaron, hay pocas que merecen ser salvadas. y además, no le daría el gusto a esa serpiente en poder matar a su Jiji.

Justo que el rubio iba a seguir interrogando a las chicas, sintieron un Instinto Asesino paralizante al ver de qué cierta pelirroja habría entrado a la puerta y mirando a las chicas junto con su prometido.

Nariko: ¿Que estás haciendo con esas muchachas Na-ru-to-Kun?

el rubio aún no se acostumbraba a los celos de su prometida semi-homicida o bipolar, en un momento era amorosa con él, y de pronto en una psicópata.

Naruto: (Eso tiene que ser una broma) Antes de que me mates Nariko-Chan, tenemos muchos problemas.

Nariko: ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

Naruto suspiro de cansancio al saber que tendría que hablar de su prometida de la invasion planeada por esa serpiente rastrera.

Mientras tanto con Orochimaru.

Cierta serpiente estaba enfadada luego de que sus mejores Anbus fueran masacrados sin piedad alguna, y había perdido a uno de sus peones y a una adquisición más para sus experimentos.

No habia tenido buen día luego de perder a sus peones para su invasión ahora tendría que usar nuevos peones para su ritual en contra de su antiguo Sensei y de la Aldea.

al igual que el Cierta momia Tuerta estaba echando humo, luego de que mandara a sus mejores tropas a capturar a la Chica del Sonido y una Uzumaki para su ejército privado, había fracasado luego de encontrar los restos cortados de sus hombres.

Tanto Orochimaru y Danzo a pesar de que son ''Socios'' se querían matarse entre ellos mismos por adquirir poder, gloria y grandezas para sí mismos.

Lo que no sabían es que hay cierto sujeto que se les interpongan sus planes

No saben que les golpearía en un futuro cercano a esos viles.

Regresando con Naruto.

Luego de una Larga e intensa explicación a su prometida Nariko, ahora más calmada y más compresible luego de que tuvo que lidiar su prometido luego de poner en práctica su clase de vuelo improvisado. Ella notaba a las chicas que no tenían malas intenciones con él, y de hecho, sentían una estabilidad y conformidad al estar con él.

Nariko: Las cosas se están poniendo más complicadas luego de enterar sobre eso.

Naruto: Lo único que hay que hacer es prepararnos para el contraataque y una emboscada a la serpiente y al Kazekage.

Nariko: ¿Le avisamos a Hokage-Sama sobre eso?

Naruto: Yo lo hare pero discretamente le enviare la info...no queremos levantar sospechas y perder el factor sorpresa.

Narko: Lo comprendo. ¿y qué haremos con las chicas Naruto-Kun?

Naruto: Ellas son mi responsabilidad, y además de que me aportaron la información para el ataque, a cambio de que las protega.

Nariko: (Nose porque pero estoy viendo a mis futuras hermanas en ley) Está bien. Pueden quedarse.

Karin/Kin: Muchas gracias por recibirnos Nariko-San.

Nariko: Chicas por hoy quiero que descansen adentro de la casa, necesito hablar de forma urgente a Naruto-Kun.

Las chicas asintieron para dirigirse a sus debidos cuartos para descansar.

Mientras que cierta pareja salían a fuera de la casa para dirigirse hacia el campo de entrenamiento y la sorpresa que le tenía planeado su prometida Pelirroja.

Nariko: Hicisteis bien en salvar a las chicas Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: Ya no estas molesta.

Nariko: Ya no, vi que ellas no están metiendo y además de que están aterradas de esa serpiente, por lo menos pudisteis salvarlas a tener una nueva vida en este lugar.

Naruto: Eso sí, pero las cosas se están poniendo series luego de enterarnos de esa invasión.

Nariko: y es por eso que he traído a algunos invitados en el cual nos ayudaran en tu capacitación, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder.

Naruto: Ya llegaron tus invitados

La pelirroja asintió complacida, y ella estaba segura que su prometido se sorprenderá los invitados que llegaron.

Una vez que caminaron por unos minutos que llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, estaban ciertas personas que le dieron una calurosa bienvenida.

¿?: ¡SORPRESA! BIENVENIDO SEAS DE NUEVO….FANTASMA DE ESPARTA.

En el campo de entrenamiento había varias personas y ciertas chicas que no los habían visto en su vida pasada como Fantasma de Esparta.

Entre ellos habían 6 chicas, 3 Diosas Griegas, una joven semidiosa y dos Titanades mujeres. Al igual que 3 hombres, 2 dioses y 1 titán.

La primera era una mujer joven de unos 15 a 16 años de edad su piel blanca como la porcelana, de 1.55 metros de altura, tiene el cabello marrón oscuro atado de cola de caballo junto con sus ojos azules.

Ella estaba vestida con un mini vestido de Kunoichi de color morado con decoraciones de flores, junto con unas medias moradas que le llegaban hasta los muslos junto con unas sandalias del mismo color de piso. Al igual que llegaba como cierto cinturón rojo de tela y unas muñequeras negras, entre su armamento llegaba una Ninjato junto con su funda atada en su espalda.

Esa chica es Afrodita la diosa del Amor pero su ahora se llamara Aimi.

La siguiente chica era una era una mujer joven muy hermosa, ella tiene la piel caucásica de ojos azul cielo, ella tiene el cabello rubio claro que le llegaba hasta la cintura atado de cola de caballo junto con dos flecos en su rostro. Ella media de 1.60 metros de altura.

Ella estaba vestida con una blusa de escote de color blanco con azul marino, al igual que una minifalda al igual del mismo color de su escote, junto con unas botas azules con un poco de tacón que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. También llevaban unos guantes que le llegan hasta el antebrazo junto con su Arco y su Carcaj.

Esa chica es Artemisa, la diosa de la Noche, la Caza y de las amazonas. Pero su nombre en este mundo se llama Yumiko

La tercera era una mujer de unos 18 a 20 años de edad. De tez clara caucásica de ojos marrones oscuros, ella tiene la cabellera rubia clara que le llegaba hasta los hombros, junto con un fleco que le cubría su ojo izquierdo dejando a l derecho expuesto. su estatura de 1.60 metros de altura

Ella esta vestida con una blusa corta blanca, y debajo de ella una camisa de escote de cota de malla junto con unos pantalones cortos de color azul marino juno con una red de medias de malla. Al igual que unas espinilleras de color azul marino junto con unas sandalias azul marino de piso, y unos guantes sin dedos del mismo Color.

Esa diosa es Hera la diosa del Hogar y de la Familia pero en este mundo su nombre es Yumi.

La siguiente es una joven chica de unos 14 a 15 años de edad la misma edad de Nariko y Naruto era una chica con la piel caucásica tipo porcelana, ella lleva el cabello negro tipo ónix que le llegaba hasta el cuello, al igual que sus ojos negros., su estatura de de 1.50 metro metros de altura.

Ella esta vestida con una blusa negra de escote junto con una red de mallas debajo de la blusa Al igual que llevaba unos pantalones cortos junto con una falda del mismo color, también llevaba unos calentadores negros que le llegaban desde las manos hasta el antebrazo, también llevaba unas medias azules que le llegaban a la rodilla junto con unas sandalias negras.

Esa chica es Pandora hija del dios de la Forja y Fuego Hefesto, pero en este mundo es Kazumi.

La siguiente chica es una mujer joven de unos 16 a 18 años de edad de tez clara, ella tiene el cabello rubio oscuro que le llegaba a la espalda y notaban sus ojos azules como turquesa, su estatura es de 1.55 metros de altura.

Ella esta vestido con una blusa de escote de cota de malla al igual que una camisa desabotonada dejando mostrar un poco su belleza. Llevaba una falda negra y debajo de ella unos pantalones cortos del mismo color y llevaba unas medias negras al igual que unas botas negras del mismo color.

Esa es la titanade Eos, la diosa del Aurora, pero en este mundo su nombre es Miyu.

La siguiente era una mujer joven de unos 20 a 25 años de edad de tez caucásica de ojos marrones oscuros, llevaba una cabellera rubia dorada muy larga que le llegaba hasta los tobillos su estatura es de 1.65 a 1.70 metros de altura.

Esta vestida con un vestido en conjunto de un vestido largo dejando mostrar un poco de escote ajustado, y unas botas negras altas de tacón alto.

Esa es la Titaneade Gaia, la Madre Tierra, pero al igual que sus hermanas e hijas so nombre es Yûka

Y en cuanto a los hombres había tres hombres que por su presencia los hacia muy familiares para el rubio espartano.

El primero era un joven de su edad con la cabellera roja carmesí con fleco en sus lados, era parecido al suyo con tan solo la excepción del color, al igual que Naruto, era de tez caucásica y la misma estatura.

Su vestimenta era de cierto camisa larga que le llegaba a las piernas de color azul marino junto con una playera de cota de malla, junto con unos pantalones grises, al igual que un cinturón del mismo color, y unas vendas atadas en sus tobillos y unas sandalias negras.

Ese hombre es Apolo, el dios del sol y de la medicina, pero en este mundo su nombre es Taiyô

El segundo hombre era un adulto de la mediana edad más exactos de 35 a 40 años de edad y de gran altura de 1.80 metros de altura, al igual que de tez clara de cabello negro que le llega hasta la nuca.

Él estaba vestido con una armadura tipo samurái de color gris y debajo de la armadura llevaba una ropa en conjunto completa de color negro junto con unas ventas atadas en sus tobillos y unas sandalias negras.

Ese hombre es Hefesto, el dios de la forja y del fuego, pero al igual que sus hermanas su nombre en este mundo es Takumi

El tercero y último hombre era un hombre de unos 25 a 30 años de edad, de tez clara y de gran cuerpo fornido tipo fisicoculturista, él tiene el cabello negro ceniza, junto con sus ojos marrones oscuros.

El llevaba vestido un Kimono para hombres de color blanco con bordes rojos junto con un cinturón de tela de color rojo y unas sandalias negras.

Ese es el Titán es el dios de los terremotos y el portador de los pilares del mundo, pero su nombre en este mundo es Rikimaru.

Naruto estaba sorprendido por esa reunión, ahí estaban todos os dioses que la mayoría estuvieron de su lado y otros que estuvieron en su contra pero de una manera sentía esa presencia más tranquila que hostil que le tenían en su vida pasada.

Naruto: Vaya….estoy sin palabras.

Las diosas estaban sonrojadas ante la incredulidad y la gracias de los hombres, era muy raro en ver a un frio Kratos que a su descendiente que era un poco suave…se podría decirlo.

Rikimaru (Atlas) : Me alegro verte de nuevo Fantasma de Esparta.

Naruto: Igualmente Atlas. O quizás Rikimaru.

Rikimaru: Como de siempre, eres el mismo de siempre desde que te conocí en el inframundo.

Naruto: Jej, eso si, también me dan mucho en verlos de nuevo, peo la que me sorprende son ustedes dos, Hefesto y tu Gaia.

Takumi (Hefesto): Sé que no te alegra verme luego de que te intentara matarte pero tenía el miedo en que asesinaras a mi hija pandora, pero luego de saber de qué tú le habías tenido cariño en mi hija…me sentía culpable, que persona soy yo en matar a la persona que protegió a Pandora y hubiera detenido a Zeus.

Naruto: Hefes…bueno Takumi , como padres hicisteis lo que tenías que hacer pero no te odio, tú me has ayudado en las armas y en los consejos en mi antepasado, y te agradecería de nuevo si me hicieras de nuevo las armas que porto mi antepasado.

Takumi: y será un honor y deber hacerte de nuevo esas armas Naruto-San, ahora que me has dado una nueva oportunidad, tengo de nuevo a mi hija conmigo, y estaré eternamente agradecido por salvarla de las manos de ese maldito de Zeus.

Naruto: Me alegro que tenga una vida mejor Takumi igual lo digo me alegro de verte de nuevo Kazumi

Kazumi (Pandora) : Igualmente Naruto, te había dicho una vez que la esperanza nos hacen fuertes, ella es nuestra mejor arma cuando lo demás está perdido.

Nauruto: y tenías razón, la esperanza es lo único que se pierde pero es lo mejor que podremos cuando todo está perdido.

Yûka (Gaia) :Sé que no tienes buenos recuerdos en mi Fantasma de Esparta en lo que paso, pero estoy aquí para remedir mis errores contigo.

Naruto: ¿y porque debería confiar en ti?. La última vez casi asesinasteis a mí antepasado dos veces.

Yûka: Estoy arrepentida por lo sucedido y vi en tu alma que aun eres el ser puro, y aun presiento en ti un futuro prometedor, sé que será largo el tiempo en que confíes en mi pero estoy decidida en ayudarte.

Naruto: Aun tengo mis dudas contigo Yûka, pero te daré una oportunidad.

Yûka: Te lo agradezco mucho, esta vez no te voy a decepcionar, estaré a tu bando…Fantasma de Esparta.

Naruto una vez terminado también notaban cierta duda en las miradas de los dioses.

Naruto: ¿Por qué esas caras?

Yumi (Hera) : Hay otra sorpresa para ti.

Naruto: ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

Nariko: Date la vuelta y lo veras por ti mismo Naruto-Kun.

Una vez que se dio la vuelta, habían dos personas que lo estaban mirando como si los hubiera visto anteriormente…desde la primera vez que nació.

Y habían dos personas, un hombre y una mujer al lado de tres chicas con una presencia divina con aura de deidad, la primera era una Peliazul (Tsukuyomi-Mitsuki) vestida con un Kimono azul con lunas blancas, una Rubia (Amaterasu-Akari) con un Kimono Blanco con Soles Dorados, y una peliblanca (Shinigami-Rei) con Kimono con Pétalos de flores.

Ambas mujeres son muy hermosas con apariencias de ser jóvenes de 15 años de edad, el mismo cuerpo delgado, fino, y de cuerpo de reloj de arena y con un gran busto de Copa D que apenas si su ropa soportaban sostenerlo en sus escotes.

Todas bellezas las deidades.

El primero era un hombre de unos 24 a 25 años de edad de gran altura de 1.75 metros de altura de tez clara, ojos azules y su pelo rubio de punta y flequillo enmarcado en ambos lados de su rostro, llevaba vestido con el uniforme estándar de los Jounin de Konoha que consistía en un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a cada lado en sus hombros con dos bandas blancas en cada manga y un chaleco de color verde sobre esa camisa. Y unas sandalias azules, también llevaba en su frente el hitai-ate del símbolo de Konoha.

La cuarta era una mujer joven de unos 24 años de edad de piel clara de ojos violeta-grises además ella tiene el cabello largo de color rojo carmesí a rubí, que le llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas junto con una pitanza en su cabello como adorno en su lado izquierdo. Llevaba vestido hogareño de color beige con un delantal verde que notaba mucho su busto de copa D al igual que su gran cuerpo esculpido de su belleza y junto con unas sandalias moradas

Naruto ya sabía quiénes eran ellos, al tener los recuerdos de Kurama que le había dado pero aun así, estaba sorprendidos en tener de nuevo a sus padres, a los seres que siempre han querido conoce en su vida.

Nauto: (Eso tiene que ser una broma, dígame que no estoy soñando)

Tanto la pareja se le acercaron a un quieto rubio que estaban sin palabras y se le acercaron para un abrazo familiar.

Kushina: Tranquilo Sochi-Kun, estamos aquí de nuevo.

Minato: Sabemos que estas conmocionado pero no te sientas mal, sé que una vez tuvimos que partir dejándote solo, pero eso no pasara de nuevo, te lo prometemos.

MinaKushi: Porque somos una familia y la familia estará aquí en las buenas y en las malas.

Para el Espartano, lo único que quería era esa sensación de calidez que le había faltado, desde hace mucho tiempo, en frente estaban sus padres, y eran a las personas que querían estar en su dura vida que ha tenido.

Naruto: ¿Cómo es posible si están aquí?

Rei: Yo puedo responderte a eso Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Shinigami-Sama,

Rei: No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo Naruto-kun, y además me puedes llamar Rei-Chan. Entendisteis?

Naruto: De acuedo.

Rei: Tanto Nariko-Chan y yo nos hemos puesto en acuerdo en revivir a tus padres porque, están empeorando las cosas…con el olimpo.

Naruto: El olimpo….así que….

Nariko: Asi es, ellos ya saben de su existencia, y trataran de eliminarte, con o sin alianza de los titanes.

Naruto: ¿También los Titanes?…¿creí que ellos?

Yûka: Tanto los dioses del Olimpo y los Titanes en el Tártaro te tienen un gran odio hacia a ti, y trataran de vengarse al asesinarte, entre sus líderes están por parte del Olimpo Zeus y sus hermanos, y en cuanto al Tártaro Cronos.

Naruto: Bueno…las cosas se están poniendo cada vez peor.

Akari: Es por eso que nosotras y los dioses que están de tu lado estaremos aquí para apoyarte en esta nueva guerra Santa que habrá.

Rei: nosotras las Diosas del Shinto y los Griegos que te apoyen estaremos apoyándote, y entrenándote todo lo posible, y también nos enteramos de tu combate y de una invasión.

Naruto: Lose…tenemos por lo menos un mes para la tercera ronda de los exámenes Chunnin.

Minato: Naruto-Kun, en este tiempo todos nosotros te entrenaremos en todo lo que podremos, y esperar para los siguientes enemigos que tendrás a tu debido tiempo.

Naruto: Lose Tou-San, y les agradezco mucho por todo que me apoyen, de verdad, estoy agradecido por unirse a mi lado, a pesar de las cosas que pasaron con mi antiguo antepasado.

Yûka: Eso quedo atrás en el pasado, ahora tenemos un futuro porque proteger, un futuro en el cual todos, brindaremos nuestra ayuda para derrotar de una vez y de todas a los Dioses del Olimpo y a cualquiera que amenacen.

Naruto: Gracias por tus palabras Yûka-San, pero antes de comenzar, tengo que enviar a alguien para avisarle a Hokage-Sama de la invasión.

Kushina: y como harás eso Sochi-Kun.

Solamente el rubio hacia un clon de Sombra y el propio clon desplegaba sus Alas de Ícaro ante las miradas de las diosas/es y los padres.

Naruto le daba un pergamino al clon de sombra en sus manos.

Naruto: ¿Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

Clon: Hai Sempai.

Y el clon volaba hacia abajo para dirigirse hacia Konoha, más específicos hacia la Torre del Hokage.

Y regresando con el Rubio espartano estaba asombrado de las sorpresas que le habían dado su prometida Nariko, sí que sorpresas le había dado este día.

Hoy pudo salvar a dos hermosas chicas de los Anbus de Orochimaru y de Danzo, el despertar de las Alas de Ícaro, tener nuevos aliados en su bando y lo mejor, era que tenían de nuevo en persona a sus padres con vida.

Que mas quiere pedir para el espartano

Mientras tanto en la Torre del Hokage.

El sandaime Hokage no sabía porque decidió aceptar el título del Tercer Hokage.

¿Acaso su Sensei y Predecesor Tobirama Senju lo odiaba?

El prefería estar en su casa descansando leyendo su amado ICHA-ICHA. Que estar lidiando con constantes Jaquecas que le dolían su cabeza.

¿y el porqué de sus jaquecas?

Sencillo, eran interminables las solicitudes de solicitud de entrenamiento al Genin Uzumaki Naruto, eran interminables desde Jounin y Anbus que respetaban al ahora temido Genin, luego de su demostración de poder y destrucción, ahora estaban sumamente interesados en ese diamante en bruto.

Inclusivo, las aldeas como Kiri, Kumo, Taki, Nadeshiko e inclusive Iwa estaban sumamente interesados en matrimonios arreglados para ese genin.

Entre las solicitudes de entrenamiento entre los primeros lugares fue desplazado el Sannin Jiraiya y el Jounin y Anbu Kakashi Hatake por ciertas chicas.

Esas chicas eran las más hermosas, sensuales pero temidas y autoproclamadas ``Las Reinas del Hielo de Konoha´´ conformadas por Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki y Hana Inuzuka. Ahora que notaron el potencial y los grandes cambios, estaban interesadas en varias cosas para entrena a ese nuevo Naruto que fue una novedad para muchos de Konoha.

Para muchos hombres estaban maldiciendo al rubio espartano por tener la suerte y el privilegio de estar con esas divinas mujeres.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien llego la puerta, y era su nieto adoptivo que había llegado.

Hiruzen: ¿Naruto-Kun?

Clon: No hay mucho tiempo Hokage-Sama, y además de que soy un Kage Bunshin.

Hiruzen: ¿Por qué la urgencia?

Naruto solamente le daba un pergamino con la información recolectada por él.

Naruto: Tenemos muchos problemas, no puedo estar mucho tiempo, regresare hasta las finales de los exámenes, ustedes hagan lo que tenga que hacer, solo déjenme el resto en mis manos Hokage-Sama.

Y con eso se disipaba el clon con una nube de humo, dejando al Sandaime un poco perplejo y comenzó a leer el pergamino que le había dado su nieto.

 _``Tenemos serios problemas Hokage-Sama, su Estudiante traidor Orochimaru Hebi Sennin planea el uso de la tercera etapa de los Exámenes Chunnin para lanzar una invasión con la ayuda del Yondaime Kazekage Rasa. Los propósitos que quieren esa serpiente traicionera sea la destrucción de Konoha. Por eso planea usar el partido entre Sabaku no Gaara vs Suigetsu Hozuki de Kiri como puno de partida de su invasión, donde tendrá su mano derecha y subordinado Yakushi Kabuto lanzando un potente Genjutsu en todo el estadio. Lo que pude saber que por parte de Otogakure, tendrán a la guardia real de Orochimaru llamado los ``5 del Sonido´´ entre ellos hay un usuario de un Kekkei Genkai llamado Shikotsumyaku (Pulso de Huesos Muertos) tendrá varios infiltrados escondidos entre la población en el estadio y tendrá miles de hombres fuera de las paredes de Konoha. Suna junto con el Yondaime Kazekage Rasa tendrán a su mano derecha el Jounin Baki junto con los hijos del Kazekage y cientos de shinobis al lado de Oto. Orochimaru quera tanto la destrucción de Konoha mas que su estudiante quera asesinarlo y la captura de varios Kekkei Genkais sean el Sharingan, el Byakugan, y de varios usuarios de líneas de sangres de otras aldeas, porque también planearan asesinar a los otros kages junto con los líderes de las aldeas menores. Pero lo peor que tendrán a su arma secreta…Sabaku no Gaara será el caballo de Troya que se utilizara para aplastar a Konoha, él es el Jinchuriki de Ichibi no Shukaku y aparentemente puede ir en modo bijuu completo._

 _Mi sugerencia es planear un contraataque planeado por ustedes, reúnan a los miembros leales a usted Hokage-Sama, al igual que se reúna en secreto con los demás Kages e lideres para tener sus planes para la defensa, Poner shinobis puntos clave como sus mejores Jounins, Anbus, líderes de clanes en alerta pero con discreción, mientas que los Civiles a los refugios escondidos en el momento de los Hokage y preparar una batalla sangrienta._

 _Yo me hare cargo de detener eso solo déjeme tener una clase de Humilidad a mi manera con Ese Hyuuga, y tambien una clase de humilidad al Jinchuriki de Shukaku y si puedo llegar a tiempo…matare a esa serpiente porque tengo un asunto pendiente con el._

 _No se preocupe por los demás lo voy a manejarlo muy bien._

Hiruzen estaba sin palabras, con todo lo que leyó, y comenzó a leer de nuevo si todo era cierto lo que había escrito Naruto, y si es así…las cosas están empeorando para mejora para la aldea, ahora con esa información, estarían listos para detener en seco la invasión de su antiguo estudiante, y si el tendría que dar por su vida para matar a Orochimaru..Lo haría sin dudarlo.

No dejaría que su nieto hiciera el trabajo pesado en esa responsabilidad.

Y con una señal mando a todos los Anbus para mandar a llamar a los líderes de los clanes respectivos, Chunnin, Jounin, Tobeketsu, Anbus y a su aprendiz Jiraiya para comenzar el contraataque.

El sandaime ve un futuro incierto pero claro para Konoha. Y el sabría que Naruto seria clave para ese futuro, para el bien de él y de todos, y el estaría aquí para ayudarlo.

Regresando con Naruto.

Naruto estaba hablando con los demás dioses y con sus padres, todo tranquilo, hasta que sintió la información recolectada de su Clon, ahora que puso en alerta a Konoha, solo le importaban tres personas

Primero a Neji, le tendría una lección de humildad a su manera para asegurarse de romper con su ideología del destino, y si tendría que masacrarlo e intentarlo matarlo…lo haría

Al igual que el Jinchuriki de Shukaku Gaara, también le dará una lesión de humildad a él y a su Bijuu.

Y por tercero a esa serpiente traicionera de Orochimaru, él tiene asuntos pendientes con él y se aseguraría mandarlo al Inframundo cueste lo que cueste.

En eso Nariko se le acercaba con un pergamino de contrato de invocación.

Nariko: Si te estas preguntando, que es eso, es un contrato de invocación. Como sabrás grandes shinobis como los Kages, los tres Sannin al igual que varios Jounin tienen sus invocaciones personales, es ahora que te demos una.

Naruto: Una personal…

Minato: Originalmente te hubiéramos dado las invocaciones de los Sapos y por parte de Kushina-Chan los Kitsunes, pero creo que Athena-Sama y Shinigami-Sama, mereces tener ese contrato para ti hijo.

Naruto: ¿Y qué tipo de invocaciones tendré Nariko-Chan?

Nariko estaba un poco nerviosa porque esas invocaciones no son como las ordinarias, y ella estaba preocupaba porque esas criaturas les harían muy conocidas para su prometida.

Nariko: (Espero que ellos lo apoyen que a los olímpicos)

Naruto miraba el pergamino y cuando lo leía se quedó impresionado de las criaturas que podría invocar y todas fueron rivales de su antepasado Kratos.

Naruto: (¡Tiene que ser una broma!) espero que pueda llevarme bien con ellos…bueno no pierdo nada al intentarlo

Y con eso se hacía una pequeña herida en su mano para firmar el contrato con su nombre al igual que una huella de su mano sangrada para dejar su marca, comenzando el contrato hacia su nuevo dueño.

Naruto: ¿Entonces, cuando comenzamos con el entrenamiento? Estoy listo para lo que vienen.

Tanto su prometidas, dioses, deidades, titanes y sus padres estaban sonriendo el optimismo y el entusiasmo que tenía Naruto, estaba seguro que en esas 4 semanas su semana serán extensas e infernales.

Y con eso dio el inicio del entrenamiento de cada dios.

Primero comenzamos con lo que había prometido Takumi (Hefesto) en recrear las armas que había portado Kratos, y ya con los materiales ya listos tenían las armas ya formadas por el dios de la forja, al igual le mejoro al incluirlo que aceptaran tanto la Magia y el chakra para esas nuevas armas.

Entre las armas ya forjadas se encontraban de nuevo entre las manos de Naruto están, La Espada del Olimpo, Los Cestus de Nemea, Las Garras de Hades, y el arco mágico la Perdición del Tifón y una arma defensiva preferida del...el vellocino de oro.

Entre las armas que aún están en desarrollo estaban el látigo de némesis, la lanza del destino, también mejoro sus armas tradicionales espartanas. En su Escudo, se había cambiado a un ``reloj de pulsera´´ para su mano izquierda pero cuando se apretaba el botón del cronómetro se desplegaba el escudo con la imagen de Lambda ``La tierra Espartana´´ que se adapta perfectamente a su brazo izquierdo del espartano. Y su lanza la había reducido a un lápiz para que lo activaran en un botón, se convirtiera en la lanza espartana de 2 metros de altura.

(Imagen las armas de Percy Jackson, solamente las personalice el Escudo de Percy a uno espartano y la espada con la lanza)

También entrenaban con Takumi en Tecnicas-Jutsus de Katon , en el cual gracia a él le recordaba al mejorar en su repertorio y evitar la fatiga de gastar mucha energía.

Para el siguiente fueron el entrenamiento de Arquería (Kyujutsu) con los hermanos del sol y la luna Apolo y Artemisa. Naruto había aprendido de forma practica la arquería gracias a la Perdición de Tifón que tenían habilidades de Fuuton (Elemento viento) creando desde unas simples ráfagas de viento, hasta tornados devastadores. También ese entrenamiento le sirvió para tener mejores relaciones con Taiyo y Yumiko.

Con Aimi (Afrodita) , Yumi (Hera) y Kazumi (Pandora) entrenaban al rubio con sus invocaciones, con esas criaturas, desde forjando alianzas, creando técnicas colaborativas, y trabajo en colaborativo y en equipo. También estaban forjando mejores los vínculos entre las diosas, sobretodo de Kazumi que en su vida pasada, habían tenido una muy buena relación entre ambos, pero también notaban la lujuria de Aimi y la belleza de Yumi.

Con los Titanes como Yuka (Gaia) y Rikimaru (Atlas) le enseñaban las técnicas del Senjutsu con el Modo de ira que tienen el rubio, el primero se llama ``Ira de los Dioses´´ que es una versión mejorada del Raiton Chakura Mōdo - Modo Chakra de Elemento Rayo de los Raikages, el segundo modo es llamado ``Furia de los Titanes´´ que es una versión del Katon Chakura Modo-Modo Chakra de Elemento Fuego. Y por último. La Ira espartana…esa aún no se ha podido dominar por su peligrosidad al usarla. Y en cuanto con Rikimaru le ayudaba a mejorar en las técnicas de Doton (Elemento Tierra) y poder usarla sin daños colaterales.

Con Miyu (Eos) le enseñaba el uso del Hiton-(Elemento Luz) que son ataques rápidos, y de sorpresas, y también de poder destructivo, y gracias a las enseñanzas de la hermosa rubia el dominaba con cierta dificultad. Pero no era imposible para el espartano.

Con Rei (Shinigami) le enseñaba a usar las garras de hades junto con el elemento de Meiton (Elemento Oscuridad), la peliblanca era muy buena maestra porque siempre entrenaban todo a la práctica.

Con Akari (Amaterasu), ella le ayudaba a usar el Enton (Elemento Llama) en el cual usaba ciertas llamas de color blanco tan ardientes que aún se puede propagarse mucho más que el fuego.

Con Mitsuki (Tsukuyomi) le enseñaba los genjutsus, y ahora que se había establecido su dominio del yin puede usar los genjutsus basados en las miradas de las gorgonas de Medusa y Euriale petrificando a sus oponentes.

Y para terminar con sus padres no entrenaban, de hecho terminaban el día en días de descanso planeados por sus padres, sobre todo de Kushina que siempre reunían tanto diosas y titanes para que convivan mejor.

Y así pasaron las 4 semanas y aun le quedaban 2 dias de descanso para poder relajarse en Konoha, pero antes…tenía una prueba de fuego.

Todos los dioses, diosas, deidades, titanes y los padres de Naruto estaban en las gradas mirando al rubio para ver todo lo que ha aprendido.

En el centro se encontraba Nariko, mirando de forma seria a su prometido que estaba desenvainando sus espadas.

Nariko: ¿Estás listo Naruto-Kun?

Naruto: Estoy listo Nariko-Chan…contra quien me tengo que enfrentar.

Nariko: Hay varios vástagos y esbirros que fueron creados por Shinigami-Sama, y pondremos en práctica todo lo que has aprendido.

Naruto: Muy bien, pues comencemos de una vez.

Y con eso Nariko invocaba al primer grupo de Legionarios no-muertos desenvainando sus espadas oxidados listos para atacar al espartano, mientras que el rubio estaba ansioso en luchar y poner en práctica todo lo aprendido.

Naruto: Bestias asquerosas, los mandaré de vuelta a las profundidades del inframundo.

Nariko: Demuéstranos todo lo que has aprendido en el uso de todos los elementos, primero el Katon (Elemento Fuego)

El primer grupo de Legionarios se lanzaron hacia el ataque del rubio que el simplemente los contraataca con sus espadas al combinarlas con fuego.

Naruto: **Katon: Akuma Gekido-Elemento Fuego: Furia Demoniaca**

EL Rubio golpeaba al suelo con una llamarada del fuego quemando a todos los legionarios en su radio de muerte.

Nariko: (impresionante, él puede dominar muy bien el Fuego del Genio, el también tiene el repertorio de usar el Fuego de Ares y la Plaga de Thera) Perfecto, ahora con Suiton.

El rubio estaba con duda, solamente tenía una técnica de Agua peo era lo bastante destructiva para acabar con un batallón.

El siguiente grupo de Legionarios se lanzaron hacia el mientras que el rubio hacia una postura parecida a la de los Hyugas cuando aplican su técnica secreta de **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō- Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas.** Solamente con la excepción en vez de usar sus manos utilizaba sus espadas en una pose mientras que pequeñas gotas de agua se arremolinaban alrededor de sus espadas y en su radio defensivo.

Naruto: (Espero que funcione) **Suiton: Kami no kyūsai-Elemento Agua: Desagravio Divino**

Una vez que giro con sus espadas en un giro de 360 grados creando un tifón de gran magnitud absorbiendo y aspirando a todos los esbirros que quedaban en su paso ahogándolos o mandándolos por los aires.

Nariko: Sabia que lo lograrías. Bueno, continuemos con Doton.

Y el siguiente contingente aparecía listo para atacarlos en un ataque frontal.

Naruto: (Esto es fácil) **Doton: Daidjishin-Elemento Tierra: Temblor de Tiera**

Y Como de costumbre el rubio golpeaba el suelo con magnitud creando un mini volcán enviando escombros de piedras grandes como si fueran meteoros cayendo desde la tierra golpeando a todo que se estuviera en su radio y los pobres esbirros quedaron sepultados o aplastados por las piedras.

Nariko: (Al menos controla esa técnica), muy bien, comenzamos con el Fuuton.

Y como de costumbre otro contingente de Esbirros se lanzaron hacia el ataque mientras que el rubio invocaba su arco mágico listo para ponerlo en práctica con una técnica destructiva.

Naruto: **Fuuton: Tai-tai no Arashi-Elemento Viento: Tormenta de titan.**

Y con un concentrado disparo de viento se convertía en una tempestad furiosa y luego para convertirse en un huracán a escala destruyendo todo a su paso a los esbirros si volando hacia los cielos o cortados por lo filoso del viento.

Nariko: ( Un Poder muy destructivo el viento si es de temer) muy bien, ahora continua con el Raiton.

y otro contingente de esbirros a la espera de su rival mientras que el rubio reunía la energía que aún le queda de sobra.

Naruto: **Raiton: Nikkō Gekido (Elemento Rayo: Furia Cegadora)**

Desde el cielo el rubio había invocado una poderosa explosión de un rayo amarillo golpeando de forma siniestra a los Esbirros electrocutándolos sin piedad alguna en repetidas ocasiones haciéndolos cenizas.

Nariko: Muy bien Naruto-Kun, has aprendido muy bien, a pesar de que queremos ver las demás técnicas, veo que has mejorado enormemente en estas 4 semanas que hemos estado, creo que ya estás listo para los exámenes Chunnin y para enfrentarte ante los dioses olímpicos.

Naruto: Les agradezco mucho por todo lo que me han dado, a todos, gracias por estar siempre en mi lado.

Nariko: ¿y que harás ahora Naruto-Kun?

Naruto: Aun me quedan dos días así que quiero bajar, y estar planeando todo el contraataque.

Nariko: ya veo….te lo mereces Naruto-kun, Taiyo-Nisan?

Taiyo (Apolo):¿ Si hermana?

Nariko: ¿Ve y acompaña a Naruto-Kun, quiero que se diviertan y se desestresen, nosotras, tenemos nuestra propia relajación esperándolos.

Taiyo:¿ y eso es…..?

Nariko: Sencillo, todos, nos iremos a los baños termales en este lugar, por parte de Termopilas nos han dado sus aguas termales para relajarnos, todos ustedes están invitados.

Todos: Muchas gracias Athena/Nariko-Sama.

Naruto: Entonces, nos veremos pronto, vamos Taiyo, nos divertiremos mucho en Konoha.

Taiyo: Eso espero, vámonos.

Y con eso ambos bajaban hacia Konoha, mientras que todos se retiraban hacia las aguas termales que tenían en su campo de entrenamiento, luego de un merecido descanso durante todo un mes entrenando al ``Fantasma de Konoha´´

 **Comienzo del Ending**

 **To Telos Arheezee!**

[¡El final comienza!]

 **To Telos Arheezee!**

[¡El final comienza!]

 **To Telos Arheezee!**

[¡El final comienza!]

 **To Telos Arheezee Torah!**

[¡El final comienza ahora!]

Podemos ver a Naruto con sus espadas desenvainadas esperando el atardecer luego de un combate duro contra un dios del olimpo.

 **Prodosia!**

[¡Traición!]

 **Threemos! Threemos!**

[¡Ira!¡Ira!]

 **To Telos Arheezee Torah!**

[¡El final comienza ahora!]

Podemos ver a las diosas Shinto junto con algunos dioses del olimpo que están a favor de Naruto caminaban tranquilamente, ambos también han tenido un combate ante los seguidores de los olímpicos.

 **Tha Ton Skotoso!**

[¡Los mataré a todos!]

 **Tha Ton Skotoso!**

[¡Los mataré a todos!]

 **Patroktonia!**

[¡Patricidio!]

 **Genoktonia!**

[¡Genocidio!]

Podemos apreciar mas soldados siendo liderados por los tres grandes dioses del olimpo siendo manipulado por las sombras que estaban detrás de ellos.

 **Tha Toos Skotoso Ooloos!**

[¡Los mataré a todos!]

 **O Oleembos Tha Pesee**

[¡Olimpo caerá!]

 **Arheezee!**

[¡Comienza!]

Naruto estaba siendo acompañado con sus aliados listo para una última batalla y miraba al cielo más exactamente al monte olimpo para su cruzada sangrienta.

Naruto: Olímpicos, su hijo ha regresado y traigo la destrucción del olimpo.

Fin del Ending

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Muy bien como sabrán he estado un mes ausente luego de lo sucedido, y bueno, ahora que he entrado al sexto semestre de la universidad, siento la presión sobretodo de las practicas, ahora que he entrado para dar clases a chicos de la secundaria particular, al igual que viendo de metodología de la investigación….como odio esa materia.

Y Muy bien como sabrán el rubio ya obtuvo a sus dos primeras chicas de su harem al salvarlas, al igual que la sorpresa que tenía dado Nariko, eran la reunión de los dioses griegos y sionistas al igual que la reunión con sus padres. Y ya vieron un poco de los poderes que tendrán.

Y para reimplantarlos eso son los poderes que tendrán.

Katon :ira de ares, Plaga de thera, y genio

Suiton : Desagravio divino

Doton: Temblor de Atlas

Raiton: Rayo de Zeus, Ira de Poseidón, ira de Cronos, y Ira de Némesis

Fuuton: Perdición de Tifón

Hyoton: Poder de Bóreas y Hielo de Poseidón

Hiton: Poderes de Eos y Helios

Meiton: Ejercito de Hades y Azote de Erinias

Enton: Ira de Caronte

Yoton: Plaga de Thera.

Y un nuevo elemento que les tengo como sorpresas.

Y ya pronto veremos la ronda de los exámenes chunnin y las clases de humilidad para Neji y para Gaara.

Y tambien poco a poco las verdaderas masacres para Orochimaru y para Rasa

Tambien les quiero hace un aviso sobre de mis fanfics.

También he querido replantear que me he tomado un tiempo para regresa algunos de los fics peo otros ya no por varios motivos.

El primero de todos

El nuevo Ranger Legendario (Cross de Naruto y Power Rangers) ya veo un poco inconclusa pero no cancelada porque me he estado perdiendo de las nuevas series de los Power rangers y al igual que el Super Sentai, así que debo como actualizarme.

Por el momento la dejare en Hiatus, pero no cancelada.

El segundo

El Tamer Celestial (Cross de Naruto y Digimon) Veo que me un poco adelantando y desviándome al tema, y además de que me entere de que surgió un nuevo Digimon Tri y quiero resolverlo en el fic, también lo pondré en Hiatus pero no abandonado.

El cuarto fic es el que todos esperan y es el de Naruto de Pegaso: La leyenda del Caballero Divino- (Cross de Naruto y Saint Seiya) y sip admito de que no me he actualizado pero el mito de mi ausencia era porque me he perdido y he perdido mi inspiración al fic, luego de ver Saint Seiya Omega y Soul Gold y siento que me delante de más y al igual que un amigo, que quera ayudarme porque es el Beta Reader así que estará en Hiatus.

El cuarto fic es el de Naruto: The First Paladin of Kirigakure..ese si me ha dado dolores de cabeza pero no planeo abandonarlo porque tengo como bloqueo mental para continuarlo ,asi que estará en Hiatus.

Al igual que el Naruto: El Kazekage, mi amigo y beta reader tomara el cargo de ese fi casi que estará en Hiatus.

El de Una Nueva Oportunidad y Un Nuevo Destino tengo bloqueos mentales en mi cabeza así que necesito pensarlo bien porque es un proyecto grande que es..asi que estará en pendiente.

Y el otro fic de Assassins Creed: The New Generation, fue un fic de Piloto para hacer realidad el fic de Assassins Creed: The Lost Legacy un fic que no planeo abandonar.

Y los demás fics como Naruto Namikaze: The Story of a Vampire y The New Guardian of the World estarán en Hiatus por problemas por las continuaciones.

Les aviso que no planeo abandonarlos.

A todos que me comprendan, les pido un poco de compresión y tiempo porque ahora siento la presión de ser escritor y tanto universitario no es nada bonito porque siento la presión por la carrera, por los exámenes y las practicas, asi que literalmente me estoy asfixiando.

Bueno eso es lo que quería decirles amigos, ya me siento expiado de decir todos mis pecados como Escritor y Lector.

Espero recuperarme pronto luego de mi crisis de Autor que estoy sufriendo.

Bueno tambien los estare esperando para cualquier duda, consejos o peticones para aquí los estare esperando en el Facebook o en el PM.

Bueno sin mas me retiro amigos.

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	8. Capítulo 7: La Calma antes de la torment

Hola amigos/as como han estado, aquí de nuevo de regreso a la acción, luego de un tiempo de haber planeado detenidamente y también de forma detallada tengo este capítulo para todos ustedes y también les agradezco por su paciencia.

Agradezco de corazón por los consejos e ideas que me han dado, les daré un buen uso, se los aseguro que no quedaran decepcionados.

He visto que quieren saber qué tipo de invocaciones usare bueno, les avisare que son únicas, o eso espero porque planeo usar unas ciertas criaturas, que tengo planeadas.

Ahora que he estado tomando un tiempo luego de un momento personal duro en mi vida, que no quisiera hablar….pero bueno ahora que tengo tiempo libre estaré viendo y escribiendo nuevos capítulos para el siguiente capítulo.

Fue algo difícil porque no habrá matanzas. Por ahora porque tengo algo mejor planeado para ciertos héroes.

Sin más comenzamos con los reviews.

 _ **CCSakuraforever:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y sip como veras ya está en un nivel mucho más alto Naruto haciendo orgulloso a su antecedor de Kratos, y también de que le aviso de que Hiruzen ya está enterado de la invasión, al igual que ya están revividos sus padres y el regalo de su prometida, ya verás de que trata.

 _ **Miguelgiuliano . co:**_ Hola amigo gracias por el review, y ya verás que sucede en el siguiente capítulo, y en cuanto a las chicas, están confirmadas Tayuya, Yugito y Fuu, pero en cuanto a las Oc tengo algo especial, ya lo veras. Y en cuanto a los dos últimos elementos, son algo mejores, ya en unos cuantos capítulos lo sabrás.

 _ **aten92:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y ya casi comienza el desmadre, tu tranquilo, en cuanto a los cazadores enviados por los dioses griegos, aun no, todavía no, ya veras lo que traigo encima para este capítulo, tu solo disfrútalo.

 _ **Alexzero:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, te agradezco mucho por los tips que me hayamos dados, siempre me esfuerzo para mejorar, y te agradezco por los dos personajes, seguro que le vendrá bien y eso será para la invasión o en pleno contraataque.

 _ **DemonDragon210:**_ Hola amigo gracias por el review, y gracias por comprenderme ha sido difícil por la universidad, practicas, especialidad, y ahora surgió otro problema pero eso es personal, disculpa, pero gracias por tu apoyo, y sip ese harem será épico, te lo aseguro.

 _ **Zafir09:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, sip eran las chicas que eran leales a Oto, ahora es para el Espartano, y yap Naruto sabe la invasión, y tranquilo, que Hiruzen que un día de esos aprenderá a usar el Kage no Bunshin. Y sip también como lo prometí, están la reunión de los dioses, diosas, titanes, y los padres de naruto, y ya estarán planeado el contraataque para así arruinar los planes de Orochimaru y de Rasa.

 _ **Seikishi-Kenshi:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, sip ya aparecieron los aliados de Naruto, sip jejejje tienen muy buenas apariencias, y también coincido contigo en que Nariko si da miedo cuando se encela, disfruta el siguiente capítulo.

darksquall03: Hola amigo, gracias por el review, disfruta el siguiente capítulo.

 _ **Kushina**_ _ **-Hime:**_ Hola amigo gracias por el review, tú de nuevo, no me di cuenta que te gusta la saga de God of War, pero me alegra que te guste, siempre serás bienvenida en todo mis fics mi alocada pelirroja, pero no quiero verte como Yandere o Tsundere eh…. Sip están incluidas tanto Mei y Karin, y gracias por tu paciencia, y ya estoy viendo el nombre de la madre de Hinata, ya tengo como arreglarlo, y gracias por la empatía, es dura la vida de un universitario, y espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo mi amiga pelirroja.

 _ **fanfic meister:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, sip Nariko si puede dar mucho miedo, o es caso que sufre bipolaridad o trastornos de Yandere, y sip también llegaron las diosas en su apoyo al Fantasma de la Hoja, al igual que Hefesto, siempre un buen padre que protegerá con su vida a su hija Pandora, y gracias por tu compresión, no ha sido fácil. Pero seguro que te gustara este capítulo de mi regreso.

 _ **wolf1990:**_ Hola amigo gracias por el review, y claro que ahí está, disfruta este capítulo.

Bueno sin más preámbulos….el opening.

 _ **Inicio del opening**_

 _``Antes que la era de los dioses, titanes y deidades gobernaran este mundo una leyenda se alzó y reclamo un lugar entre ellos, una persona que debió haber sido un Jinchuriki, una arma de destrucción, alguien que debía ser utilizado, pero el destino estaba sellado en otro camino para esa leyenda; las manos de la muerte no pudieron con él, las hermanas del destino, ni siquiera el propio Kami no Shinobi (Dios de los Shinobis), y en este día, el hombre, la leyenda el descendiente del ``Fantasma de Esparta´´ saboreara su venganza´´._

 _ **Kratos thimos irte to telos thimos irthe o kratos thimos tha tous skotoso oloos**_

 _(Kratos , el enojo , el fin viene , la ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos a todos)_

 _Podemos ver a un Naruto como gennin haciendo lo imposible en derrotar a la ``gennin´´ de Kusa ante de que fuera sellado y ``asesinado´´ y fuera lanzado hacia unos árboles esperando su final._

 _Se encuentra en su interior, el Zorro de las Nueve colas y a su antepasado Kratos esperando su primera y última reunión con él y que rompiera las cadenas que lo retenían._

 _La siguiente escena es cuando derrota y asesina de forma brutal al Impostor en plenos exámenes chunnin reclamando su lugar en la competición._

 _ **Kratos, thimos tha tous skotoso oloos!**_

 _(la ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos!)_

 _ **Kratos, thimos tha tous skotoso oloos!**_

 _(la ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos!)_

 _Luego cambia la escena al recordar en uno de los recuerdos dados de Kurama como Murió sus padres y las pesadillas de alguien especial que aprecio y cae de rodillas por las visiones._

 _ **KRAAAAAATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**_

 _KRAAAAAATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_

 _La siguiente escena es una silueta de un Dios del olimpo que comenzó la invasión hacia las naciones elementales y la destrucción en nombre del olimpo._

 _Ahora nos encontramos donde Naruto y su prometida Nariko (Athena) comenzara su travesía para detener la incursión de los dioses._

 _Luego se encontraban en un lugar desconocido donde Naruto abría un compartimiento y liberaba algo cegándolo._

 _Luego nos encontramos en el valle del fin enfrentándose su pasado hacia el futuro con un enemigo que lo ha estado esperando._

 _Naruto sujetando una gran espada lo remata empalándolo en el torso de la silueta matando sus planes de una vez._

 _La siguiente escena es aun recordando las visiones de las pesadillas que aún lo atormentaba y antes de que sucumbiera ante la oscuridad, varias siluetas se acercan para apoyarlo y abrazar para aceptar que regresara a la luz._

 _ **To Telos Arheezee!**_

 _[¡El final comienza!]_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee!**_

 _[¡El final comienza!]_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee!**_

 _[¡El final comienza!]_

 _La siguiente escena es de noche mostrando las 5 grandes aldeas en la destrucción por los propios dioses del olimpo y de algunos sujetos vestidos con túnicas negras_

 _Naruto derrota el último sujeto vestido de la túnica negra pero un águila blanca sobrevuela en el campo de batalla transformándose en su peor enemigo del guerrero espartano._

 _El Dios con una nueva espada lo remata a Naruto privándolo de la vida y poniendo fin a la vida del Fantasma de la Hoja_

 _En la oscuridad un sujeto misterioso ayuda a Naruto al abrirse paso de las manos de la muerte y regresando de la vida regresando al combate._

 _ **Ekdikisi**_

 _(Venganza)_

 _ **Ekdikisi**_

 _(Venganza)_

 _ **Ekdikisi**_

 _(Venganza)_

 _ **Ekdikisi**_

 _(Venganza)_

 _ **kratos thimos that tous skotoso olous**_

 _(la ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos)_

 _Naruto ahora está montado en un fénix se dirige ente los cielos hacia un lugar lleno de destrucción y muerte._

 _Ahí naruto se enfrenta a frente los tres grandes dioses del olimpo esperando para la última batalla final_

 _ **Kratos, thimos tha tous skotoso oloos**_

 _(La ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos)_

 _Ahora Naruto ahora mucho más poderoso, está reunido con familia y seres queridos para apoyarlo en el momento más crítico de todos._

 _De repente estaban frente a Frente el ``Fantasma de Esparta´´ contra el Rey del olimpo y una sombra que está detrás de él._

 _Ahora se encontraba en un lugar en un lugar lluvioso y oscuro estaba mirando al olimpo listo para una nueva cruzada sangrenta._

 _Naruto: El final de…mi venganza._

 _ **Fin del Opening.**_

 _ **Capítulo 7: La Calma antes de la tormenta.**_

Luego de que Naruto y Taiyo habían llegado hacia Konoha, tuvieron la suerte de que era de noche, ambos jóvenes necesitan disfrutar ese día antes de que llegue la hora del juicio final.

Taiyo:¿ Así que ese es tu hogar Naruto-San?

Naruto: Hai…digamos que este lugar nunca lo fue…prefería estar en Esparta o en Atenas que en esta prisión.

Taiyo: No dejes de que tus emociones te controlen, también debes ver su lado positivo, tienes algunas personas que aun te aprecian.

Naruto: eso si ufffff por lo menos ya tenemos un merecido descanso luego de un mes de entrenamiento.

Taiyo: Y eso que solamente será la invasión, porque hay que estar preparado ante los dioses que te odian.

Naruto: Lose…No importa a quien me enfrente, todo el que se oponga en mi camino, perecerá.

Taiyo: Ten cuidado Naruto, ahora los dioses son mucho más agresivos y mucho más estrategas, ahora que Ares y Zeus, digamos que olvidaron sus diferencias y decidieron unirse para un solo fin.

Naruto: Estos viejos no se dan por vencidos, Ares un sediento de poder y de sangre y mi ``padre´´ Zeus todavía paranoico de la profecía.

Taiyo: La del ``El Guerrero Marcado´´ que es siempre la misma leyenda que el hijo debe matar a su padre para asumir el poder.

Naruto: Eso para mí me importa un comino que ascienda de poder, si Zeus, o Cronos quieren dar pelea, aquí los estaré esperando, pero me asegurare de que ya no vuelvan más.

Taiyo: Solamente ten cuidado, por el momento hay que disfrutar de esa noche.

Naruto: Si, y conozco un lugar especial en el cual lo disfrutaras.

Taiyo: Pues tu guíame Naruto-San.

Con eso ya despejado de sus dudas fueron al lugar en donde disfrutaran de esa velada para nuestros héroes.

Regresando al campo de entrenamiento….aguas termales de termopilas.

De regreso al campo de entrenamiento, bueno digamos que en las afueras del campo de entrenamiento que fue creado por la propia diosa de la guerra y de la sabiduría Nariko (Athena) un gran campo en donde hay piscinas y habitaciones de Spa con aguas termales proveniente de las termopilas, y como en toda aldea, no estaban separados las secciones tanto para los hombres o las mujeres, si no que eran mixtos.

Y ahí nos encontramos a un grupo enorme de personas que estaban disfrutando la gloria de esas aguas termales mucho mejor que las aguas termales que hay en Konoha o en Yukagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta escondida entre las aguas termales)

Ahí estaban las diosas griegas, del shinto y los titanes como Nariko (Athena) Yumiko (Artemisa), Aimi (Afrodita), Yumi (Hera), Kazumi (Pandora), Yuka (Gaia), Miyu (Eos), Rei (Shinigami), Akari (Amateratsu) Mitsuki (Tsukuyomi) al igual que ciertos dioses como Takumi (Hefesto) Rikimaru (Atlas) junto con sus invitados especiales que son los padres del descediente del ``El Fantasma de la Hoja´´ El ex-Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y la ex-princesa de la antigua aldea del remolino Kushina Uzumaki.

Todos estaban disfrutando de esa relajación que tanto merecen, luego de un mes agitado para todos, luego de la reunión, el entrenamiento infernal que le dieron al rubio marcado y sobretodo planeado el contraataque.

Según con lo planeado gracias a un contacto por parte de Nariko, habían hecho varios planes de contraataque, desde golpear de manera contundente a los invocadores de serpientes, emboscar y eliminara los invasores foráneos al exterior de las fronteras de Konoha, eliminar de forma contundente a las cabezas principales de la invasión, en el caso de Suna, están el Jounin Baki, el Jinchuriki de Ichibi no Shukaku, Sabaku no Gaara, y el Yondaime Kazekage Rasa.

En cuanto a los de Oto, habían por donde elegir, desde los 5 guardaespaldas de los llamados ``5 del Sonido´´ que su líder al parecer era un miembro sobreviviente del temido clan Kaguya, la mano derecha del Hebi Sennin, y sobre todo del Sennin y Otokage Orochimaru.

Tanto los dioses, de forma discreta y sigilosa estarían en las gradas superiores para coordinar a los demás shinobis de los 5 aldeas y menores que son aliadas como Taki, Nadeshiko. E otros aliados de Konoha. También los titanes como Gaia Atlas y Eos estarían de infiltrado apoyando a los Kages e Jounin para dar apoyo logístico y táctico.

Y en cuanto a los padres de Naruto, digamos que Minato y Kushina estarían muy cerca al Kazekage y a Orochimaru, ellos lamentarían haber planeado dicha invasión.

Minato: ¿Por cierto Nariko-Sama…

Nariko: Nariko...no tiene que ser tan formal conmigo Minato-san, a pesar que soy una diosa, tambien soy el prometido de tu hijo tu no tienes que seas formal.

Minato: Lo siento, es por costumbre, tanto tiempo en el puesto de Hokage me obligaron a ser formal.

Nariko: Descuida, pero ¿qué me querías preguntar?

Minato: ¿Quiénes son esos contactos que son de tu confianza?

Nariko: Esos contactos, no son completamente mio, sino son aliados cercanos de Naruto-Kun.

Kushina: ¿y ellos están aquí? Nos gustaría conocerlos.

Nariko: Perdona, pero ellos no están aquí, ellos están reuniendo información y poniendo en plan varias defensas para proteger a varias personas que son clave para esa serpiente.

Minato: ¿y cómo se llaman?

Nariko: El primero es el estratega y antiguo Hijo de las Furias, pero el prefirió ayudar a Kratos (Naruto) para derrotar a su madre y a su padrastro (Ares) del plan de golpe de estado, pero debido a su alianza con el Fantasma de Esparta, fue marcado como traidor, pero a el no le importó su nombre es Orkos, pero aquí se cambió el nombre de Takeshi y el segundo….en la vida anterior de Naruto-Kun, Kratos tuvo un hermano menor.

Kushina: ¿Cómo se llamó y que fue del?

Nariko: Se llamó Deimos el desde niño fue secuestrado por Ares por órdenes de Zeus por el temor de la profecía, al ver que Deimos tenía la marca del guerrero marcado, Ares a ver que tenía a su arma lo mando lejos hacia el inframundo al mejor hombre de hades, el dios de la muerte Tanathos y su hija Erenidas. Pero luego de pasar los años Kratos pudo dar el paradero del lugar donde tenía retenido a su hermano, pero debido que Tanathos le tuvo un odio hacia Kratos asesino a su hermano en venganza por la muerte de su hija y del miedo de la profecía…y ya se imaginaran que sucedió con el después.

Minato: Termino como todos, muerto.

Nariko: Hai, pero aquí fue revivido para una segunda oportunidad por todo el tiempo perdido, y además de formar el Duo Espartano y además de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Minato: ¿en su vida anterior su nombre fue Deimos…pero ahora como se llama aquí?

Nariko: Bueno su nombre aquí es…..

Regresando con Naruto y Taiyo.

El duo de héroes la estaba pasando muy bien y claro que tuvieron que ir discretos, y me refiero a discreción, desde usar capuchas, ocultar su presencia de miradas indeseadas. Tanto Naruto y Taiyo, fueron al restaurante y bar de Ichiraku Ramen donde fueron bien recibidos por el dueño del restaurante Teuchi y su hija joven Ayame, ambos de forma silenciosa y respetuosa disfrutaban de los platillos dados por los dueños, ambos se habían acabado más de 10 platillos de ramen dejando satisfechos sus estómagos y felicitando a los dueños que complacidos de que alguien más aprecie el ramen.

Durante la noche visitaban restaurantes, tiendas, y visitas desde el monumento del hokage, la academia Shinobi de Konoha y también en lugar en donde serían los exámenes chunnin. Taiyo estaba impresionado de la estructura y los edificios tan diferentes de lo que hay en la antigua Grecia.

Tambien de forma discreta, visitan a las habitaciones de Hinata Hyuga luego de las preliminares ya mañana le daban el alta para que la heredera estuviera en los exámenes chunnin pero ahora como asistente. Tanto Naruto y Taiyo estaban tranquilos en que nadie vigilaba a la heredera, y vieron a la chica que en apariencia ya estaba mejor, pero aun no del todo según el diagnóstico de Taiyo, que además de ser el dios del sol, también fue el percusor de la medicina.

Taiyo en secreto miraba la belleza tanto interna e externa de la chica, y notaba la tristeza, el dolor y el pesar que ha tocado de ella, y él se prometió en darle algo para ella para que se sintiera mejor.

Taiyo al saber de qué se sentía algo raro en el muy raro en que se enamorara de una mortal como ella, era algo difícil para él, y él tenía que alejarse porque no quería herir a la chica.

Taiyo: Amm Naruto-san, ¿ella es la chica en el la cual tú quieres honrarla?…

Naruto: Asi es, ella es una buena amiga, ella no mereció ser maltratada por su padre y la de su primo por no seguir el modelo ideal de los Hyuga.

Taiyo: ¿Y cuál es ese modelo ideal?

Naruto: ser engreídos, arrogantes, prepotentes, directos y fríos. Hinata es diferente pero especial, ella trata de romper ese modelo impulsado por su familia que la desprecia y la humilla. Y para el colmo Neji trata de asesinarla.

Taiyo: Ya veo…es por eso que estas ansioso en esa pelea.

Naruto: Si, y créeme, que su ideología del destino, no lo salvara, hare sufrir como nadie lo ha hecho, si cree que por ser alguien superior quiera propagarse a alguien que debe ayudarla, para mi, es historia.

Taiyo: Solamente ten cuidado que esa sed de sangre no te ciegue de tu cordura.

Naruto: Lo tratare de mantearlo en raya, pero no prometo nada.

Taiyo: Bueno por lo menos lo trataras….no sé porque me siento…raro al estar con ella, siento muchas cosas.

Naruto: ¿Si te gusta Hinata? Porque no intentas tener una oportunidad, ella es una buena chica, lose porque ella siempre me ha vigilado y ella me admira, pero solamente la puedo ver como una amiga.

Taiyo: Pero yo soy…

Naruto: No importa si eres un dios, no hay tabú para eso, yo siendo un ``mortal´´ me enamore de Nariko-Chan que es una diosa, para mí no me importo, tú debes seguir tus instintos y tu corazón, créeme, que ella es la indicada para ti.

Taiyo: Escuchare tu consejo Naruto-san.

Luego de que despedirse de forma silenciosa de la peliazul, tanto el rubio y el pelirrojo se dirigían hacia el techo para irse de nuevo hacia el campo de entrenamiento

Pero antes de que el rubio quisiera activar sus alas, el pelirrojo lo detuvo.

Taiyo: Naruto-san, te parece bien si se queda un momento más, yo tengo que reunirme con mi hermana, si es no te molesta claro.

Naruto: Descuida, yo tengo que investigar las posiciones para mañana.

Taiyo: De acuerdo…disfruta de la noche Naruto-San.

Naruto: Igualmente Taiyo.

Con eso el pelirrojo desaparecía en un flash rojo dejando solo al rubio. Y quería llegar de nuevo a un lugar en donde es familiar para él. Con eso ya planeado se dirigió a ese lugar para planear su jugada contra de la serpiente.

10 minutos

Había llegado hacia la piedra de los caídos en el cual estaba inscrito los nombre de los shinobis, kunoichis y personas importantes en konoha que dieron sus vidas por la aldea pero el rubio no estaba para dar su tributos a ellos, sino que aquí es ese lugar en donde los invasores comenzarían aquí para atacar a la aldea.

Naruto al ver que no sentía presencias ni ocultas de los Anbus o de Shinobis patrullando en la área. Hizo su técnica preferida de él.

Naruto: _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Jutsu Clones de Sombras.**_

En una nube de humo aparecía un clon parecido al de él.

Clon: ¿Sus órdenes Jefe?

Naruto: Necesito que reúnas la información de lo que ha pasado aquí durante estas semanas que han transcurrido, pero evita los asesinatos, y oculta tu presencia, una vez reunida la información, disípate, ¿me entendiste bien?

Clon: Claro, al pie de la letra jefe no me tardare mucho.

Naruto: Entonces, adelante buena suerte en tu búsqueda

El clon asintió para luego seguir las indicaciones de su jefe y comenzar a reunir la información requerida por el rubio.

Lo que no sabía Naruto es que no estaba solo, como lo había afirmado.

¿?: Jajajajajajajajaja

El rubio se alertó y saco su par de espadas en modo defensivo al escuchar esa risa escalofriante que helaba el lugar ya cuando supo el lugar fue para ver a cierto sujeto que se le hacía muy particular…demasiado familiar para él.

A unos metros en donde estaba la piedra de los caídos, había alguien excavando en este lugar, y notaba que era un sujeto de mayor de edad, de unos 70 años de edad de piel arrugada con ojeras junto con un par de ojos marrones y cabello largo mal peinado y en forma de rastras y una barba tupida de varios meses de crecimiento. Todo de color blanco, con ropa en harapos, de color negro que consistía en una túnica negra con gris. Unas sandalias negras y una pala de excavar al igual que le estaba acompañado de una lámpara de velas.

(No se les hace particular ese sujeto…una pista aparece en el God of War 1 y Ghost of the Sparta en PS2)

¿?: Bien hijo mío, bien Athena-Sama ha elegido bien, sabía que así seria según lo previsto.

Naruto: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Tienes las espadas, tú marca de tu frente….eres el elegido, no hay duda que tú eres el elegido, el chico de la profecía, no hay duda que el mundo shinobi sobrevivirá al fin del cabo Jejejejeej pero ten cuidado, no quiero que mueras antes de que termine la tumba.

El rubio no le gustaba ese sujeto y aun trataba de recordar quien era ese sujeto que le hacía tan particular. Y con cuidado se le acercó al anciano que aún seguía excavando la tumba.

Naruto: ¿Una tumba? ¿Sabes que va suceder una invasión por aquí? ¿Para quién es la tumba anciano?

Y el anciano le miraba con una sonrisa escalofriante que helaba mientras que seguía excavando

¿?: Para ti hijo….

Naruto ahora sí que estaba muy dudoso con ese anciano demasiado intrigante y misterioso pero sobretodo aterrorizante. No presentaba una amenaza sino más de paz y de tranquilidad.

¿?: Vaya, sin duda que tengo mucho que cavar, todo se revelara en el momento adecuado y cuando todo este perdido joven, yo estará aquí para ayudarte. No lo olvides

Naruto: No me has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Puedes llamar ``el enterrador 'ahora no me molestes hijo, tengo trabajo que hacer ¡Y tu también! ¡El poco tiempo que nos queda es de oro! Así que prepárate para tu día decisivo.

Una vez digo eso el anciano volvió a excavar dejando mudo al rubio que seguía intrigado con el Enterrador, quería saber más de ese sujeto misterioso, pero cuando sintió la información recolectada por parte de su clon, sabía que su misión ya estaba terminada no le quedaba más opción que retirarse del lugar para comenzar volando con sus alas de Ícaro dejando solo al anciano que miraba al cielo en donde se había ido el espartano.

Enterrador: (Espero muchas cosas en ti Joven Espartano, tu eres la llave para salvar a este mundo, y yo estará aquí para el momento de la verdad pero aun no….todavía aun no)

1 hora después.

El rubio volando gracias a sus alas, había llegado al campo de entrenamiento donde noto que estaban reunidos todos, desde su prometida, amigas, aliadas, e sus padres esperándolo. Y la primera que lo recibió fue su prometida Nariko.

Nariko: ¿Estás preparado para esto Naruto-kun)

Naruto: Estoy listo para lo que sea.

Nariko: Nosotras y tus padres estaremos en el estadio de forma oculta para preparar el contraataque, y tú, ya es hora que reveles tus invocaciones, los invasores no sabrán que le golpeo. Y tú darás el golpe final para matar de una vez por todas a Orochimaru, tus objetivos secundarios serán matar al Yondaime Kazekage Rasa y a los 5 del sonido.

Naruto: ¿Puedo divertirme con el Hyuuga que tengo como oponente junto con el Jinchuriki Gaara?

Nariko: Solamente no te sobrepases de tus manos.

Naruto: De acuerdo.. Será mejor que descansemos, porque mañana estaremos en una tormenta difícil pero sobreviviremos.

Una vez escuchado todo lo que tenía que decir, todos se fueron a sus respectivas camas para mañana, porque mñana es el comienzo de la tercera ronda de los Examenes Chunnin y la Invasión a Konoha.

 _ **Comienzo del Ending**_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee!**_

 _[¡El final comienza!]_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee!**_

 _[¡El final comienza!]_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee!**_

 _[¡El final comienza!]_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee Torah!**_

 _[¡El final comienza ahora!]_

 _Podemos ver a Naruto con sus espadas desenvainadas esperando el atardecer luego de un combate duro contra un dios del olimpo._

 _ **Prodosia!**_

 _[¡Traición!]_

 _ **Threemos! Threemos!**_

 _[¡Ira!¡Ira!]_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee Torah!**_

 _[¡El final comienza ahora!]_

 _Podemos ver a las diosas Shinto junto con algunos dioses del olimpo que están a favor de Naruto caminaban tranquilamente, ambos también han tenido un combate ante los seguidores de los olímpicos._

 _ **Tha Ton Skotoso!**_

 _[¡Los mataré a todos!]_

 _ **Tha Ton Skotoso!**_

 _[¡Los mataré a todos!]_

 _ **Patroktonia!**_

 _[¡Patricidio!]_

 _ **Genoktonia!**_

 _[¡Genocidio!]_

 _Podemos apreciar más soldados siendo liderados por los tres grandes dioses del olimpo siendo manipulado por las sombras que estaban detrás de ellos._

 _ **Tha Toos Skotoso Ooloos!**_

 _[¡Los mataré a todos!]_

 _ **O Oleembos Tha Pesee**_

 _[¡Olimpo caerá!]_

 _ **Arheezee!**_

 _[¡Comienza!]_

 _Naruto estaba siendo acompañado con sus aliados listos para una última batalla y miraba al cielo más exactamente al monte olimpo para su cruzada sangrienta._

 _Naruto: Olímpicos, su hijo ha regresado y traigo la destrucción del olimpo._

 _ **Fin del Ending**_

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Disculpen por las tardanzas, pero ahora tuve la inspiración para hacer este capítulo , y además que estaré un tiempo libre de la universidad por motivos personales, pero bueno, ahora estaré más tiempo descansando jejeje ahora que se acabaron las vacaciones de semana santa.

Muy bien como vieron, tanto Apolo alias Taiyo y Naruto estuvieron relajándose en el último día antes de comenzar con la tercera etapa de los exámenes chunnin y de plano la invasión.

Y también vieron intrigas en el Enterrador, les diré que es alguien que en las sombras protege a Naruto y será un aliado clave. Y ya se sabrá a su tiempo la identidad del Enterrador.

He visto que han tenido dudas del hombre de la Madre de Hinata y cambiare su hombre y así será. Para evitar más confusiones.

Su nombre será Hitomi Hyuga y ella estará en el harem de Naruto (para darle más Bashing a Hiashi y a los Hyugas Corruptos y Arrogantes)

En el siguiente capítulo se le revelara tanto los dos últimos elementos que tiene Naruto y las criaturas que tendrá en la invocación Unica que tiene Naruto.

Al igual se le revelara la identidad del Hermano de Kratos.

Les hare las siguientes encuestas.

¿Quién será el ``Enterrador´´?

¿Cómo se llamara el hermano de Kratos, Deimos?

¿quieren masacre y palizas severas en Neji, Gaara, en Rasa y en Orochimaru?

¿Quién merece salvarse de la ira del Fantasma de la Hoja..Temari, Tayuya o Kimmimaro?

¿Qué tipos de criaturas usara Naruto en su invocación?

¿Merece tener una Pareja Taiyo alado de Hinata?

Bueno para todos los curiosos y lectores y autores les invito el grupo de face que cree hace unas semanas para todo los que quieran saber de fics, ideas, e imágenes para todos, y este es el nombre del titulo

Naruto Fanfics Autores y Lectures.

Bueno les agradezco mucho todo por su paciencia y estare agradecido todo por el tiempo que estuvieron esperando.

En ese tiempo estare escribiendo el siguiente capitulo que será la invasión de konoha, y la tercera etapa de los exámenes chunnin, seguro que si habrá muchas masacres, matanzas, sangre y sobre todo mas masacres por parte del fantasma de la hoja. Les aseguro que les gustara mucho.

Bueno sin mas me retiro amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	9. Capítulo 8: Luz vs Oscuridad

Hola amigos como han estado aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de la famosa trilogía o mejor dicho Saga de God of War, si sé que me he tomado un buen tiempo libre pero eso se debe que quería agarrar ideas para las batallas ahora si de la tercera ronda de los exámenes chunnin y claro también la Invasión de Oto-Suna planeada por Orochimaru y por el Yondaime Kazekage Rasa y ya le tengo planeado para las masacres jejeje, espero que sean fuertes de estómagos y no sean sensibles, bueno aunque de por si God of War no es para sensibles.

Y bueno les agradezco mucho los reviews porque me han dado muy buenas ideas y de verdad agradezco mucho su apoyo y se los retribuyere, se los prometo.

Y también verán nuevos poderes jejje y también verán quienes son las otras invitadas especiales que estarán acompañando para el Espartano Jinchuriki.

También ahora que me he quitado el peso encima diría más como conciencia de los fics que tuve que dejar pero regresaran próximamente con nuevas ideas y mucho más claras, y bueno a esperar que les traigo para ustede.

Sin más comenzamos con los reviews.

 _ **Alexzero:**_ Hola amigo gracias por el review, si sé que fue corto pero en esa época estaba abrumado y algo apresurado pero ahora con este ya no, y bueno espero que te gusten las sorpresas que traigo jejeje, y bueno como veras, la identidad del enterrado aun será en secreto hasta más adelante y no creerás quien será y en cuanto al nombre de Daimyos ya le tengo uno perfecto según su personalidad de él y en cuanto a las masacras, claro que habrá y el Hyuga será el primero en sufrirlo. y ya se sabrá que le pasara a Tayuya, recuerda que todavía estoy verde en la parte de Lemmon, aclaro que no soy pervertido y si he visto Lemons pero no estoy acostumbrado a escribirlo, si apenas me adapto a la parte de GORE, y ya verás cuáles son esas criaturas de su nueva invocación que superaran a los sapos, serpientes o hasta el propio Gedo Mazo. y si habrá oportunidad para Taiyo (Apolo) y Hinata y coincido que hay mucho NaruHina (yo no odio el Naruhina, y me gusta esa pareja) pero se merece un cambio de pareja para la Hyuga y bueno tomare el consejo de Mikoto y ya se sabrá si aparece hoy en este capítulo tu solo disfrútalo amigo eh.

 _ **Zafir09:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y coincido contigo que Apoyo y Hinata y claro que se salvara Temari, pero no le ira bien y ella tendrá que decidir si Apoyar a su Padre o a Suna o cambiarse de bando. y aunque quiero hacerle un poco de Bashing a Gaara le hare ver que él no es invencible con su arena indestructible, pero no lo matare, porque está la promesa de Kurama en proteger los Bijuus y sus padres o él se harán cargo de él. pero créeme que esa Invasión será la perdición de Rasa y Orochimaru.

 _ **Jonywolf:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review y si sé que fue corto pero estuvo interesante jeje y claro que le daré matraca a Neji, no sabe que le deparara en la tercera ronda pero aun así lo dejare vivo...por ahora y ya veré que hago con Tayuya, ya depende si ella quiere seguir a la serpiente o su vida.

 _ **Kaiser kai charlychan500:**_ Hola amigo gracias por el review te lo agradezco, y espero que te gusten porque habrá muchas peleas para este capítulo tu solo disfrútalo amigo.

 _ **CCSakuraforever:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el reveiw, te lo agradezco y sip ya estado todo preparado para el contraataque planeado por Naruto y su nuevo equipo y ya verás que toda la estrategia de los dioses aliados de Naruto dará Frutos y claro que todos los que planearon la invasión, desde Orochimaru, Rasa y todo sus seguidores de Oto y Suna sucumbirán ante el ''Fantasma de Konoha'' seguro quedaras impresionado. y ya veré quienes se salva si Temari o Tayuya.

 _ **lucasmartinsantiagoponga:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, como veras en los Juegos el Enterrador era Zeus pero en este fic aún se mantendrá en anonimato y ya sabrás quien toma ese papel, tu solo disfrútalo.

 _ **fanfic meister:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review muy bien como veras también concuerdo contigo en que le demos una oportunidad con Taiyo y Hinata en esta ocasión, para la identidad del Enterrador todavía está en secreto y ya se sabrá quién es, y claro que habrá paliza para Gaara y Neji pero los mantendré con vida...por ahora los únicos que no se me escaparan será Orochimaru, 4 de los 5 del sonido y claro la mayoría de los invasores de Suna incluyendo a Baki y Rasa. y claro que se salvaran ciertas Kunoichis pero eso no será para el Albino, ese le tengo algo peor para él. y bueno disfruta el capítulo de hoy amigo.

 _ **wolf1990:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y ya verás que sorpresa traigo jejej espero que te gusten y espero que seas de estómago duro y nada sensible porque habrá Gore, tu solo disfrútalo amigo.

 _ **Seikishi-Kenshi:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, jejeje si ya tengo todo preparado para el Contraataque en contra de esa vil serpiente traicionera y en cuanto a la identidad del Enterrador todavía va estar en secreto pero ya a su paso del tiempo se sabrá la identidad de el y bueno espero que te guste los combates de la tercera ronda.

 _ **REGIS MARK 5:**_ Hola amigo gracias por el review, te agradezco mucho que sea uno de tus preferidos, a mí me agrada que les encanten y bueno en cuanto a Tayuya ella junto con Temari serán de las salvadas a comparación con Kimimaro, y en cuanto a tu sugerencia bastante sutil en esas hermosas chicas por tales atributos...ya sabes a lo que nos referimos, ya tengo una referencia en cuanto seria la Oc Senju, y bueno espero que te guste y seas de estómago duro porque habrá mucha pelea..

Y sin más comenzamos con el opening

 _ **Inicio del Opening**_

 _``Antes que la era de los dioses, titanes y deidades gobernaran este mundo una leyenda se alzó y reclamo un lugar entre ellos, una persona que debió haber sido un Jinchuriki, una arma de destrucción, alguien que debía ser utilizado, pero el destino estaba sellado en otro camino para esa leyenda; las manos de la muerte no pudieron con él, las hermanas del destino, ni siquiera el propio Kami no Shinobi (Dios de los Shinobis), y en este día, el hombre, la leyenda el descendiente del ``Fantasma de Esparta´´ saboreara su venganza´´._

 _ **Kratos thimos irte to telos thimos irthe o kratos thimos tha tous skotoso oloos**_

 _(Kratos , el enojo , el fin viene , la ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos a todos)_

 _Podemos ver a un Naruto como gennin haciendo lo imposible en derrotar a la ``gennin´´ de Kusa ante de que fuera sellado y ``asesinado´´ y fuera lanzado hacia unos árboles esperando su final._

 _Se encuentra en su interior, el Zorro de las Nueve colas y a su antepasado Kratos esperando su primera y última reunión con él y que rompiera las cadenas que lo retenían._

 _La siguiente escena es cuando derrota y asesina de forma brutal al Impostor en plenos exámenes chunnin reclamando su lugar en la competición._

 _ **Kratos, thimos tha tous skotoso oloos!**_

 _(la ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos!)_

 _ **Kratos, thimos tha tous skotoso oloos!**_

 _(la ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos!)_

 _Luego cambia la escena al recordar en uno de los recuerdos dados de Kurama como Murió sus padres y las pesadillas de alguien especial que aprecio y cae de rodillas por las visiones._

 _ **KRAAAAAATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**_

 _KRAAAAAATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_

 _La siguiente escena es una silueta de un Dios del olimpo que comenzó la invasión hacia las naciones elementales y la destrucción en nombre del olimpo._

 _Ahora nos encontramos donde Naruto y su prometida Nariko (Athena) comenzara su travesía para detener la incursión de los dioses._

 _Luego se encontraban en un lugar desconocido donde Naruto abría un compartimiento y liberaba algo cegándolo._

 _Luego nos encontramos en el valle del fin enfrentándose su pasado hacia el futuro con un enemigo que lo ha estado esperando._

 _Naruto sujetando una gran espada lo remata empalándolo en el torso de la silueta matando sus planes de una vez._

 _La siguiente escena es aun recordando las visiones de las pesadillas que aún lo atormentaba y antes de que sucumbiera ante la oscuridad, varias siluetas se acercan para apoyarlo y abrazar para aceptar que regresara a la luz._

 _ **To Telos Arheezee!**_

 _[¡El final comienza!]_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee!**_

 _[¡El final comienza!]_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee!**_

 _[¡El final comienza!]_

 _La siguiente escena es de noche mostrando las 5 grandes aldeas en la destrucción por los propios dioses del olimpo y de algunos sujetos vestidos con túnicas negras_

 _Naruto derrota el último sujeto vestido de la túnica negra pero un águila blanca sobrevuela en el campo de batalla transformándose en su peor enemigo del guerrero espartano._

 _El Dios con una nueva espada lo remata a Naruto privándolo de la vida y poniendo fin a la vida del Fantasma de la Hoja_

 _En la oscuridad un sujeto misterioso ayuda a Naruto al abrirse paso de las manos de la muerte y regresando de la vida regresando al combate._

 _ **Ekdikisi**_

 _(Venganza)_

 _ **Ekdikisi**_

 _(Venganza)_

 _ **Ekdikisi**_

 _(Venganza)_

 _ **Ekdikisi**_

 _(Venganza)_

 _ **kratos thimos that tous skotoso olous**_

 _(la ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos)_

 _Naruto ahora está montado en un fénix se dirige ente los cielos hacia un lugar lleno de destrucción y muerte._

 _Ahí naruto se enfrenta a frente los tres grandes dioses del olimpo esperando para la última batalla final_

 _ **Kratos, thimos tha tous skotoso oloos**_

 _(La ira de Kratos ha llegado, voy a matarlos)_

 _Ahora Naruto ahora mucho más poderoso, está reunido con familia y seres queridos para apoyarlo en el momento más crítico de todos._

 _De repente estaban frente a Frente el ``Fantasma de Esparta´´ contra el Rey del olimpo y una sombra que está detrás de él._

 _Ahora se encontraba en un lugar en un lugar lluvioso y oscuro estaba mirando al olimpo listo para una nueva cruzada sangrenta._

 _Naruto: El final de…mi venganza._

 _ **Fin del Opening.**_

 _ **Capítulo 8: Luz vs Oscuridad**_

Mientras todos duermen en la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de las Hojas) lejos de la aldea se encontraban unos tres sujetos acampando luego de cazar un jabalí y ambos tres estaban cenando con tranquilidad, y al ver sus ropas no era ni shinobis ni si quieran civiles aledaños del País del Fuego.

El primero de ellos era un hombre corpulento de los brazos, hasta las rodillas con grandes músculos como si fuera un fisicoculturista o un hombre sobrepasado de esteroides. era de tez clara, cabello corto de color negro azabache y un par de ojos marrones oscuros, llevaba un taparrabos de color bronce con dorado junto con una armadura de torso de color bronce de manga corta junto con unas rodilleras a medida también de bronce junto con unas sandalias griegas de tiras y un yelmo con cresta. Entre su armamento portaba una espada llamada Kopis junto con un escudo llamado Hoplon.

Era el Hijo del mismo Dios del Trueno Zeus y su ``madre´´ Hera el mismísimo Hércules o Heracles el héroe más fuerte y el más temido de toda grecia.

El segundo sujeto era un joven de unos 23 años de edad de tez caucásica de cabello largo que le llegaba a l cuello de color castaño, el mide 1.70 metros de altura, y a pesar que no el es muy fuerte como lo es Hércules, él era muy atlético y esbelto delgado pero no como modelo sino como un guerrero ideal de la alta clase, el portaba una Toga de combate de color rojo y blanco junto con unas sandalias de tiras, al igual que unos calentadores de cuerpo atados en sus antebrazos y una banda atada en la frente de su cabeza. Entre su armamento estaba una espada mediana llamada Falcata y un escudo de bronce chapado en oro con la imagen de la mirada de medusa junto con una Honda y un yelmo de bronce.

Era el hijo del dios del Mar Poseidón y de una Mortal llamada Dánae. El mismísimo Perseo, héroe de la antigua Grecia al salvar su pueblo natal y al decapitar a la Gorgona Medusa.

Y el tercero y último miembro se trataba de un joven de unos 25 años de edad de tez caucásica de ojos azules tipo zafiro y una cabellera rubia con toque de color negro que le llegaba a los hombros, él era una persona esbeltica, atlética con algo de musculo en su torso y sus bíceps, llevaba una armadura bronce en su torso de manga corta junto con un taparrabos tipo shorts de color bronce con dorado, también portaba como sus hermanos unas sandalias de tiras largas que se ataban hasta las rodillas, llevaba una espada parecida a la de su hermano Perseo con la Falcata con detalles de la Kopis. Junto con un Escudo de madera enchapado de bronce con oro. Y una larga lanza con hoja de bronce. Y un Yelmo con cresta de color negro.

(Imaginen a Brad Pitt de la película de Troya pero en versión animada)

Era el propio gran héroe de la Guerra de Troya Aquiles, hijo del dios del Inframundo Hades y de la Diosa Tetis. Uno de los legendarios semidioses por su invulnerabilidad, a excepción de su Talón que era su único punto débil él era imbatible y estaba a la par de Hércules.

Ambos tres semidioses fueron enviados por sus padres en el nuevo Monte Olimpo donde les encomendó una nueva misión y se trataba únicamente de Matar al nuevo ``Fantasma de Esparta´´ ``El Innombrable´´ y ``El Asesino de los Dioses´´ esa nueva amenaza que aterrorizaba tanto a los dioses y a los titanes, y al igual que ellos dos de ellos le tenían un gran odio hacia esa nueva reencarnación, la primera por perder la oportunidad de recuperar a su prometida (Perseo) y el segundo por tener el Titulo del Dios de la Guerra (Hércules) mientras que Aquiles a pesar que nunca conoció a él en persona, estaba deseoso en pelear a muerte con él, no por nada él fue el asesino del imbatible Héctor, antiguo héroe de Troya y de Paris el heredero de la ciudad de Troya.

Ambos dioses han estado meses buscando el paradero de la identidad del nuevo ``Fantasma de Esparta´´ pero sin éxito.

Hércules: ¿Deberíamos continuar con nuestra cacería?

Perseo: ¿Y a dónde quieres que vayamos? que ni siquiera conocemos este inmundo mundo.

Hércules: Y que quieres que hagamos, preguntar a en donde esta una reencarnación del hombre marcado, o que si han visto a un hombre de tatuajes y la marca en su ojo.

Perseo: No se tal vez, deberíamos haber traído a nuestros esbirros para hacer el trabajo sucio.

Aquiles: ¡Ya dejen de quejarse como unas niñas!

Aquiles estaba harto de las peleas de ellos y decidió parar en una pelea innecesaria.

Aquiles: Primero a lo que vamos no sabemos en dónde está el nuevo Kratos, dos, hay que seguir buscando información y no perder sus cabras, porque ya las están perdiendo, por dios, se van de aquí en el monte Olimpo y necesitan que los ayuden sus padres.

Hércules: A quien hablas maldito mestizo de….

Antes de que digiera esa palabra, Aquiles ya portaba su lanza hacia el cuello de Hércules sintiendo la hoja filosa en su vena yugular.

Aquiles: Sera mejor que te calles de una vez, tal vez seas el hijo de nuestro líder Zeus pero yo soy el líder de este grupo así que obedece mis órdenes porque no quiero llegar al monte olimpo cargando sus malditos cadáveres.

Hercules: grrrr Esta vez ..Por esta vez tú ganas.

Aquiles: Y tu Perseo, deja en pensar en mujeres y mantente concentrado, si no quieres que te corte tus pelotas, porque necesito de ti en esta cacería, así que los dos concentrados y nada de peleas infantiles.

Hércules/Perseo: Esta bien….Hermano.

Aquiles: Así quería oírlos, primero lo que haremos es acampar por el momento, luego estaremos buscando información lo que es este mundo, sus costumbres, cultura y su lenguaje para conocer más en este mundo, tercero, explorar, y de forma Discreta, buscar información de nuestro objetivo que buscamos, hasta que hayamos completado nuestra inteligencia, podremos enviar un mensaje en que nos envíen nuestros esbirros y algo de ayuda de nuestros padres, hasta que llegue nuestro encuentro final ante El Fantasma de Esparta no hagan nada hasta que estemos completos.

Hércules/Perseo: Esta bien.

Aquiles: Bien, por ahora, disfrutemos de esta cena.

Los demás semidioses asintieron con regañientes si hacer enojar a su hermano y líder de esta expedición disfrutando de su carne de jabalí que habían cazado en esta noche, y ambos decidieron dormir en la intemperie apoyándose en los arboles como si fueran sus almohadas, ya tanto Hércules y como Perseo ya estaban dormido había una persona que no tenía el sueño y seguía acostado en el suelo mirando las estrellas. Y era Aquiles que no podía dormir por la persona que quería combatir y ver lo que vale.

Aquiles: (Espero que tú me des un gran reto ``Fantasma de Esparta´´ porque necesito ver si vales la pena luchar ante a ti, yo quiero ser el primero en reclamar tu vida, como uno de mis trofeos, espero muchas cosas en ti porque y también me hare fuerte)

Sin más decidió dormirse ante la lluvia de estrellas que iluminaba el día para ellos era un gran espectáculo, o un mal presagio para lo que sería mañana en cierta aldea que estaría en momentos de tensión.

Y al día siguiente

De regreso en Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta sobre las Hojas)

Era un día Brillante en la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato un día muy especial es y es debido que hoy es el día de la tercera y última ronda de los exámenes chunnin que están en esta sede en Konoha con las invitaciones de las cinco grandes aldeas como Suna, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri junto con algunas aldeas Menores como Taki, Oto y el pueblo de Nadeshiko, estaban todos sus prometedores Genins que pasaron la primera ronda, la segunda y las preliminares ahora solamente se quedaron 14 genins que pasaron a la última ronda y todo se decidiría en el gran estadio de Konoha.

Los Rayos del sol caían sobre la aldea creando corrientes de luz brillante a través de muchos árboles que el pueblo fue nombrado después. Muchos de sus habitantes ya estaban despiertos a hacer sus rutinas diarias, desde sus civiles abriendo sus comercios y negioc,s los niños jugando en las calles, y algunos de los shinobis ya sean Chunnins, Genins, Jounins y Anbus patrullando la aldea, pero hoy era diferente donde casi la mayoría de ellos/as estaban dentro del estadio. Estaban lleno, desde shinobis, civiles, nobles, plebeyos, Daimyos de diferentes Aldeas y claro los Kages.

Desde que el Sandaime Hokage, le llegó la noticia por parte de Naruto, de la invasión planeada por Suna-Oto, el propio hiruzen convocó una reunión de emergencia pero solamente llamo a los Lideres de clanes a excepción del Hyuuga por indicaciones de Naruto, a todos sus Anbus, Chunnins y Jounins al igual que el Sennin Jiraiya, todos fueron indicados de la advertencia que le había llegado Naruto al tomar la información valiosa de dos Informantes sobrevivientes, al parecer tanto Suna harto de que Konoha sea uno de los grandes y de que todas sus ganancias fueran hacia ellos, Suna acepto la alianza jugosa que le propuso el Sennin traidor llamado Orochimaru que el junto con un sequito de seguidores leales a él, crearon una aldea en u país del arroz llamado Otogakure no Sato o Aldea Oculta del Sonido. Según con el comunicado dado por el rubio, Suna tenía un ejército oculto entre su aldea, y algunos afuera e sus murallas, y entre sus armas más peligrosas eran los invocadores de serpientes, el Jounin más peligroso Baki y los hijos del Yondaime Kazekage que se trataba de un titiritero, una especialista del Fuuton y el más peligroso, el Jinchuriki del Ichibi, Sabaku no Gaara. Entre Oto, además de que tenían el Sabio de las serpientes Orochimaru junto con su guardia real llamados`` los 5 del Sonido´´ que se trataban de sujetos elegidos por el propio Sennin, y entre ellos su capitán un usuario del Kekkei genkai llamado _**Shikotsumyaku-Pulsos de huesos Macabros**_ , al igual que dos guardaespaldas de elite entre ellos un desertor de Konoha y otra usuaria de otro Kekkei Genkai.

Sus objetivos eran claros,: Para suna quiere ser la nueva gran potencia como una de las aldeas dominadoras, y si pueden mucho más al ver que si tenían la oportunidad de asesinar a los 4 Kages, tomar los shinobis y kunoichis prometedoras, tomar todas sus riquezas, y arrasar todo lo que se le atraviese, y para Oto, más específicos Orochimaru el buscaba matar a su maestro, el sandaime hokage, tomar su premio el sharingan de Sasuke y al igual que todos los usuarios de líneas de sangre, ya sean de Konoha y de las demás aldeas.

Y es debido a eso que durante este mes han estado planeado de forma estrategia y táctica el contraataque planeado por Hiruzen, Shikaku y de los demás Capitanes Anbus, en cada sección que se situarían un asalto, habría un pequeño grupo de shinobis listos para contrarrestarlos, entre ellos la división Ino-Chika-Cho, la fuerza rastreadora de Tsume Inuzuka, en infiltración por parte de Shibi Aburame, y a pesar que no fue notificado a Hiashi, a él le dieron la responsabilidad de patrullar las calles y puntos clave de invasión. Jiraiya se encargaría de las invocaciones de las serpientes, y si las cosas salieran mal en caso de que El Ichibi se liberarla él tendría que luchar en contra de el para sellarlo de nuevo, y por ultimo Hiruzen se encargaría de manera personal, en matar de una vez a su estudiante caído, no dejaría que sus recuerdos se interupusiera, y debería tomar el puesto de Kage mas enserio.

Y hablando de eso, otro punto fue en la ``Desaparición´´ del ahora más notorio de Naruto, luego de su gran desempeño al desenmascarar a un falso doble que quería usurpar su nombre en las preliminares, y al igual que masacrar a los 4 genins que quedan en una Batalla real, Naruto tomo mucho vuelo en su popularidad debido a su alto nivel de Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Control de Chakra al igual que el Kenjutsu, muchos de los Jouins, Anbus al igual que el Sabio Jiraiya querían enseñarles durante este mes que estuvieron buscándolos hasta más mismísimas piedras, pero sin rastros, al igual que Ciertas chicas estaban buscando al joven Rubio luego de su desempeño querían enseñarles todo lo que quisieran.

Ya una vez pasado el mes, los de Konoha, y sus aliados, tanto Kumo, Kiri e Iwa al igual que Taki y Nadeshiko se les informo de manera discreta la invasión planeada de Suna-Oto y también pusieron de su parte al enviar a su mejores hombres en detener esa invasión y también como medida de seguridad, reforzaron sus fronteras, por si acaso se soltara la Cuarta Guerra mundial Shinobi. Y todos ya estaban enterados pero tenían que estar muy discretos y tranquilos como si eso no hubiera pasado nada por aquí, así que continuaron sus actividades pero cuando llegara la hora de la verdad, comenzaría la verdadera batalla.

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento de los dioses.

Algunas diosas seguían preparándose para la invasión al igual que algunos titanes, y cierta ayuda de los padres del ``Fantasma de la Hoja´´ junto con dos nuevas invitadas especiales al igual que las dos refugiadas que residían ahí.

Los que fueron al estadio de Konoha fueron, Nariko (Athena), Kazumi (Pandora) al igual que Takeshi (Orkos) y Menma (Deimos) la mayoría de la diosas y titanes no estarían por si acaso algunos de los dioses o enviados de los leales al Olimpo o Tártaros por parte de los Titanes, tenían que defender este lugar por si acaso saliera mal las cosas.

El único que no se ha movido era el rubio que estaba siendo asesorado por Takumi (Hefesto) en su nuevo armamento.

Takumi: ¿Tienes todo preparado Naruto-San?

Naruto: Todo listo, tengo las espadas del Exilio, la Lanza del destino, los Cestus de Nemea, Las Garras de Hades, la perdición de Tifón, las botas aladas de Hermes y el vellocino de oro todo esta listo.

Takumi: Todavía no Naruto-San, te quiero dar algo que he estado forjando para ti?

Naruto: ¿Una nueva arma?

Takumi: No cualquier arma, una muy especial, que te puede ayudar en la invasión?

Naruto: A ver, quiero verla, Takumi.

Takumi traía entre sus manos una arma que no había visto durante un gran tiempo, de hecho la recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer.

Naruto: No puede ser….esta es la ..

Takumi: Así es, pude formar con exactitud, con todos sus detalles La espada del Olimpo, la arma más poderosa jamás creada.

Naruto: Esa es la arma con la capacidad de matar a a un dios o Titán.

Takumi: Tiene todas sus habilidades cuando la portasteis en tu vida pasada, pero en este caso tiene la habilidad de complementar con tu energía mezclada de Chakra y Magia, creando devastadores ataques.

Naruto al ver la espada ya sentía la conexión entre ella y la de él, atándolos a una energía.

Naruto: No tenías que hacerlo Takumi, con las armas que has hecho me bastaban.

Takumi: Debes estar preparado para cualquier cosa, y además hoy es tu dia, demuéstrales lo que estas hecho.

Naruto: Oh creme que lo hare (tengo un asunto pendiente con cierto sujeto) bueno Takumi, me imagino que tu estarás aquí en este lugar por la defensa.

Takumi: Así es, no queremos una emboscada planeada por Zeus o por Cronos así que nosotros seremos la primera línea de defensa.

Naruto: Esta bien, bien me tengo que retirar, halla ya me esperan abajo. Así que los veo más al rato.

El rubio ya con sus nuevas armas ya estaba caminando hacia afuera antes de que se detuviera por un comentario de Takumi.

Takumi: ``No dejes que tu Oscuridad te corrompa´´

El rubio sin mirar al herrero dios, se detuvo al escuchar esa frase que le hacía eco en su cabeza, pero luego lo desmintió y siguió caminando hacia el Acantilado de los Suicidios en donde fue empujado por su Prometida Nariko en el entrenamiento de Vuelo con las Alas de Ícaro. Y ahí vio a Taiyo esperándolo.

Naruto: ¿Taiyo? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Taiyo: Estaba pensando si quedarme aquí cuidando el lugar con mi hermana Yumiko (Artemisa)

Naruto: Eso es lo que quería preguntarte, ¿me gustaría que me hicieras un favor?

Taiyo: ¿Qué me necesitas Naruto-san?

Naruto: Si bajas abajo, me gustaría que cuides de Hinata-San, ella aun no la veo estable en su salud, y no veo que soporte al ver…la carnicería que habrá.

Taiyo: ¿Estás seguro que quieres que haga eso?

Naruto: Vamos Taiyo, de que hemos platicado, que tu mereces ser feliz, y yo veo en tus ojos que te gusta ella, y no importa las edades o de los estatus, el amor es libre, y si quieres salir y tener una vida con ella, hazlo, y además, necesito que la protejas en la invasión porque no me fio de esa vil serpiente o de otro intento de Secuestro hacia ella, ¿puedes hacerlo?

Taiyo: Ten fe en mí que lo hare, no rompo una promesa de sangre, a ella le daré con mi vida si eso pasara. Te agradezco que me dieras esa responsabilidad.

Naruto: No hay de que, será mejor que apresures a los demás, yo ya voy en unos momentos.

Taiyo: No llegues tarde, porque recuerda que estarás ante la mirada de todos en el estadio, y recuerda que Nariko-san, estará aquí.

Naruto: No me lo recuerdes por favor, no llegare tarde…

Taiyo: Esta bien, te veo allá en un rato…

Sin más el Dios del Sol se teletransporto en un Flash amarillo como el sol cegando al rubio mientras que el miraba hacia abajo en el Acantilado de los Suicidas.

Naruto: ….Bueno, llegare a tiempo…porque necesito estar listo para mi vendetta personal, de estas no te me escapas Neji.

El rubio seguía con esa sed de sangre al ver como ese bastardo de Neji quería asesinar a Hinata, no es que ella lo amaba, pero lo respetaba como una buen amiga que no lo trataron mal con él en su dura vida, pero al ver como la hería, tanto física y emocionalmente, le ardía, y quería sentir esa sensación ante él, ver como suplica clemencia y por su vida para que no lo matara, quería verlo retorcerse de miedo, de agonía, darle una muerte lenta y dolorosamente al creyente de su destino.

Sin más el rubio decidió tomar un salto de fe desde el acantilado de los suicidios y esperar el momento oportuno de su entrada triunfal

De regreso en Konoha.

Estadio de los Examenes Chunnin.

De regreso en el Estadio, estaba a reventar, todos habían venido a ver la tercera y última etapa de los exámenes chunnin, desde civiles, aldeanos de diferentes aldeas, hasta varios shinobis diferentes rangos, hasta los prominentes Daimyos, nobles y plebeyos para ver nuevos clientes en potenciales shinobis y Kunoichis de diferentes aldeas.

En una sección de las gradas del estado se encontraban un grupo de especial de genin llamado los 12 de Konoha o los 12 Novatos por su extraordinaria participación en ser los novatos que pasaron la primera y la segunda etapa de los exámenes chunnin, se encontraban 9 de los 12 de Konoha, entre ellos/as se encontraban, Kiba Inuzuka junto con su perrito Akamaru, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, Tenten Hiragushi y Rock lee y los más alejados los ex-miembros del desistengrado Equipo 7, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno que estaban expulsados del programa Shinobi y se le fue retirado su Hitai-ate por deshonra. De los 9 dos no estaban en buenas condiciones de salud en estar en el estadio, nos referimos a Rock Lee que aún no estaba en buenas condiciones tras luchar contra un Jinchuriki al igual que los efectos secundarios nocivos de las 8 Puertas Internas, y en cuanto a Hinata tenía problemas de Salud más específicos en su corazón que todavía no está recuperado luego de un duelo a muerte en contra de su primo que quería asesinarla. Y sentados de los genins se encontraban a lado de ellos se encontraban los Jounins-Senseis del equipo 8 Kurenai Yuhi, equipo 9 Might Guy y del equipo 10 Asuma Sarutobi. Y en otras gradas se encontraba el Ex jounin ahora convertido en Anbu de nuevo Kakashi Hatake se encontraba junto con la Tobeketsu Jounin Anko Mitarashi junto con algunos Anbus con los códigos de Tenzou y Neko.

Pero no eran los únicos que estaban solos, si no que también de forma muy discreta se encontraba la mano derecha de Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi oculto, junto con un contingente de invasores de Suna y Oto esperando la señal del ataque, pero lo que no sabía del peligris es que no eran los únicos que estaban solos.

Si no que también se encontraba discretos tanto el Ex-Hokage, Minato Namikaze, su esposa Kushina Uzumaki junto con dos de sus nueras Nariko y Kazumi junto con dos chicos aliados e amigos de su hijo, Takeshi y Menma junto con dos Encapuchadas que estaban acompañando a la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze y seguno con su forma eran unas mujeres jóvenes. También esperando la señal del contraataque ante la oleada de invasión. Y de enemigos de estado situado en Konoha.

En el campo de arena se encontraban 13 de los 14 Genins clasificados 3 de Konoha (Neji, Shikamaru y Shino) 2 de Suna (Gaara y Temari) 2 de Kumo (Yugito y Karui) 2 de Kiri (Suigetsu y Choujuro) 1 de Iwa (Kurotsuchi) 1 de Taki (Fuu) y dos de Nadeshiki (Shizuka y Karai) y ahora el nuevo Referi y examinador de la tercera etapa de los exámenes chunnin un Tobeketsu Jounin y antiguo miembro de la guardia real del Yondaime Hokage Genma Shirarui. El tuvo que ser el suplente luego de que hace unas noches encontraran el cuerpo sin vida del especialista en Kenjutsu y examinador de las Preliminares Hayate Gekko, él tenía que remplazarlo como el Réferi y como Examinado de los exámenes Chunnin.

En los palcos, se encontraba el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi que se trataba de un anciano mayo de unos 70 años de edad de tez moreno-claro y de cabello gradezco al igual que su piel ya tenía arrugas por su avanzada edad junto con unas líneas debajo de sus ojos. Su vestimenta se trataba de su Atuendo oficial como el Tercer Hokage junto con su Sombrero, pero debajo de el portaba su uniforme de combate ligero que se trataba de una camiseta negra, unos pantalones del mismo color, unas sandalias negras y un Casco de combate con el emblema del País del Fuego (Hi no Kuni)

A lado de ellos se encontraban sus Anbus más fieles a el cuidando de sus espaldas pero no era el único que estaba.

De derecha a izquierda se encontraban. 5 Kages y una representante del Pueblo de Nadeshiko.

El primero el Yondaime Kazekage Rasa era un adulto mayo de unos 40 años de edad de cabellera castaño rojizo y de unos ojos marrones oscuros, junto con una mirada severa portaba el Traje oficial del Kazekage que era de color verde oscuro junto con su sombrero. Siendo Escoltado por dos de los hombres de Orochimaru disfrazados como Jounins de Suna para la invasión planeada con su ''Socio'' Orochimaru.

El siguiente era el Yondaime Raikage un hombre mayor de 40 años de edad de tez morena gran altura con gran cabellera rubia con un peinado hacia atrás tenía algunas arrugas y unos pequeños bigotes y barba. A diferencia de los otros Kages el porta la capa del Raikage junto con su sombrero, y sin camiseta solamente portaba un pantalón negro junto con unas sandalias, y unas pulseras doradas y un cinturón de oro con la cara de un Jabalí grabado en el centro. y alado de el se encontraba los Jounins Darui y Cee.

El siguiente era el Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki una persona de avanzada edad de unos 77 años de edad entre sus rasgos físicos y faciales son la de su estatura baja de 1.30 metros de altura, al igual que su gran Nariz roja su cabellera blanca griasesca y una barba y bigote, el portaba el sombrero del Tsuchikage junto con una camisa gris con negro y unos pantalones negros al igual que unas sandalias y unos adornos portando en su torso de color verde con rojo. y entre sus anbus se trataban de su hijo Kitsuchi y Akatsuchi, grandes usuarios del Doton.

La siguiente era la Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi una de las mujeres más hermosa y era una adulta joven de unos 25 años de edad, es una mujer de tez clara, delgada con el cabello castaño rojizo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos junto con un mono atado con una banda de color azul oscuro, ella portaba unos hermosos ojos verdes claro y al ver que uno de sus mechones de su cabello cure su ojo derecho que se cruza sobre el pecho. Ella portaba su Sombreo de Mizukage al igual que un vestido largo de manga larga de color azul oscuro que dejaba ver su escote de su busto desarrollado, debajo de ella llevaba una blusa de malla que cubre más de su torso. y debajo del vestido portaba unos pantalones cortos del mismo color de vestido y unas medias de malla que baja sobre sus rodillas y además llevaba unas sandalias de tacón alto junto con unas espinilleras y claro también estaba bien maquillada, una digna hermosa Kunoichi. y al igual que ella estaban sus dos Anbus más fieles, Ao y Utakata

el siguiente era el Takikage Shibuki un joven adulto de unos 20 años de edad de tez caucásica con toques de bronceado junto con el cabello largo de marrón oscuro, y un par de ojos negros. Portaba con orgullo el Hitai-ate de Taki junto con una camisa verde, unos pantalones grises y unas sandalias negras. y él estaba siendo escoltados por los compañeros de Fuu.

Y para terminar en representación de su Líder de Nadeshiko se encontraba la segundo al cargo Tokiwa, una hermosa Kunoichi de figura imponente ella era de tez clara delgada de cabellera castaña oscura corta y un par de ojos marrones, ella llevaba una blusa rojo vino junto con una falda negra y unas sandalias negras, junto en su espalda portaba una espada. y portaba con orgullo en su brazo el símbolo de Nadeshiko. y al igual que los demás, era escoltada por dos de sus Kunoichis hermosas del pueblo de Nadeshiko acompañándolas firmemente.

Hiruzen tenía el ceño fruncido al ver que solamente falta uno de los suyos y era su Nieto adoptivo Naruto, a pesar que tenía su mirada severa por su irresponsabilidad, estaba preocupado por todo el mes que está desaparecido y aun a pesar de que esta en anonimato le envió información valiosa de la advertencia del contraataque, el sabía que a pesar del cambio radical, tanto su físico y su personalidad habían cambiado, todavía era el chico que lo admiraba y estaba rezando que llegara a tiempo.

A: Espero que llegue ese Gaki, porque quiero ver si son ciertos esos rumores.

Onoki: Estos chicos ya no respetan las Reglas, mph espero que llegue aunque lo dudo mucho.

Mei: No sean duros con el chico, tal vez tenga un inconveniente, denle solo unos minutos para que llegue y vera que lleguen.

Rasa: Hmp, deberían descalificarlo de inmediato, para que comiencen los exámenes (En cuanto quede fuera el mocoso, mas rápido pasara para la hora final para todos ustedes, porque Suna quedara en la cima del mundo)

Hiruzen: No sean tan apresurados, sé que ese Chico llegara a tiempo.

Kages: Esta bien.

Hiruzen: Bien, si Naruto Uzumaki no llegue en estos minutos será descalificado de la tercera ronda.

En eso un Anbu se le acercaba y el sandaime le daba indicaciones a él para que se le transmitiera a Genma que seguía esperando al rubio, mientras que cierto Hyuuga estaba suspirando de alivio al ver que ya no tendría que luchar ante ese demonio y seguir creyendo que su destino sea el nuevo Chunnin como él se lo merece según sus pensamientos delirantes.

Genma: Si Naruto Uzumaki no está aquí en los próximos 5 minutos será descalificado automáticamente.

Neji: (Vamos que ese demonio no llegue a tiempo, el destino me dicta que sea el ganador) Mmm, parece que el perdedor decidió acobardarse…mph un plebeyo no debe estar ante su realeza como lo soy yo, no habrá diferencia ninguna, estaba destinado a perder hoy en día y el día después.

5 minutos después

Luego de esperar mucho ante todo dolor por parte del Sandaime le hacía indicaciones de declarar descalificado a Naruto por su tardanza. Para la satisfacción de su ex-miembros del equipo 7, de cierta serpiente y del Hyuuga que estaban felices en ver que iba ser descalificado el rubio pero también poniendo triste a los demás sobretodo las chicas.

Genma: Por el decreto, y el tiempo pasado de los 5 Minutos no me queda más opción que ...

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, algo raro pasaba entre los cielos se oscurecían como si se avecinara una tormenta inmensa como si hubiera llegado el huracán en Konoha, algo muy raro pasaba.

En el Ojo del Huracán, aparecía un sujeto cayendo de forma descendiente hacia abajo con un par de Alas negras planeando de forma elegante y atemorizante ante la mirada de los espectadores, tantos los Shinobis, los Daimyos, Kages, y tambien los aliados del rubio estaban impresionado en cómo fue su entrada un tanto dramática pero espectacular para la opinión de sus padres y de sus prometidas.

El rubio con sus alas de Ícaro volaba alrededor del estadio al ver que todos lo miraban, y al ver a su siguiente victimar decidió aterrizar con estilo pero aun mostrando sus alas de Ícaro ante la mirada de todos.

La apariencia de Naruto era la de un joven de unos 16 años de edad de cabellera rubio dorado de melena de león, junto con su característicos Bigotes de Zorro pero aún más profundos y mucho más salvajes al igual que sus ojos azules zafiro. Su altura es de 1,75 metros de altura, y de gran cuerpo totalmente esbelto, atlético y con musculo en todo su cuerpo, el ideal de todo guerrero espartano, que sea atlético pero fuerte. y solamente llevaba unos shorts rojos con filigranas griegas De color blanco, unas espinilleras de bronce, y unas sandalia negras junto con cierta armadura en su brazo derecho (El Vellocino de Oro) y sus par de Espadas cortas unidas a cadenas en sus espalda (Las espadas del Exilio)

( watch?v=4pSkBJUQRcM)

(Vean en youtube: The Icarus Ascent (Full 7:38) -Ω- God Of War III Soundtrack (Expanded))

Naruto: No, no esta vez. Disculpen por la tardanza, pero me agarro un huracán en el camino, y tuve que tomar ciertos desvíos en el camino..

Genma: Tú eres. Tú eres...

Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki, ''El Fantasma de la Hoja'' ha llegado la hora del tormento.

Neji estaba cabreado al ver que su oportunidad en que el rubio fuera descalificado se hiciera añicos, no le quedaba más de otra que matarlo e humillarlo ante la mirada de los demás. Esa también eran la opinión de muchos como el Kazeage, cierta serpiente que estaba oculta, y los ex-miembros del equipo 7 a excepción de su familia, prometidas e amigos que estaban aliviados de que llegara a tiempo y con una gran entrada, según la opinión de los novatos de Konoha, de los Jouins, y de las demás aldeas en especial las mujeres como cierta Mizukage, las de Nadeshiko, y las de Konoha e diosas estaban sonrojadas con un gran rubor en sus rostros al ver la nueva apariencia.

Genma: Bien, con eso ya son los 14 Genins y podremos comenzar. Bueno como Sabrán han habido una serie de cambios y necesito que lo vean.

Genma le enseñaba los nuevos combates con algunos cambios de último momento.

 _ **Primer Combate: Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga.**_

 _ **Segundo Combate: Sabaku no Gaara vs Shino Aburame**_

 _ **Tercer Combate: Shikamaru Nara vs Sabaku no Temari**_

 _ **Cuarto Combate: Yugito Nii de Kumo vs kurotsuchi de Iwa**_

 _ **Quinto Combate: Fuu de Taki vs Shizuka de Nadeshiko**_

 _ **Sexto Combate: Karui de Kumo vs Suigetsu Hozuki**_

 _ **Septimo combate: Karai de Nadeshiko vs Choujuro de Kiri.**_

Genma: Bueno solamente se hicieron los cambios los siguientes combates pero el primer combate se queda igual, así que les pido a todos que se retiren a las gradas y esperen que termine el combate.

Sin más los demas se retiraban a sus gradas pero aun mirando al rubio que al ver sus alas se encogían en su espalda ante la mirada el nuevo atuendo, mucho más provocativo y mas exótico, que les causo muchos rubores de tantas mujeres, desde las competidoras (Temari, Yugito, Fuu, Karui, Shizuka, Karai y de Kurotsuchi) de las mujeres como Mei, Anko, Yugao, Hana, y la de sus prometidas Nariko y Kazumi y de las dos encapuchadas que estaban protegiendo a Minato y Kushina. ante las miradas de los celosos de los hombres al ver el físico del rubio.

Naruto al ver, que todos se retiraban, estaba extasiado al ver que pronto tendría una carnicería ante el Hyuga, y no habría nadie que se interpondría en su camino.

Naruto: Disculpe Shinobi-San ..

Genma: Genma Shirarui, que es lo que necesitas Naruto-San.

Naruto:¿ Que sucedió con Hayate Gekko?

Genma se apartó la mirada al preguntar eso algo que lo noto el rubio.

Naruto: Hace como unas semanas, fue asesinado de forma bruta con cortes de viento de consideración, lo encontraron su cuerpo en un techo del edificio, no sabemos nada de su asesino.

Naruto: Ya veo...(huelo la sangre del culpable por aquí, tu serás el siguiente)

Genma: Bien...Damos la bienvenida el primer combate de este día entre Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji. El combate se detendrá cuando haya un ganador con K.O, rendición o que uno de ustedes mueran, asi que HAJIME.

Genma se alejó de los dos concursantes mientras que Neji tomaba postura del Jyuuken, el rubio solamente se agachaba para agarrar un poco de tierra del suelo y empavonándose las manos.

(Imaginen a Máximo de Gladiador en el duelo final en contra del Emperador.)

Neji: Hmp por lo que veo el perdedor huérfano se hace presente, no importa lo que hagas usted va perder el destino ya me declaro ganador...

Antes de que terminara su largo discurso el rubio decidió tomar la iniciativa de forma ofensiva y a matar.

Naruto: _**Raiton: Zeusu sin Ikari-Elemento Rayo: Furia de Zeus.**_

Neji tuvo que dejar de alardea para tomar medidas defensivas al ver que Naruto les lanzaba de forma siniestra lanzas de rayo amarillo aunque a pesar que esquivo casi todas de ellas, su ropa y su costado derecho salió chamuscado.

La mayoria de los espectadores (menos sus prometidas, amigos dioses y su familia) estaban impresionados en que el Ultimo muerto supiera un jutsu desconocido y sobretodo de que su Raiton sea de color amarillo, algo muy raro, por lo usual es de color azul.

Naruto: Me harte de tus discursos, si vinisteis aquí para que alguien escuche de tus estupideces, será mejor que te pongas serio porque esta vez no fallare para matarte.

Neji: Maldito huérfano, si crees que tu técnica me derrotara, estas muy equivocado...

y otra vez, pero ahora usando las botas de Hermes naruto se acercó muy de cerca al castaño dejando estupefacto, porque también era considerado el más lento de todos los genins.

Naruto: !Sorpresa Ciegito!

Naruto le recibo a Neji con una patada frontal en la boca del estómago cosa que el Hyuga evito apenas, y el decidió usar su Jyuuken para contraatacarlo en el corazón como le había hecho a Hinata, pero Naruto era lo que quería que hiciera, exponerlo.

Neji: Jyuuken-Puño Suave

Naruto espero en el momento indicado para que se acercara y de forma automática su vellocino de oro brillo al sentir el ataque directo del Hyuuga.

Naruto: _**Arugo Ritan-Retorno del Argo.**_

Al recibir el ataque del Jyuuken su vellocino de Oro le reflejo el ataque con un haz de luz mandándolo a comer piso.

Neji: (Eso no me puede estar Pasando) !Byakugan!

Neji activo su preciado Doujutsu con mirada furiosa al Hyuuga que se había olvidado de su compostura y atacando de forma agresiva a el mientras que él ya tenía otra técnica para contrarrestarlo.

Naruto: Ahora si te pones serio, que risa, _**Hiton: Sōrāfurasshu-Elemento luz: Fogonazo solar**_

En un destello como un flash cegó tanto a Neji que se encogía de dolor por sus ojos, ya la mayoría de los demás, impresionados por ese nuevo elemento algo raro e único.

Hyugas: (Mis Ojos)

Espectadores: (Es como mirar el sol)

A: (Es muy potente ese flash, es mucho más fuerte que el _**Raiton: Raigen Raikōchū-Elemento Rayo: Rayo Luminoso Ilusión del Pilar de Rayo**_ )

Nariko: (Me impresiona cada vez más su Hiton, mi hermana le enseño bien)

Neji seguía aturdido por el Flashazo que le forzó a desactivar su dojutsu. y mirando entrecerrado a lo que pareciera ser su víctima.

Neji: ¿DONDE ESTAS COBARDE?

¿?: ¿Me extrañasteis Cieguito?

Escucho un susurro y era el rubio detrás de el que lo sujetaba de la cintura y sentia que lo levantaba hacia atrás y sintió el peor dolor de su cabeza y espalda. al hacer que Naruto le aplicaba un Suplex (Suplex Aleman) .

Todos los espectadores estaban sorprendidos en que se consideraran el peor estudiante, el último muerto, el demonio o el jinchuriki este humillando de forma siniestra a uno de los genios más fuertes de la aldea.

Naruto: Vamos orador de destino, pensé que me darías mas batalla, pero al parecer tu arrogancia te ha sobrevalorado, igual que tu clan, eres patético.

Antes de que neji pudiera reaccionar Naruto decidió hacer su ataque ahora a larga distancia.

Naruto: _**Hiton: Taiyō Yamato -Elemento Luz: Sol Radiante**_

Naruto habia creado un orbe (esfera) de luz comprimida de gran tamaño y lo había lanzado de forma precisa a Neji que aun siguiendo su postura de taijutsu trato de esquivar pero al parecer mordió mucho lo demasiado y lo hirió con quemaduras de primer y segundo grado en su torso y brazos al tratar de defenderse.

Neji: (No puedo creerlo que ese maldito huérfano plebeyo me esté derrotando, no, no me puede estar pasando)

Ahora naruto se adelantaba luego de ver que seguía aturdido neji decidió usar la fuerza bruta ante él .

Naruto: Realmente Neji esto es lo mejor que tienes que ofrecerme...decepcionante.

Neji ahora si estaba cabreado perdiendo todos estribos a escuchar ese...''plebeyo'' decirle que era decepcionante, era lo peor para él, él era de la realeza y eso no quería impune en su ideología.

Neji: ¿Decepcionante?..!Decepcionante...MALDITO HUERFANO YA VERAS LO QUE TE HAS ARREMPETIDO.

Con eso se cargó de forma recta al rubio, Si hubiera tenido una cabeza mas fría, y más clara hubiera tomado otras medidas mucho más planeada que dejarse llevarse por la irla, algo muy decepcionante para sus miembros de equipos al ver la otra cara oscura del Hyuga, al igual que los miembros del Clan Hyuuga al ver que uno de sus poderosos genios, estaba siendo derrotado por el Jinchuriki que en teoría debería ser débil, como ellos lo quisieron, y ante la mirada de los Kages que desaprobaban la ira sin control del Hyuga. Pero por el otro lado, tanto los Kages, Daimyos, de diferentes aldeas al igual que los shinobis y sus familiares de Naruto estaba sorprendidos que buscaba alterarlo y quebrar su cabeza fría y lo logro, y también mostrar las habilidades necesarias para ser un Chunnin o quizás mucho más para la opinión de su prometida Nariko.

Neji: Estas en mi campo de Adivinación

Neji se adentró de forma recta hacia el rubio con su técnica más mortífera de todo Hyuga, y comenzó a atacarlo con sus 64 palmas

Neji: 2 Palma, 4 Palmas. 8 Palmas, 16 Palmas, 32 Palmas...64 Palmas... _ **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō-Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas**_

Neji lo atacaba con toda furia atacando en todos sus puntos de chakras y pensaba rematarlo con su Jyuuken.

Todos estaban en total silencio al ver que Naruto hubiera sido ''derrotado'' y al parecer ''Muerto'' para cierta alegría de su antiguo Equipo, de cierta serpiente y de los propios Hyuga (A exepcion de Hinata y Hanabi)

Neji: Te lo dije campesino, no puedes contra mí...Réferi, nómbreme como...

Pero antes de que pudiera retirarse fue sujetado de forma firme por al parecer su víctima, que seguía mas que vivo, lo veía con seriedad.

Naruto: Eso es todo, nisi quiera sentí nada.

Neji: ¿Qué?

Naruto: Veras lo que es el dolor maldito bastardo. _**Kuchiyose: Meiton: Suparuta-Rikugan-invocacion-Elemento Oscuridad: Ejercito de Esparta**_

Naruto tenía una mano que había invocado un ejército de espartano creando una falange (Bosque de lanzas) protegiendo a Naruto con sus escudos pero expandiendo sus Lanzas de forma defensiva causando graves danos a Neji en su estómago, brazos, clavícula y piernas haciéndolos sangrar. Para el Horror de muchos (Clan Hyuga, Kazekage, Orochimaru y del Ex-equipo 7) y cierto alivio los que apoyaban al rubio. Mientras que el Rubio retiraba sus tropas regresando a su mundo miraba al herido Hyuga con una mirada sádica.

Naruto: ¿Qué te pasa Neji-Chan, te duele todo tu cuerpecito?. Veras lo que sintió Hinata-San y pedirás Clemencia.

Neji: Maldito seas...

Naruto: He recibido insultos menos hirientes _ **. Raiton: Poseidon no Geki -Elemento rayo: Ira de Poseidón**_

Naruto se elevaba meditando dejando atónitos a todos, inclusive al Tsuchikage Onoki al ver que otro sujeto podria levitar. Y al ver que el rubio le caiya un Rayo y canalizándolo hacia Neji expandiendo el radio de muerte electrocutando a Neji de forma cruel viendo todo su esqueleto y viendo gritar de dolor y agonía para el horror de muchos.

El nivel de crueldad era muy alto, mucho más que podrían soportar muchos espectadores.

Neji seguía aun en pie pero aun herido con heridas punzocortantes en sus extremidades, su cuerpo le ardía debido al Rayo azul que le toco, y más de las golpizas dando al rubio.

Neji: ¿Que demonios eres tu?..

Naruto: Tu parka...

Y de forma instantánea Naruto sacaba su otro As que era un arco de color blanco y al parecer que la cuerda estaba hecho de...viento.

Naruto: A ver cómo te las arreglas para sobrevivir a esto. _**Fuuton: Chishi Uzumaki-Elemento Viento: Vórtice Letal**_

Naruto había lanzado varios torbellinos en forma de flechas altamente concentradas de viento que se drigia a gran velocidad hacia Neji que el pobre Ojiperla reacción de forma instintiva.

Neji: (Maldición, me obligo a hacer esto pero no me queda de otra _ **) Hakkeshō Kaiten- Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas**_

Neji de forma instintiva y sin opción de guardar su comodín comenzó a girar en 360 grados expulsando una gran cantidad de chakra logrando crear una cúpula impenetrable desviando las flechas de viento por milagro.

Para la mayoria de Konoha, en especial a los Hyugas, estaban sorprendidos en que un miembro de la rama secundaria pudiera hacer la defensa impenetrable de la rama principal de su clan.

Naruto: Con que te sabias de tu comodín eh pero ese truquito ya no te servirá.

Neji: Di lo que quieras plebeyo, esta es la defensa impenetrable intentes lo que quieras pero no me detendrás.

Naruto de una forma discreta activaba su primer Power up y se trataba de una armadura de rayo (Ira de los Dioses) que se trataba de cubrir su cuerpo en una armadura fina de Rayo azul que Fluía en todo su cuerpo impresionando a la mayoría de todos, E inclusive el Raikage que estaba entre Molesto e impresionado al ver que alguien tenía una variante de Su Raiton no Yoroi.

A: (Ese mocoso también sabe del _**Raiton no Yoroi-Armadura de Elemento Rayo**_ )

Naruto: Veamos si tu defensa impenetrable _ **. Hiton: Taiyō Funka -Elemento Luz: Erupción Solar**_

Naruto con su nuevo Power up de la Ira de los Dioses le lanzaba varios Orbes de luz hacia el Hyuga que volvió a Usar su Kaiten de forma defensiva esquivando a todos los orbes pero lo que no sabía que cada pequeña explosión creaba varios flashes cegando al Neji. Y con ellos Naruto aprovecho para sacar la artillería pesada y eran más ni menos que Los cestus de nemea, la arma que puede destruir defensas impenetrables.

Naruto: (Esto se acaba ahora) _**Nemea no hōkō-Rugido de Nemea**_

Naruto con el power Up se lanzó hacia el Kaiten aun activado de Neji y con el Rugido de Nemea cubriéndose de chakra y Magia blandiéndola creando una cabeza de león se abrió paso sin misericordia al Kaiten de Neji quebrantándolo como si fuera una cúpula de hielo destruyéndolo e mandándolo a volar al Hyuga a la pared del estadios estremeciendo a todos.

Todos estaban en Shock, Nadie habia atravesado lo que según pensaba era la defensa impenetrable del Kaiten del Clan Hyuga, ni los Kages, Jounins, Chunni o inclusive s los de las demás aldeas estaban incrédulos en que Naruto pudiera hacer algo épico algo imposible de hacer en destruir la técnica más poderosa de todo Hyuga, el Kaiten.

Mientras el rubio regresaba sus armas en un sello de almacenamiento retornaba a sus espadas para atacarlo de forma mas cruel, como el queria preocupando tanto a Taiyo que cuidaba a una angustiada Hinata al ver que su ''Amor platónico'' este humillando y masacrando de la forma más inhumana posible a su primo. y también Nariko tenía una mueca de preocupación que notaron Minato y Kushina.

Minato: Porque la preocupación Nariko-San,

Nariko: Eso es muy malo, Naruto-Kun, está saboreando la sangre del bastardo, y al parecer activo su otro lado.

Kushina:¿ Que quieres decir que activo su otro lado?

Nariko: Naruto-Kun, tiene la sangre de Kratos y debido eso que él fue un Espartano, una raza de guerreros belicosos sedientes de sangre que desde niños hasta la vejez les entrenan para Matar, toda su vida se dedicaban a la guerra desde muy jóvenes, perdían sus emociones y sentimientos y solamente se dedicaban a ser máquinas de matar sin escrúpulos. Kratos, fue uno de ellos.

Tanto los padres estaban asustados al ver que su hijo se hundían cada vez más a la oscuridad aceptándola como un ser sediento.

Kushina: Ahora que haremos, detenemos la pelea.

Nariko: No se los recomiendo, los vería como enemigos, las opciones son los siguientes: O termina matando a Neji de la forma más cruel posible o que el mismo si le queda algo de humanidad en el puede detener su propia oscuridad.

Sin más tuvieron que esperar que su hijo y prometido tomara la segunda opción.

De regreso en la...Masacre.

Mientras Naruto disfrutaba de su cacería, Neji estaba como un muñeco en trapo, todos sus huesos estaban rotos, tenía quemaduras, laceraciones, traumas internos y externos, heridas punzocortantes, cortes, fracturas, contusiones y mucha mas heridas, y aun a pesar del dolor, estaba levantando aun queriendo Pelear.

Naruto: Eso es lo mejor que tienes, Vez no eres invencible como tu lo dices en tu maldita cabeza.

Neji con odio miraba la rubio como si fuera basura.

Naruto: Cállate maldito demonio, yo se que lo que tu eres, un maldito huérfano que fue abandonado por un padre que no te deseo, una maldita puta que te abandono por ser un demonio tu solo eres un maldito huérfano que fue hecho para obedecer a sus superiores.

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: SI SON SENSIBLES DE ESTOMAGO O NO SON FANS DE GORE...NO VEAN ESA PARTE: ESTAN ADVERTIDOS.**_

Esa declaración, enfureció al rubio que lo tomo muy profundo esa ofensa tanto a sus padres, que también estaban disgustados de la acción del Hyuga, e inclusive tanto su Tio de Neji, los miembros de su equipo y los demás Kages estaban decepcionados de las palabras hirientes de manera intencional hacia el que solamente se rio de forma irónica.

Naruto: Jjejeje..jajajajajajjaa.

Neji: De que te ríes demonio...

Naruto: Yo por lo menos soy lo que soy, y no lo niego, no soy un demonio, si no un Jinchuriki que no fui deseado, yo acepto la responsabilidad de cuidar a una bestia...pero en cuanto a ti, eres una maldita escoria humana...te escondes de tu cobardía en tu ideología del destino está favoreciendo...tu solo eres una escoria, que no merece vivir.

Sin más desapareció en un Flash debido a las botas de Hermes y apareció en frente del Hyuga.

Naruto: Esta vez ya no jugare contigo.

Naruto le conecto par de golpes en el esternón y cara haciendo sangrar al Hyuga de forma grave, haciendo enfurecer a Neji que utilizo su Byakugan para intimidar y ver su punto débil .

Neji: MUERE DE UNA VEZ...

Pero antes de que pudiera dar el Jyuuken en su corazón, naruto detuvo su puno firmante para luego Romperlo el brazo y su mano de forma invertida escuchando los Huesos quebrándose, a la cause causar un tremendo dolor a Neji que grito de dolor al ver que su brazo fracturado y al ver su hueso salir...una imagen escalofriante para Muchos.

Naruto: Te duele Neji-Chan, esto es por Hinata-san y por los demás que has humillado.

sin más comenzó con la Barbarie luego de romperle el siguiente brazo con una llave de Pancracio dislocando el brazo izquierdo de manera expuesta haciendo de nuevo gritar de dolor al Hyuga.

Neji al ver que estaba mirando a la propia parca, prefirió huir del lugar ante el Réferi Genma que el pobre estaba petrificado del miedo al ver tal espectáculo espeluznante del rubio.

Naruto: NO ESCAPARAS ESCORIOA VIVIENTE.

Naruto con sus espadas del exilio, lanzo a Neji una de sus espadas capturándolo al usar sus cadenas como cuerda atándolos de manera firme de los pies del Hyuga que trataba de quitárselos con todo el miedo que tenía.

Naruto: JEJEEJ ESPERO QUE SOBREVIVAS A ESTE RUEDO.

Sin más Naruto con su víctima atada de los pies lo azoto en el suelo, más de 10 veces estremeciendo el estadio al escuchar los gritos de dolor, los huesos quebrándose, la sangre derramando, de todo su cuerpo destruido del Hyuga. Para luego rematarlo al lanzarlo hacia los muros y de nuevo escuchar los estremecimientos del estadio y los huesos quebrar.

Muchos de los espectadores estaban aterrados muchos vomitando al ver tal espectáculo sangriento, nadie nisiquiera los criminales mas peligrosos como Itachi, Orochimaru, e inclusive los Kages que tenían muchas décadas de Experiencias como Hiruzen, Rasa, A y Onoki al ver la cruda realidad de las guerras mundiales, por parte de Mei al vivir una guerra civil deberían estar acostumbrado la crueldad del a guerra, pero eso lo superaba con creces, nadie había visto a un sujeto con mucha crueldad, sadismo y a sangre fria, hacerle a alguien que en opinión se lo merecería pero eso ya se había pasado la Raya. eso también era la opinión de varios Shinobis que algunos estaban, petrificados, aterrizados y una que otras que excitadas al ver el lado más cruel del rubio, en cuantos alos genins, volvieron sus traumas anteriores al ver de nuevo la crueldad de Naruto cuando asesino sin piedad al Anbu Ne que trato de robar su identidad. Ni eso ni hablar a los ex-miembros del equipo 7 que estaban traumados al ver la carnicería de nuevo sobretodo de cierto Uchiha que volvia a tener las secuelas psicologías de la masacre uchiha y la estaba presenciando en la realidad volviéndolo más inestable a el, mientras tanto con los Hyugas, la mayoria estaba sin hablas, muchos se habían desmayados, otros asqueados que estuvieron vomitando al ver la crueldad del chico, Hiashi le estaba tapando los ojos de una inocente Hanabi que la pobre chica estaba llorando a ver su primo sufriendo de una manera inhumana, y sin hablar de Hinata que también estaba llorando y estaba pidiendo, mejor dicho estaba suplicando que su Amor platónico detuviera la carnicería que le estaba haciendo a Neji.

Mientras eso sucedia, el rubio aun con su víctima, atada, la recogía de los escombros, y miraba al cuerpo aún con vida del maltrecho Neji que ya sangraba en todo su cuerpo, con fracturas expuestas con el hueso visible, muchos cortes intensos.

Naruto: Estoy esperando tu respuesta Neji-Chan.

Neji: púdrete demonio ...

Naruto: incorrecta ...

y de nuevo Naruto lo mandaba al muro de nuevo ahora haciendo telarañas en la pared estremeciendo el estadio y de nuevo oir los aterradores gritos de dolor de Neji que ya no sabía si quería seguir viviendo para sufrir o que ya lo mataran de una vez para evitar todo dolor.

Naruto lo recogía de la cadena y lo miraba con mucha rabia y para el horror de muchos le comenzaba a golpearlo sin piedad alguna, en su cuerpo, desde romperles las ultimas costillas, golpeándolo en el esternón, y dándoles golpes en la entrepierna, dando mucho dolor al pobre Hyuga que ya estaba pidiendo en silencio que parara la masacre.

Naruto: Has hecho muchas cosas malas, desde despreciar a tu equipo, intentar a asesinar a tus primas, e planear el asesinato de tu Tío y los de Kumo, te mereces mucho peor que la muerte maldito bastardo de mierda.

Sin más le comenzó a dar unos cabezazos en el cráneo de Neji rompiéndolo desde sus Hitai-ate partiéndola en dos partes mostrando el Sello maldito y abriendo la cabeza hasta tal el punto en parecerse como una Alcancía. Dejando mostrar algo de sangre y...materia gris.

Naruto: Bien. Que me tienes que decir eh..

Sin respuestas de Neji que estaba moribundo por todo lo que le había hecho.

Naruto: Ding, Ding, Ding...ganastes Tu final.

Ahora el espartano levantaba del cuerpo aún con vida de Neji para lanzarlo de forma brutal al árbol que estaba instalado en el campo de batalla destruyendo una parte del árbol y también empeorando la condición de Neji, ahora tenía las clavículas rotas, los pulmones perforados, el corazón muy golpeado y lacerado, las extremidades deshechas y aun a pesar el seguía consciente de todo de esa pesadilla.

Naruto caminaba de forma intimidante a Neji que trataba de arrastrase hacia el réferi pidiendo que parara el combate pero para el desafortunadamente alguien lo tenía atrapado, y era el rubio que lo tenía sujeto, como si fuera un pez fuera del agua.

Naruto: Oh con que quieres huir ehhh, te gustaría ver el final de tu vida.

Para evitar que se moviera o escapara , Naruto de forma mas inhumana posible habia aplastado las manos del Hyuga rompiéndola las manos izquierdas y derechas y escuchar todos sus dedos rompiéndose y ante el grito ya casi agudo y sin vida de Neji helo la sangre de todos, hasta los propios invasores ya sentían terror ante la nueva amenaza.

Naruto: Upsss se me paso...todavía no termino contigo.

Ahora que lo tenía frente a frente, le clavaba sus dos espadas del exilio en las piernas del Hyuga ensartándolo como un pez en un arpón, comenzaba a golpearlo repetidas veces en el rostro del Hyuga que ya estaba irreconocible , luego de las brutales golpizas no sabían si fueron si cinco o cincuentas veces pero ya el rostros estaba destruido, con toda su sangre empapada. para luego de rematarlo con un rodillazo rompiéndole la nariz y a la cause más sangre en él.

Neji: Piedad...por favor...

Naruto: Tú crees que te daré misericordia maldito, no le distes piedad a tus primas, no le s das piedad a tus miembros de tu equipo, de tu familia, y de tu padre...si se de tu historia trágica de lo que paso, pero debes comprenderlo que el acepto su final por el bien de todos, el pensó que tu superarías su muerte y crecerías como un verdadero hombre, pero al parecer se equivocó y en vez de un hombre honrado crecisteis como un maldito emo con la ideología del destino, tu eres la peor escoria que haya visto y es mejor poner fin a tu vida.

Naruto: sacaba una de sus espadas de la pierna ya destruida para ya darle el golpe final para el horror de todos que querían impedir tal suceso.

Genma: No puedo permitir eso...

Naruto: NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS. _**Jikaton: Zerozōn-Elemento Tiempo: Zona Zero.**_

Naruto había usado una de las nuevas habilidades nuevas que había aprendido al tener los recuerdos de Kratos al usar el Amuleto de Urubos (Controlar la vida y la muerte) y El Amuleto de los Hados (Controlar el Tiempo) había creado un nuevo elemento que consistía en paralizar a Genma como si estuviera congelado en el tiempo.

Naruto: Nadie intervendrán y los que quieran entrar, desde que comenzamos habia creado un muro defensivo para evitar que nadie nos interrumpiera en mi vendetta personal contra el bastardo, ahora si me lo permiten. Tengo que liquidarlo.

Naruto una vez que puso los bloqueos para que nadie se interpusiera en su vendetta, se dirigió hacia el cuerpo moribundo de Neji que miraba con terror puro un miedo que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, Neji nunca se había imaginado que hoy sería su final de la vida, Todo el mes entrenando por su cuenta, con la ayuda de los Ancianos Hyugas, de su propio Tío y también recopilando información de forma clandestina del historial de Naruto para sacar algo de ventaja, y pensaba que sería una victoria fácil, y podría liquidarlo y si podría, matarlo pero…Allí estaba el, Roto, quebrado, herido de muerte, y mirando a la propia Parca con la Guadaña listo para reclamar su alma.

Neji: (Así que esto como termina….y yo que pensaba que el destino estaba de mi lado, al parecer el destino también me ha fallado por última vez)

Naruto con una de sus espadas del exilio le daba una mirada de muerte al pobre Hyuga que ya quería que lo remataran de una vez.

Naruto: ¿Unas últimas palabras?

Neji no dijo nada ante el horror del público.

Naruto: Bien, entonces ¡Muere!

Minakushi: (No lo hagas Naru-chan)

Nariko/Kazumi: (No lo hagas Naruto-Kun)

Novatos/as: (No lo hagas Naruto-san/kun)

Kages: (¡DETENTE!)

TODOS: (PORFAVOR QUE ALGUIEN LO DETENGA)

Naruto ya con toda frialdad estaba por darle la estocada final a muy centímetros de su rostro porque de una manera u otra el rubio se detuvo en el último segundo. Para el suspiro de todos los del estadio por ese acto de …misericordia o algo mucho peor.

Lo que ellos no sabían inclusive sus padres, aliados y prometidas que tenía una confrontación en su mente que estaba atándolo.

En la mente de Naruto/Kratos.

No muchos sabía que el rubio tenía el espíritu del Bijuu más temido de todos, el temible Kyuubi no Kitsune (Zorro de las nueve colas) y el espíritu del guerrero más temido de toda Grecia el llamado ``Fantasma de Esparta´´ Kratos, aun a pesar de que ambos se habían fusionado sus poderes e espíritus en el rubio, todavía aun conservaban parte de su espíritu como medida de seguridad en caso de la Oscuridad de Naruto que trataba de convertirlo en una máquina de matar como lo fue el anterior Kratos (cuando estaba atado al pacto de sangre de Ares) los que detenían al Naruto era Kurama y Kratos que retenían a Naruto e evitar que completara su fase oscura de él.

Naruto: ¿USTEDES?

Kurama: SI Gaki, todavía no estamos desaparecido, no puedo permitir que mi Jinchuriki sea otro más que sea un sediento de sangre y muerte, NO LO PUEDO PERMITIR.

Kratos: El zorro tiene razón, Naruto, no puedo permitir que hagas eso…

Naruto: ¿y porque no quieres que haga eso, eso es lo que hacíamos, nuestros ancestros, nuestros hombres y tú lo hacías?…porque no quieres que lo haga, si esa escoria merece morir.

Kratos: Yo sé que tus acciones son justificadas ante el Hyuga, y se merece lo peor, pero no asi, no te rebajes a su calaña.

Naruto: y tu porque me estás diciendo todo esto?

Kratos/Kurama: ¡PORQUE NO QUEREMOS QUE TERMINES COMO NOSOTROS!

Naruto estaba estático al escuchar tal aclaración de tales personajes que se consideraban bestias más temidas.

Kratos: Naruto, yo perdió el control cuando mi oscuridad me gano cuando tuve que aceptar el pacto de sangre con Ares y me convirtió en una máquina de matar sin humanidad, yo no era ese sujeto y me fue obligado a asesinar a mi esposa Lysandra y a mi hija Calíope, por caprichos de Ares, por culpa de Ares y Poseidón, me fue obligado a matar mi madre Calixto. Y por mi maldita oscuridad consumida en mí, perdí a todos mis guerreros y toda la civilización espartana. Naruto, yo estoy orgulloso en que portes mi sangre, que siguas mi legado, pero no quiero que acabes como yo, una máquina de sangre que matara a quien se oponga en su camino, y no quiero que pierdas a la gente que te aprecia.

Kurama: El Espartano tiene razón, Naruto tampoco no quiero que la oscuridad te corrompa, yo quiero que uses todo esa furia pero en contra del mal, como los dioses que quieran hacer daño a las personas que son preciadas, al sujeto que asesino a tus padres y que está causando daño al mundo, y a cualquier que te esté jodiendo, tu puedes hacerles eso, pero con un buen beneficio para el mundo yo sé que tú eres el chico que puede traer equilibro el mundo, yo se dé un dicho que te queda Naruto, no puede haber Oscuridad si no hay luz y no puede haber Luz sin oscuridad, tú debes equilibrar esas fuerzas del bien y del mal en ti mismo para ser una buena persona y un gran guerrero.

Naruto: Chicos yo…

Kratos: No tienes que decir nada, esto orgulloso pase lo que pase que hagas.

Kurama: Yo espero que tomes el camino, pero eso ya es tu decisión.

Naruto estuvo quieto escuchando todo lo que tenían que decir ambos sujetos, y tenían razón en lo que decían y eso le llego a su corazón en ver que no debería tomar los caminos más oscuros que pasaron ellos y no quería que la historia se repita.

Naruto: Se lo que tengo que hacer.

Kratos: Bien, estaremos aquí si nos necesitan.

Kurama: y recuerda que estaremos aquí si de nuevo tu oscuridad se apodera en ti.

Sin más Naruto se despidió de ambos espíritus y volvió a la realidad que ni había pasado menos de un segundo y el seguía mirando al cuerpo casi sin vida del Hyuga y lo que hizo fue levantarlo aun con su espada firme colocándolo en su tráquea y con voz alta para que los escucharan todos lo que tenían que decir.

Naruto: Si te queda algo de conciencia y con vida, escucha….Yo tengo mil maneras de matarte y lo haría en ese mismo, pero no lo hare, porque no seré una peor escoria como tú, por esta vez te dejare vivir, pero esta es mi advertencia. Vuelves a tus creencias del destino o planeas matar por tu regalada gana, primero, te buscare, te encontrare, y luego te matare Me has comprendido bien Hyuuga Neji.

Neji: hhhh…aaai….

Naruto se alejó del cuerpo mientras desactivaba la técnica del tiempo que estaba congelado Genma que quería detener la pelea.

Naruto: Ya se rindió Genma-san.

Genma: Pero, pero el…esta

Naruto: El sigue con vida…si es que lo mandan con los médicos a tiempo.

Genma: Eres el tipo más brutal que he visto, pero tus habilidades y tu mentalidad está apto para ser un Chunnin, y en cuanto a Neji, espero que el pronto sea como un pájaro libre que vuela en el cielo en busca de libertad, tiene potencial en ser un Chunnin, pero tiene que ser más humilde y más humanitario, sino sus creencias serán su condición.

Naruto: Le aseguro, que el cambiara, le guste o no le guste, así que por favor continúe.

Genma: Bien…Shousa Para Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha.

Y para el rubio. Estaba satisfecho en lo que quería hacer, y luego de desactivas las paredes de su bloqueos, los médicos hicieron su trabajo en llevarse de forma inmediata al cuerpo inerte de Neji para tratar de salvarlo por tal brutal combate que tuvo y vivirá para contarlo, y aun a pesar de que le declararon la victoria, todo el estadio estaba en Silencio hasta que el rubio golpeo con fuerza el suelo causando un gran estremecimiento que fue escuchado por todo el país del Fuego.

Naruto: QUE LES PASA TODOS UJSTEDES, QUE NO SE ESTAN DIVIERTIENDO, NO ES LO QUE QUERIAN QUE NOS VIERAN, YA ME HARTE DE TODOS USTEDES, QUE ME HAN TRATADO COMO ESCORIA, ME HARTE DE QUE ME CULPEN ALGO DE QUE NO HIZE, YA NO MAS, YA NO MAS, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, NADIE ME HA A JODERME LA VIDA, NADIE MAS. EL VALIENTE QUE SE ATREVA A ATRAVERSARME EN MI VIDA. LES DESEO LA MUERTA MAS DOLOROSA QUE HAYAN SENTIDO, PORQUE NO IMPORTA SI SON DE KONOHA O DE OTRA ALDEA, EL QUE ME LA JODEN, LO PAGARA MUY CARO SON SUS VIDAS, Y MI NOMBRE ES NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE, SOY EL ``FANTASMA DE LA HOJA´´ ESCUCHENLO BIEN SOY EL TORMENTO DE LOS DIOSES.

Sin más el rubio se retiraba hacia las escaleras en donde quería estar solo para la siguiente ronda de eso exámenes chunnin y también claro, planear los últimos detalles del contraataque de la invasión porque ya había tachado el nombre de Neji de su lista negra, ahora el siguiente eran los siguientes

 _ **SABAKU NO GAARA**_

 _ **OROCHIMARU HEBI SENNIN**_

 _ **KABUTO YAKUSHI**_

 _ **DANZOU SHIMURA**_

 _ **RASA**_

 _ **DIOSES DEL OLIMPO Y TITANES.**_

Hoy en este día había nacido una leyenda viviente y era Naruto Uzumaki ``El Fantasma de la Hoja´´

 _ **Inicio del Ending**_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee!**_

 _[¡El final comienza!]_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee!**_

 _[¡El final comienza!]_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee!**_

 _[¡El final comienza!]_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee Torah!**_

 _[¡El final comienza ahora!]_

 _Podemos ver a Naruto con sus espadas desenvainadas esperando el atardecer luego de un combate duro contra un dios del olimpo._

 _ **Prodosia!**_

 _[¡Traición!]_

 _ **Threemos! Threemos!**_

 _[¡Ira!¡Ira!]_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee Torah!**_

 _[¡El final comienza ahora!]_

 _Podemos ver a las diosas Shinto junto con algunos dioses del olimpo que están a favor de Naruto caminaban tranquilamente, ambos también han tenido un combate ante los seguidores de los olímpicos._

 _ **Tha Ton Skotoso!**_

 _[¡Los mataré a todos!]_

 _ **Tha Ton Skotoso!**_

 _[¡Los mataré a todos!]_

 _ **Patroktonia!**_

 _[¡Patricidio!]_

 _ **Genoktonia!**_

 _[¡Genocidio!]_

 _Podemos apreciar más soldados siendo liderados por los tres grandes dioses del olimpo siendo manipulado por las sombras que estaban detrás de ellos._

 _ **Tha Toos Skotoso Ooloos!**_

 _[¡Los mataré a todos!]_

 _ **O Oleembos Tha Pesee**_

 _[¡Olimpo caerá!]_

 _ **Arheezee!**_

 _[¡Comienza!]_

 _Naruto estaba siendo acompañado con sus aliados listos para una última batalla y miraba al cielo más exactamente al monte olimpo para su cruzada sangrienta._

 _Naruto: Olímpicos, su hijo ha regresado y traigo la destrucción del olimpo._

 _Fin del Ending_

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Muy bien como sabrán, les prometí que comenzaríamos con los exámenes chunnin y no les quede mal y deje que fluyera la parte de Gore jejeje.

Ya vieron lo que es capaz Naruto/Kratos cualquiera que la esté jodiendo, y la segunda víctima será Neji, el siguiente estoy entre Gaara o Baki o Orochimaru porque a ellos tres no les esperaran nada bonito si se topan con el Espartano.

Y bien, que de último minuto naruto antes de que fuera consumido por su oscuridad fue salvado por Kurama y por Kratos como medidas de seguridad en caso de que se repita

Y bueno me da mucho gusto que apoyen la decisión de la pareja entre Taiyo (Apolo) y Hinata.

Y en cuanto la opciones que me han dado de la Oc senju ya tengo quien será y ya pronto se revelara la historia, pero mantengan la calma.

Y bueno hace un tiempo vi que aún no existe ese elemento que les puse y era el Jikaton o Elemento Tiempo porque vi en God of War 2 y Ascension que Kratos mediantes unos amuletos podía controlar el tiempo a su gusto, y me gusto que Naruto lo use para el bien suyo y de sus aliados.

Ahora van las siguientes preguntas.

¿le gustaría más masacres para el siguiente capítulo?

¿Qué criaturas le gustaría que Naruto utilizara en el contraataque?

¿Le gustaría que deje con vida al padre de Gaara con vida?

¿Quién será la Oc senju?

¿Quiénes serán las dos encapuchadas que estaban acompañando a Minato y Kushina?

¿Quién de los tres Semidioses es el rival digno de Naruto?

¿Les gusto la Masacre en Neji?

Buenos amigos me tomo un tiempo para hacer la masacre y que pasara después en los exámenes chunnin, y créeme que habrá mucho más muertes y más batallas y créanme que Orochimaru y Rasa desearan no haber estado en la invasión.

Bien me tomare el tiempo para le otro capítulos que habrá mas.

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	10. Que comiencen la Matanza y Masacres

**En el capitulo Anterior**

Luego de que nuestro querido Spartan Jinchuriki llegara al límite del tiempo a la tercera ronda de los exámenes chunnin y luego de que Masacrara de la forma más vil y cruel posible a Neji Hyuuga, y para rematarle dejo en Claro en que quiera joder su vida, se las verá porque de ahora en adelante nadie y nunca más le jodera en nadie, y se les envió un mensaje contundente a todos los civiles de Konoha e que todos le jodiera el resto de su vida, a las momias del consejo de Konoha y a cierta Serpiente que ahora estaba sudando a balas al ver la brutalidad y salvajismo de ese Jinchuriki.

Mientras que Naruto se retiraba en el puente en la zona del descanso donde no quería ver a nadie jodiendole en especial los Hyuugas, este se sento en un banco donde este se secaba con una toalla toda la sangre que fue empapada por la sangre del chico, y este sacaba lo que al parecer era un pergamino donde tenía este título.

 _ **La Lista Negra**_

 _ **Neji Hyuuga-Tachado**_

 _ **Sabaku No Gaara-Siguiente víctima.**_

 _ **Orochimaru Hebi no Sennin**_

 _ **Danzou Shimura**_

 _ **Kabuto Yakushi**_

 _ **Dioses del Olimpo**_

 _ **Titanes**_

 _ **Yondaime Kazekage Rasa**_

El rubio espartano miraba a las siguientes en su lista de su víctima mientras este tomaba un ligero descanso esperando que terminara los demás combates de los exámenes chunnin.

 _ **Inicio del opening**_

 _ **``Antes que la era de los dioses, titanes y deidades gobernaran este mundo una leyenda se alzó y reclamo un lugar entre ellos, una persona que debió haber sido un Jinchuriki, una arma de destrucción, alguien que debía ser utilizado, pero el destino estaba sellado en otro camino para esa leyenda; las manos de la muerte no pudieron con él, las hermanas del destino, ni siquiera el propio Kami no Shinobi (Dios de los Shinobis), y en este día, el hombre, la leyenda el descendiente del ``Fantasma de Esparta´´ saboreara su venganza´´.**_

 _ **Kratos thimos irte to telos thimos irthe o kratos thimos tha tous skotoso oloos**_

 _ **(Kratos , el enojo , el fin viene , la ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos a todos)**_

 _ **Podemos ver a un Naruto como gennin haciendo lo imposible en derrotar a la ``gennin´´ de Kusa ante de que fuera sellado y ``asesinado´´ y fuera lanzado hacia unos árboles esperando su final.**_

 _ **Se encuentra en su interior, el Zorro de las Nueve colas y a su antepasado Kratos esperando su primera y última reunión con él y que rompiera las cadenas que lo retenían.**_

 _ **La siguiente escena es cuando derrota y asesina de forma brutal al Impostor en plenos exámenes chunnin reclamando su lugar en la competición.**_

 _ **Kratos, thimos tha tous skotoso oloos!**_

 _ **(la ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos!)**_

 _ **Kratos, thimos tha tous skotoso oloos!**_

 _ **(la ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos!)**_

 _ **Luego cambia la escena al recordar en uno de los recuerdos dados de Kurama como Murió sus padres y las pesadillas de alguien especial que aprecio y cae de rodillas por las visiones.**_

 _ **KRAAAAAATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**_

 _ **KRAAAAAATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**_

 _ **La siguiente escena es una silueta de un Dios del olimpo que comenzó la invasión hacia las naciones elementales y la destrucción en nombre del olimpo.**_

 _ **Ahora nos encontramos donde Naruto y su prometida Nariko (Athena) comenzara su travesía para detener la incursión de los dioses.**_

 _ **Luego se encontraban en un lugar desconocido donde Naruto abría un compartimiento y liberaba algo cegándolo.**_

 _ **Luego nos encontramos en el valle del fin enfrentándose su pasado hacia el futuro con un enemigo que lo ha estado esperando.**_

 _ **Naruto sujetando una gran espada lo remata empalándolo en el torso de la silueta matando sus planes de una vez.**_

 _ **La siguiente escena es aun recordando las visiones de las pesadillas que aún lo atormentaba y antes de que sucumbiera ante la oscuridad, varias siluetas se acercan para apoyarlo y abrazar para aceptar que regresara a la luz.**_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee!**_

 _ **[¡El final comienza!]**_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee!**_

 _ **[¡El final comienza!]**_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee!**_

 _ **[¡El final comienza!]**_

 _ **La siguiente escena es de noche mostrando las 5 grandes aldeas en la destrucción por los propios dioses del olimpo y de algunos sujetos vestidos con túnicas negras**_

 _ **Naruto derrota el último sujeto vestido de la túnica negra pero un águila blanca sobrevuela en el campo de batalla transformándose en su peor enemigo del guerrero espartano.**_

 _ **El Dios con una nueva espada lo remata a Naruto privándolo de la vida y poniendo fin a la vida del Fantasma de la Hoja**_

 _ **En la oscuridad un sujeto misterioso ayuda a Naruto al abrirse paso de las manos de la muerte y regresando de la vida regresando al combate.**_

 _ **Ekdikisi**_

 _ **(Venganza)**_

 _ **Ekdikisi**_

 _ **(Venganza)**_

 _ **Ekdikisi**_

 _ **(Venganza)**_

 _ **Ekdikisi**_

 _ **(Venganza)**_

 _ **kratos thimos that tous skotoso olous**_

 _ **(la ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos)**_

 _ **Naruto ahora está montado en un fénix se dirige ente los cielos hacia un lugar lleno de destrucción y muerte.**_

 _ **Ahí naruto se enfrenta a frente los tres grandes dioses del olimpo esperando para la última batalla final**_

 _ **Kratos, thimos tha tous skotoso oloos**_

 _ **(La ira de Kratos ha llegado, voy a matarlos)**_

 _ **Ahora Naruto ahora mucho más poderoso, está reunido con familia y seres queridos para apoyarlo en el momento más crítico de todos.**_

 _ **De repente estaban frente a Frente el ``Fantasma de Esparta´´ contra el Rey del olimpo y una sombra que está detrás de él.**_

 _ **Ahora se encontraba en un lugar en un lugar lluvioso y oscuro estaba mirando al olimpo listo para una nueva cruzada sangrenta.**_

 _ **-El final de…mi venganza-Surruro Naruto al ver el Monte olimpo junto con sus confiables Espadas del Exilio.**_

 _ **FIN DEL OPENING**_

Que comiencen la Matanza y Masacres.

Mientras tanto en un lugar del país del Fuego.

Se encontraban nuevamente con el trio de Semidioses donde ellos seguían perdidos en los bosques, desde un narcisista Hércules que solo le preocupaba su apariencia, Un Casanova Perseo en busca nuevas mujeres para su harem mientras que un Serio Aquiles ya estaba considerando en pedir remplazos para esos incompetentes de sus hermanos.

-(Debí traerme a Teseo y a Ajax a esta misión, ellos son más competentes que esos tarados de mis hermanos)- Pensó Aquiles mientras miraba el mapa un tanto rustico buscando la aldea más cercana para descansar luego de horas deambulando por los bosques.

Ese trio de hermanos no sabía en donde estar en este mundo tan desconocido, y Aquiles se le estaba acabando la paciencia de sus queridos hermanos.

De regreso con Naruto

Se encontraba un joven espartano descansando en las bancas donde este seguía conversando con sus inquilinos espíritus en cómo controlar la parte oscura de su ser y poder controlarla y evitar que esta la controlara a él, ya que ahora fue notorio su llegada y su advertencia a todos y no le importaba si fuera enemigos de todos, lo que importaba que ya nadie le iba a cabrearlo mas sino pagara las consecuencias con su vida.

Ahora lo único que tenía en mente era darle un...escarmiento a su manera al Jinchuriki de Ichibi (Shukaku) y un asunto pendiente con cierta Serpiente escurridiza esa serían sus próximas victimas en su lista...

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos luego de que un flash negro apareciera en el lugar de descanso de Naruto.

-Veo que estas disfrutando de tu siesta-Dijo el sujeto mientras se sentaba alado del Espartano.

-¿Que tal Takeshi? (Orkos), si un poco relajando mi cuerpo luego de jugar con mi víctima, y como están allá arriba, ¿ya están preparados para el Contraataque?-Respondió/Pregunto el Espartano mientras abría los ojos hacia su compañero.

-Todos están en sus posiciones, y tu también estas listos con tu plan-también pregunto el hijo de las Furias.

-Ya están en sus posiciones, cuando ellos comiencen atacar nosotros reaccionaremos rápido, se llevaran una sorpresa esos invasores-Respondió el rubio mientras ambos subían hacia las escaleras donde estaban los demás participantes de los exámenes chunnin.

-Bien, solo quería asegurarme si te encuentras bien tras lo sucedido...-Dijo Takeshi al ver el estado anímico de su compañero pero este le interrumpió su conversación..

-Estoy bien, solo quería estar un momento a solas a tranquilizarme, no te preocupes. ya me siento mejor- Dijo Naruto de forma sincera para no preocupar a su compañero luego de los acontecimientos.

-Bien, te estaremos esperando de lo que nos viene encima-Dijo Orkos despidiéndose con un Flash oscuro dejando solo al rubio Espartano.

-No me lo perdería para nada de este mundo, porque hoy será el comienzo del fin- Se dijo a sí mismo para luego dirigirse hacia las gradas y ver que le podrían dar los siguientes combates.

Mientras tanto en una sección del estadio

Sala de emergencias

-! CODIGO ROJO! !CODIGO ROJO! CODIGO ROJO-Gritaron un grupo numerosos de médicos, enfermeros y paramédicos donde estaban cargando en una camilla al cuerpo inerte del joven Neji Hyuuga luego de que fuera masacrado, humillado, torturado y derrotado de la peor manera y más cruel posible de su verdugo donde no se contuvo para nada de este mundo en poner en su lugar al engreído Neji donde al parecer se le había pasado de la raya en dejarlo al borde de la muerte.

-OH HO! TENEMOS UN ¡CODIGO AZUL! ¡CODIGO AZUL! ¡CODIGO AZUL!- También gritaron otros médicos que atendían de manera desesperada al Sobrino del leer del Clan Hyuuga estaba en malas condiciones donde su vida pendida de un fino hilo

Una vez que llegaron a la Sala de Emergencias, la situación era critica donde todos estaban tensos, callados y demasiados serios para estar hablando ya que estaban luchando en salvar la vida de un posible muerto donde el Hyuuga no presentaba signos de vida.

Todos sus huesos, desde el Cráneo a las 7 vertebras de su columna vertebral están fracturadas, tiene hemorragias internas y externas con sangrados severos, traumatismo craneocefalico, fracturas expuestas, Desangramiento Severo en una pérdida del más del 50% de su Sangre, toda su red de Chakra estaba casi agotada y mal estrecha, pulmones colapsados ha perforado ya que todas sus costillas las tenía partidas, su estómago lacera con derramamiento de sangre, y perdida de la sensación ya que el chico dejo de gritar de dolor y ahora anda delirando. Haciendo una mala señal que su final está cada vez más cerca.

Las probalidades no estaban a favor del hijo difunto de Hizashi, y estaba perdieron la batalla por sobrevivir

Hiash Hyuuga que había dejado a su hija Hanabi en cargo de sus protectores de la rama secundaria en llegar a la sala de emergencias y esperaba que no llegara a tarde al hablar con su sobrino pero fue interceptado por los doctores y al ver la expresión sombría la del doctor que helo hasta el frio de Hiashi

Que las posibilidades de que sobreviviera Neji a la operación es menos del 1% y un alto índice en que un 99% en que Muriera en la sala de operaciones.

Sin nada más que decir, el Hyuuga se retiró del lugar abatido al ver que su sobrino moriría sin saber de la verdad oculta tras ese incidente que marco a su familia

 _ **De regreso en las Gradas del estadio de Konoha**_

 _ **Sede de la Tercera ronda de los Exámenes Chunnin**_

El clima de este lugar en ese momento es...tenso y sombrío al presencial por parte de los 9 de Konoha un verdadera Carnicería y posiblemente un asesinato sanguinario las reacciones comenzaron.

Por parte de los ex-miembros el equipo 7 veíamos a una Sakura desmayada con signos en haber vomitado todo luego de ver el espectáculo sangriento provocado por su ex-compañero rubio, mientras que su adorado Uchiha este se quedó petrificado del terror puro en ver nuevamente una masacre y sintió que los traumas vividos en su infancia volvieron y con más fuerza haciendo mermar a Sasuke en sentir la muerte y ahora presenciar otra, le aterraba al Emo.

mientras que los demás Novatos, muchos seguían en shock nuevamente, desde un Chouji vomitando en un lugar alejado, una Ino paralizada de Miedo, un Kiba y Akamaru Gimiendo de Miedo como un par de perros asustados, Lee estaba si hacer parte de sus locuras o ponerse triste en ver a su rival masacrado al igual que su querido sensei que ya no decía sus ''Llamas de la Juventud'' al presencial una batalla sangrienta.

pero los que peor se llevaron fueron Hinata y Tenten al ver a su primo/Compañero masacrado, machacado, humillado, torturado, golpeado y derrotad de la forma más salvaje y vil posible, aunque Neji fuera arrogante, engreído, un bastardo que no le importaba nadie solo a sí mismo, para Hinata aun lo quería como su primo y por parte de Tenten era su compañero de equipo y posible pareja (si aún no se moría) estaban destrozadas en que alguna vez fuera un compañero y posible pareja por parte de la ojiperla en ver alguien tan Sanguinario, Bárbaro y Cruel rompió toda esperanza en ver una relación con el rubio Uzumaki o mejor dicho Namikaze.

Mientras que los demás concursantes o estaban Aterrados en enfrenarse a él, hasta el propio Gaara que le excitaba la sangre y la muerte, esto le aterraba hasta su propio Bijuu le decía que Corriera mientras podía, porque ese enemigo lo matara si tiene la oportunidad y no tendría misericordia con él. Algo que le dejo helado al Pelirrojo en sentir lo que es el Terror puro. por otro tanto Shikamaru que este seguía temblando estaba procesando toda la información vista de la matanza provocada por la de su camarada y solamente decía ''Problemático'' al rubio Espartano que se volvió un Berseck, Shino seguía conservando su postura de Estoico pero sus Insectos se sentía muy nerviosos al sentir la presencia de poder y sangre emanada en la de su compañero. Por parte de las demás Aldeas la mayoría o mejor dicho todas las Kunoichis desde de Suna a la Aldea de Nadeshiko en vez de estar asustadas y aterradas, estaban más que Sonrojadas, interesadas en ver el poder desplegado del rubio, pero también que iba enserio cuando iba a pelear eso es lo que buscaba de un hombre, aunque fuera un hombre sanguinario también tenía un lado compasivo en cual se detuvo en darle el golpe de gracia al Hyuuga, este vieron que puede ser compasivo y cruel a la vez. Incluso el propio Suigetsu sentía un gran respeto hacia el joven espartano, ya que quería luchar ante este Sujeto, en especial si era un duelo de espadas.

por los Palcos nos encontrábamos desde unas Sonrojadas Mizukage, Tokiwa de Nadeshiko, mientras un temeroso Oonoki temblaba al ver el poder brutal del chico aunque le gustaría mandarlo asesinar, sería un Suicidio volverse enemigo del ya que estaría condenando a muerte a sus shinobis y kunoichis, Su mejor opción sería una alianza o un pacto de no agresión entre su aldea con Konoha, mientras que A este se emocionó en ver alguien que puede estar en su altura de poder, velocidad y brutalidad, ese chico de por si es el hijo de su máximo rival, el Yondaime Hokage, el único hombre que pudo vencerlo en Velocidad. y estaba interesando en retarlo y ver si estaba al nivel que de su padre. Mientras que el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi estaba orgulloso de su nieto adoptivo pero bastante perturbado en ver el lado más siniestro de él, algo que le helo la sangre, al ver tanta crueldad que ni siquiera en sus tiempos en las épocas de las primeras guerras shinobis fuera tan brutal

pero por el otro lado por el Kazekage Rasa ese estaba cada vez más y más nervioso y preocupado que ese mocoso se volvía cada vez más y más peligroso, solo esperaba que no se les saliera las manos su Jinchuriki, sino todo los planes de su socio se irían al Retrete. ese pensamiento lo tenían igual que el Hebi Sennin que seguía oculto como Anbu de Suna al igual que ciertas Momias del Consejo, en especial que cierto Tuerto que estaba temblando de Terror, algo que le enfadaba, el no debía tener emociones, pero el terror le inundaba en su ser.

Mientras que sus padres, diosas, semidiosas y las encapuchadas ocultas entre las gradas estaban calmos al ver que su hijo no se excedió mucho en la Lección dada por el Hyuuga, aunque fuera Cruel le dio un gran escarmiento a este para que sus zumos se le bajara aunque fueran a golpes pero aún les tenia preocupado, en especial las diosas en la parte Oscura que tiene en el interior de Naruto que sale lo más oscuro que fue Kratos a la hora de masacrar a sus oponentes por suerte este logro controlarse y no darle el golpe de gracia al joven Hyuuga.

 _ **10 minutos despues**_

 _ **En el estadio y sede de la tercera ronda de los exámenes chunnin en Konoha**_

luego de que se limpiara el terreno semi destruido, las manchas de sangre y los grandes hoyos provocados por cierto Rubio ya estaban en óptimas condiciones para continuar con los exámenes con los siguientes combates y el siguiente de ellos son...

 _ **Sabaku no Gaara vs Shino Aburame**_

Ese combate no se pudo hacerse debido que antes de que el Jinchuriki de Suna pisara el suelo, mientras que el heredero del Clan Aburame Shino Aburame decidió seguir sus instintos de sobrevivencia y decidió retirarse de forma honrosa, 1 por seguir vivo, y por el otro para seguir luchando otro día mas, que le causo molestias a Gaara ya quería matar a alguien para quitarse las imágenes del terror provocado por el rubio.

El siguiente combate programado seria entre Sabaku no Temari vs Shikamaru Nara donde, la Rubia de Suna desplego su abanico de guerra al campo de batalla, Shikamaru decidio no pelear porque le daba flojera vencer a una Rubia problemática si no fuera porque alguien le aventó y ese responsable era nada más ni menos que Naruto que llegaba al as gradas.

-Sé que no quieres pelear maldito perezoso, pero no dejes plantado a una mujer, asi que ponte a luchar si no ya verás-Ordeno el rubio con tono mortal causando más escalofríos en hombres y mujeres mientras que en otra sección de las gradas, la Familia Nara en especial Yoshino le agradecía al compañero de su hijo en ponerlo en su lugar y que dejara de Flojera.

-Maldito seas Rubio Problemático con problemas de identidad, en fin todavía tendré tiempo para descansar ufff-Fue lo que dijo Shikamaru mientras se levantaba del suelo luego de que lo aventaran desde arriba por cortesía de su querido compañero.

(Ahi narrare que fue lo mismo en el Cannon y Manga donde Shikamaru casi la vence a Temari pero decidió rendirse no porque sí ni no de manera más táctica ya que la había vencido de forma intelectual que Fisica)

Típico de los Nara, son expertos en estrategias, tácticas y en planes, pero Pésimos en lo físico.

Luego del combate por parte del Nara que se subió de manera tranquila a las gradas con una mosqueada Temari en ver que no tuvo la oportunidad de vencerlo, y solo obtuvo una amarga victoria. y la siguiente lucha programada era entre la Jinchuriki del Nibi Yugito Nii y la Nieta del Sandaime Tsuchikage e Usuaria del Yoton Kurotsuchi, donde ambas Kunoichis ya una vez en el campo de batalla se dieron un combate sea en cuerpo a cuerpo donde se destacaba la Rubia de Kumo donde era una hábil luchadora en el Taijutsu y por el otro Kurutsuchi se destacaba en el uso del Yoton, donde ella era de temer con su Elemento Lava mientras que Yugito con su Katon Azul, donde ambas kunoichis eran hábiles luchadores, y aunque quisieran seguir luchando, tenían ordenes e indicaciones de sus propios kages en retirarse debido que fueron notificadas de la invasión planeada por Suna-Oto, y por lo tanto Yugito y Kurotsuchi al unísono se rindieron, mientras que Genma un tanto ''sorprendido'' ya que el también estaba enterado de la invasión y decidió aceptar de la decisión de las Kunoichis declarando un Empate ante la molestia del público que ya estaba comenzando a disfrutar del combate.

Mientras ambas Kunoichis se retiraban del campo de batalla la siguiente lucha era entre la Kunochi y Jinchuriki de Nanabi Fuu de Taki ante la Próxima líder de Nadeshiko Y prometida (por matrimonio arreglado entre Jiraiya y Tokiwa) de Naruto. Donde ambas Chicas comenzaron con un combate entre un duelo de Taijutsu donde Fuu se destacaba en su agilidad y gracia a la ayuda de si bijuu mientras que con Shizuka esta empleaba el Fuuton para estar pareja con la Jinchuriki, y ambas no cedían ningún paso, y al pasar durante varios minutos de lucha, la que se dio por vencida (ella sabía de la invasión y para proteger a su maestra) dándole la victoria a Fuu pasando la siguiente ronda de los exámenes chunnin.

Y al igual que el siguiente combate entre Karui de Kumo y Suigetsu Hozuki de Kiri, donde ambos habilidosos usuarios del Kenjutsu donde ambos usaban sus diferentes tipos de técnicas Elementales por parte de Karui con Raiton y Suigetsu con Suiton. y donde anteriormente el peliblanco quería retirarse por indicaciones de la Mizukage, Karui se dio por vencida debido también las órdenes del Raikage dándole la victoria al miembro del Clan Hozuki.

Y para el Ultimo combate seria entre la Kunoichi Karai de Nadeshiko vs Choujuro de Kir donde ambos genins dieron el comienzo la lucha por parte de Karai que comenzó la ofensiva con Taijutssu mientras que un tanto nervioso Choujuro donde le daba cierta batalla gracias a su Espada Hiramekarei donde podía resistir ante las embestidas de la Karai pero luego de agotarse luego de desgastarlo, Choujuro se dio por vencido dándole la victoria a Karai de Nadeshiko.

Y una vez terminado los siguientes combate serian estos

 _ **Sabaku no Temari vs Suigetsu Hozuki**_

 _ **Fuu de Takigakure vs Karai de Nadeshiko**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze vs Sabaku no Gaara**_

 _ **Media hora después de Descanso**_

luego de un descanso los combates siguieron y el primero de ellos es la hija del Kazekage Sabaku no Temari ante el Miembro del Clan Hozuki iniciando el combate por parte de Temari desplegando su abanico para acabar de un ataque al Suigetsu donde ese opto usar su Kekkei Genkai de su clan que era convertirse en Agua y este al usar el viento para escabullirse detrás de la Kunoichi de Suna este decidio optar su Jutsu de Burbuja donde este encerro una burbuja de agua en Temari donde fue forzada en rendirse debido la escasez de Agua dándole la victoria a Suigetsu e humillando a Temari y a Suna.

Luego del combate, el siguiente entre Fuu y Karai , y esa batalla fue rápida para Fuu ya que ella desplego un Jutsu de Fuuton mandándola a los arboles mandándola al mundo de los sueños nqueando a su rival ganando Fuu en esta Ronda.

y para la ronda final era entre El Jinchuriki Espartano ante el Jinchurik de Suna, todos estaban muy tensos, en especial el Kazekage y Orochimaru, que ya estaban dudando si su mejor Arma podrá vencer ante tal bestia, si las cosas salían mal en peor, comenzarían con la invasión, mientras que por el Sandaime, los Jounin, Chunnin, y compañeros (que quieren y aprecian a Naruto) estaban sumamente preocupados en ver que Naruto se enfrentaría ante un Demonio que lesiono de gravedad a Lee, por el otro lado tanto las Diosas como Nariko, Kazumi y sus padres estaban en completa calma al ver que su hijo/prometido se encargaría de esa situación.

-Bien, este es el final de combate de esta Ronda, bien Naruto Uzumaki y Sabaku no Gaara si están listos...HAJIME-

-Espero que me des una lucha Uzumaki, porque estoy deseoso de probar tu sangre-Dijo el sádico de Gaara con su mirada de psicópata...algo que no debió hacer-Dijo el Pelirrojo con un susurro atemorizante que ni le hizo nada a Naruto

-Jjejeejeje, jejeejejejee- fue lo que decía el rubio para la consternación de Gaara y de muchos en especial para los invasores de Suna ya que ese era su mejor shinobi y uno de los más peligros que haya existido

-De que te ríes, Uzumaki, te ríes de que pronto morirás para que demuestre mi existencia- Dijo un molesto Gaara al ver que su táctica no sirvió

-Mi querido Tanuki, no debiste tentarme...-Fue lo que dijo Naruto de manera Fría provocando nuevamente escalofríos a todos los habitantes del estadio en especial al Jinchuriki que nuevamente sintió terror.

De forma instantánea, Naruto utilizando una de sus espadas del exilio lanzandola de manera directa al rostro del Pelirrojo y este de manera instintiva activo su Escudo de Arena considerándolo indestructible, y este lo desvió cosa que aprovecho el rubio donde este se acercó más y más, y este saco sus más preciados Cestus de Nemea donde con un Impulso este le dio un potente puñetazo donde este quebró el escudo de Arena como si fuera de cristal. mandándolo a volar hacia la pared Incrustándolo provocando un gran Shock en parte para los de Suna en especial su familia en ver que es la primera vez que alguien pudo golpearlo y destruir su armadura de Arena, para Rasa y Orochimaru las cosas se ponen cada vez peor.

-ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE...TÚ NO PUEDES HACER ESO... Grito un incrédulo Gaara

-Este será tu final Tanuki... (Lo siento Kurama, talves no pueda cumplir con la promesa).

y nuevamente este desplego sus alas de Ícaro este tomo vuelo donde ascendió hacia los cielos y este con su nueva arma que era una versión Mejorada de una Espada Kopesh (Espada Egipcia) donde emanaba una aura roja como la sangre, mientras abajo un Gaara aturdido este comenzó a gritar como loco en que volviera para que pudiera matarlo y en un resplandor como si fuera el Ángel de la muerte Naruto descendió con una gran velocidad con esta nueva arma que era nada más ni menos que La Espada de Artemisa, creada por Takumi (Hefesto)

-Lo siento Gaara, ''Castigo de Artemisa''- Exclamo Naruto al hacer un tajo de gran magnitud que hizo un gran corte en el hombro y torso de Gaara Sangrándolo Mucho y este al sentir el fluido vital en si mismo tan caliente y de pronto sintiera mucho frio-

-MI SANGRE, ESTOY SANGRANDO-Grito un moribundo Gaara al ver toda su sangre derramándose donde este cayo boca abajo, mientras este al hartarse de los gritos agonizantes del chico este lo callo con un golpe en la nuca.

-Sshhhh callaos, Tanuki, más adelante me lo agradecerás, por ahora duérmete- Callo duramente Naruto

Mientras que en los Palcos, tanto los Invasores de Suna e Oto al ver que su arma ha caido, decidieron comenzar el Asalto. Haciendo una señal a cierto anbu peligros (Kabuto) donde este estaba en el techo del estadio haciendo una serie de sellos, pero sin saber que Naruto habia enviado a su mejor hombre para que diera el primer golpe

Mientras tanto con cierto Peligris

-Bien ya está todo los preparativos, este es el dia para Orochimaru-Sama, Nehan Shōja no Jutsu-

`Pero antes de poder hacer este Jutsu, sintió dos presencias, entre ellas una que fue embestido por un sujeto con su Escudo de Bronce mandándolo volar.

-ESTO ES ESPARTA. MALDITA SERPIENTE-Grito el Pelinegro vestido con las mismas vestimentas que de Naruto, pero este portaba una lanza de 2 metros de altura y un escudo con la imagen de Lambda (La tierra Espartana)

-Te pasasteis un poco Menma-Critico Takeshi (Orkos) al ver que los espartanos era un poco. Exagerados.

-Nah, y ademas envia la señal de que estamos en Guerra.

-Bien bien- Fue lo que dijo Orkos, al lanzar con arcos y flechas con pirotecnia al Cielo donde los Defensores de Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, Taki y Nadeshiko, comenzaron a atacar a los invasores que seguían esperando la señal que nunca llego.

-Me alegro que estuvieras aqui mi querido estudiante caído, porque hoy será tu final y tu también Kazekage-Sama, sus planes terminan aquí también

-(MALDICION)-Fue lo que dijeron Tanto Rasa y Orochimaru al ver que Hiruzen con su armadura de batalla, A con su Raiton no Yoroi, Mei con una mirada un tanto seria, Oonoki, Tokiwa y demas Anbus desenvaninando sus armas..

-(Esto no puede salir peor)-Pensaron tanto los hijos del Kazekage, los 5 del sonido, y los invasores que comenzaron a atacar a los defensores provocando que toda Konoha estuviera en Guerra total y en ello cierto rubio que tenía en custodia el cuerpo inerte de Gaara este comenzó hacer una serie de sellos mientras se sacaba un poco de su sangre para comenzar el Plan A...Abrir la Caja de Pandora

-Hora del Show, Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación)- Dijo Naruto al golpear el suelo y que esta saliera varios sellos y esto no era todo ya que el rubio antes de ir al estadio, había convocado decenas de Clones de Sombras en los puntos claves de la invasión, desde las afueras del bosque de la muerte, en las puertas, y dentro de la aldea, los clones también estaban Invocando a sus nuevas criaturas que había firmado el contrato regalado por Nariko.

-TEMARI, KANKURO, RESCATEN EL CUERPO DE GAARA, Y LLEVENSELO A UN LUGAR MAS SEGURO PARA QUE ESTE LIBRERE A SHUKAKU YA- Ordeno Baki y estos asintieron ahora que el plan Fracaso, no les quedaba más opción que luchar y tanto los hijos del Kazekage y el Jounin de Suna bajaron para rescatar el cuerpo del Jinchuriki pero fue Demasiado tarde al ver la densa neblina provocada por la invocación del rubio y estos sintieron muchos instintos asesinos que prolifero en el estadio.

-Ustedes son tan ingenuos en que ustedes saldrán ilesos de estos, jejejejee, déjenme presentar a unos amigos Mios.

y en ello aparecían 3 cabezas de Reptiles con mirada de estar hambrientos y de sangre al ver a Baki, Temari y Kankuro y a los demás invasores de Suna e Oto al igual que los de Konoha, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, Nadeshiko y Taki al ver tal criatura que provoco terror en los espectadores.

-Bien mis queridos enemigos, les presento a Hidra de Lerma, y les pido de favor, !NO SE MUERAN! porque la pesadilla acaba de comenzar-Fue lo que dijo Naruto antes de lanzarse a combatir ante Baki mientras que los hijos de Rasa se enfrentaran a Hydra que este los comenzó a atacar con brutalidad embistiéndolos con mordidas.

y en otra partes de Konoha, los clones de Naruto invocaban Criaturas Mitologicas que el habia matado en su vida pasado, desde Minotauros , Centauros, Cicloples, Satiros, Harpias, Gorgonas, Quimeras, Manticoras, Estatuas vivientes llamadas Talos, Leones de Nemea, Cerberus y los más temidos de todos, Elefantauros.

y con ello dio el comienzo de la Invasión y Contraataque de Konoha,

La peor pesadilla de Orochimaru y Rasa, solamente acaba de comenzar.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy,

 _ **Pero antes el Ending.**_

 _ **Inicio del Ending**_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee!**_

 _ **[¡El final comienza!]**_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee!**_

 _ **[¡El final comienza!]**_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee!**_

 _ **[¡El final comienza!]**_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee Torah!**_

 _ **[¡El final comienza ahora!]**_

 _ **Podemos ver a Naruto con sus espadas desenvainadas esperando el atardecer luego de un combate duro contra un dios del olimpo.**_

 _ **Prodosia!**_

 _ **[¡Traición!]**_

 _ **Threemos! Threemos!**_

 _ **[¡Ira!¡Ira!]**_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee Torah!**_

 _ **[¡El final comienza ahora!]**_

 _ **Podemos ver a las diosas Shinto junto con algunos dioses del olimpo que están a favor de Naruto caminaban tranquilamente, ambos también han tenido un combate ante los seguidores de los olímpicos.**_

 _ **Tha Ton Skotoso!**_

 _ **[¡Los mataré a todos!]**_

 _ **Tha Ton Skotoso!**_

 _ **[¡Los mataré a todos!]**_

 _ **Patroktonia!**_

 _ **[¡Patricidio!]**_

 _ **Genoktonia!**_

 _ **[¡Genocidio!]**_

 _ **Podemos apreciar más soldados siendo liderados por los tres grandes dioses del olimpo siendo manipulado por las sombras que estaban detrás de ellos.**_

 _ **Tha Toos Skotoso Ooloos!**_

 _ **[¡Los mataré a todos!]**_

 _ **O Oleembos Tha Pesee**_

 _ **[¡Olimpo caerá!]**_

 _ **Arheezee!**_

 _ **[¡Comienza!]**_

 _ **Naruto estaba siendo acompañado con sus aliados listos para una última batalla y miraba al cielo más exactamente al monte olimpo para su cruzada sangrienta.**_

 _ **-Olímpicos, su hijo ha regresado y traigo la destrucción del olimpo-Dijo Naruto mirando al cielo donde estaban los dioses del olimpo y el con su fiel Espada del Olimpo.**_

 _ **Fin del Ending**_

Muy con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Pero antes los reviews.

 _ **jair d**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, me alegra saber que te halla gustao la msacre, es la primera de muchas que he hecho, y gracias por apoyarme del naruharem y de que hinata este con Apolo, ya veras que serán gran pareja y por cierto tambien he visto tus fics, son Asombrosos llenos de peleas y gore, en especial el de Ashura Wrath.**_

 _ **arcanine9407**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y gracias por la preferencia del a masacre hecha por Neji y descuida que ando viendo pelis de gore y trato de describirlas y que la inspiración fluja, y espero soprenderte mas en este capitulo, disfrutalo. Y por cierto, grandes fics que has subido, en especial el de DxD con Flash, quiero masacres a Ravel y a todos los Phoenixs.**_

 _ **Alucardzero**_

 _ **Buenas amigo me alegras que te gustaran las masacres jejejeje, y veras muchas mas en llos próximos capítulos, y ya eras pronto las invocaciones y las chiicas y claro tambien los semidioses, y bueno espero sorprenderte mas en este capitulo.**_

 _ **Alexzero**_

 _ **Buenas amigo gracias por el review y me da mucho gusto desde las msaacras que habrá muchas mas masacres, las invocaciones que tiene oculto naruto al igual que muchas mas sorpresas, solo espero que soportes un contenido de mucho gore y batallas, y gracias por las ideas dadas y las estoy aprovechando bien, sin mas disfrutalo socio.**_

 _ **fanfic meister**_

 _ **buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si desde la masacre de Neji y el Regreso del Fantasma de Esparta, y si me di cuenta de que Perseo es hijo de Zeus pero me guiaba en lo de la película de Percy Jackson que es hijo de Poseidon, y ya veras quiene serán los siguientes en la lista negra de Naruto, y sin mas espero sorprenderlos.**_

 _ **Zafir09**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y tu tranquilo en las chcas, ellas estarán el e harem, y descuida con el Hyuga, ya tuvo su merecido ,y no te preocupes por Naruto que no será Dark, el será un Grey Badass y ya veras que sucederá en este capitulo, solo espero sorprenderlos y las sorpreas que tengo para ti.**_

 _ **Seikishi-Kenshi**_

 _ **Buenas amigo gracias por el review, y si se que me pase en la masacre de Neji pero fue leve o me pase pero bueno, y descuida con Naruto que no sufre bipolaridad solo tiene sus momentos de ira, y ya veras que sucederá con los hijos de los semidioses y ya veras que sucederá en este capitulo, disfrutalo amigo.**_

 _ **Naruto agüero**_

 _ **Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y si se que hize Neji todo un desastre, pero siempre quise escribir eso, y descuida con Gaara, tendrá un buen final para el, y ya veras pronto el destino de asa, al igual que las Invocaciones que tendrá Naruto en este capitulo, y en lo de Perseo…hmmm lo veo difici ya que el fue uno de los antagonistas de gow 2 pero déjame ver que puedo hacer y espero sorprenderte en este capitulo amigo.**_

 _ **DSarcas**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si como es de costumbre asi son las historias de gow, siempre tienen que ser brutales.**_

 _ **wolf1990**_

 _ **buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y me alegra que te gustara y ya veras ya pronto los demás combates y la invasión, esoerp sorprenderte y disfruta del capitulo amigo.**_

 _ **THE BLACK SHIELD**_

 _ **Hola, gracias por el review, y ya tome en consideración de Aquiles, sin mas disfrutalo amigo.**_

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y me alegra que te gustara ya veras que sucederá en este capitulo que será del a ivasion, sin mas disfrutalo amigo.**_

 _ **Homicidal Liu**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y me alegro que te gustara el fic y si me gustan las masacres al estilo de God of War esa es la trama en que Naruto sea como kratos en lbrutal y sádico jejejee, y si tome en consideración tanto para Aquiles, y en lo de Medusa que seria Rider una tentadora opcion en mi opinión, y espero sorprenderte mas en este capitulo, y si vi el god of war 4 un nuevo giro en la historia ahora que Kratos se ira a la mitología Nordica.**_

 _ **Son Gogetto Uzumaki**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review y gracias por las felicitaciones me alegro que te gustara el fic, y siempre trato de dar lo mejor dem i para seguir continuando con los fics, y gracias siempre me tomo el tiempo para hacerlo bien y espero sorprenderte en este fic y que lo disfrutes amigo.**_

 _ **adansasuke15**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y me alegra que te gustara las masacres, el harem y el elemento tiempo, y espero seguir sorprendiéndote mas en este capitulo, disfrutalo amigo.**_

 _ **Jose**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, me alegro que te gustara el fic, y en cuanto a la dea de tu personaje, aunque suena tentador si seria un poco dificil ya que tendría que remplantearlo en donde lo incluiría en la trama del fic pero déjame pensarlo para ve en donde hay que ponerlo y sin mas gracias por el review y que t guste, y sin mas espero que te guste este capitulo.**_

 _ **HistoryFan01**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y me alegro que te gustara las batallas y los poderes vistos, y bueno comprendo que no te guste el opening y ending pero a mi si me gusta y bueno espero que te guste este capitulo, disfrutalo.**_

 _ **Emperor92**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el revie y ne alegro que te gustara el fic, y si siempre trato e ar lo mejor en los fics, y por ahora no habrá confrontaciones entre sasuke y naruto…por ahora y tambien tome en consideración del nuevo rival de naruto, y bueno espero sorprenderte mas ne este fic y capitulo que seguro te encantara, de eso te lo garanztizo compañero.**_

 _ **Manga lover 1**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y con lo de Hinata como había dicho no seria NaruHina, pero si habrá Bashing en Hiashi.**_

 _ **POk9489**_

 _ **Buenas amigo claro que lo continuare**_

 _ **atila234**_

 _ **buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y este fic usare mucho el gore, aventura, fantasia, romance y drama, y tu tranquilo que me actualizo a mi debido tiempo**_

 _ **Leonelx**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste.**_

 _ **Sumoner . Dante**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y claro que aquí estare y espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo de hoy amigo.**_

 _ **WildBoy**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, me alegra que te halla gustao y tu tranuilo en las actualizaciones y me todo a mi debio tiempo para actualizarlo y espero que te guste este capitulo que les tengo preparados.**_

 _ **fdms85**_

 _ **buenas amigo, gracias por el review, me alegra saber uqe te halla gustado el capitulo, y tu tranquilo que me tomo a mi debido tiempo en las actualizaciones**_

 _ **trollmemex**_

 _ **hola amigo buenas, ya estoy aquí para actualizarlo y me alegro que te gustara el fic, y capitulo, y espero sorprenderte ne este capitulo, sin mas disfruta del capitulo de hoy.**_

Uffff por donde comienzo….fuero unos largos meses sin actualizarme y lo siento por las taranzas pero luego de que escribi el capitulo de God of War me intereso los fics de Highschool DxD y escribi los dos fics que tengo actualmente y en todo verano me volvió lo intereses de los fics de Pokemon y al igual que los de DxD tambien volvi a escribir los fics de Pokemon y de DxD asi que deje un poco abandonado los fics de Naruto y poco a poco los estare retornando pero no me gustan que me presionen bueno un poco.

Se que tengo fics que actualizar pero me gusta hacerlo a mi tiempo y a mi manera.

Y bien como vieron, ya regreso El Fantasma de la Hoja , de nuevo convirtiendo a Konoha un campo de muerte y destrucción y el siguiente en su lista será Sabaku no Gaara, Orochimaru y Rasa y unos cuantos shinobis mas.

AVISO DE ACTUALIZACION Y AJUSTES

Muy buenas días a todos, bien se que me estarán odiándome en no actualizar en este fic y en que no sea otra continuación del fic pero para serles sinceros…me he quedado seco.

La idea ya esta en la cabeza en como ira pero hace como unos meses calculando en marzo luego de que mi Laptop sufriera graves episodios de Pantallazos azules donde fui forzado a formaterar mi laptop

Por suerte salve los archivos de todos mis fics pero no pude salvar las imágenes de las armas y chicas que tenia puestas en las diosas de god of war

Y es por ello que necesito de su ayuda amigos/as

Ya que he visto en la mayoría de muchos de los fics que han usado referencias de personajes de otras chicas sean de anime, series o películas y a mi no se me da mucho de ellas y me gustaría que me apoyaran en la referencia de las siguientes chicas

Atenea-Nariko (Heavly Sword)

Afrodita-Aimi

Artemisa-Yumiko

Hera-Yumi

Pandora-Kazumi

Eos-Miyu

Gaia- Yûka

Apolo- Taiyô

Hefesto-Takumi

Atlas-Rikimaru

Tsukuyomi-Mitsuki

Amaterasu-Akari

Shinigami-Rei

(Yôko) Oc Senju

Takeshi-Orkos

Deimos- (Clasificado)

Y si aun me queda tiempo estare con manos a la obra escribir el capitulo ya que tengo ganas de escribirlo para todos ustedes amigos ante aquello quisiera darle algunos avisos

El primero serán algunos fics como lo son Ninja Warrior Anime vs The World ya lo dare de baja ya que ya casi esta muriendo la serie tanto en anw y en sasuke ya que se retiraron varias leyendas y ya no tiene el mismo interés en ganar la competencia.

Al igual que otros fics estan en Hiatus momentáneo son la de Issei Alighieri, el Vampiro Kitsune, Assassin Creeds y la del Ranger Legendario

Sin mas me Retiro migos

Hasta la próxima.


	11. Pandenoium en Konoha parte1:Al Rojo Vivo

**En el capitulo Anterior**

Luego de que nuestro querido Spartan Jinchuriki hiciera de las suyas tanto en masacrar al Hyuuga dejándolo al borde de la muerte y también dejándolo en estado crítico al Jinchuriki del ichibi el tercer hijo del Yondaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara obligando a Orochimaru y a Rasa a adelantar sus planes de invasión masiva y destruir por completo a Konoha.

Pero no contaban que hace un mes atrás gracias a la cooperación de Karin y Kin y el aviso por Naruto lograron que Konoha y las demás aldeas supieran lo que tenían planeado hacer esas dos viles aldeas planeando un tremendo contraataque que detendrían en seco la invasión y destruirían a Rasa y Orochimaru.

Mientras que cierto Spartan también no quería perderse de la fiesta grande que acaba de desastres y decidió por fin invocar a sus preciadas criaturas mitológicas para crear un verdadero Pandemónium en las naciones elementales comenzando con los rescatadores que tratan de rescatar el cuerpo del jinchuriki pero fueron interrumpidos por la criatura preciada por el rubio.

-Bien mis queridos enemigos, les presento a Hidra de Lerma, y les pido de favor, !NO SE MUERAN! porque la pesadilla acaba de comenzar-Fue lo que dijo Naruto antes de lanzarse a combatir ante Baki mientras que los hijos de Rasa se enfrentaran a Hydra que este los comenzó a atacar con brutalidad embistiéndolos con mordidas.

y en otra partes de Konoha, los clones de Naruto invocaban Criaturas Mitológicas que el había matado en su vida pasado, desde Minotauros, Centauros, Ciclopes, Sátiros, Harpías, Gorgonas, Quimeras, Manticoras, Estatuas vivientes llamadas Talos, Leones de Nemea, Cerberus y los más temidos de todos, Elefantauros.

y con ello dio el comienzo de la Invasión y Contraataque de Konoha,

La peor pesadilla de Orochimaru y Rasa, solamente acaba de comenzar.

 **Inicio del opening**

 _ **``Antes que la era de los dioses, titanes y deidades gobernaran este mundo una leyenda se alzó y reclamo un lugar entre ellos, una persona que debió haber sido un Jinchuriki, una arma de destrucción, alguien que debía ser utilizado, pero el destino estaba sellado en otro camino para esa leyenda; las manos de la muerte no pudieron con él, las hermanas del destino, ni siquiera el propio Kami no Shinobi (Dios de los Shinobis), y en este día, el hombre, la leyenda el descendiente del ``Fantasma de Esparta´´ saboreara su venganza´´.**_

 _ **Kratos thimos irte to telos thimos irthe o kratos thimos tha tous skotoso oloos**_

 _ **(Kratos , el enojo , el fin viene , la ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos a todos)**_

 _ **Podemos ver a un Naruto como gennin haciendo lo imposible en derrotar a la ``gennin´´ de Kusa ante de que fuera sellado y ``asesinado´´ y fuera lanzado hacia unos árboles esperando su final.**_

 _ **Se encuentra en su interior, el Zorro de las Nueve colas y a su antepasado Kratos esperando su primera y última reunión con él y que rompiera las cadenas que lo retenían.**_

 _ **La siguiente escena es cuando derrota y asesina de forma brutal al Impostor en plenos exámenes chunnin reclamando su lugar en la competición.**_

 _ **Kratos, thimos tha tous skotoso oloos!**_

 _ **(la ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos!)**_

 _ **Kratos, thimos tha tous skotoso oloos!**_

 _ **(la ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos!)**_

 _ **Luego cambia la escena al recordar en uno de los recuerdos dados de Kurama como Murió sus padres y las pesadillas de alguien especial que aprecio y cae de rodillas por las visiones.**_

 _ **KRAAAAAATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**_

 _ **KRAAAAAATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**_

 _ **La siguiente escena es una silueta de un Dios del olimpo que comenzó la invasión hacia las naciones elementales y la destrucción en nombre del olimpo.**_

 _ **Ahora nos encontramos donde Naruto y su prometida Nariko (Athena) comenzara su travesía para detener la incursión de los dioses.**_

 _ **Luego se encontraban en un lugar desconocido donde Naruto abría un compartimiento y liberaba algo cegándolo.**_

 _ **Luego nos encontramos en el valle del fin enfrentándose su pasado hacia el futuro con un enemigo que lo ha estado esperando.**_

 _ **Naruto sujetando una gran espada lo remata empalándolo en el torso de la silueta matando sus planes de una vez.**_

 _ **La siguiente escena es aun recordando las visiones de las pesadillas que aún lo atormentaba y antes de que sucumbiera ante la oscuridad, varias siluetas se acercan para apoyarlo y abrazar para aceptar que regresara a la luz.**_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee!**_

 _ **[¡El final comienza!]**_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee!**_

 _ **[¡El final comienza!]**_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee!**_

 _ **[¡El final comienza!]**_

 _ **La siguiente escena es de noche mostrando las 5 grandes aldeas en la destrucción por los propios dioses del olimpo y de algunos sujetos vestidos con túnicas negras**_

 _ **Naruto derrota el último sujeto vestido de la túnica negra pero un águila blanca sobrevuela en el campo de batalla transformándose en su peor enemigo del guerrero espartano.**_

 _ **El Dios con una nueva espada lo remata a Naruto privándolo de la vida y poniendo fin a la vida del Fantasma de la Hoja**_

 _ **En la oscuridad un sujeto misterioso ayuda a Naruto al abrirse paso de las manos de la muerte y regresando de la vida regresando al combate.**_

 _ **Ekdikisi**_

 _ **(Venganza)**_

 _ **Ekdikisi**_

 _ **(Venganza)**_

 _ **Ekdikisi**_

 _ **(Venganza)**_

 _ **Ekdikisi**_

 _ **(Venganza)**_

 _ **kratos thimos that tous skotoso olous**_

 _ **(la ira de Kratos ha llegado , voy a matarlos)**_

 _ **Naruto ahora está montado en un fénix se dirige ente los cielos hacia un lugar lleno de destrucción y muerte.**_

 _ **Ahí naruto se enfrenta a frente los tres grandes dioses del olimpo esperando para la última batalla final**_

 _ **Kratos, thimos tha tous skotoso oloos**_

 _ **(La ira de Kratos ha llegado, voy a matarlos)**_

 _ **Ahora Naruto ahora mucho más poderoso, está reunido con familia y seres queridos para apoyarlo en el momento más crítico de todos.**_

 _ **De repente estaban frente a Frente el ``Fantasma de Esparta´´ contra el Rey del olimpo y una sombra que está detrás de él.**_

 _ **Ahora se encontraba en un lugar en un lugar lluvioso y oscuro estaba mirando al olimpo listo para una nueva cruzada sangrenta.**_

 _ **-El final de…mi venganza-Surruro Naruto al ver el Monte olimpo junto con sus confiables Espadas del Exilio.**_

 _ **FIN DEL OPENING**_

 _ **Pandenoium en Konoha parte1: Al Rojo Vivo**_

La invasión de Konoha había comenzado por parte de la alianza entre Otogakue no Sato por Orochimaru y sus subordinados (Kabuto, Guren, Kimmimaro, Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo, Kidomaru y Tayuya) junto a sus aliados Sunagakure no Sato (Yondaime Kazekage Rasa y sus tropas e hijos, Baki, Sabaku no Gaara, Kankuro y Temari y cientos de miles de shinobis y kunoichis de ambas aldeas se tenían planeado invadir y destruir por completo a Konoha y el resto de las 4 aldeas mayores y menores asesinando a los Kages y así apoderándose de sus aldeas.

Se tenía planeado originalmente en que cierto peligris actuaría en plenos exámenes chunnin liberando un potente genjutsu en dormir la mayoría de los habitantes en el estadio mientras que sus invasores ya ocultos en puntos clave comenzaban a asesinar sean a shinobis y a civiles dejando que sus superiores asesinaran a los kages y líderes mayores y para rematar a konoha, liberarían a Shukaku para que destruyera por completa la aldea. Y así para que obtuvieran sus riquezas como los Kekkei Genkais, Dinero, poder, sobretodo, credibilidad en ambas aldeas.

Sin embargo, debido a ciertos acontecimientos eso se pudo impedir debido que cierto rubio espartano pudo llegar a tiempo a rescatar a dos miembros valiosos, una pariente uzumaki (y una novia mas) junto una desertora (también novia) de Oto por Karin y Kin, les confeso todo a Naruto/Kratos todos los planes de la invasión y pudo enviar la valiosa información al Sandaime Hokage y a los demás Kages y hombres de confianza que no simpatizan con la serpiente.

4 semanas de preparación tanto shinobis de Konoha, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, Taki y Nadeshiki estaban listos para el contraataque y de los más fuertes como lo son Jiraiya, Kakashi o los 4 kages estaban listos para contrarrestar los ataques de la invasión. Con ayuda de Naruto de manera indirecta. Tanto Hiruzen y Jiraiya habían sido informado sobre toda la situación y todos se habían puesto en posiciones en diferentes puntos clave en toda Konoha pero especialmente en el estadio de la sede de los exámenes chunnin, ya que ahí están los kages y personas de suma importancia, al igual que en las murallas, en la torre del hokage, el hospital, la academia shinobi, el cementerio y demás edificios de suma importancia fueron puesto en máxima seguridad tras enterarse de la inminente invasión de Oto-Suna. Todos pusieron un grano de su ayuda para detener la invasión y poner fin a los siniestros planes de Orochimaru y de Rasa de una vez por todas.

Pero también uno un factor X que nadie se lo espero

La llegada del Fantasma de Konoha, alias Naruto/Kratos Uzumaki-Namikaze había cambiado drásticamente al mundo shinobi, desde poner en su lugar a su equipo disuelto, vencer a un impostor suyo, salvar a testigos valiosos, y masacrar a un Hyuga prepotente pero también está en que neutralizo al Jinchuriki del Ichibi y dar comienzo el contraataque.

Pero no estaba solo para el Espartano Jinchuriki ya que en este día de suma importancia Naruto/Kratos se había llevado como refuerzos a algunas de sus prometidas sean diosas, semidiosas junto a sus padres y algunos amigos de confianza para la invasión y todo iba bien según lo planeado, ya sus novias estarían ayudando a los demás defensores y exterminar a todo invasor, mientras que Takeshi y Menma se harían cargo de cierta serpiente rastrera que planeaba poner un Genjutsu en pleno combate, y para rematar sea su padre o Takeshi se llevaría el cuerpo de Gaara que aún está vivo para mantenerlo a salvo y evitar el despertar de Shukaku.

Mientras que sus queridas invocaciones ya ansiosas en matar las ha invocado en la hora del juicio final donde invoco desde Hidra, Ciclopes, Minotauros, Centauros, Sirenas, Gorgonas, Harpías, Manticoras, Thalos, Leones, Cerberus, y demás criaturas que el asesino en su vida anterior en sus tiempos de gloria.

Y eso nos lleva a esta situación.

Todo era caos en toda Konoha desde que comenzó la invasión las cosas iban en mal en peor para los invasores que estaban demasiados confiados luego de ser prometidos con falsas esperanzas por tanto de Orochimaru y de Rasa pero toda esperanzas de gloria y poder se fueron al retrete luego de toparse con el verdadero infierno .

Veamos…en la sección norte de Konoha una división entera de Shinobis de Suna estaban siendo masacrada sin misericordia alguna por un escuadrón de Minotauros de creta armados con hachas de bronce y sus filosos cuernos que no se tentaron de corazón en desmembrar, decapitar, descuartizar y cornear a cada shinobi de Suna que se les interpusiera en su camino, y por mera suerte ya todos los civiles, aldeanos, campesinos estaban en los búnkeres para evitar toda esa….carnicería mientras ya en los techo en la misma sección norte se encargaba en esa sección Shibi Aburame y varios miembros de su clan que por suerte estaban mejor preparados mentalmente en ver en la carnicería.

En otra sección al Sur en las puertas de Konoha, una división de shinobis de Oto comenzaron a asaltar en esa parte con sus mejores Jutsus de Sonido y en explosivo si no fuera que fueron acribillados por una lluvia de Flechas que cayeron del cielo a los pobres desafortunados y los que no fueron acribillados por las flechas fueron masacrados por ser empalados por lanzas y espadas por Centauros armados con lanzas y espadas y los últimos que sobrevieron a las criaturas mitológicas fueron rematados por una División Anbu dirigida por Neko.

Mientras que los lados eran la misma historia, pero ahora por parte de Manticoras y Quimeras ya sean siendo devorados o quemados vivos ante el asombro y horror por parte de los defensores de Konoha y de sus aliados en ver que esas criaturas no tendrían misericordia alguna, pero eso era el comienzo del fin.

En las afueras de la aldea un gran contingente de invasores de Suna-Oto en un intento de asediar en las murallas fueron interceptados por Ciclopes ya sean siendo aplastados, desmembrados o masacrados por esas hordas de seres de un ojo que los mataban sean con sus propias manos, con garrotes, o con mazos, una brutal masacre que ni los shinobis sabían cómo lidiar ante la masacre sin cuartel, ante la vista de Tsume y de sus miembros de su Clan.

En otra parte de Konoha.

Las cosas no iban muy bien para los invocadores de serpientes entrenados por Orochimaru ya que fueron brutalmente ejecutados por Sátiros ya que estos fueron emboscados cuando estos trataron de invocar las serpientes de Orochimaru y sin ninguna oportunidad fueron brutalmente asesinados.

En otras partes de Konoha, los defensores sean Anbus, líderes de clanes, Jounin, Chunnin hasta Gennin están luchando por sobrevivir y estaban contrarrestando con éxito la invasión siendo apoyados por Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, Nadeshiko y Taki replegando y demostrando que nadie podría vencerlos y no se darían por vencidos ante nada.

Mientras tanto en el estadio de los exámenes chunnin

En la sede de los exámenes chunnin, las cosas iban en mal en peor por allá….en la gradas eran asesinados rápidamente por los Jounin como Kakashi con su Raikiri, Kurenai con sus Genjutsus atrapando a sus víctimas, Asuma con su Katon y sus cuchillas, Guy con su taijutsu, y otros Jounins de las demás aldeas tambien aportaban de su parte sean por parte de los Demas Jinchurikis como Yugito con su katon azul, Roshi con Yoton, Han con Futton, Utakata con Suiton con Acido, Fuu con Fuuton y Bee con Raiton.

Mientras que los Genin a pesar de que recibieron las órdenes directas de sus jounin en ayudar a los civiles, ellos estaban dando su granito de ayuda como proteger la academia o en el hospital mientras que otros ciertos ex gennin del equipo 7 tuvieron la ''deshonra'' en retirarse hacia los bunkers ahora que son catalogados civiles para la humillación de Sasuke y Sakura.

Mientras tanto en el hospital que estaban aún trabajando a mil por hora debido que los médicos, enfermeros y personal médico trataban todo lo que este alcance de sus límites en salvar al cuerpo casi sin vida de Neji debido el brutal ataque dado por Kratos, y aunque las posibilidades de morir eran muy altas entre un 99% y un 1% en sobrevivir, pero no estaban solos, sino que otros Hyugas de la rama secundaria y algunos anbus custodiaban esa zona para su protección.

Ahora con Naruto/Kratos.

Terror, era lo único que veían los hermanos Sabaku junto a su Jounin y capitán de la invasión de Suna Baki en ver esa criatura mucho más temible que el propio Shukaku, nunca habían oído de Hidra, pero se está ganando el terror de muchos en la Invasión y no es para exagerar

 _ **Hidra un monstruo gigante que tiene apariencia reptiliana y múltiples cabezas por lo general tienen la piel color pardo y el vientre amarillo blanquecino. Su aspecto es el de un reptil con los ojos color ámbar y dientes muy afilados. El número de cabezas es variable, pero suele estar entre 5 y 12. Miden unos 10 metros de alto.**_

 _ **(Imaginen a la Hidra de GoW 1 el primer Boss que se enfrentó Kratos)**_

Y aun aprovechando el denso humo provocado por las invocaciones detrás suyo aparecía su fiable aliado y compañero Takeshi (Orkoss) a un lado.

-¿llegue tarde?-Pregunto el hijo de las furias al jinchuriki espartano y este lo negó.

-Nah, todo lo contrario Takeshi, apenas comenzó la fiesta grande ¿Qué hay de los demás?-Pregunto Naruto en que hacían sus novias, compañeros y sus padres.

-Tus padres encargándose del Kazekage y Orochimaru junto con los demás Kages y líderes, tus novias, haciendo su parte, en matar a diestra y siniestra a los invasores, con Taiyo está protegiendo a Hinata de unos asesinos de Kumo que al parecer tenían otras intenciones en la invasión y en cuanto a Menma, ammm ese en la gloria-Respondió Orkos a su compañero en todo lo que está haciendo en la invasión, pero había algo que le llamo la atención para Naruto.

-¿Qué fue de los asesinos de Kumo?-Pregunto nuevamente Naruto al ver si ellos seguían vivos, prefería que ellos murieran en sus manos de la manera más cruenta posible.

-muertos, no sobrevivieron a la incineraron de Taiyo, su fuego es mucho más alto que el de mismo sol, así que no te preocupes-Respondió Orkos al ver que su compañero dios Apolo lo está manejando bien como el guardián de Hinata.

-De acuerdo, bien, a tus pies está el cuerpo moribundo de Gaara, debes llevártelo fuera de esta invasión y en que lo selles así impides en que despierte ese Tanuki Psicópata-Ordeno el espartano a Orkos y este asintió a la orden.

-Está bien, el estará bien en mi seguridad, pero sería lo mejor que tu padre arregle ese sello defectuoso que contiene a Shukaku-Respondio Orkos a Naruto y este asintió a la propuesta del ya que su padre sabia mejor en el aire del Fuinjutsu en arreglar el sello, haría lo posible en salvar al chico y el bijuu de una u otra manera.

-De acuerdo, entonces llévatelo ahora, yo me encargare de sus hermanos molestos-Dijo naruto a orkos para que se llevara a gaara y este asintió a la orden llevándose el cuerpo del pelirrojo y teletransportandose a un lugar mucho más a salvo dejando solo al Espartano

Mientras por el otro lado los hermanos del desierto ya se estaban impacientando y el primero en atacar fue Kankuro sacando su marioneta Karasu tratando de rescatar el cuerpo de su hermano para seguir con el plan de la invasión, pero no contaba que una de las cabezas de hidra destruyera con sus mandíbulas a Karasu y golpeara con su cola al Titiritero hacia la pared del estadio estampándolo y matándolo.

Tanto Baki y Temari decidieron utilizar sus jutsus de Fuuton, tanto _**el Kaze no Yaiba y el Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu**_ cortando 2 de las 3 cabezas del Hidra esperando poder contrarrestarlo y poder rescatar el cuerpo de gaara y gracias a las potentes ráfagas de viento se despejo revelando que solo estaba naruto con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿de qué te ries mocoso, tu mascota está muerta, donde está el cuerpo del jinchuriki?- ordeno de manera tajante y desafiante Baki mientras que Temari seguía muy preocupada en ver que esa sonrisa no era cualquiera y era más atemorizante que la de su hermano.

-Me pregunto si son idiotas, ustedes han cometido un grave error en decapitar a Hidra, un error que los pagaran-Respondió Naruto con el mismo tono siniestro provocando muchos escalofríos por parte de Temari pero Baki aún se mantenía firme.

-¿y que me importa, solo falta córtale una cabeza más y tu serás historia mocoso?-Pregunto nuevamente baki ignorando la advertencia de Naruto y este le devolvió el mismo gesto.

-Bien yo se los advertí-fue lo que dijo naruto mientras veía a Hidra le crecían 4 nuevas cabezas intactas y todas ellas con miradas asesinas a Baki que ya se puso pálido, mejor dicho, como un fantasma al ver esas cabezas como si nada, y aterro a un más a la kunoichi de Suna y a los demás.

-¿Qué demonios?-Se dijeron tanto Baki y Temari en ver a Hidra con nuevas cabezas.

-Hidra tiene la habilidad única en donde si le cortas una cabeza, otras dos la remplazarán, y no importa cuántas cabezas decapites, estas Renacerán y con mucho mas fuerzas-Dijo Naruto ordenando a su criatura en atacar a ellos y la primera víctima fue baki en donde fue atrapado sin dar resistencia y para el terror del Jounin fue el mangar de las 4 cabezas de hidras que compartieron desde las extremidades, torso y cabeza devorándolo como un animal salvaje.

Y con ello fue vengado la muerte de Hayate Gekko.

-Hidra, puedes comerte a los demás invasores, pero no destruyas Konoha-Dijo Naruto a Hidra y esta asintió con las 4 cabezas y esta comenzó a devorar a cada shinobi de Oto y Suna siendo la comida de la criatura Mitológica.

Y al ver que Temari está sola, sin refuerzos, y su hermano semi-muerto esta opto en poner en pose de ataque.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene Temari entrega tus armas y te reunirás con Gaara-Dijo Naruto sacando sus confiables espadas del Exilio a la kunoichi de Suna y al ver que tenía muy pocas posibilidades en que sobreviviera ante el Espartano está opto en tirar su Abanico de guerra.

-Me Rindo-Dijo la hija del yondaime kazekage aceptando su humillante derrota, pero por lo menos estaría con su hermanito y que esta pesadilla acabara.

-Buena decisión-Dijo Naruto tras noquearla con un golpe en la nuca de la chica y en ello un clon de sombra aparecía en frente del rubio.

-Llévate a la chica a un lugar a salvo y que no escape-Ordeno naruto a su clon y este asintió a la orden de su superior.

-SI señor-Respondió el clon mientras cargaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Temari y desapareciendo en un flash rojo, y tanto naruto vio que el cuerpo de Kankuro había fallecido debido a las heridas debido al impacto de hidra.

Y al ver que la situación está en control para Naruto se enfocó en un lugar específico donde quería matar a dos personas en especifico

Al Yondaime Kazekage Rasa

Y al Hebi Sennin Orochimaru.

Y con ello naruto expandió sus alas de Ícaro y voló directamente al Palco de los Kages y terminar asuntos pendiente con ellos dos de una vez por todas

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

 _ **Pero antes el Ending.**_

 _ **Inicio del Ending**_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee!**_

 _ **[¡El final comienza!]**_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee!**_

 _ **[¡El final comienza!]**_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee!**_

 _ **[¡El final comienza!]**_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee Torah!**_

 _ **[¡El final comienza ahora!]**_

 _ **Podemos ver a Naruto con sus espadas desenvainadas esperando el atardecer luego de un combate duro contra un dios del olimpo.**_

 _ **Prodosia!**_

 _ **[¡Traición!]**_

 _ **Threemos! Threemos!**_

 _ **[¡Ira!¡Ira!]**_

 _ **To Telos Arheezee Torah!**_

 _ **[¡El final comienza ahora!]**_

 _ **Podemos ver a las diosas Shinto junto con algunos dioses del olimpo que están a favor de Naruto caminaban tranquilamente, ambos también han tenido un combate ante los seguidores de los olímpicos.**_

 _ **Tha Ton Skotoso!**_

 _ **[¡Los mataré a todos!]**_

 _ **Tha Ton Skotoso!**_

 _ **[¡Los mataré a todos!]**_

 _ **Patroktonia!**_

 _ **[¡Patricidio!]**_

 _ **Genoktonia!**_

 _ **[¡Genocidio!]**_

 _ **Podemos apreciar más soldados siendo liderados por los tres grandes dioses del olimpo siendo manipulado por las sombras que estaban detrás de ellos.**_

 _ **Tha Toos Skotoso Ooloos!**_

 _ **[¡Los mataré a todos!]**_

 _ **O Oleembos Tha Pesee**_

 _ **[¡Olimpo caerá!]**_

 _ **Arheezee!**_

 _ **[¡Comienza!]**_

 _ **Naruto estaba siendo acompañado con sus aliados listos para una última batalla y miraba al cielo más exactamente al monte olimpo para su cruzada sangrienta.**_

 _ **-Olímpicos, su hijo ha regresado y traigo la destrucción del olimpo-Dijo Naruto mirando al cielo donde estaban los dioses del olimpo y el con su fiel Espada del Olimpo.**_

 _ **Fin del Ending**_

Muy con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Pero antes los reviews.

 _ **Alexzero**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si creeme comenzó el terror provocado por Naruto/Kratos y creeme que si que tanto Danzo, Orochimaru y Rasan van a sufrir y mucho, y espero que seas fuerte para la masacre en la invasión de Konoha.**_

 _ **fanfic meister**_

 _ **buenas amigo gracias por el review, y si creeme que la invasión de konoha va a ser un rotundo fracaso, y creeme comenzara el pandenoium en esta invasión, y pronto veras las muertas de estos antagonista y tu tranquilo que Neji sobrevirira…aun. Aun asi gracias por el review.**_

 _ **Zafir09**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y tu tranquilo que gaara que sobreviira y Kurama no esta muerto, solo esta fusionado con Naruto y kratos y ya vere como Minato le puede dar su otra mitad de kurama a Naruto luego de la invasión.**_

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y tu tranquilo que veras el contrataque de konoha y la masacre de los invasores, solo espero que seas fuerte.**_

 _ **Trollmemex**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review, y si tu tranquilo en que Neji sobrevivirá pero depende si tiene la voluntad de vivir.**_

 _ **Sumoner . Dante**_

 _ **Buenas amigo gracias por el review, y me alegro que te gustara, y espero sorprenderte mas en este fic.**_

 _ **Otnielq**_

 _ **Buenas amigo, gracias por el review.**_

Muy buenas a todos y si lo siento si no lo he actualizado pero ''alguien'' un socio bipolar me estuvo correteandome durante estos meses en que actualizara el fic, y bueno me di la libertad para escribir este capiitulo y según con lo que he visto, hare dos partes en este arco de la Invasion de Konoha, esta fue la primera parte que fue la masacre por parte de los invasores de Suna-Oto y las muertes de Baki y Kankuro

Y ya el siguiente capitulo era la capitulacion final de la invasión y la muerte de Rasa y Orochimaru y la mayoría de los invasores.

Y ahora las siguientes preguntas

¿Cómo deberían morir orochimaru y rasa?

¿Quiénes sobrevivirán a la invasión fallida de Oto-Suna?

¿Qué le deparara el destino final de Gaara y Temari?

Y bueno estare ocupados para el siguiente capítulos asi tranquilos.

Sin mas me despido

Hasta la proxima


End file.
